The Masochistic Lamb and the Sadistic Vampire Doctor
by Lovely Black Butterfly
Summary: Twilight/NM OOC/BDSM. Carlisle Cullen began a slow descent into darkness, from which he vowed to never return. When he treats Bella, after the van incident, He knew the signs all too well. She hides the cuts and scars as being clumsy He knew his son didn't know what to do with this girl. Carlisle tries to stay away from her. Can Jasper help him through this? CXB.
1. Chapter 1

**MY STORY. Don't like, Don't read. If you review please sign in. I will no longer rant about reviews. Now that I understand myself as a writer. If you give a honest constructive criticism, I live for those and will try to correct mistakes. If you are tearing down the vision and content of the story, or your review as a guest. I will simply delete it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or it's Characters. They belong to Stephenie Meyers. I am just happy to play with them in the playroom of my mind.**

* * *

Ever since this slip of a human girl entered my life, I have been in a living hell. I have been playing a charade with my family their entire existence. They think I'm this compassionate doctor, that abhors violence, staying late at the hospital, doing double and triple shifts. But I am getting ahead of this. So, let's go back to the beginning.

I am Carlisle Cullen, the son of an Anglican pastor. I was born sometime in 1640 in London, during a time of religious and political upheaval. My mother died giving birth to me. My father and other pastors led hunts for werewolves, witches, and vampires, claiming that they were attempting to rid the world of evil and sin.

Many a time, however, these groups would end up killing innocent citizens. As my father aged, I took over the raids. I was less at ease about killing as my father was, but I was intelligent enough to find a real coven of vampires inhabiting the sewers of London.

I led the hunt after them, and in the chaos that ensued, I was attacked and left bleeding in the street by a vampire. Knowing what my father would do, I hid in a potato cellar for my painful transformation, emerging three days later as a vampire.

I was repelled and horrified by what I had become, and tried various ways of killing myself, including starvation, drowning, and jumping off cliffs. Eventually, I was so desperate for blood that while I was hiding in a cave in a forest I attacked and fed on a herd of passing deer. I found that I could survive off animal blood and I considered this much more humane than drinking the blood of a human, thereby killing them.

I found new life in this fact and over the course of about two centuries could perfect my ability to resist the bloodlust caused by the scent of human blood. During these two centuries, I studied at night, becoming a "nighttime patron of the arts." Because of my meticulous studying, I became a brilliant doctor.

I was studying in Italy when I stumbled across the Volturi, the dominant vampire coven that was led by three vampires named Aro, Marcus, and Caius. They were much more educated and refined than those living in the sewers of London but still lived on human blood. While they attempted to convert me to my natural food source, their attempts were unsuccessful.[1] For the most part.

While the blood was very, very tempting. I was only able to abstain, because of other activities that took place in the Citadel. Sadism and Masochism. I loved it. relished in it. I never knew the erotic nature of it, until I came to Volterra. Marcus and Caius were masters of it.

You can't truly know how to administer pain unless you've felt it for yourself. Marcus and Caius were my teachers and guidance in these activities. I became submissive to Caius, to learn the art. And I enjoyed the roll. But my true joy was when I became the Sadist. The torturous lust would overwhelm me.

While Marcus and Caius like to play with their food, after their torture of the human male or female, they would drain them. I would keep them as my pets, sex slaves. The feeling of the warmth of a human body wrapped around my cock was pure heaven. That is until I came across Il Mia Cantante. I did not want her blood. I punished her because it called to me. I punished her so much so, that I beat her to death. Spilling her blood. I was horrified. I fled Volterra that day. After two decades. I fled to the New World. Again, studying medicine. Becoming a Doctor. I have committed again to helping people. Never to live that lifestyle again.

That is until a true masochist and submissive walked into my life by the name of Bella Swan.

* * *

[1] wiki/Carlisle_Cullen


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight will go into NM very quickly. I have her starting school at the very end of the school year. There will be a baseball game, nomads, Phoenix, but no prom, then birthday party.**

* * *

 **CPOV**

Edward called me from his cell, telling me there had been an accident at school, with the Chief of Police's Daughter. We all knew this girl was coming. Alice had seen visions of her.

Alice warned me, to spend as many shifts at the hospital as possible. Esme wouldn't like it, but it was for my own good. She would try to soothe Esme over as much as possible.

I walked into the trauma room, and her scent immediately engulfed my senses. Not her blood, just the essence of her. When I pulled back the curtain. My eyes immediately went black.

When she saw me, our eyes met. But she immediately casted her eyes downward, and my dick immediately became hard. Her heart rate sped up. And my 300 plus year old dead heart, beat, one single solitary beat

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I heard you had a bit of a spill today." I said to her.

"Yes Sir. But your son, Edward, saved me. He was so fast. He came out of nowhere." She said to me never looking up to meet my eyes again.

"Well little girl, it seems you were very fortunate he was there." I said to her as I check her head. There was a slight scratch, near the hairline on her forehead. I would clean it up, but it didn't require sutures. I pushed the sleeves of her sweater up to check for other bruises or scratches. And that's when I knew. The cuts were clean. Some healed, some days old. Others fresh. I closed my eyes as I raked my hand over the scars. Now my already engorged cock strained against my black trousers. And I feel electricity and warmth surge through my fingertips. When I opened my eyes again. She was looking directly at me. But she wasn't afraid.

When she heard her father coming into the trauma area, she immediately pushed her sleeves down. She casted her eyes down again. "Please don't tell him." She whispered to me. I leaned into her, so she could feel my hard dick just on the inside of her right leg near her knee cap. But whispered right near her ear.

"Don't worry kitten, this will be our secret." I lightly grazed my tongue to the outer shell of her ear. A slight moan escaped her. I straightened up and went back to her chart, just as her father came around the curtain.

"Dr. Cullen, I hear your boy is the reason my little girl is still alive." Chief Swan said to me. I could also sense my son Edward just behind me behind the other trauma curtain. "I will deal with you later." I said to him, too low for human hearing.

"Yes, Chief Swan. It seems Edward is the hero today." I said to him. "You, stupid fool, you could have exposed us all today." I said to Edward, again too fast and low for human hearing.

"Chief Swan, I am going to ask you to step out, I need Isabella, to remove her clothing, and put on a hospital gown, so that I can take her for a CAT scan, to make sure she doesn't have a concussion. You can sit in the waiting area. I will have someone come get you when we are done." I said to him.

After the Chief left the trauma area. I handed Isabella a hospital gown, and a thick blanket. "After you've removed your clothing, put on the gown and wrap yourself in this blanket. I will be back to escort you to radiology myself." I told her. She only nodded her understanding. I didn't want anyone else to see the scars. And I know it's cold in the hospital. The thick blanket, versus a thin sheet won't look out of place

"You, Edward follow me." I spoke to him as I was leaving the room. Once we were in an area where no one else could see our exchange. I asked him. "What the fuck were you thinking?"

"What would you have me do? Let her blood spill in the parking lot? How much exposure do you think that would have brought with five vampires feeding off her?" I did see his point.

"I think you should have stayed in Denali, Edward. Do you know what this girl is to you?" I asked him.

"No, I don't believe that. I believe she is my mate." He really is a naïve fool if he thinks that. "Please Carlisle, I'm not a fool. I think I am in love with her, despite what Alice said."

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Alice had been trying for three days to get Edward to leave and go to Denali. She announced to us that the Chief of Police's daughter had decided to move here to Forks._

 _"Edward, I don't think you need to be here when she starts school. I only see disaster when she arrives. I don't know what triggers it, but after she meets you, we will have to cover up an accident and leave Forks. We've only been here two years. It's not time to leave yet." My pixie daughter told my oldest companion and son._

 _"But also, Carlisle, it doesn't bode well for you either. I see you eventually leaving the family if Edward doesn't stay away from her." She told me. We all had come to rely on Alice's premonitions since she came to our family with her companion Jasper._

 _Jasper and I shared a darkness, that we were both trying to hide. His, however was for blood. I introduced him to the BDSM lifestyle, hoping it would help him as it did me while I was in Volterra._

 _"Once she arrives, I think it might do both you and Jasper well to visit the club in Seattle." Alice told us. She knew of the lifestyle, however wanted no parts of it. She did not discourage Jasper, however, as it did curb his appetite for blood. Since she was in no danger of catching a disease, she didn't mind his extra-curricular bedroom activities. They were not mated after all, only companions._

 _There was a BDSM Club in Seattle, I would take Jasper to. We would both indulge. After Jasper became fully involved, I didn't frequent quite so often. I was trying not to go back from whence I came. For whatever reason, Alice thought me now accompanying Jasper would help keep me grounded._

 _After the first day Bella Swan entered the school, the nightmare began. We learned that she was Edwards La Tua Cantante, his singer. But also, her mind was silent to him. Edward was a mind reader. To the displeasure of everyone else in the house. Because of this gift, he never listened to others advice. He thought himself superior, because he could hear the thoughts of everyone. Now he'd met the one that not only called to him, but confounded him as well. He immediately left for two weeks for Denali after nearly draining her and the entire biology class. However, I was actually quite proud of him in his resistance._

 _Until he returned two weeks later, proclaiming that the girl was not his singer, but his mate. This fucking egotistical jackass._

 _Now I am frequenting the BDSM club at least three times a week. Along with Jasper._

 **END FLASHBACK.**

"At some point Edward, you are going to have to start taking the advice of others. Alice told you to stay away from that girl. Even though she is not my singer. The very essence of her scent, aside from her blood is very tempting. Do you realize the girl is a masochist? She is cutting herself. She has asked me not to reveal this to her father, so I won't. It is after all Doctor/patient privilege. However, do you realize what a quandary you have now put me in?"

"I can help her, Carlisle. I can get her to stop this destruction. She is my mate after all." OH, SHIT HERE WE GO.

"Edward, please. Go home. Forget you ever met this girl. You are putting us both, all in danger."

I turn and go back to take Isabella to radiology. I bring a wheelchair with me. Once back in the trauma room, I see she is undressed and wrapped in the blanket as I asked. I close the curtain and unwrap the blanket, I step toward her, and use my hips to spread her legs apart so I can step in between them. I pick up her arm and again, run my fingertips along the scars. My cock once again, strains in my trousers but this time I grind directly into Isabella's core. She hisses, and I look down at her.

"Why do you do this to yourself?" I whisper in her ear.

"I only do it when I cannot have anyone else to give me a release, Mast..I mean Dr. Cullen." _HAVE MERCY_

"Who is your Master, Isabella." I ask her. She then pulls her arm from my grip and looks down at the floor.

"I can't tell you that, Sir." She tells me.

"Lay on your stomach." I tell her. She does as I ask. I cover her with the blanket. "How old are you, Isabella?" I ask her.

"I'm 17. I will be 18 in a few months. My birthday is September 13th.

"How long have you been a submissive?" I ask her as I do an exam of her limbs and back for bruises and scratches. I feel more cuts at the back of her thigh, just above the knee.

"Since I was 15." She stated.

"With the same Master?" I asked.

"Yes sir." She replied.

"Why have you left your Master?" I asked her.

"Because my mother found out what was going on. She made me leave to come live with my father." She told me. This tells me so much.

"And did your mother have your step-father arrested?" I asked her.

"He's not my step-father, he's just my…" She realizes she just revealed who her master is.

"Does your father know?" I asked her.

"No, and please don't. He will kill him if he finds out. Once I turn 18 he promised he will come for me. I need my Master." She stated and started to cry.

"Shhh, Shhh, don't cry kitten." I tell her. Do you need a release now, Kitten?" I asked her. She lifts her head from the bed and looks over her shoulder at me. I then reach my hand back under the blanket and push her panties out of the way and graze my middle finger along her slit. It is dripping wet, and I smell her arousal.

"Very much so, Master. If it pleases you to grant me a release." _Fuck me left, right, upside down and fucking sideways._

"Not here." I tell her. I turn her over and lift her and place her in the wheelchair. As I wheel her to radiology, I get a nurse and tell her to inform Chief Swan that his daughter will be staying overnight for observation.

"Yes Dr. Cullen. Right away." She says as she bats her eyelashes at me. I just shake my head. Isabella giggles.

"You did that without having to dazzle her. Edward has been trying to dazzle me since he came back to school after he tried to drain me." She whispered so low if it had not been for vampire hearing I would have not heard her. I don't say anything until we get on the elevator. Thank God, it's empty. Once the door closes I hit the stop button.

"What are you saying, Isabella?" I asked her. You know what we are?"

"Of course, I know what you are. You are not the first vampire I have come in contact with. Phil, has played with me with vampires before. However, Edward is the first one to actually try to dazzle me. I thought it had to do with the gold eyes." She then shows me her other arm. There is a bite mark on her arm. I then run my finger across it. It's cold to the touch. I then grab her hair and tug her head up to look at me.

"WHO DID THIS TO YOU?" I growl at her. She then becomes frightened. you MUST NOT let Edward see this." I told her. And if you EVER, let another vampire bite you, unless it is to change you. I promise you, little girl. I WILL PUNISH YOU. AM. I. UNDERSTOOD?"

"Yes, Master" She whimpered. She was crying.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you, Kitten. But you do not realize how you have put your life in danger by letting that vampire bite you."

"With all due respect, Master. It's not like I had a choice. I was given to the vampire for play." She told me.

"You have limits, do you not?" I asked her rather harshly. I then pushed the button to start the elevator and proceeded to radiology.

"Yes Master." She responded.

"Well you'd better learn to voice them." Why do I even care? This human means nothing to me. I will give her a release tonight, and I will have nothing more to do with her. And I will try my damnedest to keep Edward away as well. Her Step-father will be back her in a few months, and we will be rid of her and our lives can get back to normal.

We reach the radiology department. I take her to CAT scan. I dismiss the radiology tech. I advise her I will take care of the entire procedure. I hand her the privacy sign to place on the door as she exits. I already know, she doesn't have a concussion. But this is my way to get her alone. I grab a pillow out of the storage cabinet and place it on Isabella's lap. I then wheel her towards the tech booth. I lock the entrance door on our way.

Once in the tech booth, I place the pillow on the floor, and tell Isabella to kneel. She kneels and bends to kiss my feet.

"Isabella, have you been vaginally penetrated before?" I ask her.

"Only using fingers Master."

"Why is that? Is that a hard limit?" I asked her.

"No Master. My Master said it as special, that would be my birthday present." I roll my eyes, but I will not breech her virginity either.

"Anal?"

"Yes Master. She replied. Figures. That way if he's caught, there is a lesser likelihood of being prosecuted.

"Oral?"

"Yes Master."

"Toys?"

"Only Anal plugs, beads and clitoral stimulators. My cock is getting hard just watching her mouth move. She is so fucking sexy. That thick long hair and the warm brown doe eyes. Her complexion is flawless, with no makeup. Only the freckles dotting the nose of her pale skin. I want to fuck her so badly, but I can't. I won't go there. It will only be this one time. She will suck me off an I will finger her to release and then I'm done.

"Take me out, Isabella and suck me." As she unbuckles my belt and unzips my pants, I reach and snatch the hospital gown off her. As she pulls me out of my boxers I gather her hair, in one hand. She placed me at her mouth, and begins by swirling her tongue around the head.

"Do not tease me, Isabella." I smell her arousal becoming stronger. She then wraps her full pink lips around me and my dick twitches at the sight. I steady her head by her hair and set the pace. As I fuck her mouth, she moans around my cock. I feel the tip of my hit the back of her throat. She then tilts her head back, and my length starts to go down her throat. _Mercy_. How am I supposed to walk away from this? Esme won't even do this.

She then reaches up and cups my sack as she hollows out her cheeks. I then begin to thrust erratically. I pull back, as to not choke her when I shoot stream after stream of cum down her throat. I watch her throat as she swallows it down. She then licks me clean before placing me back in my boxers and pulling my pants back up. I release her hair, and fix my clothing the way I like.

"Thank you Master for allowing me to please you. Did I please you master?" She asks me. Fuck me, if I'm not hard again.

"Very much so, Isabella. Now I am going to give you your reward. I pick her up and lay her across my lap while I sit in the chair.

"Am I being punished Master? She asked.

"Not my good little girl. No this will be pure pleasure I promise." I roll over and take out the ky gel we keep for ultrasounds and apply it to my middle finger. I spread her ass cheeks with my free hand and insert my middle finger into her pucker hole. I then insert my index finger into her dripping wet pussy while using my thumb to encircle her clit. She moans and pushes back to meet my thrust. I still my hand.

"You will be quiet and not move our you will be punished, do you understand.?" She nods her understanding. "You will not cum, until I tell you." Again, she nods. I then continue to thrust into her pussy and ass mercilessly, almost at vampire speed. She hasn't made a sound, but her breathing is erratic. "Such a good and well-trained sex pet, My little Kitten."

"You still may not make a sound, but you may cum now, Isabella." She covers her mouth with her hand as she then begins to shake. I remove my hand from her and ejaculate shoots from her pussy. I quickly flip her over, and lay her back on the counter as I continue the ministration of her clit. I thrust my tongue deep into her pussy and lap up the juices. It's like fucking ambrosia.

"Cum, Isabella." I say as I pull away briefly from her pussy, but quickly go back. I do not want to miss a drop, as I work her clit at vampire speed. She begins shaking again as again, she cums, this time in my mouth. I start spanking her clit lightly as she continues to shoot cum in my mouth.

Her breathing is now labored. But she lays her head back between her shoulder blades, while leaning on her elbows. As her breathing begins to calm. She smiles.

"Thank you very much for allowing me to please you master. Will you allow me to please you again in the future?" She asks. I look down at her coldly. But then I have a smirk on my face.

"No, you little slut. You will stay away from me and you will stay away from my son. While, I would like nothing more than to make you my little cum slave, I cannot and will not put my family through this. While my son fancies himself in love with you, he doesn't believe it, but I know it to be true, he will drain you dry. My family will have to leave this town. Again, I will not put my family through that. You, stay away from us." I growl at her.

I pick up the hospital gown and throw it at her. "Put your gown and panties back on." While she does, I quickly grab clean up wipes and clean all the surfaces down. She hasn't spoken a word. I call for an orderly to come pick her up. While we wait I assign her to an observation room from the computer in the room.

She sits in the wheel chair not uttering a sound. She just looks down at her hands. I continue documenting her chart. I will fake a CAT Scan to go in her chart later. I occasionally glance at this beautiful girl, whom I've just broken down. She will undoubtedly hurt herself when she returns home. But, I can't seem to care at the moment. There is a soft knock at the door, as I have forgotten to take the privacy sign down. I wheel her to the exit and open the door. I open the door to find Alice standing there in scrubs.

"I will meet you in your office in 10 minutes after I get her settled into a room." She says at vampire speed too low for Isabella to hear. I only nod to her.

"Goodbye, Isabella. Best of luck to you." I say to her. She doesn't respond. Alice just glares at me before she wheels Isabella away.

As soon as I close the door, my chest feels like it is going to explode. I can't do this. Not two hours ago I ordered Edward to stay away. But I need her, and she needs me. I know she is my mate. But I can't do this.

I go to my office to pack up my things. I don't know if or when I will be back. But I have to go. Once I reach my office, I am confronted by both Jasper and Alice. FUCK!


	3. Chapter 3

**APOV**

I knew I was too late. What in the hell is Carlisle thinking. He had her, In the palms of his hands. Then he went dark. Then she was gone. I couldn't see Bella anywhere in the future. Not with Carlisle, not with Edward. Not her Dad, Mom or that disgusting boyfriend of hers.

GODDAMMIT CARLISLE. You pushed her right into Edwards arms. After that she's gone. I swear I do love Carlisle like a father, But, when he doesn't get enough of that dark sadism fed. His brain has a total shut down.

"Jasper I asked you to take him to the club last night. What happened?" I asked my boyfriend.

"I came to the hospital last night on my way to the club. He told me before he left home for work to meet him at the hospital. But when I got there, he said he had to do a double, some doctor called out." Jasper told me.

"Oh Jasper, this is bad. This is really bad." I say as I punch the gas of my Porsche. Once I pull into the parking lot of the hospital, The car barely stops moving before I am out of the car and in the hospital. I go in the back entrance and up to the radiology floor. I go to the storage closet and find a pair of scrubs and put them on quickly and hijack a wheelchair. I knock on the door marked privacy. I hear him wheel her to the door. THIS JACKASS.

"Hey Bella, you ready to go to your room?" She doesn't say anything. I don't even thing she recognizes it's me. "I will meet you in your office in 10 minutes after I get her settled into a room." I say to the dark doctor too low for Bella to hear. It's been a long time since I have seen Carlisle truly look like a vampire.

"Bella honey, please say something to me?" She starts an all-out sob.

"I need my Master. I am not going to last long here. I should just go offer myself up to Edward on a platter. I thought I felt something with Master Carlisle, but after he was finished with me. He immediately dismissed me. I don't know what I did wrong. If he would just tell me and punish me, I promise I can correct, but he just dismissed me." She told me through deep sobs, I could barely understand what she was saying. Please Alice just bite me, take my pain away please.

"Bella sweetie, I can't bite you. None of us will ever want to bite you. However, you are Edwards singer. Do you know what that means? She shook her head

"It means your blood calls out to him, making you nearly irresistible to him. If he were to ever drink your blood, he wouldn't be able to stop. The only reason he hasn't already drained you, is because you intrigue him. I don't know how much you know about vampires. But some of us have gifts. I can see the future, and Jasper can feel your emotions, but he can also change your emotions to feel what he wants you to feel. Both of our gifts work fine on you. Edward can read minds, but for some reason, your mind is silent to him. Because of that he thinks you are his mate."

She thinks about what I am telling her, but she doesn't say anything else. Her eyes start to droop. I don't think she can really think right now, she is physically and emotionally drained.

"You rest Bella, and I will come back and check on you, Ok Sweetie. I say to her. She only nods and drifts off to sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

I rush out of the room as fast as humanly possible to Carlisle's office. Jasper is already there waiting on me.

"He fucking broke her worse than she already is Jasper. What is wrong with him?" Jasper looks at me with is lips pursed.

"Well?" I asked him.

"It's not my story to tell Ali. He told me in confidence. If you want me to continue to try and help him, I can't breach that confidence." Jasper told me. I kissed his cheek. He has always been a good friend to me and Carlisle. Just then Carlisle walked into his office

"Oh Fuck." He said under his breath. "I know Alice, I know. You didn't want us to get involved with her. But I told her, she's not to come near us or the family."

"Where the hell did you get that idea Carlisle?" Jasper asked him. He only looked at Jasper like he'd grown two heads.

"Carlisle, I didn't say you shouldn't get involved with her. I said Edward would ruin everything if he got involved with her. He will destroy her and this family if he does, if he doesn't drain and kill her first. You, you foolish man, are her soul mate. She is exactly what you need, and only you will be able to save her. What you have just set into motion with that little stunt of yours, is to send her right into his arms. We now need to figure out a way to keep her close. So that she is not alone with Edward. If she falls deeper and start cutting herself again, and he smells the blood, He will drain and kill her.

"Whatever it is that you two do at that club." I explain pointing between him and Jasper. "You need to get her involved. That is the only thing that will bring her out of the depression, that causes her to harm herself."

CPOV

I think about what Alice is telling me. She's my mate. The pain in my chest. Of course, she's my mate. I sit down hard in my desk chair, feeling mentally exhausted. I have to keep her safe from Edward. A growl escapes from my chest at the thought of that. I hurt her, that's why my chest hurts. I'm feeling the pain I caused her. I look at Jasper.

"I need your help, Jasper. This is your field of expertise. How many Psychology Degree's do you have now?"

"Oh, don't be coy Carlisle. What is it you need?" Jasper asked me.

"In order to not break the doctor/patient confidentiality. I need you to go to Chief Swan. You need to convince him that Bella needs to be committed, because she will need 24/7 care to keep her from harming herself. But, instead of commitment in an institution, we can provide her the care in our home. We have a Medical Doctor and a Board-Certified Psychologist."

"Will it work Ali?" Jasper asked Alice. Alice goes into one of her visions. Her eyes glaze over. Once it's done, she has a slight smile on her face.

"It will work for Charlie. He will agree; however, he will want to let Renee' know."

"Well that will be easy to fix. We will go see Renee' in person. We let her know that if she does not agree, we will have that boyfriend of her locked up for statutory rape. I don't know about Phoenix, but the age of consent in Washington is 17. He brought that child into this lifestyle at the age of 15. And obviously not for her benefit, otherwise she would not be harming herself." I told them.

"Actually, Carlisle, I suspect that sexual abuse may have started long before that. I believe once the damage of that was done, is when she became a Masochist. He may have then taken that into account to make her his slave. But we can't go in with accusations. She already confirmed she been his slave since she was 15, right?" I nodded in affirmation.

"But Carlisle, are you prepared to properly train her as a sub? We will all keep her safe from Edward. But she will need you." Jasper stated as he came and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"No, I can't. I won't." I say as I close my eyes and take a deep unneeded breath.

"Ali, would you mind giving us some privacy please?" Jasper asked Alice. She nodded and kissed his cheek and then mine before leaving.

"I'll go check on Bella, make sure she's still okay. Should I let her know that she will be moving in with us?" She asked us.

"Yes Alice, that will be fine. But make sure you explain to her that it will be to make sure she is fully taken care of and loved." Jasper told her.

Once she left and we heard her heals descend down the hall, Jasper turned to me.

"Carlisle. You have been and excellent friend to me. You helped me through the worst time in my life. You made me privileged to your knowledge and understanding. I know you came from a dark place as well, and are afraid of returning to that place. But Carlisle, this will be different. She is not your singer. She will be the love of your life, once she's healed and trusts you. And you know, that is what this is all about, trust. She has to trust you, but before she can, you have to trust yourself." Jasper told me. He then cupped his hand on the back of my neck. And I will be there to help you every step of the way, just as you were for me." I returned the gesture by cupping my hand on his neck.

"Thank you, Jasper. That means a lot to me." I told him


	4. Chapter 4

**I am starting to rethink the EXB aspect of this story. Not to say he won't try. I think he will nothing more than the antagonist in this story. Don't be mad. I've never hid my dislike for Edward. But it won't a total Eddie bashing. He will have some redeeming qualities. And Alice will be a good big sister. Not at all overbearing.**

* * *

 **CPOV**

"Jasper, would you like to make an appearance with me at the club tonight?"

"Of Course, Carlisle. Will you be picking a sub in a private room, or would you prefer me to switch tonight?"

"Let's see who's available first, if there's no one interesting, would you mind?" I asked him. I never minded Jasper acting as a sub, he was always so responsive to me. There were only a handful of Dom's Jasper didn't mind switching for.

"For you, Carlisle, all you have to do is ask. But I would need to feed on the way." He told me.

"Let's check on Isabella, before we leave. We can go straight to Seattle from there. We can stop at the apartment, shower and change, before going onto the club." I informed him. I packed my messenger bag and threw it across my shoulder. We walked out, I locked my office. Jasper walked with me in a comfortable silence towards the observation rooms. I smelled the blood as we approached her room. We walked in and Alice was no longer with her. But she was not in her bed.

"If you can't handle this, I can meet you at the car." I turned to Jasper before entering the room.

"I'm fine Carlisle, besides, I need to be desensitized to her blood, in case this becomes a regular habit." Jasper told me.

"No, this will be the first thing I will break her from." I told him. I got betadine and bandages before going in. Jasper and I both stepped in the room and closed the door. He drew the blinds to the observation window and door. I opened the door to the bathroom. The scent of her blood became stronger and permeated the room. My eyes went black, but I was seeing red, as I witnessed Isabella on the floor, her arm draped over the toilet, as she made shallow cuts into her left forearm, with a double-edged razor blade, and watched the blood drip into the toilet.

"ISABELLA, if you wish to be my sub, you will stop this immediately. Starting immediately this will be a punishable offense." I told her. "As your Dom and Master, your health and safety are my priority. Jasper, will you please get a wheelchair while I tend to her wounds."

"Yep, be right back." He replied and went to retrieve the chair. I turned back to Isabella. I stooped down beside her and lifted her face to look at me by grasping her cheeks with one hand under her chin. I held up the index finger of my free hand.

"First, I will clean and treat these wounds, then we will go to my office for your punishment. My office is sound proof. Do you understand? I asked

"Yes, Master." She said, a little too gleefully. "Master, are you really moving me in with you?" She asked me.

"Yes, so that I can make sure you are protected, but also, so you can be properly trained as my sub. And this…" I pointed to the wounds I was now placing betadine on, "Will be corrected immediately. You will be in a house full of vampires. Where do you think you would be if Jasper and I didn't have perfect control over bloodlust?" And to prove my point, Alice walked into the room at that moment.

"I'm really sorry, Carlisle. She said she needed a human moment, when I smelled the blood. I couldn't go into the bathroom to stop her. I couldn't remain in the room. I could only leave immediately and go hunt. I couldn't even call you to tell you what was happening. After I was able to catch and drain a deer, was I even able to see a vision of you and Jasper finding her. OH GOD, Jasper. Is he okay?" Alice was starting to panic

"Yes Ali, I'm fine. I just went to get a wheelchair for Carlisle and Bella." He told her as he entered the room with the wheelchair.

"It's okay Alice, I understand, it's perfectly fine." I assured her. "Isabella and I will be working to correct this behavior. Am I right, Isabella?" I asked her pointedly.

"Yes, Master." She replied.

"First, Isabella. I have not collared you yet. Therefore, I am not your Master. Yet. Also in a public place, you will only call me Carlisle or Sir. But we will go over the rules once you are at home." I told her.

"Collared, Sir?" Isabella asked me. I just shook my head. I want to find that fucking bastard that did this to her and snap his neck. I finish with the bandages to her arm. The cuts were shallow, but just deep enough to draw blood, not needing sutures.

"We'll get into that once you are settled in at home. Now, let's get you up." I told her as I picked her up off the floor and placed her in the wheelchair. "Jasper, it will be you tonight, I really need to work off my aggravation." I spoke to him too low for Isabella to hear. I noticed the smirk on his face. Although Jasper was an excellent Dom, despite not taking a permanent sub. He much preferred switching as my sub. His time in the Civil War as a human, later as a vampire in the Southern Vampire Wars, he always dominated the battlefield, however, he submitted to his sire and Master, Maria. It was in that role he was most comfortable.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _Jasper walked back into our home in Ithaca, New York with his head hung low and shoulders slumped. Alice had already told me of his slip. She had seen it in her vision, however it was too late to do anything about it, so we just waited for him to return home._

 _I had been thinking about how I overcame my bloodlust while in Volterra lately. It came to me, this was an excellent way to fulfill my desire, and help Jasper as well._

 _"Jasper, come with me son, please." He looked up at me with venom pooled in his eyes, but nodded and followed me upstairs to my study._

 _Once we were inside and closed the door. I gestured for him to take a seat on the sofa. I sat in the winged back chair in the corner._

 _"Jasper, don't be so hard on yourself. Do you realize how far you have come, son?" I told him._

 _"Carlisle, I'm just so tired of struggling, and disappointing you, and especially Alice. I don't think I will ever be in control of this. Maybe I should just leave." He was so defeated._

 _"Jasper, I've never told you how I gained the control I have. And after today, you will be the ONLY one to know this." I explained._

 _I told him the true story of my time in Volterra. The only thing I have ever told my other family, including Edward, is that I grew tired of their barbaric feeding habits._

 _"Until I can order the proper tools I need, this will be your first punishment. You will now become my slave. Now, I want you to strip your clothing and kneel before me, knees shoulder width apart, fingers locked behind your head. I am going to leave the room. Once I return, if you are still here and as I have asked, I will take it as agreement to the options I've given you." I told him. I left the room for two reasons. 1. To beat down the monster that began working its way out at the mere thought of taking a new slave. 2. I changed clothing. I found a pair of ripped Levi dungarees to wear. No underwear, shirtless and bare feet. I returned to the study door. I stopped just outside and took a deep unneeded breath before opening the door, to steel myself. I then opened the door and went in to find a naked Jasper, in submissive pose, with his eyes casted downward to the floor._

 _I walked around him and inspected his form, as well as his exceptional body. He was lean, yet muscular, like an athlete, with a sexy ass. I actually couldn't wait to feel my hand against it. I looked at his many scars, from his time in the Southern Vampire Wars. To most vampires, they were threatening and showed his power. However, knowing I was about to dominate this powerful being, spurred my demon on, and actually made my dick hard. However, on the downside, this didn't bode well for me, him being an empath and all. He felt my lust immediately. He tried desperately to hide the smirk on his face._

 _"You may speak freely, this time. Are you at all uncomfortable with this.?" I asked him._

 _"No, sir. I'm actually bi-sexual, Sir. It's my experience, many vampires are, a few carried over from their human life, such as myself. Other's during their newborn years. Lust is lust, be it bloodlust or sexual lust. Newborns have a hard time distinguishing between the two, and to be blunt, will fuck anything." He told me._

 _I then walked over to him and placed my hand on his cheek and stooped down to his level to look him in the eye. "I will never betray your trust, as Maria did. You will be an excellent slave." I told him. Now stand. Walk over to the end of the sofa and bend over the arm. 15 warm up spanks, they will be swift, and you do not have to count. 25 hard spanks and you will count them out and thank me after each. If you miss a count, or don't thank me, we will start back at 1. You may cry out if you need to, this time. This room is soundproof, no one will know what is happening. Do you understand, slave?_

 _"Yes, Sir." He replied in military fashion. "Permission to continue speaking freely?" he stated, again in military fashion._

 _"Permission granted." I replied._

 _"Thank you so much for this Carlisle. It really means a lot that you care about my wellbeing. This, is why Alice said I belonged here. Not just the change in diet." He stated, before going back to his submissive roll._

 **END FLASHBACK**

We reached my office and I unlocked the door. I pick Isabella up out of the wheelchair, sit her in a patient chair and go back to the door to speak with Jasper and Alice.

Please wait here outside the door in the patient seating. If anyone asks, I am having a last-minute consultation, you are my children, waiting for me to drive you home. But no one is to come into this office. I will lock it nonetheless.

"Sure Carlisle, I understand." Jasper responded, and Alice nodded. I hugged Alice and kissed her on the cheek. "You are an excellent daughter, I am lucky to have you. Thank you for all your help. Unfortunately, honey, I will be borrowing your boyfriend for the evening once we are done here." I then turned to Jasper. "Once I'm done with Isabella, I will have Alice escort her back to the room and we can be on our way." I reached into my messenger bag and retrieved my car keys and handed my bag and keys to Jasper.

"Please go to my car, retrieve the skin balm from our bag and bring it back to Alice." I told him. He took the keys and bag and went to retrieve the balm. Once he left, I then turned to Alice.

"I don't know how much Jasper has shared with you about our lifestyle…" She held up her hand.

"I know what to do for her after care. Warm bath, skin balm, make sure she understands that she is loved and cared for. I may not care to partake, but I totally understand. You help Jasper. You will help Bella. I'm all in." She told me before giving me a kiss on the cheek. "After all, I need a healthy and happy little sister, for shopping and dress up parties." She told me with a giggle. I gave her a warm smile before returning to Isabella.


	5. Chapter 5

**Jasper does not attend school with the others. He works at the hospital with Carlisle and a Psychologist on staff. We will be getting more into Jasper and Alice's story more, as well as the others. Rosabitch will still be Rosabitch, she can't help it. Poor thing.**

* * *

 **BPOV**

He does want me. I am finally getting a proper Master. Not just someone that's going to use me as a fuck doll and pet, and lend me out to whomever. Maybe now I should tell him exactly what Master Phil does to me. But I don't know how much I can trust him yet.

I didn't want to cut myself again, I knew Master Carlisle was disgusted by that, I could tell. But I was so hurt by his words, and it is the only way I know to release the pain. And he's right. Now that I am going to be living with vampires, I can't continue this form of self-mutilation. Now, I really feel bad because I caused Alice pain by doing this, not just myself.

Master Carlisle came back in, from talking with Alice and Jasper, and took a cushion out of his armoire for me to kneel on. He took off my hospital gown and laid on the back of the wheelchair. He then walked over to his desk and unlaced and took off his shoes and put them under the desk. He came back around the side of the desk and placed the cushion on the floor.

"Kneel Isabella, submissive pose." He commanded me. I dropped down to my knees on the pillow, I bent forward and kissed my Master's feet, before positioning myself on the cushion, with my knees shoulder width apart, my arms locked behind my back with my fingertips touching each elbow and head bent with my chin touching my chest. My hair falling as a curtain around my face. Master then went back to his desk and opened the drawer, retrieving something before returning back to me. I dare not look up to see what is in his hand. He then stooped in front of me and lifted my chin with his fingertips. I lifted my head, but kept my eyes down at the floor.

"Look at me Isabella." Master Carlisle said to me. I lifted my eyes to look at his face, I think I really looked at him for the very first time. He was absolutely beautiful.

"Such beauty, yet so much sadness in your eyes, Little girl. I want to make you happy Isabella. I will make mistakes, please do not think me infallible. But we will work together to make each other better. I know I hurt you this afternoon. That's why you did this. But this…" he said pointing to my arm. "and you have to understand, is a hard limit for me. No blood. Once you are settled in, we will go over both of our limits. I will have a contract drawn up once you are feeling better." He told me, before he gently pressed his lips to mine in a chaste kiss. He then ran his hand through my hair. I then notice in his hand a hair band. He gathered my hair, high on my head for a ponytail, which he secured with the hair band. He then stood up.

"Take me out Isabella and suck me." My pussy started getting wet, just from the sound of his voice. What is happening to me. I never had this reaction to Master Phil. I immediately reached up and unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. His pants pooled at his ankles. His legs are muscular and strong, but ghostly pale. Even more so against his black boxer briefs that make him look like a Calvin Klein ad. I rim my fingers around the waistband of his underwear before bringing them down as well.

This afternoon I was in auto-pilot, much as I always am with Master Phil. I actually notice his beautiful penis this time. Its large and venous, and absol-fucking-lutly, yummy looking. I pass my thumb over the head before taking him in my mouth. He immediately hisses at this action.

"So fucking warm. FUCK!" He says as I wrap my tongue around his shaft as I take him fully in my mouth. Once the tip of his cock hits the back of my throat, I relax my throat muscles, like Master Phil taught me and begin to breathe through my nose. Master Carlisle grabs my ponytail and tilts my head back. I know at this point, I have no control, he is going to fuck my mouth. So, I open my throat and take him in. He begins to thrust, but not violently into my mouth. He is much bigger than Master Phil, but I have been trained well, so I take him all in, but I need to make sure he cums quickly, so my throat does not become raw. So, I reach my hand up and cup his sack. I begin to tug on his sack. When I feel them tighten I know, he is about to cum in my mouth. I hollow out my cheeks and hum around his cock.

"SOOOO good little girl, FUCK Isabella. I'm going to cum, you will swallow what I give you." I mentally roll my eyes. _DUH_! He growls out his release. Oh, my I love that growl. I feel his cool seed flow down my throat. Well that's different. Oh, right vampire, cold. But its soothing, after the hardness in my throat. _OH yeah, I'm gonna like this_. And it tastes so yummy, like a dreamsicle. I release him from my mouth and lick him clean. I then pull up his boxers and pants. I let him adjust his pants as he wishes.

He reaches out his hand to me to help me get up from my kneeling position. He walks me over to the couch, at the other side of the room.

"Lay across the arm of the couch Isabella. Do you understand why you are being punished?" He asks me. I hesitate for a moment.

"I will explain, but from now on. If you don't understand, I need to hear your voice. You need to tell me what you don't understand. You are being punished, because I need to correct this behavior immediately. You will not harm yourself. I will give you all the pleasurable pain you require. But this behavior, puts your life at risk. You will be living with a vampire that wants nothing more than to have you as his meal. Not only that you would be putting my family at risk. Alice, not wanting to, but could have drained you just as easily. And if you die, I…" He trails off. I furrow my brow. _Why did he stop_?

"I will give you 10 warm ups which you do not have to count. They will be swift. Then 10 spanks, 5 to each cheek. You will count, and you will thank me after each. If you miss a count, or forget to thank me, we will begin again. You may cry out if you need to. This office is soundproof. No one will hear you. He then gestures for me to lay across the couch. He assists me by putting me exactly how he wants me, so my feet are planted on the floor.

"I'm going to begin the warm-ups now." He spanks me 10 times very quickly. My ass is going to be so red. But hopefully not black and blue, like I would get from Master Phil when I really pissed him off. He rubs my ass. The coolness of his hand, soothes it so much.

"You will count, now Isabella." He commands. I love that voice.

THWACK

"One, Thank you, Sir."

THWACK

"EEEK, two, Thank you, Sir"

By the time he gets to five, tears are flowing down my face, and I am audibly sobbing, and I forget my count.

"Isabella!" he says and lets out a sigh.

"Five Master, I mean Sir. I'm sorry"

"We begin again." He told me. FUCK. I close my eyes and I feel him draw back for the next spank, but my reflex took over and I moved against the spank

"WHAT THE FUCK, ISABELLA?" He says as he snatches me by the ponytail and swings me around to look at him.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO INJURE YOU?" He asked me with a scowl on his face. I vigorously shake my head.

"You have a mouth, and a tongue to speak. Unless I tell you otherwise, you will use your voice."

"No, sir I don't want to be injured. I'm really sorry, I don't know why I moved." I told him through sobs. He then grabbed me roughly by the arm and pulled me over to his desk. He sat in his chair and roughly pulled me on to his lap. He locked my legs down by placing one of his legs over both of mine.

"No counting." He said, as he proceeded to give me a spanking, like a parent would a naughty child. I couldn't move. All I could do was cry and shriek with each swat. I'm sure it was about 30 to 40 before he was done. He then released my legs, and brought me to a standing position between his legs. He took the pad of his thumbs and wiped my cheeks and eyes, with a look of sadness on his face. He then crashed his lips onto mine for a deep passionate kiss. His tongue invaded my mouth, and I melted into it. I have never felt this kind of love before from a man. I couldn't help but entangle my hand in his golden blonde hair at the back of his head. He tasted so good, and he poured so much love in that kiss. My lungs started to burn, for my need to breathe. He let my lips go and started trailing kisses down my jaw, before he brought his head up to look in my eyes again.

"I love you, Isabella." He said as he brought me to his chest and hugged me. Is this true? Does he really love me? I struggle to push back from his chest to look in his face. He lets me up and I look at him with a puzzled look on my face.

"I know baby." Is all he said, before giving me another quick hug and walking over to pick up the cushion. He placed it in the wheelchair, and retrieved the hospital gown and dressed me.

"Normally, Isabella, I would see to your after care from punishment, training and playroom activities. But I have a previous engagement, that I am already late for. Alice is going to take care of you this evening. She is going to bathe you, and take care of your bum. I will also make sure she gets you a bedtime snack, and I will see you in the morning. I am going to delay your discharge, until I can speak with your father, then, you will be coming home with us." He sits me on the cushion in the wheelchair. I hiss as I sit down, because my ass REALLY hurts. He then stoops down in front but slightly to the side of the wheelchair.

"You asked me to keep a confidence this afternoon as your doctor. And as I promised, I will. However, in order for you to live with me, Jasper is going to tell your father about the cutting." I start to protest, but he gives me a look and holds up his index finger.

"You are being committed for psych evaluation for this behavior. Jasper is a licensed and board-certified psychologist. In leu of being committed to a psychiatric facility, we are bringing you home with us for around the clock care. We will not divulge why you are harming yourself. But Isabella, you will be having a full psychiatric workup by Jasper. I need to know, all the ends and outs and why, you started this behavior. I need you to trust me to your wellbeing. In return, I need to know everything about you. Since you WILL NOT, be going back to your previous Master. If I feel, legal actions should be taken against him. IT WILL BE SO. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. I say with my head hung down.

"One more thing. I will not be penetrating you in any manner, anally or vaginally, until you are of legal age, other than my fingers. Now the legal age of consent is 17. But I will still be waiting until you are 18. And if you are not ready for that, I will not force you until you are." He told me.

"Now, let's get you to Alice." He said before kissing me on the forehead. He then wheeled me out to Alice who was sitting in the waiting area with Jasper.

"Good night, little girl. Sleep well."

"Thank you, Sir." I told him. And gave him a warm smile.

"Thanks again Alice. You ready Jasper?"

"Yep, Doc. Let's do this." He told Master Carlisle. They both waived at me before descending the hallway in the opposite direction from Alice and me.

"Don't worry Bella, I will take good care of you. You are going to be my little sister and best friend." She said as she bent down and put her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek, before pushing me back to the room.

* * *

 **Jasper does not attend school with the others. He works at the hospital with Carlisle and a Psychologist on staff. We will be getting more into Jasper and Alice's story more, as well as the others. We will meet Esme, Emmett and Rosabitch, next chapter. Rosabitch will still be Rosabitch, she can't help it, poor thing. But she will be put in her place by Carlisle. Dominant Carlisle, won't put up with that BS. If parental spanking is not your thing, then you may want to cut and run now.**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a pretty big chapter. I didn't know how to break it up. I want to say, I am not an expert on BDSM. Though I have been to fetish clubs and participated in mild play. This is my own rendition. So you Doms and Domme's out there Dont whip me. LOL.**

* * *

 **JPOV**

We make our way to the car. While we are driving to Seattle, I pull out my phone and call Emmett.

"How ya hanging bro," Emmett says as he answers the phone.

"To my knees as usual, fucker." I give him a dose of his own medicine. I love the big lug. But Emmett can be a bit childish and annoying at times.

"Are ya headed to the club. When are you finally gonna invite me? I would love to get my Dom side on." Dom my ass, he is a sub if ever there was one.

"Em, please. You may like your nuts in a cockhold. But I'm not fond of it. And if I take you with me to the club, Rosabitch will have both our nuts secured." I told him. "Settle down fucker, I need you guys to start a project for me. I will help with it this weekend. I need the cottage fixed up. I need two additional rooms added. One large enough to hold a bed and um…other equipment. The other is going to be a gym." I told him.

"A gym, Bro what the fuck, it's not like you're gonna add muscle to that tight body of yours. Wait, are you finally taking a sub? Is the other room gonna be a playroom? Please bro, please, please tell me you are building a playroom. Can me and Rosie borrow it sometime?" If you let us borrow it I will go in half for the equipment. Please say yes."

"Em." I try to interrupt his rants. "Em." He's still going on and on. "EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN, WILL YOU HOLD YOUR FUCKIN' HORSES. GODDAMNIT EM!" Jesus H. Christ shit on a cracker. He is like a damn kid in a candy store.

"Can you start the project without all the fuckin' questions or not. I promise you all will be explained tomorrow."

"Yeah, you know I got you bro." He settles down and answers.

"Don't tell the women, anything until you see me tomorrow." I told him.

"You got it. Anything else?"

"No, Emmett and thanks, bro.

"Anytime, see ya tomorrow." He says, and I end the call.

After I end the call I look over at Carlisle. He is deep in thought and looks drained. I don't think he has fully grasped the idea, that he will now have a full-time sub that is also his mate. This is really gonna be a new experience for him. I've let him use me, though use is an over-exaggerated concept. Because it not only helps him feed his dominate sadistic nature without the family knowing, it helps me stay centered and grounded.

"Carlisle, are you gonna be okay with the family knowing?" I ask him.

"I really don't have a choice at this point. She is my mate. I not only have to heal her, train her and keep her safe. I can't be apart from her. Right now, I don't even know how focused I'm going to be tonight. I really want to turn this car around and be with her. The pull in my chest." He told me

"Carlisle, you know we don't have to do this. If you want to go back to her, I'll understand." I say to him. He pulls the car over into a wooded area.

"No Jasper. I need to do this tonight for so many different reasons. This will be our last time as a D/s duo. We have been partners in this when we needed each other the most. While I started this to help you, you don't know how much you help me as well. Plus, I'm seeing red right now from some of the stuff I feel has been happening with Bella, with her mother's boyfriend. So, you need to make sure you are ready to give me your safe word, if I get out of hand."

"You know, I have always trusted you, Carlisle from day one. You would never put me in danger, and I don't think you are going to start now. But now that you've mentioned it, what am I gonna do. I need to figure out if I'm ready to take on a sub. Or if I want to be switch to Garrett or Alistair. I mean there's no way I can be sub to a human. And there are no vampire Domme's in the area."

"Maybe there will be a human in the club tonight that will catch your eye to be your sub." He joked with me. He knew that I would never agree to that. I really wished Alice would at least give it a try. I could understand her reluctance, given the only human experience she remembers vividly, is the electro-shock treatment she received in the mental hospital before she was turned. So, being a sub would be a definite no. Her bubbly personality, and somewhat flighty nature also wouldn't fly as a Domme.

We were out of the car and into the woods for a quick hunt. We quickly came across a herd of deer, each taking down two. We buried the carcasses, and made it back to the car to my penthouse apartment in Seattle.

I purchased the apartment when Carlisle and I first engaged in BDSM activity. After that first encounter in Carlisle's study I was hooked. I wanted to learn all about the art and lifestyle. Many people bark at the thought of torture being art. But, if done right, can be very artistic. I host many play parties for the community at my penthouse, and have an extremely large collection of BDSM furniture, equipment and paraphernalia, both human and vampire strength. There are separate playrooms for each. I've had several play partners both male, female, human and vampire. I've just never had a permanent D/s relationship. Carlisle being the closest, and longest term.

We needed a place for me to continue to study and engage in the lifestyle apart from the family. Carlisle and I would take many "business trips" when we lived in other parts of the country. To come here. However, after a while, we tended to always rotate moving within this area. We started buying homes for the family, as far south as Portland. There was already a home in Vancouver, BC and Victoria. There was also the home in Denali, AK and we purchased an additional home in Edmonton AB. Just to stay in the area of my penthouse in Seattle. Just in the state of Washington there was a home in Spokane, Walla Walla, Puyallup, Kennewick and Yakima. With many of our east coast homes sold or abandoned.

I guess saying the lifestyle was an obsession to me would be an understatement, which in itself would question why had I never taken a permanent or long-term arrangement? Not that I didn't get propositioned every appearance we made in the club. Carlisle and I was infamous in the West Coast BDSM community, for our elaborate costumes, flashy cars and wild play parties. All of our costumes were kept at the penthouse as well as the cars kept in the underground garage.

We drive in the underground garage, go up the private elevator shower and change. Tonight, I was wearing a leather chest harness, a male chastity G-string, leather chaps and black cowboy boots, adorned with gold chain and a gold toe tip.

When I came out to the sitting area, Carlisle was wearing classic leather pants with a mesh t-shirt under a leather jacket, black motorcycle boots and black leather wrist bands, one of which adorned the Cullen Crest. He didn't even notice I had entered the room. He was holding a black leather collar, that also adorned the Cullen Crest. He was absentmindedly running his thumb over the crest, while seemingly deep in thought. The emotion I was getting from him was mixture of pride, sadness but an overwhelming amount of love.

"What's going on in that head of yours?" I asked him. He looked at me with a smile.

"I know it's rude to answer a question with a question, but first I want to know if you would like to be collared tonight." He asked me.

"Yes, I think I would like that." I told him.

"In that case, Slave come kneel before your Master…" And a burst of sadness. "for the last time." Now I understand. We had worked out earlier on in this arrangement, that since I was as switch slave, I never fully kneeled, I would only come down on one knee.

"Do you accept this collar, as slave, to only serve to please your Master?" He asked.

"I wear it gratefully to only serve and please you Master." I told him

"I want you to know Jasper, it has been a pleasure being your Master, and I am so very proud of you, how far you've come." He said as he secured the collar to my neck. After he secured the collar I took his hand and kissed it.

"It has been an honor to serve you Master." I told him. "Permission to speak freely, Master."

"Permission granted, Slave."

"I think it would be a grand gesture, if you were to uncollar me, in essence setting me free in an open show tonight."

"I think you are right, it's been a while since the Cullen duo has done an open show. Excellent idea." He told me.

"May I ask you something Master?" I asked.

"Of course," he replied.

"Well you have answered two of the questions I had. When I came in I picked up sadness and pride. You told me how proud you are of me. And I now know that you are sad that this will be the last time you will collar me. Is the overwhelming love I'm picking up for Bella?"

"It is Jasper, but can you tell me how that is possible? I've only met the girl and in one day I feel this overwhelming amount of love and protection for her. I want to go to Phoenix and find that mother, and boyfriend and snap their necks for what they did to her. While I don't know if the mother knows, or if she was just too oblivious to what was going on around her. It's no excuse."

"When a vampire find's its mate, that love, and protectiveness is full on from the start. When the mate is a human, the human emotions may not pick up on it as easily, however, I can tell you that Bella loves you just as much. Now mind you, it may be just her openness to be loved, which I don't think she's had much of, that pulled her in."

What do you mean Jasper? Are you saying that Bella loves me, too? When I told her I loved her, she looked at me like I'd grown two heads." He told me. I laughed at that.

"It's probably because she's never felt it before with that much sincerity." I told him. I immediately went back to my submissive head space. I got up from my bended knee position, I went over to the cabinet and pulled out the chain lead, that connected my collar to his armband. I came back to the bended knee position in front of him and offered him the lead with my head bent and hands raised above my head.

"Very good, slave. I will leave it off until we reach the club." he said as he took it from my hand.

"If it pleases you Master." I said, and we headed down the private elevator to the underground garage. We were taking the Vanquish tonight. I opened the driver side door for Master, and buckled his seatbelt before going to the passenger side and getting in the car. The club was only a 10 min drive from the apartment.

Master pulled up to the valet, both doors were opened for us and we exited the car. Master attached the lead to my collar and attached it to his wrist band. The Bratty Bottom, was the most popular BDSM club in the North Pacific area. Patrons came from all over. It was rather crowded for a Thursday night.

We made our way in through the VIP entrance, me following behind Master at three paces with my head held down.

As usual when we entered together, everyone was a buzz. It had been a rarity, lately for us to attend together, they were used to seeing one or the other. So, when we entered together, with me being collared, there were whispers and bows from both Doms and subs.

Master spoke with the owner and told him he'd like a private room for an hour and to open it for public view for an additional 30min. The owner told him it would be about 20min before a private room was available, and escorted us to the VIP viewing area until our room was ready.

The viewing room that was selected had a throne that Master Carlisle sat in, I sat on the floor at his feet with my head resting on his leg. There were several bondage and torture demonstrations going on. The music was mostly heavy metal, with some rock thrown in.

Suddenly standing in front of me was the sexiest pair of Russet colored legs I'd ever seen. She was wearing stiletto ankle boots with a leather mini skirt.

I touched Masters leg asking permission to adjust my position. He gestured to the server and asked for a stool for me to sit on. The server brought one over immediately. I stood up and saw a native American goddess. But then I heard her companion.

"Do you smell that? There's a bloodsucker here." I looked over and saw her companion was none other than Jacob Black. He was the beta wolf of the Quileute tribe. Natural enemy of the vampire. By birthright he was the Alpha, but chose to step down.

Just as I noticed him, they both turned around and saw us. When the female and my eyes met, she looked stunned, in awe actually, like she was stuck in that one spot. But I couldn't avert my eyes from her no matter how hard I tried. Thank God Master was otherwise engaged with one of the other Doms to notice.

"Aw fucking hell Leah, you have got to be shitting me!" Jacob black exclaimed. "You beg me to bring you out to get you away from all the other imprints and you go and imprint. ON A FUCKING LEECH!"

"WHAT!" I exclaimed

Master immediately pulled my lead to quiet me. But then he follows my gaze.

Leah, as I now know her name, walks over to Master. "May I examine your pet? Master…?"

Jacob then walks over. "Master Carlisle, may I introduce you to Mistress Leah Clearwater. She is the only She-wolf of the pack." Jacob said and bowed to Mistress Leah, before walking off. Master took the Mistress hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"Slave, would you like to engage the Mistress?" He asked me

"If it would not offend you Master." I replied.

"You may but do not stray far, our room should be available soon. Mistress, you may want to stick around, after our private session, will open the room for public viewing, and what you see may very well surprise and please you." Master then removed the lead from his wrist and handed to the Mistress.

"We can stay right here, sub, its fine. You may sit on your stool." She told me

"Before I sit, may I kiss your hand Mistress?" I asked her.

"You may, sub." She then offered me her hand. I was surprised, she, being one of the wolves, I didn't get the hot garbage, mixed with wet dog smell from her. She smelled woodsy and fresh, like a meadow.

"Strange, you don't seem to have a sub demeanor." She stated.

"That's because I switch." I told her. She gave me a smirk. She then walked around and noticed my scars.

"Are these bite marks?" She asked me, as her delicate fingers traced over my scars. I reached for her emotional signature, and I didn't find disgust, as most are when they see my scars. But intrigue and a bit of compassion.

"I will have to tell you about them, if we ever again have the pleasure." I told her. Suddenly I heard Master cell phone ring. I turned to him as he answered. He showed me the caller ID, it was Alice.

"What's happening, why did you guys just go black?" she asked. Alice knew better then to check for visions when we were at the club. She never likes what she sees

"Two of the wolves are here. There's not a problem, Alice. How is Isabella?" He asked.

"She's fine. Sleeping now. But she has nightmares and talks in her sleep. You seem to be the main topic of conversation in her dreams." We both couldn't help but chuckle at that. But I then turned my attention back to the Mistress.

"May I ask Mistress, why have I never seen you here before?"

"I'm on college break. I go to school at UCLA. But I'm transferring to U-dub for the fall. Now that I've gone all She-wolf. I need to be close to the pack. Now I know why." She said the last part under her breath, and if not for vampire hearing I would have missed it. I furrowed my brow at her, but she gave me a subtle shake of the head and mouthed 'later' to me.

"Mistress Leah, I'm glad you are being entertained by my slave, but I am afraid I must take him from you now. Our session is ready. Again, I urge you to stay and see the public viewing." Master said to her.

"Very well, thank you Master Carlisle." Mistress said as she handed him back the lead and he attached it to his wristband, before leading me to our room.

The club often catered to both human and vampire. And both human and animal blood was available. There were also both human and vampire tools. Most of the Vampire proof tools were custom made by Caius Volturi, the Master of Vampire BDSM. Here in the Olympic Peninsula, it was pretty common knowledge that vampires existed. As a matter of fact, these days it was pretty much considered another fetish.

All the servers knew, our rooms were to be stocked with both vampire and human tools, and animal blood. We used vampire proof tools in private, and human tools for open viewing. No need to be leaking venom in front of the humans. And the animal blood was to aid in the heal of any wounds that may come from the torture.

Our session rarely took on a sexual nature these days. Now that Master had a mate, I doubt he would even require me to suck him tonight.

"Slave come to the whipping bench. There will be no gratification tonight." Master Carlisle said as he unbuckled my chest harness and unlocked the chastity padlock on the G-string so that I was able to hang free. Even though we would not gratify each other tonight, Master would never forbid me release if I was not being punished.

Master took out a paddle made from a wood called Quebracho. Which the literal translations meant ax breaker. It was the hardest wood known to man. Nearly indestructible. They have to be cut using titanium saws. _Oh yeah, he's pissed._ I will no doubt have cracks in my ass when he's done. He also took out a bull whip, that had a steel tip on the end. While steel does not break vampire flesh, it hurts like a bitch. He also took out two 21 tailed floggers that also had steel teeth on the ends. On the opposite table which he would use for public viewing, he took out a riding crop, a regular bull whip and two nine tailed floggers. He also took out a tall thermos marked Mountain lion. He then took a deep breath and picked up the paddle and walked to the rear of the whipping bench.

"I'm going to start with the paddle, then take you over to the St. Andrews cross with the floggers. I finish with by suspending you for the whip. Once I open the curtains, you will still be suspended, and we will start there with the human bull whip and riding crop, and then finish at the St. Andrews cross with the human floggers. After I release you from the cross. You will fully kneel and kiss my feet, then I will uncollar you." He told me.

"Yes Master." I replied.

He started very aggressively paddling my ass with the paddle. With each swat my dick became hard. By the time he finished I'd released twice. As I figured there were several cracks in my ass and Master gave me blood to speed the healing. We then moved to the cross, where he worked on my back with the flogger. The torture I was granted was exquisite. It's amazing how the brain works, with pain bringing you pleasure at the same time. The way Master twirled the floggers with each lash, rarely bringing them back to strike himself. Though I could not see him now, with my back to him, I've seen him work them before, and as I hear the whoosh of air before the strikes.

Once done on the cross. He attached my wrist to the suspension cable, and cranked the line, to where I was suspended with my feet just above the floor. This is where I get to see him work. As he whirls the bull whip above his head before it whips around my body several times. With a flick of the wrist, he pulls it free and I spin. He then cracks the whip and the processes starts again.

Once he was done. He lowered me and gave me a chair to sit on to rest. It was then I noticed his eyes were black. I didn't feel lust or bloodlust coming from him. Which meant he was in a dark head space. I knew the torture he was administering was extremely painful. But something was seriously bothering him.

"Master, are you ok." I asked him.

"No, I'm not Jasper, it's Isabella, I have to go to her. We need to cancel the remainder of this session. I will publicly uncollar you, but we need to leave." He said as he began to undo my restraints.

After my restraints were undone Carlisle rushed out of the room. I started to tidy up the room, but he told me to leave it, he'd just paid for clean up along with the session. He opened the curtains opened the double doors to the room.

"Ladies and Gentleman, unfortunately our public viewing has been cancelled due to an emergency. But we would like to announce that I am releasing my slave." I then kneeled before him and he removed my collar. "Now if you will excuse us." Carlisle announced to the club. After which we made a dash for the exit. As we were exiting Leah caught up with us.

"Will I see you again?" She asked me with a worried look on her face. I touched her cheek and gave her a warm smile.

"Of course, you will. I, after all, am your imprint, right? Jacob knows how to find me. I'm sorry but, I need to leave. Please call me soon." I told her while Carlisle called for the car.

We quickly sped away to the apartment to change before heading back to Forks. I called Alice on the way.

"Is there something wrong, Alice?

"It's Edward, he's making a scene and Isabella is scared to death." She told me.

"We've left the club, we'll run from Seattle, we'll get there quicker. Call Emmett to meet you there. Carlisle and I will be there in about 30 minutes.

"I'll rip off his fucking head and mail him separately to Denali." Carlisle growled as we pulled into the garage. We rushed up and changed into sweats, before running to Forks.

* * *

 **Please review. Tell me if you like. There was a review about Carlisle should be there with Bella, instead of running off to be with Jasper. Sadism has absolutely nothing to do with love. Carlisle does love Bella, but in order to be all she needs him to be, he needed to get this aggression out. It's also why Alice told him to spend more time at the club. This part to their relationship will come later, after she healed and fully trusts him to take care of her.**


	7. Chapter 7

CPOV

I'm in the last set of my private session with my slave, and I swear if I didn't know any better, I'd say I'm having a heart attack. I was only in the middle of my bull whip session, when I felt my chest tighten and if I'd needed breath, I wouldn't be able to draw it.

I lower Jasper from the suspension restraints, and I bring a chair over for him to rest but I swear it is I who am about to collapse.

And it hits me, my eyes go dark. Isabella, scared to the point she's having trouble breathing.

"Master, are you ok?" he asked me.

"No, I'm not Jasper, it's Isabella, I have to go to her. We need to cancel the remainder of this session. I will publicly uncollar you, but we need to leave." I say to him, as I began to undo his restraints.

After his restraints were undone I rushed out of the room. I find the owner, and whisper to him that I have an emergency, that I need to leave immediately. I pay him $1000, double for the session room, additional for clean-up and inconvenience for cancelling out on the show. The shows are what the patrons come to see, now he had a blank on his roster. I go back to the room and Jasper has started cleaning up.

Leave it, I just paid for clean-up plus additional for the cancellation. I tell him

"Ladies and Gentleman, unfortunately our public viewing has been cancelled due to an emergency. But we would like to announce that I am releasing my slave." Jasper then kneeled before me and I removed his collar. "Now if you will excuse us." I announced to the club. After which we made a dash for the exit. As we were exiting Leah caught up with us. I let them talk while I have the valet call for the car.

I stay clear of their conversation, I'll ask him about it later. Once the car arrives we get in and I speed from the lot. Jasper pulls out his phone from the glove box and calls Alice.

Is there something wrong, Alice?

"It's Edward, he's making a scene and Isabella is scared to death." She told him.

"We've left the club, we'll run from Seattle, we'll get there quicker. Call Emmett to meet you there. Carlisle and I will be there in about 30 minutes.

"I'll rip off his fucking head and mail him separately to Denali." I growl as we pulled into the garage. We rushed up and changed into sweats, before running to Forks.

We run through the forest from Seattle to Forks. I pick up animals in my path and drain them as I go. I am seeing nothing but red now. I take out boulders and trees in my path.

I swear I regret I changed that son of a bitch. He'd really been too young in mind, to handle this life. He was only 17. While Isabella, too is only 17. There was something about her so much more mature, and not just the abuse she's suffered. She has an old soul. Edward on the other hand, was naïve, sheltered and spoiled rotten. The fact that he awoke with a gift to read minds made it that much worse. He listened to no one, because he believed himself to be superior, because of his gift.

"Carlisle, you have to pull yourself together to enter this hospital." Jasper said as he pushed calm and serenity on me. I roared, growled and snarled at him. Venom is dripping from my mouth. I didn't want to be calm, I wanted to rip that fucker to shreds.

"Fuck you, Carlisle. I'm not the fucking enemy here." Jasper said to me as he pinned me to the ground with his teeth at my throat. "I swear to God, if you don't calm your ass down, you will scare Isabella worse than she already is." He then pushed the calm and serenity at me once again.

I close my eyes and try to accept It, but my beast if fighting me. I let out a stray snarl.

"Carlisle, so help me God, I will rip your fucking head off, and come back and put you back together once Em and I have taken care of the situation. I know you don't want that. Now we are wasting time with this bullshit. The longer I'm here trying to calm your ass down, the longer, Doucheward is in there with Isabella."

Once I finally calm down enough to not growl and snarl. I wipe the venom from my mouth with my arm. We take the back entrance closest to Isabella's room. I can hear him as we approach.

"Love, please don't be frightened. I'm going to take you back to your father. Carlisle is not good for you. He is going to take you away, make you one of us, and you will never see your family again. I can help you. You don't have to keep hurting yourself. Let me help you." It takes everything in me to remain calm.

JPOV

Once we enter the hospital, I reach out for emotional signatures. I pick up one of pure fright and panic and confusion. The other is bloodlust, deceit and intrigue. Before he can pick up my thoughts I pull that signature and replace it with fear and lethargy. So much lethargy in fact, that I hear when he hits the floor. I grab a wheelchair on our way to the room, so as not to let on, what's going on if hospital should see us. Once we get to the room, I see Em, helping Alice reattach her hand. Isabella is in the corner cowering with her knees to her chest, shaking and hyperventilating in a full-on panic attack.

I pick up Edward and sit him in the wheelchair. "Em, get him the fuck out of here." I say through my teeth. Carlisle goes over to Isabella and tries to comfort her, but I am not sure she registered who has her now.

"Isabella, honey It's Carlisle, honey you're safe I promise, you are safe. He says as he peppers kisses to her face." He even starts to purr to calm her in between kisses. I go over to Alice, to make sure she's ok

"Carlisle, you are going to need to sedate her. I am going to get her admitted to the psych floor. Even though, it won't keep him away, if he really wanted to get to her. He's less inclined to go that far. Too many security doors.

"There are too many things to take care of. I've got to get the paperwork started up for custody of care, her father and mother will need to sign. We need to have a family meeting and we need to figure out what to do with Edward. Even though Alice is not my mate, I am inclined to rip him apart and burning the bastard." I tell Carlisle. I don't want to restart panic in Isabella, so I speak too low for her to hear.

"Isabella, darling. I am going to give you something to help you sleep. Then I am going to move you to another more secure floor, until we can get your father to sign the paperwork to take you home with us. Okay?" Carlisle says. Isabella doesn't say a word, she just holds her grip onto Carlisle like she is holding onto a lifeline. Just then Emmett comes back in, and her heart rate picks up again. She's going back into panic.

"Shhh, Shhhh, baby. It's ok, It's okay. I promise. He's with us. He is not going to hurt you. I told you I would never let anyone hurt you." Carlisle cooed. "Emmett come over here please and say hello to Isabella."

"Hi Belly bear. You're going to be my new little sister. We are going to have so much fun." Emmett said to her with his signature dimpled smile.

Isabella then picked her head up from the crook of Carlisle's neck and looked at Emmett. She looked up at him and then cocked her head to the side and gave him a small smile before launching herself into his arms. He wrapped his muscular arms around her like he was holding a baby doll.

"Carlisle, she trusts him. Go get the sedative." I say to him at vampire volume and speed. Emmett continues to hug and hold her tightly.

"Em." I hear her squeak. "Hu—man, can't bre—athe." He pulls back and looks her in the face before giving his signature booming laugh. And she giggles. She actually giggles. And puts her arms around his neck for another hug. He then picks her up and sits on the bed with her.

I go to the admit station and assign her to a room in the psych ward. I see Carlisle walk back to the room with a vial and syringe. Carlisle administers the drug and in a couple of minutes, she is a rag doll in Emmett's arms.

I bring another wheelchair to take her up. "I can take her up, Jazz." Em said.

"No, bro. She has to go by wheelchair or transport bed. Hospital regulations. But I will allow you to go up with her until she's settled in, and we all come back down together. You and Carlisle go on up with her. I'll meet you there. I need to talk to Alice." I told them. Emmett put her in the wheelchair and Carlisle pushed her up followed by Emmett.

I go sit down next to Alice. "You sure you're okay Darlin'?" I asked her.

"Yes, Jasper. But are you going to tell me now, why we are no longer together? I know now, we are nothing more than brother and sister, but I can't see why." She says.

"Well, Darlin', it seems a wolf imprinted on me at the club to night. A She-wolf." I told her. "Apparently, she just phased."

"Jazz, do you think it's the best time to get involved with her, I mean with Isabella still being human?" Alice asked me.

"Actually, I don't think I could have planned it better if I tried to do it on purpose. I think, this will make the wolves our allies instead of an enemy." I told her.

"I wish I could see. Anything involving the wolves, is blank." She told me.

I kissed her on the forehead. "Trust me Ali. I think everything will turn out fine. Now, go hunt. So, you can help your hand heal." I reach my hand out to her to help her up. She then gives me a one armed hung. I reach both arms around her back.

"I'm happy for you, Jazz." She says, then we both start out the door. As I make my way toward the elevators, Alice turns back to me. "Who is she, Jazz?" Alice asks.

"Mistress Leah Clearwater." I tell her with a smirk.


	8. Chapter 8

**CPOV**

I called for Esme, Edward and Rosalie to come to the hospital. Jasper needed to get the custody of care and commitment order paper work taken care of. I felt it best we held this family meeting here.

"Where is Alice, I asked seeing as she was not here yet."

"She needed to hunt, seeing as Edweirdo over there took her hand off." Jasper advised.

"Edward, why would you do that?" Esme asked him.

"Ask daddy dearest over there." Edward interjected.

"That is enough out of you, Edward. You blatantly disobeyed a direct order I gave you this afternoon, for that you will be punished." I said to him.

"There are some announcements that need to be made. And these are not, I repeat, not up for vote or discussion. First, there will be a new member to our family. All of you will welcome her, and if you don't you are free to leave." I looked pointedly at Rosalie and Edward.

"In the past, each of you have felt it necessary to voice an opinion as to how I choose to run this coven. This time there is no discussion. Because this time, the new member is my mate. And she is human." I told them. I expected to hear something from Esme. I looked at her and she gave me a warm smile.

"Carlisle, you can't be serious. Which means at some point you are going to change her. And condemn her to this life? I walked over and stood directly in front of Rosalie.

"Rosalie Hale. Are you hard of hearing? I told you this was not up for discussion. Now, I put up with you and Edward, thinking you have a say in anything I do in the past. I have put up with your pettiness and self-centeredness. You have your mate. You ran over 100 miles, with him bleeding for me to change him. Now you have the audacity to question _my_ mate?" Rosalie only hung her head. She said no more.

"Now, Jasper and Emmett will be fixing up the guest cottage for her. She will be spending most times there, with Jasper and myself.

"Dear, why Jasper? Not that I am questioning, I'm just curious." Esme asked.

"It's quite alright Esme. She has some issues that we need to work through. One of which, she is Edwards singer. The second of which…and I took a deep breath before continuing. Then I felt a sense of calm come over me. I looked to Jasper and gave him a nod and a small smile before continuing. "She is a masochist. She has been self-mutilating, over abuse she has suffered. Her family life has been hard. Which is why I chose to have this family meeting here. Jasper is in the process of filing commitment papers, and custody of care so that I may bring her home." Alice comes in to the office then.

"Is that why she has those bandages on her arm? Emmett asked.

"It's also why you only see her in long sleeves at school." Alice interjected.

"Bella Swan? That's your mate? The Chief of Police's daughter? Well, why don't we just call the Volturi now and turn ourselves in." She said with a sarcastic laugh and throwing her hands in the air.

I walk over to Rosalie once again. "That, young lady, is strike two." I said pointing my finger in front of her face. "But I am going to give you, as they say, enough rope to hang yourself. Because the count of your spanking is rising higher and higher each time you open your mouth. I have also told you, that if you don't like it you are free to leave. But if you leave, you will not be welcomed back.

"Hmph, well then I guess we will be leaving then, come on Emmett." Rosalie said to Emmett.

"Rosalie, I'm not going anywhere. Now I just told Bella, that I was going to be her big brother. I stand by what I said. I am going to help my little sister heal. And she trusts me." He then looked at Edward. "And you Eddie boy, I could rip your throat out for scaring her, and what you did to Alice." Emmett told Rosalie and growled at Edward.

"Jasper and I will be working closely with Isabella when we are at the cottage. None of you will come out while we are having a session with her. Jasper will be her therapist. I on the other hand, will be working with her masochistic nature."

"Oh, is that what we are calling it now, you and your unhealthy sexual nature?" What makes you so different from what the other men have done to her?"

"What makes it different, is she is 17 and at the age of consent. What makes it different is I am her mate. What makes it different, is she needs this in order to heal. Don't act like you know anything about this, because I will show you a side of me you will wish you'd never met." I growl out as I have stalked up on Edward and cowered him into a corner, and it is taking everything in me not to rip him apart.

"What is he talking about Carlisle?" Esme asks.

"He's talking about, the fact we were meant to be together, I am what she needs. I am a sadist. It calls to her masochistic nature.

"Are you talking about a Dom/sub relationship, Carlisle?" Rosalie asks.

"Yes, Rosalie." I answered her.

"Oh, now that's hilarious. The 100-year-old virgin over there is trying to give relationship advice?" Emmett said with his signature booming laugh.

"Inside voice, Em." Jasper said to him, Emmett just ducked his head in apology.

"Yes, Carlisle, you are right. She's a submissive if ever I've seen one. I think you will be able to help her." Emmett said.

"She won't be isolated to just the cottage. She will be a part of this family. She will continue to go to school, and she will participate in all family activities excluding hunts." Someone will be with her at all times though. Except for Edward, you are not to be alone with her at any time. Am I understood.?" Edward growled at me.

"BOY, YOU ARE TESTING MY PATIENCE!" I growled at him and clasped my hand around his throat. Emmett and Jasper then came and pulled me off him.

"Not here Carlisle." Jasper said to me and pushed calm on me, I tried to brush it off but, I realized I needed to calm myself. So, I let his gift settle onto me. I had long ago learned to brush off his gift if need be. I think it is my dark nature of my beast that allowed me to do so.

"I'm not babysitting her." Rosalie said.

"Rosalie, come here and kneel." I say to her with a growl. She came forward and kneels before me. "Open your mouth." She shook her head no. "Emmett, please handle your wife." I tell him

"Rosalie Hale McCarty, you will open your mouth, as our coven leader commanded you, or I will put you across my knee." He told her. She opens her mouth, and I rip out her tongue and hand it over to Emmett.

"When we get home, I will put you across my knee, and Emmett will not be giving that back to you until, you have had your punishment. Now I warned you. You will do as I say, or I will pack your bags for you." I told her.

"Esme, I need you to go to the market and get food for her, healthy food, not junk food. Emmett, you will work up an exercise routine for her. She needs to have a healthy mind and body.

"Of course, I will be happy to." Esme told me. I knew I would have no problems with Esme. As long as she felt like a mother figure, she was happy. Esme and I have always been just companions. It was easier for her to pose as my wife, as she could not pass as a student. And she loved the mother roll.

"Yeah, Carlisle no sweat." Emmett told me.

"Now I think Jasper as a bit of news to tell us." I say as I smile at him.

"Thank you, Carlisle." He says to me sarcastically, as he looks up from his paper work. "I was going to wait until I actually heard from her again. But as it seems, I may be bringing in a new addition as well. It seems that the wolf pack as a new member, who just happened to have imprinted on me. She happens to be the only she-wolf of the pack. Though I don't know that we will be staying at the house. As she will be attending U-dub this coming semester, so I may be moving to Seattle. However, I actually see this as a good thing once we work it out. The pack's number one law is they cannot harm an imprint. I see this as having the pack as allies instead of and enemy.

So, if there's nothing else, Carlisle, I think I'll go check on my patient. And, it's about time for you guys to start getting ready for school. Carlisle are you working today?" Jasper asked me

"No, I will take this as a personal day, to get everything sorted out with the Chief and see if we can get Isabella discharged." I told him. "Rosalie, you will not be going to school today, as you have no tongue to speak. You will be in my study at home. You will not leave my study until I get there. If you are not there when I arrive, I take it your things will be removed from the house, and you have left. Emmett, if that is what she decides, you will return her tongue. I know she is your mate, if you feel the need to leave with her, I understand. You, however will always be welcome back. Edward, you will come to my study after school. You are all free to leave and get ready for your day."

As Jasper and I leave his office to go check on Isabella, Esme places her hand on my shoulder. I turn to see her warm smiling face. "I'm really happy for you. Maybe one day I too will find my mate, and I hope you will welcome him freely as well." She told me.

"Esmerelda Pratt, you have been a most wonderful companion. Once you find your mate, I will surely welcome him with open arms, and even perform the wedding ceremony myself, If I get to continue seeing that warm smile every day." I told her as I kissed her on the cheek. She then placed her small palm on my cheek. I placed my hand over hers, and turned my face so my lips pressed into her palm.

Jasper and I proceeded to the psych ward and as we entered the floor we were met by a worried Chief Swan.

"Dr. Cullen, Dr. Whitlock. I don't understand, why is she here. I thought she was just being observed for a concussion. What is wrong with my little girl?" Chief Swan asked us nearly in tears. I felt a sense of calm flow, which I knew Jasper was using his gift to help the Chief.

"Chief Swan, If you would like to come back to my office, please. We can discuss what has happened." Jasper told him. The Chief nodded and followed us to Jaspers office. I felt a strong sense of calm a serenity. I gave Jasper a side eye and slight nod in thanks. I needed it as well, in case things didn't go as planned.

Once we reached the office, the Chief and I took the patient seats in front of Jaspers desk, while Jasper sat in his desk chair behind the desk.

"Chief, first, I would like to say I am sorry to have to meet with you under these circumstances. Dr. Cullen and I had planned to come to the station and speak with you after we checked on Isabella, which we were on our way to do. We had to commit Isabella, because she is mutilating herself. She was found in her bathroom, with a razor cutting into her arm. Luckily, Dr. Cullen was on his way to check on her before his shift ended, and found her with her arm draped over the toilet making the cuts. He called me to consult.

I specialize in this sort of behavior. Now, I do have to add, Dr. Cullen became aware, this has been happening over a course of time, in his initial exam of Miss Swan after the accident, and recognized them. But, Miss Swan asked him not to say anything, because of Doctor/patient confidentiality. He couldn't, however it was one of the reasons he kept her for observation, and called me in to consult. She however, did not invoke that confidentiality with me. In fact, I told her I would be discussing this with you, because we have a solution, which she has agreed." Jasper then looked at me to continue.

"Chief Swan, I do not want to see Isabella committed to a Psychiatric ward for this behavior, though she cannot be left alone until we can isolate the cause and stop the behavior. I would like to bring her to live with me and my family. She can continue to go to school, be around other people her age, have a normal home life, and people to constantly look after her. She will have in home counseling and treatment. And she would be looked after 24/7. My companion works from home as an interior designer and if she has to leave for a consult, there will be others at home or she can accompany Esme. I know you are a single father doing your best to raise your daughter. But I am sure you put in long hours at the station, and Isabella, is probably left alone. This would not be the case, if she were to come home with me. And, of course, you are free to visit at any time. Even free to have dinner with her and my family. I only asked that during the day, you call to make sure she is not in session with either myself or Jas- .

"I will agree if this gets my little girl the help she needs." The Chief stated.

"I will be glad to call you Ex-wife and expla…" Chief Swan then interrupted Jasper by getting up from his seat with a scowl on his face.

"You will not call her and tell her anything, it's because of her and those fowl men, that my daughter is the way she is. I have sole custody of Isabella now, and you can help her that's all that matters." The Chief nearly growled out. "I thought bringing her here would help the situation, but you are right Dr. Cullen, I am ill equipped to handle such things."

"If you would like to bring her favorite things over this afternoon. My house companion Esme will be there, and you can have lunch and dinner with Isabella." Carlisle told the Chief.

"Dr. Cullen, you keep saying your house companion, are you not married to the young lady I've seen around town?

"No, Chief Swan, I'm not. And don't worry, you are not the only one to think that. We have adopted a rather unconventional family, she is my deceased wife's sister. We both wanted a family, but not small children at the time as I was still in medical school, it was easier to adopt, if we posed as husband and wife. So, everyone just continued to assume we were married. We never corrected anyone, for school purposes for the kids. As the kids get older, though, there may come a time that we will part ways to find our own loves but for now it works for us.

Jasper here, has gone on to become a well renowned psychologist. I have 2 graduating this year, and 2 that is along with Isabella. So, they are slowly leaving the nest so to speak." Lying becomes second nature to a vampire.

"Dr. Cullen, and Dr. Whitlock, if you don't mind me saying. You both look so young, to have such prominent careers. Dr. Whitlock, you don't look much older than Isabella, possibly a year or two out of high school. And Dr. Cullen you don't look a day over 23-25 at a push." Chief Swan was a rather observant human.

"Chief Swan, I was a child prodigy. I graduated high school at the age of 15 and had completed medical school by the age of 19. I am a very gifted trauma surgeon. Jasper here, though he was raised in a home of abuse, and self- mutilation as well." Jasper, then rolled up his sleeve on one of his arms, to show the bite marks and scars on his arm. The chief then looked up at Jasper with a questioning look on his face.

"My mother, would bite me. I thought it was a form of love. When I was taken from her, I continued biting and marking myself. Dr. Cullen adopted me and my sister Rosalie. He helped me learn what love is, and to understand what I was doing was only harming myself. I became an emancipated adult at the age of 16, obtained my GED that same year, went on to college and specialized in abuse and neglect. I'm 21 years old now. Dr. Cullen is now 26." I began to feel a sense of panic, and I am sure Jasper could sense it as well, and he cut his conversation short, so I could leave and check on Isabella.

"But Chief Swan, if I could get you to sign some paperwork, I think Dr. Cullen would like to go check on Isabella now. She maybe a little confused as to where she is. We did have to sedate her last night. After this is completed I will take you to her." Jasper nodded to me to take my leave.

"Chief Swan it is always a pleasure, and I assure you we will take care of Isabella." I shook his hand before leaving the office.

I rushed down to Isabella's isolation room, as I could feel her panic. I had an orderly unlock her room, and she was having a panic attack. I rushed in, and undid her wrist restraints, and she immediately curled into my chest.

"I thought you left me here, please don't leave me, please. Please, I promise I will be a good girl for you. Just don't leave me." She begged through labored breathing.

"Ssssh, Ssssh, my love, settle down. I was just talking with your father down in Dr. Whitlocks office. He will be here in just a few minutes, so I need you to settle down. Come on love, breathe with me. In and out. Calming breaths, come on, keep breathing. In through the nose, out through the mouth. Good girl." I told her. When her heart rate slowed down. I placed my forehead to hers.

"Very good my beauty. Now your father is on his way now with Jasper." I said before giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. She nodded her head in understanding, and I placed her back on the bed. But her hand quickly grabbed onto the leg of my sweatpants. Chief Swan and Jasper walked in, Jasper holding a file folder, and the Chief, folding paperwork and shoving it into his back pocket. The Chief held out his arms, but Bella flinched away from him, and closer to me. I looked between Jasper and the Chief.

"She doesn't trust him." Jasper said to me too low for the humans to hear.

"We'll have to delve into that later, let's get her home first." I replied back to him.

"Miss Swan, have you had breakfast yet?" I asked her. She just shook her head no.

"Use your words, Isabella." I tried to not make it come out as a command in front of her Father, but she had to learn.

"No Dr. Cullen. I didn't want it." She told me.

"Well that won't do. I told you, you are going to be a healthy happy young lady, so I am going to take you to breakfast, before you get home. You have to eat. Otherwise you will be sick, and end up back here. We don't want that do we?"

"No Dr. Cullen, I don't like hospitals." She told me.

"Good girl. Now your father, Dr. Whitlock and I will step out, do you need help getting dressed?" I asked her.

"Yes, please Dr. Cullen." She told me.

"I will send a female nurse into help you, and I will have a wheelchair ready to take you out." I told her before leaving the room and closing the door. I walked over to the nurse's station and asked the nurse to assist my patient with dressing and discharge. I then turned to Jasper.

"We don't have a car here." I told him.

"Alice brought the Aston, that's what took her so long to get back this morning." He told me.

Once again, never bet against Alice.

I then stepped to Chief Swan, "Is there a particular reason, she flinched away from you.?" I asked him, trying my best not to sound accusatory.

"No, Dr. Cullen. She's been that way since I got her back. She wouldn't hug me when she got off the plane. She will speak to me and talk with me, but will not let me touch her, in any affectionate manner." He told me looking like a very broken man. "and please, call me Charlie."

"Charlie, please, understand, I am not trying to accuse you of any wrong doing. But my brother and sister were here last night, they were concerned about her after the accident, and I told them they could come see her. When we told her, we wanted her to come live with us, my brother Emmett, told her he was going to be her new big brother. She literally launched herself into his arms, for an embrace. So, please, any insight you can give me, will only help me, help her. Why would she embrace someone, that is nearly a stranger to her, and not her own father?" Jasper asked Charlie.

"Yes, son. I guess I can assist you in that, she doesn't trust that I will protect her. She has accused me of such. Bella's mother, Renee' is a bit on the flighty side. Bella was the parent in that relationship. Renee was too busy chasing men, to take care of her daughter. Bella cooked, cleaned, shopped for food and paid the bills. Bella started working at the age of 10, raking leaves, cleaning, whatever it took to keep food in the house. I didn't even know where they were until she was 9. Renee took her from me when she was 5. It took me 4 years to find them. And an additional 4 years, before I was allowed to see her. Then an additional 4 years before I was granted full custody. When I was allowed to see her, it was only on holidays and during the summers. Then everything stopped. She stopped coming, and calling. That was when I requested full custody. The first words out of her mouth, when I got her home was, 'you weren't there for me'. I never required her to cook and clean for me, she insisted on doing it, though I might not be the best cook or housekeeper. So, Bella has never had anyone to take care of her. She has always been the caregiver. If she feels your brother is going to care for her and protect her. Then yes, I could see her sense of relief that may have come over her to do just that. So, son, your accusations and hers, would be totally correct." The Chief was audibly sobbing by the time he finished his story.

"Thank you, for your honesty, Chief Swan." Jasper told him, patting him on his shoulder.

Just then the nurse came out with Bella. She immediately came over to me and grabbed my hand. The Chief noticed that immediately and looked between us, but then lowered his head.

"Charlie, please come by today for lunch and dinner, meet the rest of my family. See where Bella will be staying. You will see we have the best intentions for her. Still be a part of her life." I told him. Then, Jasper came back with a wheelchair. She sat in it without saying a word, and we proceeded to leave the hospital.

"I was only able to take off the morning, so I won't be able to have lunch with you honey, but I will be by for dinner. You be a good girl for daddy." Then Bella started to visibly shake with anger and launched herself from the wheelchair and was in her father's face.

"YOU DON'T GET TO SAY THAT TO ME _EVER_. I AM NOT YOUR GOOD GIRL, I NEVER HAVE BEEN. YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME." Wow, kitten has claws. I grabbed her by her shoulders, and she immediately fell back into my arms, and started crying. "Get me out of here please, you know what I need, please get me out of here." She whispered to me

"Ssssh, sssh, breathe, just like before, breathe. I'll take care of you kitten. Just breathe. I need to find out why that triggered you. But for now, breathe for me. Are you _my_ , good girl? I whispered in her ear. She nodded.

"I will always be your good girl." She whispered back, too low for her father to hear.


	9. Chapter 9

**BPOV**

I arrive at my new Master's home. It is a beautiful mansion. I certainly didn't expect anything this elegant. Once inside, I see the foyer, has a beautiful blue and white marble flooring. I'm afraid that if I accidentally break something, I will be punished severely, which is certainly a possibility. The reason it was so easy to hide my scars from my mother and father, was because of how accident prone I am.

"Why are you suddenly so afraid, little bear?" Dr. Whitlock ask me. How does he know this? Then I remember some of the things Alice tried to tell me last night before I went to sleep. Vampires with powers.

"You are the one that can sense emotions?" I asked him

"Yes, that's right." He tells me.

"I'm afraid my behind will always be red and sore. The only reason I was able to hide what I do to myself so well is because I am extremely accident prone. I can barely walk on a flat surface without tripping and falling. Your home is so beautiful, I just know I am going to trip over my two left feet and break something, and Master will have to punish me." I say almost in tears. "Maybe this was a mistake." I say so low, I didn't think they could hear me.

"Isabella, my love. I am a sadist. I am not a torturous monster." My Master says to me with a little laugh. "Baby, I would never hit you arbitrarily. And I certainly would not punish you for something you cannot control. Sweetheart. These are just things, I care nothing about them. Your health and happiness are the only thing I care about." To prove his point, he picks up a rather expensive looking vase, and lets it slip from his hand and it crashes to the floor in a million pieces.

All of a sudden, a very pretty woman comes rushing downstairs with a frown on her face. "I heard your little speech, and I know you were proving a point, but that vase was worth $10,000, asshole." She said to him not looking happy at all. He then looks at me and winks, and then looks at her with a fake horrified look on his face with his eyebrows raised up to his hairline and his mouth turned downward.

"Opps!" He says to her before kissing her on the forehead. He then picks me up and throws me over his shoulder and carries me upstairs. I look back at the lady looking at her broken vase on the floor and mouthed 'sorry' to her. She then winks at me and smiles.

"Hey asshole, I'm not cleaning that up." She says.

"Fine, get Rosalie down here to clean it up, it will be part of her punishment." He told her. Once we reach the top of the stairs, he puts me down on my feet. I look around at the very elegant sitting room. He sits in a royal blue winged back chair with an ottoman. He sits me in front of him on the ottoman.

"Now as I was saying. If we are not in the playroom, and it is not for your pleasure. The only time you will be punished, if you blatantly disobey my rules." Just then, I recognize the girl coming down another set of stairs, from school. She is not looking happy and she just glares at me, but does not say a word. I see her go into the kitchen, and comes back out with a broom and dustpan. She goes down to the foyer, I assume to clean up the mess Master made.

The pretty lady from earlier, comes up and stands behind and leans on the back of Masters chair.

"Isabella, I am so happy to finally meet you. I am Esme. I am the mother of this house of misfits. Let's see if you can help me keep them in control. She points down at Master and gives me the universal sign of crazy, by twirling her index finger next to her ear. I can't help but giggle.

"Making fun of me already, Isabella?" Master says with a smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Esme, but you can just call me Bella." I told her.

"Well, Bella. I just made a fresh batch of chocolate chip cookies. Would you like some, and a glass of milk?" She asked me.

"Yes please, and thank you." I replied.

"Oh, my such perfect manners, let's hope some of that rubs off on this brood." She says as she puts her arms around my shoulders and leads me to the kitchen.

When I walk into the kitchen, it's like one of those dream kitchens you see on the cooking shows, and every appliance and cookware hanging from the overhead pot rack looks brand new.

"Ms. Esme, this kitchen is absolutely gorgeous. Oh my god, I can't wait to cook a meal in here." I tell her looking around in awe.

"Sweetheart, it's just Esme. You make me feel old. Although I guess being over 100 years old is pretty old. But since I'm technically only 26, I think we can drop the 'Ms.'. She tells me.

"Will you let me cook in here sometimes?" I asked her.

"Dear, actually, you probably can show me a thing or two. Although I'm pretty good at baking. I have to defer to cookbooks when making meals. I think we are going to have a lot of fun in here. Some of these appliances I have never used." She confessed with a giggle.

"Well it looks like my two favorite girls are getting along, wonderfully." Master says as he comes into the kitchen. He wraps his arms around my waist while I'm sitting at the breakfast bar, and kisses me right below my ear.

"Come Kitten, I want to show you to your room. You had a very rough and long night, and you got up very early this morning. I think you should take a nap, now that you have had a morning snack." He says as he picks me up from the stool and places me on my feet. Before we leave the kitchen, I go around and give Esme a hug.

"Thank you, mommy." I tell her. I then follow master out of the room.

"Master Carlisle?" I start.

"Yes, Kitten?"

"Why am I not sleeping in the room with you?" I asked him.

"First kitten. We are going to go over some rules, once you awake from your nap. And it may be a little confusing at first, but we will go over what you are to call me and when. The reason you have your own room, is first of all, I don't sleep." He tells me

"Never?" I asked him

"Ever." He replies. "So, I don't have a room with a bed. What I have, is what I like to call an Offbrary. It's an Office/library. It should be a bedroom, but since I don't sleep I never used it as such. It has a very large walk in closet and an ensuite bathroom, which you are free to use anytime you wish. Once you wake up from your nap, I will give you a grand tour of the house, and the others should be home from school by then. Second, I told you we will not be intimate in anyway, except for me to pleasure you if you require, with my fingers and tongue, until you become of legal age. Right now, those will only be done during playroom session, once we have the playroom completed.

"Well, what if I needed an we are not in playroom session, ummm, like now?" I say in the most seductive voice I have.

"You little sexy minks." He says as he wraps his arms around my waist and pulls my back to his chest. "Then all you have to do is ask, Kitten, and I will come to you." He whispers in my ear, before applying open mouthed kiss to my neck.

"I think it will help me sleep better." I breathe out as he continues the kisses down my neck and shoulder.

"I think you may be right." He says as he turns me around to face him. I see that his eyes are black with lust. He picks me up and grounds my core into his hard dick. While using his foot to slam the door shut.

"Isabella, you are making it very hard for me to resist you. But I will, I only have a few months to wait. And still, only when you are ready. But I will not deny you anything.

He then brings his lips to mine for a passionate kiss, He licks my bottom lip to ask for access for his tongue to enter my mouth. I slightly open my mouth and he plunges his tongue into my mouth, I automatically give him dominance.

He lays me down on the bed after removing my sweater and bra. He then unsnaps my jeans and pulls them down over my butt, before grabbing them from the ankle and yanking them off, leaving me in just my panties.

He then props himself on his elbows, and begins to kiss me again, working is way from my lip, down my jaw and chin, down my chest to my breast. He then removes something from the pocket of his sweatpants, as he places my entire areola in his mouth and sucks while swirling his tongue and then flicking over my nipple. Once he is completed with that nipple, he twists and pulls it taunt, before clipping something on it. Hit hurts, so I cry out and hiss, but also it causes me to arch my back off the mattress and I feel the moisture start to pool down in my core.

"Have you ever had nipple clamps, Isabella?" He asks me in a husky sexy voice. I shake my head no. "I told you kitten, the only pain I will cause you will bring you so much pleasure." He says before he starts to trail kisses over to the other breast. Again, he takes the entire areola in to his mouth, while swirling and flicking his tongue over the nipple. Again, he twists, and pulls the nipple taught and clips a nipple clamp on it as well. I know what to expect this time, so I don't cry out, but it doesn't keep me from arching off the bed and a hiss to escape my mouth.

"SSSSSS, so good." I hiss out. The knot in my stomach starts to tighten.

"You like that do you, Kitten?" He asks me.

"MMMMM, yes." I moan out.

"Good girl." He says. It's not until then that I notice there is a chain connecting the two in the middle. Master then pulls on the chain. This time I cry out again and I can feel the wetness running down my thigh.

"Do not cum, Isabella until I tell you to." He says to me

"Ahhhhh, yes master." I breathe out.

He then trails his tongue down my torso and stomach. Stopping at my belly button before pulling the chain again, this time not letting go, as he swirls his tongue into to belly button. He then releases the chain, and hooks his fingers on each side of my panties before sliding them down my legs and to my ankles and off.

"Spread yourself open for me, Kitten. He asks me. I pull my legs up and hook my arms under my thighs and uses my hands to spread my lower lips open. He then reaches into the night stand next to the bed, and pulls out a draw string bag. He takes out a rather large, butt plug and lube from the bag, as well as a bottle of lube, and a bottle of cleaner. He places the cleaner on the night stand.

He then opens the bottle of lube, and applies a very generous amount to the butt plug. "Pull yourself up, and spread you butt cheeks, sweetheart." He says. I do as he asks

He then begins to tease the butt plug at my backdoor, to spread the lube, before applying more to the butt plug. He then begins to push the butt plug in. I tense at first.

"Relax, kitten, and breathe." Master tells me. He then pushes it in I take a sharp intake of air. Once it's full seated in my hole he reaches up and pulls the nipple chain again. I am now panting and the sensations of pain all at once.

"If you cum, Isabella, I will remove it" he tells me. He then twists and turns the butt plug, pulling and pushing it as he does.

He then moves my hands to spread my lower lips open again and he then inserts a finger into my core. I am so close to the edge, I try not to cum, but the knot in my stomach is getting tighter and tighter.

"You are doing extremely well, Kitten."

I am almost holding my breath, when I ask, "May I please cum, Master?" Master swirls this thumb around my clit and pulls my nipple chain at the same time, and uses his knee to slightly push the butt plug in, and probably keep it in place.

"CUM, NOW! Kitten" with a couple of more thrust of his finger, he pulls out of my pussy and begins to spank my clit with his fingers and my cum shoots out and my entire body begins to convulse of all the sensations I am feeling.

Master then brings out another chain, and clips it to the middle of the chain of my nipple clamps. He then pulls the nipple chain again.

This time Master takes my clit into his mouth, and flicks his tongue on the very tip of my clit, with varying degrees of intensity, before sucking on it. He then alternates between swirling his tongue around it flicking in and sucking it. He is still thrusting his finger in and out of my pussy, and reaches up and pulls and holds the nipple chain. I start to pant again. He then reaches up and takes the middle chain and clips it onto my clit. How all three clips, the two on my nipple and the one on my clit are connected and he pulls then taunt in the middle and he thrust his tongue in and out of my pussy.

"Cum baby, cum for me!" He says, this time when, my cum shoots out, a blinding light explodes behind my eyes, and I feel like I am blacking out. I can feel Master licking my pussy clean. I then feel as the clips are being removed, and I hiss at the sensation, but my body feels boneless.

The bed elevates a little and I feel a gust of cold air. I feel it again and I begin to shiver. I then feel a warm cloth, on my lower area, and my thighs.

"I need to check your scars, Isabella." I hear Master say to me. I feel him remove the bandage and place a cream on them, before replacing the bandage.

"Your body is so receptive to me, Isabella. Did you enjoy that?" My eyes flutter open.

"MMMM Master, very much so, Thank you." I moan out.

"I want you to keep the butt plug in, only take it out to toilet. I will give you more instructions when you wake." He tells me. I can only nod at this point I am so sleepy.

"Sleep, Angel." He says, as I feel him get up to leave. I grab his arm. I try to lift my head.

"Y—y—you didn't…" I try to say to him

"This wasn't about me Isabella. When you left the hospital you were upset, you asked me to give you what you needed. This was all about you angel." He told me.

"Don't go, please stay." I asked him groggily.

"Just until you fall asleep, OK?" He says. I nod my head. He then lays down on the bed, with our foreheads touching, and kisses me on the nose.

"I love you Isabella Swan."

"I love you too, Master."


	10. Chapter 10

**CPOV**

That was the most tortuous thing I have ever done. Not to Isabella, but to myself. My God, her responses to the pain I caused her was exquisite. She writhed and hissed and cried out from the pain at my hands which brought her nothing but pure pleasure, and I wanted to do nothing more than to pound my rock-hard dick into that perfect tight, sweet pussy. I shudder now at the thought, and my dick at the moment is so painfully hard, I don't think I could even bare to touch it, to bring myself to release, without it breaking off in my hand.

I am standing in the hallway, between my room and Isabella's sub room. I have to rearrange my offbrary now that I have a permanent submissive, I need my own bedroom. I'm leaning against the wall, thinking about what kind of bed Isabella might like.

Isabella, laying in my bed, restrained, with arm and leg restraints. Me pleasuring her with a dildo in her pussy, while I pound into her sweet little tight ass. SHIT FUCK! SO NOT HELPING MY SITUATION!

Just then, Jasper comes out of his room. He, I and now Isabella, have the only bedrooms on this floor. His room is set up much like mine, basically a study with a walk-in closet and en-suite.

He looks down the hall and sees me and tries to stifle a laugh at my painfully obvious situation going on in my pants. He is dressed in grey suit slacks with a matching vest but no suit jacket, with a black shirt, but no tie, with the cuffs just barely turned up to only show his wrists. He has always been a very attractive man. When we first met, his standard style of dress, reflected his Texan roots, but now that he had become a professional, he has stepped up his game as far as his taste, yet still remained more casual.

He started walking towards me, his arousal hit my nose before his manly scent of leather saddle soap and a bit of pumpkin spice.

"You didn't ask her for release?" He asked me. I only held my head down, closed my eyes, before swallowing back the venom that was pooling in my mouth, before shaking my head no.

"Would you like me to help you with your situation?" He said pointing down at my nether region.

"No, Jasper. I thank you kindly for the offer. But I think you and I need to make it a clean break. I have my mate now, and you have yours.

"I understand old friend." He said placing a hand on my shoulder.

"But Jasper? I start.

"Yeah Carlisle?" he replies

"Can you help me to the shower, I don't think I can walk at the moment." We both laugh at my admission. But he takes my arm and bring in over his shoulder and wraps his arm around my waist, as if you were supporting a man with a limp.

"I would actually think you could use that thing as a cane, I mean its stiff enough." He joked with a roaring laugh.

"You know Carlisle, you have to have blood _ACTUALLY_ running through your veins, in order to get blue balls." He said still laughing.

"You know fucker, I think you missed your calling, you should have been a fucking comedian, instead of a psychologist." I said to him as he props me at my bathroom door before turning on the cold shower for me.

"So, when are you going to get together with 'Mistress She-pup?" I asked him, trying to take the focus off me.

"I would like to take her on a date this weekend, and get to know her better. Find out exactly how she feels, having her mortal enemy as her imprint/mate." He told me.

"Well I have the phone number for the Clearwater residence. I can text it to you later. Are you headed back to the hospital now?" I asked him.

"In a couple of hours. My shift starts a 3pm. I was hoping to talk to you a little about what happened at the hospital with Bella and her father, since I won't be here for the dinner. But we can discuss that at a more convenient time." He tells me with a smirk, and a slight chuckle, still referring to my ever present situation.

"You know I _CAN_ help you with that, without laying a hand on you." He tells me.

"Yeah, how?" I ask him.

"Emmett, in a tiny polka dot bikini, fucking Old Quil Atera." He said. As the words came out of his mouth, my face turned into one of horror and disgust all at once. And my dick immediately deflated. With that Jasper roared into laughter, and I pushed his ass out of my bathroom.

"You are a disgusting fucker." I say to him as he runs out of my room at vampire speed. I start the shower out at cold just to ease the initial discomfort, then I switch to a hot shower to clean myself, before drying off and dressing in jeans and an Aerosmith t-shirt.

I go downstairs to find Esme making chicken salad and cutting up fruit for Isabella's lunch.

"What do you think of my Isabella?" I asked Esme. I have always respected Esme's opinion and often seek her perspective.

"Oh Carlisle, I think she is a very lovely girl. Though I can't begin to understand her, and your lifestyle choice. As long as you both make each other happy, that's all that matters. She's a very polite and thoughtful young lady. Now I don't know if she was being genuine or a kiss-ass when she called me 'mommy', but I can tell you it made my heart leap."

"I don't think she was being kiss-ass, Esme. I think she genuinely sees you as a mother figure. Something I don't think she's ever had. From what her father told us, she has been the mature parental figure in both households, and craves someone taking care of her, without ulterior motives." I tell her.

"In that case, I will do whatever it takes to make her healthy and happy. You know she's extremely underweight, and looks like she hasn't been sleeping properly, with the dark circles under her eyes." She says to me.

"Yes, Esme. I'm aware, which is why I couldn't leave her in her current living situation without knowing firsthand what she would be going back to. I get the feeling, she blames her Dad, for not getting her out of the situation she was put in with her mother and mother's boyfriend. She's also been bitten, by a vampire and had the venom sucked out so she wouldn't turn. I'm not sure how or why, but Jasper and I intend to find out." I told her.

"I do need your help with something, that is your expertise." I told her. Can you redo my Offbrary? I'd like to have a bedroom, eventually for Isabella and myself to share. I don't intend to fully claim her as my mate, until she is of legal age, so you have a couple of months. I don't want you to take away from your regular work." I tell her.

"Carlisle, really!?" She says excitedly. "Oh, it would be my pleasure to do this for you." I knew she would, anything to do with decorating the house, she was all in.

"Do you know what colors or furniture you'd like?" She asked me.

"Esme, I don't really care, but I would like you to get Isabella's opinion and input." I tell her.

"And what should I do with your study?" she asked

"Well I'd like to hold off on that at the moment. If you need to box up the books, I'm fine with that. Let's see what Jasper does, with his imprint and mate. If he indeed moves to Seattle, then I would like to just move to his suite. If not, then I can move it to the second floor, or even the basement." As the words came out of my mouth, a brilliant idea came to mind.

"Actually, is it possible to build a staircase from my suite to the basement?" I asked her.

"Yes, I can, but why?" She asked me.

"Can we go see the basement now?" I ask her

"Sure, let me put this away." She puts the chicken salad and fruit in the fridge and washes and dries her hands. She grabs a key off the hook in the laundry room and we head down the stairs off the kitchen. She flips a switch that turns on the light, as we enter the stairwell, and I see the basement leads down and at the bottom there is a small landing, and then a door. She unlocks the door, and pulls the chain of an overhead light, I see to an unfinished basement. In one corner there are boxes of her swatch fabric samples, books, carpet samples and other items related to her Interior design business.

"Oh Esme, I didn't mean to put you out of your storage space."

"Nonsense, Carlisle. Those actually belong, with the other stuff in the attic. I can move that out, with no problem.

"How large is this space, Esme?" I asked her.

"It's 2500 sq ft." She tells me.

"Is it possible to build walls, to have a main bedroom, with ensuite, a separate gym and an office?"

"Yes Carlisle, I can do that. The only thing I ask is that you purchase the materials, the labor is on me." She told me.

"No, Esme. I am hiring you as an Interior designer. I want a full bill, this is your business, your expertise and time. I would never…" she interrupts me by putting a finger over my lips.

"Nonsense, Carlisle. This is my home too. Though I wanted to put in an indoor pool. Whatever you need this for, for you and your mate, I am willing to put the time in for you and her." She tells me. She then grabs my arm, and we walk to the other side of the basement.

"This is where your room is, 4 floors up. In order to build a staircase from your room to here. It would go through mine, since your suite is directly above mine, and Emmett's and Rosalie's which is directly below mine. However, if I build a winding staircase, starting in Bella's closet, it will only go through, the closet in my office, which I only use for material storage space, which also can go in the attic, no one else's rooms or closets will be disturbed. It can end here, which can be the gym area." She tells me. She then rushes over to her box of things in the corner, and pulls out a sketch pad. She is truly a genius when it comes to designing. She begins to explain her vision as she sketches.

"I take it you want to make one of those playrooms, like in the movie Fifty Shades of Grey." She says with a smirk. I look at her with wide eyes.

"What, don't look at me like that. That Jamie Dornan is a hot piece of ass, I've seen it three times, and can't wait for the sequels." She tells me as she continues to sketch. "Yeah, I can see it now, you as Christian Grey, and Isabella as Anastasia." We both laugh. Then she shows me the sketch.

"So, if we bring a stairwell down here into the gym, it wouldn't look odd. Then through here, instead of an en-suite, we make a pass-through bathroom, that can be accessed from either the gym, or the playroom. We can place your offbrary here, and even an additional small bedroom here if you like."

"It's perfect, Esme. How soon can you get started?" I ask her

"Well that depends. For construction, I usually sub-contract Sam Uley. If you don't want them envolved…" I interrupt her.

"Wait, you work with the wolf pack." I ask her.

"Well, yes. They are the best construction firm in the Olympic Peninsula. I'm actually really looking forward to getting to know Leah Clearwater. She is going to school for Interior design, with a minor in business management, according to Sam. You know she's his ex-fiancée. They were getting married, until he imprinted on her cousin, when she came to help with the wedding. This is the first time she's been back on the reservation. She immediately left and went away to UCLA. She gave all that up to stay on the rez to marry Sam. After everything, she just up and left for college. None of them ever thought she would come back, until her father took ill. She was so pissed off when she saw Emily was pregnant, she phased, then her little brother phased, right in front of Harry. That's what caused his heart attack." Geez, she was spilling all the tea, on the wolves.

"Esme!" I exclaimed. "I've never known you to be a gossip. And how is it, that everyone is so at ease with the wolf pack? I didn't know you all knew each other so well."

"Oh Carlisle, get with the program. This is the new generation of wolves. This isn't Ephraim Blacks pack. We still have the treaty, but they also understand, mating and imprinting. They've been wanting to talk to you about the treaty as a matter of fact. With Sam imprinting on a girl outside of their tribe, and a few of the other imprinting on regular humans, I explained to them, that imprinting is much like vampires having and claiming a mate. They would like to add an addendum. So, you and Jasper may want to act as representatives and meet with them soon, if you wish to change Isabella." She told me.

"Speaking of, I need to get Rosalie's punishment over with before the other's get home, and get back to her. Thanks so much for this, you can hire whomever you need. We will talk about interior design once you start the construction. I'd like to get started as soon as possible."

I looked at my watch. It was now 2pm. The kids would be home in about an hour and a half. That gave me time for Rosalie, and to get Isabella up from her nap and have lunch.

I go up to my office and Rosalie was sitting staring down at her hands. She pointed to a letter she had written me. I walked over to my desk and sat to read her letter.

 _"Dear Carlisle:_

 _I would like to start by apologizing for disrespecting you and your mate. That was not my intention. However, I still would like you to consider my position._

 _You are right, I do take advantage of the fact that I have found my mate and the love of my life. I still can't help the fact, that you will be putting Bella at a disadvantage._

 _You are taking away her chance to live a human life, to get married and have babies. To grow old surrounded by children, and grandchildren._

 _That is all I have ever wanted out of my life. I feel that if I was given the choice. I would not have chosen this life. While I know you felt you were saving my life by bringing me into this existence, I would have rather you left me to die in the street_.

That was it. I had read enough. I didn't need to read anymore. I was already aware how she felt about this existence. If she truly felt that way, I was prepared to end her existence right then and there, if that's what she wanted. I balled up the letter and angrily threw it in the trash.

"Was it your intention to piss me off more than you already had, Rosalie?" She looked up at me with confusion on her face. I know she wanted to say something, but couldn't with her missing tongue. She finally shook her head no.

"You are still, the same self-centered, self-righteous bitch you have always been. Do you ever consider anyone else's feelings other than your own? How do you know, that's what Isabella wants? Have you even gotten off your high horse to even ask her? No, you already made up in that pretty little head of yours, that she was human, and didn't have an opinion, and if she did, she didn't share yours. So, you had no intentions in giving her a chance to get to know her.

And what of Emmett? If there was no you, do you realize that there may be no Emmett either. And he seems to be quite happy, and quite pleased with this existence. Now, I am prepared to end your miserable existence right here and now, if that's what you want. I am sick of your attitude regarding this. You know as well as I do, a mate would follower their soul to death. So, if I end you know, would you want me to end Emmett as well? I would be surprised if he didn't ask me for it, he would surely find his end, shortly after yours. Is that what you want?" I said to her sitting directly in front of her, on the corner of my desk. She then thought over everything I just told her. I see an amalgamation of emotions play out on her face. Then, I finally see resignation on her face. I see venom tears well in her eyes. She slowly raised her head to me and shook her head no.

"Now, Isabella is here to stay, unless she no longer wishes, or until she orders me away. She now owns my soul, and I will take out, anything, or anyone that stands between that. I am not asking you to be her BFF. All I ask, is the same respect…" I stop and think about what I am about to say. Because this bitch doesn't respect anyone.

"I only expect you to be cordial to her, not disrespect her or upset her. While she is very fragile, and not just because she is human, but because her life has not been easy. She does not know what its like to have a family that cares about her. Anything less than that, I will reevaluate your continued stay with this family. Isabella is in the room right next to us sleeping, so I will meet you in your and Emmett's room for your punishment, in 1 minutes, as not to disturb her." She nods her head and rises from her seat and walks out the door.

I walk around the desk and take a paddle from the drawer. I go down the stairs to her suite and find her positioned over the arm of the love seat in her sitting area. She is only in a t-shirt and a pair of panties. Because this is parental corporal punishment, and she is a married woman, I would never require her to be completely naked. Besides, Rosalie holds absolutely no sexual appeal to me in the least. Though she is a very attractive woman, physically, her foul attitude and self-centeredness, makes her completely unappealing to me.

Though I had hope after her change, she would be a suitable mate for Edward, however, they were like oil and water. Though for the life of me I couldn't understand why, to me they were two spokes in the same wheel. I take a long unneeded breath, remembering that after this, I then had to deal with that Ass-hat.

"6 warm ups, three on each cheek, and 20 spanks with the paddle." I told her. She can only whimper. "Emmett will replace your tongue, and take you to hunt when he returns from school."

I give her the 6 warm up spanks with my hand. I then take the paddle and begin to bring it down onto her ass once, before I hear the strangled screams of Isabella.

* * *

 **OH MY GOD! Did I leave you with a Cliffy? Bad writer. (Slapping my writers hand in my mind)**


	11. Chapter 11

**JPOV**

I am just leaving for the hospital, when I see the other's coming home from school. I look down at my watch to see if maybe I'm late. I realize they are almost an hour early.

"What's going on, why are you guys home so early." I ask Emmett as his jeep pulls into the garage with Alice in tow.

"That fucking idiot Mike Newton, did something wrong in chemistry, which caused a caustic reaction. The entire school was evacuated because the humans couldn't breathe." Emmett said laughing so hard, he could barely stand upright.

I looked down the drive to see if Edward was behind them. Alice and Emmett are still joking as they walk through the garage toward the house. "Where's Edward?" I asked them. They then looked back and saw his car wasn't in Its parking spot.

"I don't know, he left before we did." Alice said.

"Yeah, Alice and I stood around and watched the humans choke and waited for the ambulance and fire department. Alice went into her vision to see where he was.

"Fuck, you stupid asshole! Jasper, quick go around back to Bella's window. He's trying to run off with her. Emmett go through the front, if he sees Jasper he may change his decision and try to make a run for it out the front." I hear her tell Emmett as I immediately take off for the back, before she can finish her commands.

I hear a loud roar come from Carlisle, from upstairs, just as I make it to the back yard. I see Edward jump from the window and take off for the forest. He didn't see me coming around the back, he was too busy trying to hold on to Bella, who was kicking and trying to scream. He was covering her mouth with his hand and look back to see where Carlisle was. She was also wrapped in nothing but a sheet.

I see Carlisle now jump from the same window. I take off for the forest, but at an angle, hopefully I can cut Edward off before he gets too far.

Edward was the fastest in the family, however with Bella struggling, and he trying to keep her quiet, perhaps it will slow him down. He suddenly makes a turn away from me, heading toward the meadow. I start gaining on him and he finally senses me and drops Bella and takes off.

I stop where he's dropped her, and she is shaking and sobbing uncontrollably. She cringes away from me. I hold my hands up to her to show I don't mean her any harm. "Hey, ssshhh, Darlin.' It's me Jasper, Dr. Whitlock. I'm not gonna hurt ya. Will ya let me pick you up and carry you back to the house?" She nods her head, but she is still crying and shaking. I make sure her sheet is securely around her body before I reach under her thighs and place my other arm securely around her back. She reaches her arms around my neck and tucks her head under my chin

"It's alright darlin' I've got ya." I say to her, kissing her gently on the forehead, as I run her back through the forest. This poor kid, she just can't seem to catch a break. I check her emotions. I am getting perilousness, desperation, and insubstantiality.

"Sweetheart. I know it may seem you don't have anything to live for. I've felt that way before. But, you got to hold on to hope. I promise you, things will get better for you. Do you know that Carlisle loves you with his very being? He would certainly die to keep you safe from harm.

"And just why would he do that? I'm nothing Jasper. I'm certainly not worth all of you going through all of this for. I'm good for nothing but a cum dump. I'm not pretty, I'm not loveable." She tells me and it stops me in my tracks.

"Who made you feel this worthless?" I was beyond angry, I could feel the Major trying to surface at this point. I needed to give her to Carlisle, so I could go find the fucker Edward. In less than 5 minutes, he managed to undo the trust Carlisle took two days to build.

"Take your pick. I've heard it from Phil every day since I was 13. Edward just called me that. My mom couldn't care enough to even keep food in the house. I thought my dad would come and take me away from all of this. When he finally did, I end up trying to make his place descent enough to live in. You guys are so beautiful, I can't fathom what you see in me." She tells me in the most downtrodden voice imaginable.

Just then Carlisle appears out of the trees, and we meet him with the blackest eyes, I've ever seen on him. I hold out my hand for him to stop.

"Isabella, here is your mate. I am going to hand you to him. Then, I am going to pull the emotions he has for you." I tell her. Once Isabella, is in Carlisle's arms, his eyes go back to their Topaz color. And he begins to purr to calm his mate, as he nuzzles into her neck.

"Show me what you feel for Bella, Carlisle." I pull from him a cocktail of love, worship, devotion, respect, passion and admiration.

'I get that, and I feel that for him as well, but what I don't understand is why? You don't even know me?" She says to us.

"Isabella, I am able to feel all those things for you in such a short time, because I have been waiting for you for over 300 years. You are the other half of my soul. We belong together. I'm what you need, and you are what I need. And now that our souls have found each other, It will be hard to separate them. My heart hasn't beat in over 300 years, but the first time I laid eyes on you, my heart beat, one single, solitary beat. And it did for you, and you alone. Isabella, I love you so much, it hurts to be apart from you." He told her.

"Is that why my chest hurts, when you are away from me?" Is that also the electric sensation I get whenever you touch me?" She asks him.

"Yes sweetheart, it's what is letting you know we belong together. From this day forward, you own my soul Isabella, and I will kill that fucker Edward, if he even so much as breathes in your direction, let alone ever put his hands on you again.

"Oh, Master, I love you so much, I thought I was going crazy for feeling this way. I couldn't even begin to hope you felt about me the same way I felt about you. I wanted to die. I wanted Edward to drain me, to put me out of my misery. Because I had loved a man, that couldn't possibly love me back." She then reached her arms around his neck, and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

"I hate to leave you two love birds, but I am late for my shift at the hospital. Carlisle, I think you should get her back to the house. I will call you later." And with that I ran to the house, jumped in my truck and headed to the hospital.

 **EPOV**

I have got to get out of this school. I can just imagine all the vulgar, indecent, fowl things Carlisle is doing to my Bella. I don't care, what Alice, or Carlisle says, Isabella is _Mine._

As I stand in the doorway of my biology class, I look at my seat and know, once again, I will be sitting alone. Not that I wanted to sit with any of the other humans, with their insignificant thoughts fluttering around their heads, like flies buzzing around shit. And to prove his point, he catches the thoughts of that vulgar Mike Newton. _Shit, I wonder where that fine ass of Bella's is today? At least I didn't have to watch Cullen lick his lips like he was ready to eat her. Boy if I ever get that fine ass alone, I would not only eat her out, I would pound my dick so far in that…_ I back up strategically as he passes me and put my foot back. He goes flying down the hall face first. I apologize profusely to him and offer him a hand to help him off the floor.

"Oh Man, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there. Here let me help you up." As he grabs my hand, I squeeze so hard, I could have broken it if I really wanted to. But he at least will have a nasty bruise. The little piss-ant, screams like a little girl. "Wow you must have really damaged that hand when you fell. Maybe you should go to the school nurse and have that looked at." I tell him. He just scowls at me, and rushes off to the nurse's office.

Since I am on a fast track science program, for medical school, I take both biology and chemistry. I have chemistry with that asshole next period. I go back to my class, and sit down before the bell rings for biology. I have zoned out during class, as I can think of nothing but getting to Bella once school is out. I have no idea what Mr. Banner has said during class, not like it matters, I've taken biology so many times I have memorized the text book. I barely hear when the bell rings to change to the next class.

I walk into chemistry, and take a seat at a lab table. I see Newton walk in. He sees me and scowls at me. I get up from the seat and walk over to him.

"Look Newton, I'm really sorry about earlier. To make it up to you, why don't we be lab partners today. You can control the experiment, and I'll be your lab assistant. I'll get all the supplies we need seeing as how I was the cause of your injured hand." I say to him, pointing to the hand that is wrapped with an ace bandage from his visit to the nurse.

"Yeah, I guess, Cullen." He says to me, I hear his thoughts, _I don't know what this douchebag is up too, but I'll play along. Hell, Cullen is the smartest in the class. Maybe I'll get an A out of this._

I already know the experiments we are doing today. I go and grab all the supplies we need. I purposely collect the wrong chemicals. I switch out the labels on the test tubes. And bring them back to the lab table, along with other beakers and Bunsen burner.

Once the bell rings. We wait for everyone to collect their items. Once the teacher gives us our instruction. I quickly switch out the test tube with the one I switched to label on when Newton is distracted. I'm still listening at his thoughts, _oh yeah, this is going to be an easy A with Cullen as my lab partner._ Oh, you think so, you imbecile. Just as he adds the first chemical. I walk over to the teacher's desk, as if I am going to ask a question, when Mike adds the second chemical. As soon as he does, it produces a gas cloud, and Newton hits the ground. My only mistake, is I forgot to take into account, the vent system in the school. The cloud escapes through the vents, and is throughout the entire school within minutes. The entire class is gagging and coughing as the students closer to the windows open all the windows, to let fresh air in.

Soon the entire school is choking on whatever I caused Newton to mix. The announcement comes over the PA, that school is evacuating.

"BINGO!" I think to myself. At least I can get to Bella quicker. I quickly rush to my car. As I am pulling out of the parking lot, I see Alice and Emmett at Emmett's Jeep. He's lifted her up to sit on the hood, so they can watch the action. That big oaf Emmett is cracking up laughing, as he watches all those pathetic humans, cough and sputter about.

As I speed away, I hear an ambulance approaching the school, OH fuck, I hope that little stunt didn't kill anybody. Especially Newton. I just wanted to fuck with him, I wasn't trying to kill him.

I stop at the local market and pick up some sandwiches, cookies and a bottle of lemonade. Things I know humans like, and that I have seen Bella eat. I am going to have a little picnic for her. I 'm going to take her to my meadow. It's where I like to go to be alone. I think Bella will like it.

I go to her house, and park a block away. I see her truck is in the driveway, but her father's police cruiser isn't there. When I knock on the door, no one answers. So, I climb the tree, I have been watching her from at night while she sleeps. I slide the window open. I can smell her scent, but it's old, she hasn't been in here today.

So, Carlisle did take her home to our house. I'm furious, and I let out a growl. I don't even go back for my car. I take off through the woods to our house. As soon as I get there, I can hear her heartbeat from the back of the house. I scale the wall to the top floor, and I look in the window where her heartbeat is coming from. I can smell her blood. It smells divine. I just want to ravish her. But I have to try and stay in control, If I don't, this can only end badly. So, I hold my breath until I can get her outside. I open the window and silently climb in.

I can hear Carlisle down in Rosalie's room, explaining the punishment he is about to give her. I'll come back for mine, but I want some time alone first with Bella.

As I look down at her beautiful face, sleeping, I can almost taste her in my mind, without even breathing. I lick my lips at the thought, and taste the air in the room. I quickly take a breath, and I can smell him all over the room and all over Bella, as well as her arousal.

I immediately put my hand to her throat as I smell him all over her. She wakes up startled and tries to scream and clutches for the comforter. I pull it off her body, to find she is naked underneath.

"YOU FUCKING WHORE!" I growl at her. I immediately grab the sheet from the bed, and wrap her naked body in, but I hear Carlisle now coming up the stairs. So, I make my escape with her out of the window. As I land to the ground, I look back at the window, to see Carlisle as he roars so loudly it shakes the house. I take off for the woods and I'm out of sight before Carlisle can even reach the ground.

I have my hand over her mouth, so she can't scream. But she is struggling to get free.

"Shut up, you whore. Were you screaming when Carlisle was making you his cum dump?" I say in her ear, as I lick the place I plan to bite her on the neck. She's worthless to me now. She's just like all those other human whores.

As I am getting ready to bite into her sweet flesh, I sense Jasper approaching. I sharply turn toward the meadow, I was going to have her picnic. Might as well make it my picnic instead. My hand slips from her mouth, as I notice she is no longer trying to scream.

"Just do it, what are you waiting for. Just get it over with. My life is useless anyway." She spat at me. I am startled by her words. I look back and see Jasper has almost caught up with me. She is slowing me down, so I drop her to the ground and take off.

I make it to my clearing, but I keep going. As I run, I think what, could this girl have possibly been though, that she would welcome death at my hands? I have to get her away from my family. She will surely be their end. As much as I hate the perverted lifestyle of Carlisle and Jasper, I can't see my family being ended, because of this pathetic human.


	12. Chapter 12

**CPOV**

I was livid, how dare Edward put his hands on my mate. If I ever see his ass around here again, I will tear him limb from limb, piece by piece, put him back together, just to do it again, before I burn each piece and make him watch.

Alice Emmett, Rosalie and Esme each tried to come towards us as I carried Isabella back upstairs. I growled and snarled at each of them to stay away

I took her back into our room and put her in the corner of the room while I crouched in front of her. Making sure no one could get to her. I was in the darkest place my beast had ever been. I wanted to do nothing, but pound my dick into my mate and bite her to mark her as mine. Until I felt her hand caress my back. I turned around and looked at her

I sniffed her all over and smelled his scent on her. I growled at the smell of another vampire's scent on my mate. I smelled Jaspers scent as well, though not as prominent. I then saw the hand print of his hand on her throat. And I roared so loudly the windows in the room broke.

"Master?" My mate said to me as she caressed my cheek. She was not afraid of me. I continued to snarl at her, though my beast was beginning to calm.

She was still wrapped in the sheet. I could still smell him in the sheet, so I snatched the sheet from her body and tossed it aside. She was stark naked underneath. Still smelling his scent, I took the sheet and threw it out the window. Then walked back over to my mate. I began to sniff her all over her body. She only cowered in the corner as I did this

I began to run my hand over her, checking her for injury. I begin to lick the bruises around her neck and face from where he had his hand over her mouth. It too, was now starting to bruise. I ripped my clothing from my body, and continued to lick and rub my scent on her, trying to get his scent off. My dick was getting hard at this action, and it made contact with the juices that were now running out of her pussy.

I wanted her so badly, however I only ground my dick on the outside of her pussy. I grabbed my dick with my hand and teased her entrance with the head of my cock. I pressed the head right at her entrance, but never penetrated her. I had to stop this. I promised her I would not do this until she was legal. But I wanted to take her, make her fully mine.

"Please don't stop Master, I want you to." She told me.

"No Isabella, I can't, and I won't take you, not like this." I told her

"Then please master, let me give you a release." She said to me. She then took me in her hand with her small hands and pumped me a few times before swirling her tongue around the head of my cock. She licked my shaft from balls to tip, all around my dick.

"ENOUGH, Isabella. Do not tease me." She nodded her head, before taking me into her mouth. I grabbed her hair and twisted it around my hands, and fisted it before roughly jerking her head back. She moaned at this action, and the vibration of her moan, made my dick twitch in her mouth. I felt her take in a deep breath, and released it through her nose, before relaxing her throat to take my length down her throat. Her throat contracted around my dick and I almost lost it. She continued to hum and moan around my cock. She brought one of her tiny hands up to my sack and began to massage my balls. I pulled my dick out of her mouth and commanded her to lick and suck my balls. Her hot little mouth and tongue on my balls began to send me over the edge. I then began to stroke my cock, as she continued to suck my sack into her mouth. I backed away from her and shot my cum over her body, making sure to stay away from her face and eyes. I needed to have my scent on her. I shot stream after stream of cum onto her neck breast and torso. After I was done, I used my hands to rub it over her, as I brought my lips down onto her lips. I plunged my tongue into her mouth, as I messaged the cum into her skin. She fisted my hair for a passionate kiss. I felt her need to breathe, So I released her mouth and began open mouthed kisses on her jaw. I laid her back down on the floor and palmed my hand over her mound. I then began to thrust my middle finger into her sweet pussy. She arched her back and moaned loudly. I then brought my mouth down and sucked her clit into my mouth, and swirled and flicked my tongue over her clit, while still thrusting a finger into her pussy. She panted and moaned until she found her release.

Just as we were finishing, I sensed someone at the door. I heard a soft knock on the door.

"Carlisle, Charlie will be here in an hour. And I need to do something about the marks on Bella's neck." Alice said to me through the door.

"Thank you, Alice. I will have her out. Give me 15 minutes." I told her. I then picked Isabella up and ran her over to my office and into my huge walk-in shower. I turned the hot water on, and stepped us both into the shower. I looked up on the shower shelf, and saw freesia body wash and strawberry scented shampoo. I will have to thank Alice, later. I began first by washing Isabella's hair. After I took the body wash and poured it into a bath sponge and lathered her body. I then took the butt plug out and rinsed it and washed her.

"I will clean this for you. I left cleaner for you on your night stand. I will put it back in before you go to bed. She nodded her head. After I rinsed her I gave her a kiss on the neck and proceeded to bathe myself. After I rinsed, I wrapped a towel around my waist, before taking a towel and drying Isabella. I towel dried her hair and wrapped a towel around her body before depositing her inside Alice's room.

"Baby Girl, Alice will get you dressed and ready to have dinner with your father. I'm sorry you missed lunch today, with all the madness. But I will see you downstairs once Alice is finished.

"Thank you Master." She said to me with a smile.

"For what sweetheart?" I asked her

'For taking such good care of me." She said. I smiled back at her. "Sweetheart, one more thing, you mustn't call me Master in front of your father, he may not understand."

"Yes Carlisle, I know, and I understand." She said with a smile before going into Alice's room.

"Everything will be fine Carlisle. Don't worry." Alice told me

I went back into my office and found a black button down, short sleeved shirt, which showed off my muscled arms, classic jeans and black Doc Martins.

I then went out to the kitchen and found Esme making rare prime rib, creamed potatoes and green bean almondine. The blood from the rare meat made it easier for us to eat, though we would still have to regurgitate the rest. She was making fresh berry Chantilly parfaits for dessert.

"It looks great, I almost wish I were still human, to know how good it tastes." I told her.

"Well thank you Carlisle. I called Sam and they can come this weekend and start on the construction." She told me.

"Thank you, Esme. That's actually perfect. I would like to speak with the pack anyway, about the treaty. Not just about the addendum, but I need Edward removed from the treaty.

"Carlisle, you can't mean that?" she asked me. You know that would certainly mean his death if he were to ever come back.

"I can, and I do. Esme, you didn't see what he did to her, and how he degraded her. I will not have him back in this family. He called her my cum dump." I told Esme. She gasped and hung her head. "When I turned him, I did so for my own selfish reasons. I was lonely, his mother and I had an affair before she and her husband took ill. Once Edward took ill as well, I promised her I would always take care of him. I thought I could keep a piece of her with me. He was too young. He was always a spoiled know it all kid. That hasn't changed in over a century. I don't know what else to do Esme. I will not have him harming my mate. Isabella means everything to me. I will not put up with he or Rosalie doing anything to cause her more harm.

I also will not make the mistakes I made with Edward when it comes to Isabella. I will not turn her until she is ready. She must be healthy, mentally and physically. Though even at her age, she is much more mature than Edward can ever hope to be. But she will be well rounded. I insist that she finishes high school, and I would like for her to go to college, before I turn her." Esme only nodded her understanding. I knew she would not be pleased with my decision regarding Edward.

Esme, thought of all of them as her children. She would never fully understand me turning my back on any of them.

 ** _FLASHBACK_**

 _I smelled her scent before I saw her broken form on the cliff bottom below. I would always remember that scent. I had fixed her broken leg when she was only 15 years old. I jumped down to the cliff bottom, and looked over her. Of course, she was older, it had been nearly 12 years since I last saw her when I worked in the emergency department in a small town in Ohio. But she smelled exactly the same._

 _I scooped her up and ran her to the hospital I now worked in. I wasn't sure if she could be saved. I also wasn't sure I wanted to turn her, only because of the troubles I was already having with Edward._

 _I didn't know if she jumped from the cliffs, was pushed, or fell. Once I got her in the ER. She was evaluated, and the Doctors began to work on her. They fixed her broken bones and operated on her to repair internal bleeding. After she was stable. I went home. I told Edward about her._

 _"Please tell me you are not thinking of changing her?" He asked me._

 _"And if I do what is it to you?" I asked him._

 _"You would condemn someone else to this life for your own sexual needs? You would actually take her soul, to appease your groin." He spat at me._

 _"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE EDWARD?" I growled at him. I was almost at my limit with him. I gave that ungrateful ass everything he could have wanted. He had the best clothes and car money could buy. I don't know why I continued to spoil him as his mother did. I even made sure, that his parents estate was put into escrow for later, so he could legally inherit it._

 _"You are not my parent. I don't have to listen to you." He spat at me. "I don't care what you think you have done for me. I am my own person." He told me, after reading my thoughts. My beast was so angry. I threw him against a wall before I could even think about it. I had him pinned against the wall with my teeth bared at his throat._

 _"I may not be your fucking parent. But I am your sire. And you will respect me as such, or I will end your miserable existence where you stand." I growled at him. He swallowed hard._

 _"I'm sorry Carlisle." He told me. I then let him go._

 _"Get out of my sight. Go hunt, I don't want to see you for at least another day." I told him. It had been two years since I changed Edward, and he was out of his newborn years, and was able to reasonably control his thirst._

 _I was so frustrated, I decided to go back to the hospital. I looked through Esme's file. It seemed she had recently had a baby. Though there was nothing in her files pertaining to the baby. I then began to look through all the newborn files on the day that she was admitted through labor and delivery. She had a little boy. But he passed away two days after birth. I decided to go and check on her. I needed to talk to her. Did she do this because she was depressed over losing her child? When I went to her room, she was not there. I asked one of the nurses at the duty station what happened to the patient._

 _"I'm sorry, Dr. Cullen. Ms. Platt coded and was pronounced about an hour ago." My dead heart sunk. I knew this woman was not my mate. Had she been, I would have never let her out of my site when I treated her 12 years ago. But there was something about her, that made me want to know her better._

 _I went down to the morgue, as soon as I entered, I could hear a faint heartbeat. It would have gone undetected by human hearing. But my keen vampire hearing picked it up as soon as I walked in. I walked over to the source of the heartbeat and open the drawer, and unzipped the body bag, and there laid Esme._

 _I immediately scooped her up and ran out the back with her. I ran her all the way home. Once home, I laid her in my bed, and bit into her jugular. I then bit into both wrists, femoral arteries and ankles. I then bit into her chest, just over her heart. Within minutes she began to writhe and scream in agony._

 _"I know it hurts, dear one, and I am sorry for the pain. I just wanted you to be able to live a full life." I told her. Edward walked in the door at that time._

 _"You know she doesn't wish to be alive, don't you?" He told me with a smug face._

 _"Why are you even here? I told you I didn't want to see you." I spat at him._

 _"Well, that's neither here nor there. She tried to kill herself. She thinks she is in hell, and that it is well deserved, since she committed an abomination by killing herself. But she also thinks we are the voice of God and his angel, coming to save her. She thinks we will overlook her transgression, since she lived a living hell on earth, at the hands of her abusive husband." Well the little shit was good for something, with his mind reading ability._

 _"I am going to go and get some cool towels, maybe it will help with the burn." He told me._

 _"Edward, I will do that. Will you do something else for me please. Do you think you can go and get things a woman would need? Just so she is not naked when she awakes._

 _"No, I think you would be better suited for that. I will take care of her while you are gone. I promise I will not let anything happen to her." He told me._

 _"Thank you, Edward. I'm—sorry about earlier."_

 _"It's okay, Carlisle. It was I, who was out of line, and it is I who needs to apologize to you. I am sorry, Carlisle. Now go. Make sure to get underwear and shoes. He told me._

 _After three days, Esme woke up to this new life. It took some time for her to adjust to her new life. She was still quite depressed over losing her son. But she soon took to Edward as her child. They got along much better than Edward and I ever had. She doted on him, much like his own mother, Elizabeth had. She even talked me into buying him musical instruments. He later became a piano prodigy. Later with the inclusion of Rosalie, and then Emmett, Esme became happy to have a family to take care of._

 _We had a few sexual encounters. But only to find release with each other. There was no love involved. We were, what the kids called, friends with benefits. She could not be what I needed from her. Because of the abuse at the hands of her ex-husband, she would never be a submissive._

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

I was brought back to the present by the sound of a car coming up the drive. It has to be Chief Swan.

"Don't go to the door. Let him knock. It will only make him suspicious." Alice called to me from upstairs.

"I will get the door, why don't you fix yourself a whiskey and make yourself comfortable." Esme told me. The one human indulges vampires were able to handle was alcohol. The stronger the better. Although it takes a lot to get us drunk. It did make us appear more human.

I heard Esme open the door, and greet Chief Swan, but everything went silent. I got up from my chair to see what may have happened, and I walked up on Charlie and Esme, in a lip lock. OH BOY, this is going to be interesting.


	13. Chapter 13

**Warning. Detail of physical and sexual abuse. If you don't wish to go there, you may want to skip this chapter.**

* * *

 **CHPOV**

I intended to try my best to have lunch with my daughter. After her outburst when she was leaving the hospital, I decided I would do everything in my power to support her. I'm not sure what I was not able to save her from, but I have my suspicions. I suspect, she was being abused, I pray it was not sexual abuse. I am an officer of the law. I can't go in there with hunches and suspicions. But If I find out what I suspect is true, I will hunt that rat bastard down, and they will never find his body. And if Renee' had any part of this, I will see her rot in jail.

I got called away to a disturbance in Port Angeles. It seems there have been disappearances in the area. No bodies have turned up yet, thank God. So, I wasn't able to make it for lunch.

I can't quite put my finger on it, but there is something different about the Cullen guys. Both so young, obviously smart. The eye color, for one. They are not blood related, yet they have the same odd eye color, and same pale skin. And when I touch their hands, their hands are ice cold. Like dead people. All so I don't often let my poker face show, but there is more going on with Carlisle and Isabella, than meets the eye. The way she clings to him, and the way he looks at her, there is more than a doctor/patient relationship going on there. I'm not dumb, neither am I that old fashioned. If he's interested in her, hell, at least he's a doctor. I know he can provide for her. And he seems to care enough to want to help her. But I will observe them more. Make sure he is not just using her. But I think he is a good match for her. I will stay close with the family just to make sure there is nothing fowl going on.

"Hey Randy, I'm going to head out now, can you hold down the fort?" I ask my deputy.

"Sure, thing Chief, gotta big date?" he is such a jerk sometimes. But he's a good officer.

"No, you jerk. You know I don't date. I am having dinner with Bella. She is now staying with the Cullens. And I want to get to know the family she will be staying with.

"You sure about that Chief? You know that family is creepy. They don't socialize with others. And I get this vibe, every time I am around one of them. Especially that shrink. What's his name, Whitlock? That guy's scary as fuck. And that big kid Emmett. Jesus, that fucker is as big as a fucking bear.

"Randy, I will not have you talking about our good citizen like that. Jesus, you small town folk don't ever open your minds to new comers. So, what they are different. From what I hear, Dr. Cullen and Dr. Whitlock are the best in their fields. We are lucky to have them in this fucking Podunk hospital. Those kids never give us one bit of trouble. And I wouldn't want to socialize with you small minded Podunk people either, if all you gonna do is talk behind my back.

"It's no secret, my little girl has had some trouble. And if those fine people can help her get better, I welcome it. Lord knows, I haven't been a parent since she was 5 years old. I can't possibly know how to keep a teenager happy and occupied. They've got kids that go to school with her, so at least she's not cooped up in the house alone. I swear, if I ever hear you talk about them like that again, I will suspend your ass for 3 days with no pay. You got that?"

"Loud and clear, Chief. I'm sorry." Randy says with his head hung down.

"Call me if you need me. But please, only if it's an emergency. Otherwise call Cheri to come help out if you need to leave the station.

"10-4 Chief." Randy says, and I head out the door.

I head home and get showered and changed. I stop by and pick up a bottle of wine. I mean, I think that's what you still do when someone invites you for dinner. Me, I rather have a 6 pack of Vitamin R beer. But these seem like refined people, not the drunk knuckleheads on the reservation.

I put on a plaid button down and my jeans. I throw on a jacket, just for effect, and head over to the Cullens. Why these people want to live way out in the woods like this is beyond me.

But when I pull into the long driveway and I see the fucking house. GEEZ BANANAS, these folks are loaded. That's not a house, that's a fucking mansion. Shit, maybe I should have worn a suit. Thank God I went for the wine and not the beer.

I park the car, and go up the steps and knock on the door. I hear heels approaching the door. I smooth down my mustache with my fingers and rake my fingers through my hair.

The door opens, and I see the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life. Her beauty stops me in my tracks. I'm stuck. I can't move. She looks at me with those beautiful topaz eyes and she gives me the brightest smile this side of the sun.

"You must be Chief Swan, I'm Esme Cullen. I'm so glad you could come. Please won't you come in." Her voice sound like windchimes. So melodic. Sort of like that African American actress, Loretta Devine. But more bell-like in range. Every word she speaks sound like she is going to break out in song. She reaches out her hand to shake mine. I slowly reach out my hand. As soon as we touch, I feel this electric charge that races through my arm to my heart. And I want more than anything to kiss her, I want to make her mine. I walk closer to her, and I intake her magnificent scent. She smells like fresh baked cinnamon cookies. I look deep into her eyes as I continue to get closer to her. I find that I have brought her into my arms. Our lips are inches apart.

"I hope you don't think me too forward, but I have to kiss you. May I?" I barely whisper, so low I'm not sure if I even spoke the words aloud.

"Please." She whispers back. As our lips meet. My mind explodes. I see fireworks behind my eyes. My heart begins to race. It's like I finally found the missing piece I have been searching for my entire life. She reaches her arm around my neck and grasp the hair in back of my head, to bring me in closer. I run my tongue along her lips to ask for entrance, which I am granted. I explore her mouth with my tongue and she taste as good as she smells. I am brought back to the here and now, by the clearing of a throat behind us.

Dr. Cullen is standing there, with a smug look on his face. "Chief Swan, I see you have met my sister-in-law. Esme Platt." I look from her to him, and back to her. Sister-in-Law? But they have the same eyes. She said Cullen. He said Platt.

"Well which is it? Esme Cullen or Platt?" I ask.

"Well, as I told you at the hospital, for all intents and purposes, we are known as husband and wife. So she uses the name Cullen. Everyone in town knows her as a Cullen."

"If she is no, blood relation, why do you have the same eye color? The same eye color as that other doctor? Esme looks to Carlisle.

 **CPOV**

"Charlie, you are very perceptive. I think you had better come in and we can explain." I tell him.

"No Carlisle, you can't, It's not safe." Esme says to me at vampire level.

"We'll come to that when we need to. Esme. Besides, it seems you have found your soul mate. Unless you are prepared to walk away from him. He has to know." I told her. I have a feeling this family is good with weird.

We go into the living room, and I take the bottle of wine. "Thank you for the wine, Charlie. But I have a feeling you are going to need something much stronger. What can I get you?"

"Um, I will have whatever you have in that glass there." The Chief says to me.

"This is a Macallen 18-year-old scotch whiskey." I tell him.

"Perfect, I'll take a double. I have a feeling I am going to need it too." He tells me.

"I'll get it." Esme says to him.

"No, I don't think so. I don't think I am ever going to let you out of my arms." Charlie says to her. And if she were human, she would be a blushing school girl.

"Yeah, why don't you two make yourselves comfortable, I'll make the drinks. Esme would you like a glass of wine?" I asked her.

"Yes Carlisle, that would be lovely." She says.

I go over to the bar, and pour Charlie a double scotch, and I open the wine Charlie brought for Esme. I walk back over to give them their drinks when Alice and Bella, emerge and begin to descend the stairs.

Alice comes down first, followed by my Isabella. Alice has dressed her in a black Japanese Kimono style silk blouse with a high mandarin collar, to hide much of the bruising around her neck. The rest I can tell is covered by makeup. I don't think it's detectible with human vision. The blouse is also long sleeved. It is fitted and shows off the curves of her breast in the most delectable manner. It flares just slightly, at the apex of her thighs, with slits up the side, to her hips. She is wearing a pair of red skinny jeans and red ballet flats. Her hair is curled in spirals that are slightly pinned up, so they fall around her shoulders. She is only wearing eyeliner mascara and a blush red lipstick. Alice has truly brought the exquisite beauty to the forefront in Isabella. I'm stunned speechless. I can't take my eyes off her.

"Yeah, I think you need this more than me right now. I'll go make my own." Charlie says to me as he walks up behind me and whispers in my ear. I take the drink and swallow it back. The initial burn in back of my throat is welcoming as the smoothness of the scotch goes down.

I walk over as Isabella makes the final step of the staircase, and I hold out my elbow. She attaches her small hand to the crook.

"Isabella, you look absolutely stunning." I tell her as I bring the hand that she has crooked in my elbow up to my lips and kiss the back of her fingers, before bringing her hand back to my arm. She blushes the most delectable shade of red, but then looks over at her father, and hangs her head.

Emmett and Rosalie then come down the stairs. "Chief Swan, I'd like to introduce my other children. This is Alice, Emmett, and his girlfriend Rosalie. Alice skips over and gives Charlie a warm hug. Emmett and Rosalie both come over and extend their hand to shake his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you, will you be having dinner with us?" Charlie asks.

"Um, Pop. That's what we were coming to ask, since Rosie had such a rough day, I wanted to take her out for dinner and a movie. And is it ok if Alice tags along with us?" I was about to answer that it was fine, when Isabella reached out and grabbed Alice's arm, and held on to it so tight, if Alice had been human she would have had a bruise. I saw her slightly shake her head no.

"Um, Emmett, why don't you and Rose go ahead without me this time. I think I will stay here with Bella." She said never taking her eyes off Bella.

I could see the hurt in Charlie's eyes. "Bella, if you don't want me here, I can go." He says in a sad voice. Esme then walks over to him, and caresses his face, and kisses his cheek. That actually brought a smile to Bella's face.

"Um, on second thought, why don't you go and have fun with Em and Rose. I think I will be okay for dinner. It seems we may have a lot to talk about after all." Bella says to Alice.

"Are you sure, Bella? I don't mind staying if you need me too." Alice assures her.

"Yeah, Alice. I'm sure. But we still get to go shopping tomorrow, right?" She asks Alice. Oh shit, I hope Alice hasn't created a monster. However, when it comes to Isabella, she can have whatever her heart desires. I will have to make sure I have a black card ordered for her.

"You bet your sweet cheeks we do." Alice said with a giggle, then she flitted off with Emmett and Rosalie. I look pointedly at Rosalie. She nodded her head that she was alright with this.

"Well then, my dear. Shall we go have dinner?" I asked Isabella.

"Yes Carlisle, I'm actually starving." She said. That's right I bet she is.

"Well good. Esme made a prime rib." I told them.

"Oh Esme, you didn't have to go through all that trouble for us." She told Esme, with a bit of mischief in her voice. I'm not quite sure where that's coming from. "Any old piece of meat would have been fine for Charlie." That was said with definite disdain.

"I do welcome the change though. If I have to eat another piece of fish fry, I swear to God, I'll kill myself." She said very sarcastically. I gripped her arm tightly.

"Bella, I am warning you, you had better behave yourself." I whisper to her.

"Well at least, I know you guys aren't opposed to seafood. Because I made bouillabaisse. Carlisle and I are actually allergic to seafood, so we won't have any, but I hope you will try it.

"Oh, Esme that sounds wonderful. See Charlie, there are other things to do with fish, then to have it swimming in grease.

"God Bella, I said I was sorry. What more do you want me to say. It's been just me since you and your mother left. I never had to cook. And me and Billy go fishing every weekend. So yeah, I have an abundance of fish. How was I supposed to know you would get sick from the fried fish?"

"Because you are supposed to be my father Charlie Swan. You are supposed to be there for me and protect me. You were supposed to fight for me, instead of letting that bitch cart me off. She couldn't very well take care of her miserable self, let alone a 5-year-old. And even now, while I am thankful and grateful, the Cullens want to look after me and take care of me, you couldn't even be bothered to fight for me this time either.

"That is quite enough, Isabella." I said to her sternly.

"Oh no, Carlisle. I've only just begun. While he is out trying to save the town, or off fishing with his buddies. I sit at home wondering why my life turned to shit! Wondering if this world will be better off with one less cum dump." Her father gasped at her language. She had the meanest scowl on her face. She then rolled up her sleeve and ripped off her bandage from her arm.

"Do you see this Charlie? Now why do you think a 13-year-old would need to start cutting herself? Because she is so used to being the punching bag for her mother, she doesn't even know what it feels like to not be in pain. Then when she comes home with those scum bag boyfriends of hers, the only reason they stick around is because of me. They could care less about that revolving door between her legs. They probably have to tie a two-by-four to their ass to keep from falling in." I had to mentally chuckle at that one.

"ISABELLA! You will stop this diarrhea of the mouth this instant." I tell her

"Or what, you will punish me?" She says, and she immediately lies across my lap. I pick her up from my lap and look her in the eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"Because he needs to see this. He needs to know, by not protecting me, by not fighting for me, what I need to keep me sane." She says to me with tears in her eyes. She then turned to Charlie. "You called me your good little girl today. I haven't been your good little girl in a long time Charlie. While technically, I'm still a virgin, men have used and abused me. I've been used in every other manner since I was 13 years old. The first time, Renee held me down while a man I'd never seen before forced his cock down my throat. After I threw up on him, when he was done, he threw her $50 and told her the next time teach her little cum dump how to behave. After he left she beat me because I caused her to lose $150.

Then, that's when you started sending for me. I thought for sure, you were going to take me away from all of that. I thought you would see, what they were doing to me. That you wouldn't let them hurt me anymore. But you sent me back after Christmas break. Then summer break I came back. That year I even had a huge bruise on my back. But you never asked me about it."

"But honey, I asked Renee. She told me that you were clumsy that you fall down all the time. And I have to admit. You weren't the most graceful little girl I'd ever seen. You would walk right into stuff. And walls just seem to jump out at you.

"That's because I walked with my head held down and hunched over, Charlie. I figured, if I wasn't noticed, no one would bother me. Anyway. You sent me back after summer break. When I got back, Renee had a new boyfriend. Phil. At first, he didn't bother me. I thought it was working. I didn't even think he noticed me. Until I came home from school, and I found him in my room reading my journal. That's when I learned that what I was doing had a name. A Masochist. Someone who got off on pain.

He told me he would show me how to use that. He became my Dom, and I became his submissive. He trained me to be his submissive. I thought he loved me, until he began loaning me out to other Doms." And then she reached her thumb under her other sleeve and ran her hand over the bite mark. This she did not let her father see her do. It was then I realize that I had been absentmindedly rubbing circles on the small of her lower back, while she stood next to my chair in my arms. She looked me in the eyes

"Please promise me you won't do that." She asked me.

"Sweetheart, I could never do that to you, you are far too precious to me." I told her. I then kissed her chastely on the lips. "Sweetheart, would you mind, if I send your dinner up to my office, while I speak with your father in private?" I asked her.

"It's ok Carlisle. I seemed to have lost my appetite anyway." She told me.

"No, absolutely not. You missed lunch today, you will eat something. Esme made you chicken salad and fruit for lunch, how about something light for now. If you are hungry later I can warm up your dinner for you.

"Yes Ma... I mean Carlisle." I gave her another chaste kiss.

"Esme would you mind? So, Charlie and I can talk." I asked her.

"Not at all Carlisle. Come, Bella, let's make you that Chicken salad and fruit plate, shall we." Isabella stroked my cheek with her hand before going into the kitchen with Esme.

Charlie started to open his mouth to say something. I held up my hand for him to wait. I wanted Isabella and Esme upstairs before we began. Then the women came back through the dining room heading upstairs.

"Charlie, I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to dump on you like that. I have just been holding it in for so long. This is the first time I've felt safe and free enough to say it. Will you forgive me." Charlie broke down sobbing.

"Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for. Please, can you ever forgive me?" Isabella took a deep breath.

"While my brain knows it's not your fault. It's going to take some time for me to forgive either you or Renee. But with the help of Carlisle and Jasper, I think we can work on it." I watched her as she walked by and I smacked her on the ass as she did. She let out and "EEP"

"Don't think that mouth of yours has been forgiven. You will still get that spanking you were so eager to show your father." I told her.

She let out a sigh and under her breath I heard. "Shit." And headed upstairs. Once I heard the door close, I turned back to Charlie.

"First Carlisle, before you begin, I want you to know, I have no problem with the relationship you have with Bella. I already figured that out before I got here. Though, I have to say, I am now a little disturbed by the BDSM aspect of it. I understand it, don't mean I like it." Charlie said to me.

"I understand your concern, but let me assure you. Like Isabella said, she is still a virgin. And I will not go there with her until she is of legal age." I told him.

"Well it really doesn't matter at this point about legal age. She is now at the age of consent. But those motherfuckers, that raped my little girl. That's a different story. When you told me about the cutting, I had already figured out it was because of abuse. I was in denial it was because of sexual abuse, I guess. As a matter of fact, when I go to work tomorrow, I am calling the district attorney in Phoenix, and having Renee arrested. But what I don't understand Carlisle is how she can blame me for something I had no idea was happening. I can't read minds. Why wouldn't she just tell me that's what was happening." He asked me.

"We really need to talk to Jasper about that, but, I do know that children tend to think it's their fault that this is happening to them. And if they can just be that "good little girl," or good little boy", they won't be hurt anymore. You came back into her life at the beginning of the sexual abuse, and you did nothing about it. Kids think parents know everything." I chuckled at that. "That is until they reach a certain age, and then parents don't know shit." Charlie laughed at that. "But I think therapy sessions with Jasper will help to mend what's broken between you too." I told him.

"OK, speaking of. Are you going to tell me what is really going on with your family? Why you all have the same pale skin and eye color, yet you claim to not be blood relations.?" He asks me. I take a deep unneeded breath.

"Charlie, I am about to reveal to you our family secret. And if you were not more to us than just Isabella's father, I would continue to lie to you. However, since you and Esme have now found each other, the two of you being mates…"

"Are you talking about soulmates?" Charlie interrupted. I nodded my head. "Is that anything like the Quileutes imprinting? My eyebrows shot clear up to my hairline.

"You know the Quileute legends?" I asked him.

"Of course, I know. I practically grew up on the reservation. I've heard the bonfire stories of the old elders since I was 6 years old. How they are descendants of the wolf, to protect the people from their only true enemy…" he stopped and raised his head to look at me.

"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE THE COLD ONES."


	14. Chapter 14

_Previously,_

 _"Charlie, I am about to reveal to you our family secret. And if you were not more to us than just Isabella's father, I would continue to lie to you. However, since you and Esme have now found each other, the two of you being mates…"_

 _"Are you talking about soulmates?" Charlie interrupted. I nodded my head. "Is that anything like the Quileutes imprinting? My eyebrows shot clear up to my hairline._

 _"You know the Quileute legends?" I asked him._

 _"Of course, I know. I practically grew up on the reservation. I've heard the bonfire stories of the old elders since I was 6 years old. How they are descendants of the wolf, to protect the people from their only true enemy…" he stopped and raised his head to look at me._

 _"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE THE COLD ONES."_

 _NOW_

* * *

 **CPOV**

"I wasn't aware that's the term, the Quileutes used, however, if the Cold ones is their term for vampire, then yes." I told him.

"OK." Charlie said nervously, swallowing hard. "A…a…are you going to k…k…kill me now?" he asked me wide eyed. I chuckled a little, hung and shook my head.

"Charlie, first. We don't drink human blood. That is why we have gold eyes. We are known as vegetarian vampires, meaning, we only drink the blood of animals. However, if you ever see a red-eyed vampire, I can't tell you to run, because it would do you no good. Which brings me to my second point. If I were going to kill you, I would not have invited you to my home and offered you dinner. Most human drinking vampires, would not take the time to get to know their meal. There are a few exceptions however. But we will get into that at another time.

Now, as far as you and Esme, and Bella and myself. We could no more harm you than we could harm ourselves, and believe me I have tried to end my own existence, again, a conversation for another time. Esme is the other half of your soul, just as Bella is mine. However, Bella calls to me on a different level as well. Her masochistic personality, feeds into my sadistic. Our bonds, once claimed, is unbreakable only by death. I can tell you, that if anything were to happen to Bella, I would gladly find a way to end my existence, and follow her to a final death." He looked at me thoughtfully.

"The pull, the need to seek out Esme at this very moment? Does that have anything to do with this?" Before the questions could fully leave his lips, Esme was down the stairs and by his side in the blink of an eye.

"Yes, Charlie. However, it is extremely rare for a human, let alone, two humans, to feel that pull. But Bella has also, expressed the feeling. I can only suspect there is something in your bloodline."

"And the Quileutes. If vampires really exist…" I cut him off.

"It is not my secret to tell Charlie, just as it is not their place to tell others of ours. Basically, they have broken our treaty. I, however am not going to call them out on that, rather, use it to my advantage later, when I'm ready to turn Bella. Besides, I think our treaty may actually come to an end, and we may become more allies, than enemies." I told him

"Turn her, you mean make her like one of you?" Charlie asked me with worry written on his face.

"Yes Charlie. I intend to make her like me. I plan to have her for eternity." I told him.

"So, you're immortal?" Charlie asked with total glee in his voice, looking up at Esme who was standing by his side while he sat in his chair, with his arm around her waist, absentmindedly rubbing circles on her hip.

"You know you two are really cute." I told them

"Yes sweetheart, we are immortal, among other things." Esme said to him, as she now stroked his cheek with the back of her hand. His eyes were now hooded

"Umm, maybe we could take this conversation back to my place, and finish dinner there?" He asked her in a husky voice.

"Well, I think that would be possible. I can pack you up some food to take with you. But one thing you should know Charlie. We actually don't eat human food. So, I could pack enough for you, and for leftovers, and leave the rest for Bella." She told him. He nodded.

"Why don't you go do that, honey. I mean if that's okay with Carlisle?" He looked to me.

"By all means. I have a little situation to work out with Bella, about that mouth of hers." I told him.

"Please, Carlisle. Don't be too hard on her. Because of you, I have learned more about her life, than she was ever willing to share with me previously. Though it could have been done in a different way. I'm glad I now know." He told me.

"Charlie, I will certainly take that into consideration of her punishment. However, she will learn how I expect her to behave. And the disrespect she showed to both you and me, will not be tolerated. I plan to give her anything her heart desires and more, however she will not disrespect me. And in return, I would never do anything to bring harm to her." Charlie then got up from his chair. He gave Esme a chaste kiss on the lips, and then walked over to me, with his hand extended for a shake. I got up from my seat to meet him.

"Carlisle, I trust you with my daughter. There was something from when I saw you two together, that just clicked with me. I look forward to those therapy sessions with your son, so we can mend the relationship with me and Bella. He then walked closer to me and spoke to me in a serious and low voice. "I want those bastards found and ended. I will have your alibi ready." I looked at him, and my eyes darkened, as did his. He almost looked sinister. "I don't need to know how, I only need to know when, for your alibi to apply." With that he turned to Esme.

"Are you ready sweetheart?" He asked her. She then started to clear the table.

"Don't worry about this, Esme. I'll take care of it. You get what you need to take to Charlie's, but, don't forget, Sam's crew will be here tomorrow. You need to be here to tell them what is required." I reminded her.

"Sam Uley?" He asked. Esme then rushed to the kitchen at vampire speed, then returned with a picnic basket and a bottle of wine.

"Whoa, woman. What was that?" Charlie said with a chuckle, taking the basket from Esme's hand. They really did look cute together. Like they were meant for each other.

"That honey, was vampire speed, which I will explain. But to answer your other question. Yes, I hire Sam Uley, to subcontract construction, for my business." She told him.

"May I come back then and speak with him? I have to be at the station pretty early, but I would like to speak with him about all of this." Charlie stated to us, moving his hand in a circle to illustrate its entirety.

"Yes, Charlie. I think that would be fine. Bella, may not be here. Her and at least Alice will be out shopping tomorrow. I don't know about the others. But I'll see you tomorrow. I stated to them as I walked them to the door.

"Very good then. Come sweetheart, and tell me all about yourself." Charlie said placing a hand to the small of her back to guide her out the door and toward the squad car.

"Charlie, why don't I meet you there in my car, that way I can leave on my own, so you won't have to drive me back. She told him.

"I wouldn't mind, however, I'm not sure I want you to leave at all. But you can drive yourself if you like." He told her. She then flitted off toward the garage. She then pulled out in her Audi R8. Chief Swan then pulled down the driveway giving me a waive as they left. Esme, blew me a kiss and waived as she pulled out behind him. I closed the door. I went back to the dining room, cleared the table, put the dishes in the dishwasher. Finished cleaning up the downstairs, before climbing the stairs to find Isabella asleep on the chaise in my office.

I picked her up and took her down to Esme's room, since I had broken all the windows in her room earlier in the day. I would have Sam, replace those while he was here. I went back and grabbed one of my t-shirts. I undressed her and placed the t-shirt on her and placed her in Esme's bed. She briefly woke up while I was undressing her.

"It's ok love, I need you to rest now. We will deal with everything tomorrow." I told her. After tucking her in. I started to get up to leave. She grabbed my arm.

"Please don't leave, Carlisle. Can you hold me until I fall back to sleep?" She asked me groggily.

"Of course, my love." I told her. I laid on top of the comforter, to shield some of the coldness from my body from her. But pulled her toward my chest and draped my arm over her. I kissed the back of her head. Not before long, she was out like a light. I stayed a little longer, enjoying the warmth, coming through the comforter, from her body. Just listening to her breathe. I got up after she was in deep sleep. I went to my office and started to work on the sub contract.

About an hour later, my phone rang. I looked at the caller ID. It was Jasper.

"How did everything go?" He asked.

"Well, your suspicions were correct, Isabella was being molested from as early as 13 years old." I told him. "That piece of shit mother, even knew. She was basically pimping her out."

"She told you that?" He asked.

"In a manner of speaking, she had a total diarrhea of the mouth, she unleashed on her father during dinner." I told him.

"OH NO! You didn't punish her too badly did you?" He asked me

"Not yet. I will explain later. But she will be punished, she can't just run off at the mouth like that whenever she's angry. She needs to learn how to direct that anger. Though, It may not be as severe. Charlie asked for leniency." I told him.

"So, he knows, and is okay with your relationship?" he asked. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, Jasper, he is more than okay. Especially seeing how he and Esme are mates." I told him.

"WHAT THE FUCK?" Jasper exclaimed. "Exactly what are the chances, of all of us, finding our mates within days of each other? Now we absolutely need to find Edward a woman. This will not bode well, him still being single around Bella." He told me. I growled at that.

"I do not plan him to be around Isabella, PERIOD." I told Jasper still growling at him over the phone.

"Carlisle, I need you to calm down. That's one of the reasons I called. I got a call from him. He asked to see me in private. He said he wanted to apologize to me and you. He wanted to start with me, because he knew you'd never agree unless you knew he was sincere, and he wanted to offer his assistance. I wanted to let you know. I do plan on hearing him out. But I didn't want you to think I was going behind your back."

"Well, I appreciate that Jasper. You know I always consider you a friend and confidant. I'd hoped Edward to fill that role when I changed him, however, I didn't take into consideration, his youth and immaturity when making that decision. So you'll let me know how that goes, won't you?" I asked him

"Of course, I will." He replied.

"And what was the other reason for your call?" I asked him.

"Yeah, well you promised to send me Leah Clearwater's contact information." He informed me.

"Oh, God, Jasper. With everything that happened this evening, I totally forgot, I will text you when we're done with this call.

"Great. I really would like to see her tonight." He told me.

"OK, well, just don't come home with fleas." I told him jokingly over the phone. It was met with a low rumble coming back through the phone.

"Too soon?" I asked amusingly.

"Asshole." Jasper said before disconnecting the call. I laughed and sent him the text.

* * *

 **I plan to let Eddie redeem himself**


	15. Chapter 15

**EDPOV**

After dropping Bella and running off to get away from my asshole, perverted family, I run, and keep running. Just to think about my next move. When I realize where I am, I am on the top of Mount Olympus.

How did I let this happen? She was supposed to be mine. Her blood smells so sweet, I can almost imagine it in my mind how good it will taste. However, her silent mind intrigues me so, it's like a puzzle I need to figure out. How does she do it? I have to figure out a way to get her away from them.

I can't make any decisions, or Alice will see. There are always ways to hide behind the holes of that deranged little pixie's gift.

I really don't know why Carlisle allowed those two outsiders into our family, I was his favorite, when I was the only gifted member of this family. Now, he has the pixie and that fucking empathic monster. He just casts me aside like I'm nothing. I will make them all see.

I start running again. Just thinking. I keep running, without a particular destination in mind. I end up in range of our house, and I hear Chief Swans, Esme and Carlisle's thoughts. I hear Emmett Rosalie and the pixie are still at home. They are trying to figure out how to get out of eating the human food, Esme has made for dinner for Chief Swan and Bella. I hope Carlisle makes them stay and the all choke while eating the disgusting human food. I know they literally can't choke, but it would be fun to hear their thoughts as they try to get it down.

FUCK ME SIDEWAYS! THE CHIEF HAS FALLEN IN LOVE WITH ESME! Oh, well that's just perfect. Now Carlisle will have Bella's father right where he wants him.

Oh God, I can still smell her blood, it's so delectable.

So those three are going for a hunt and a movie.

 _'I know you are out there Edward, I am warning you to stay away from them. Carlisle wants the Chief to know that Bella will be safe and cared for. If you show yourself, I swear, you won't get away this time. I've seen it. Carlisle won't hesitate to end you.'_ I hear in the pixies thoughts. She then shows me a vision of Carlisle ripping me apart.

I then show her my decision, to just sit here and listen.

 _'That's still fucking creepy as hell, but just stay away from them. I'll be watching.'_ She thinks to me again _._

OH MY GOD, Carlisle is practically drooling over the sight of Bella, right in front of her father. Does he have no shame?

SOOOO, the chief knows they have a relationship. How can he be okay with this?

Carlisle thinks Bella is being rude and disrespectful to her father. Oh shit, I need to get closer. If I could only hear Bella's thoughts. I need to hear what's going on. So I move within hearing range. I climb a tree and sit and listen.

 _"I do welcome the change though. If I have to eat another piece of fish fry, I swear to God, I'll kill myself."_ I hear Bella say very sarcastically.

 _"Bella, I am warning you, you had better behave yourself."_

" _Well at least, I know you guys aren't opposed to seafood. Because I made bouillabaisse. Carlisle and I are actually allergic to seafood, so we won't have any, but I hope you will try it_." HA! Esme, that's a good one.

" _Oh, Esme that sounds wonderful. See Charlie, there are other things to do with fish, then to have it swimming in grease"._

 _"God Bella, I said I was sorry. What more do you want me to say. It's been just me since you and your mother left. I never had to cook. And me and Billy go fishing every weekend. So yeah, I have an abundance of fish. How was I supposed to know you would get sick from the fried fish?"_

 _"Because you are supposed to be my father Charlie Swan. You are supposed to be there for me and protect me. You were supposed to fight for me, instead of letting that bitch cart me off. She couldn't very well take care of her miserable self, let alone a 5-year-old. And even now, while I am thankful and grateful, the Cullens want to look after me and take care of me, you couldn't even be bothered to fight for me this time either._

 _"That is quite enough, Isabella."_

OH GOD, Bella. That poor girl. Carlisle was right, she does need to be protected. And not from our kind, but from her mother.

 _"Oh no, Carlisle. I've only just begun. While he is out trying to save the town, or off fishing with his buddies. I sit at home wondering why my life turned to shit! Wondering if this world will be better off with one less cum dump." Her father gasped at her language. She had the meanest scowl on her face. She then rolled up her sleeve and ripped off her bandage from her arm._ I hear the hurt in Bella's voice, I called her that. I called her a cum dump. I regret saying that now.

 _"Do you see this Charlie? Now why do you think a 13-year-old would need to start cutting herself? Because she is so used to being the punching bag for her mother, she doesn't even know what it feels like to not be in pain. Then when she comes home with those scum bag boyfriends of hers, the only reason they stick around is because of me. They could care less about that revolving door between her legs. They probably have to tie a two-by-four to their ass to keep from falling in."_

HA HA HA HA HA. That's a good one. Everyone mentally chuckles at that outburst.

 _"ISABELLA! You will stop this diarrhea of the mouth this instant."_ Carlisle obviously doesn't want to show her how amusing that was.

 _"Or what, you will punish me._

 _"Why are you doing this?"_ I hear Carlisle ask her

 _"Because he needs to see this. He needs to know, by not protecting me, by not fighting for me, what I need to keep me sane."You called me your good little girl today. I haven't been your good little girl in a long time Charlie. While technically, I'm still a virgin, men have used and abused me. I've been used in every other manner since I was 13 years old. The first time, Renee held me down while a man I'd never seen before forced his cock down my throat. After I threw up on him, when he was done, he threw her $50 and told her the_ next _time teach her little cum dump how to behave. After he left she beat me because I caused her to lose $150._

I have to hold back the growl and roar that is building within me. I will find that bitch, and that fucking asshole and rip their hearts out. How fucking dare, they?!

 _Then, that's when you started sending for me. I thought for sure, you were going to take me away from all of that. I thought you would see, what they were doing to me. That you wouldn't let them hurt me anymore. But you sent me back after Christmas break. Then summer break I came back. That year I even had a huge bruise on my back. But you never asked me about it."_

OK, now I am beginning to see Bella's point. How could Charlie not see something was amiss in that home. No wonder she's bitter with him. I find myself gripping the branch I am sitting on so tightly the branch begins to crack.

 _"But honey, I asked Renee. She told me that you were clumsy that you fall down all the time. And I have to admit. You weren't the most graceful little girl I'd ever seen. You would walk right into stuff. And walls just seem to jump out at you._

 _"That's because I walked with my head held down and hunched over, Charlie. I figured, if I wasn't noticed, no one would bother me. Anyway. You sent me back after summer break. When I got back, Renee had a new boyfriend. Phil. At first, he didn't bother me. I thought it was working. I didn't even think he noticed me. Until I came home from school, and I found him in my room reading my journal. That's when I learned that what I was doing had a name. A Masochist. Someone who got off on pain._

 _He told me he would show me how to use that. He became my Dom, and I became his submissive. He trained me to be his submissive. I thought he loved me, until he began loaning me out to other Doms. Please promise me you won't do that."_

So, she wants Carlisle to continue to Dominant her. But she wants to be his, and his alone.

 _"Sweetheart, I could never do that to you, you are far too precious to me."_

I can't listen anymore. This is to horrible. I want to go and find that mother, and her low life boyfriends and kill them all. I wouldn't eat them, only because I wouldn't want their disgusting blood defiling my body.

She just wants someone that genuinely loves her. But, I'm not sure Carlisle is right for her. She needs to be with a human that loves her, so she can go on to marry, have babies, and grandbabies and grow old and die with. I truly understand why Rosalie feels the way she does about this existence. If I had the choice, I would not have chosen to be this monster either. Carlisle says it was my mothers dying wish, but I am sure, had she known truly what she was asking, she would not have asked for this. Not This.

I'm now out of range to hear Bella, but I can still hear the thoughts of the others. Poor Esme, she is so distraught over everything she is hearing. At least I know she will be a good mother figure for Bella. She will, at least, show Bella, how a mother is supposed to behave.

Charlie also is incensed. Murderous even. How could he have been so blind before. Humans minds are a strange thing. Things present themselves right in their face, however, if it's not spelled out for them, they can go on as though it's not happening.

SHIT! HE KNOWS WHAT WE ARE, AND OF THE WOLVES! Those stinking wretched mutts. They told a human of our secret.

Charlie wants Carlisle to end those low life humans that hurt his little girl. He is even offering to supply and alibi. I find myself with a smile on my face. I have to think.

I start running again. While I'm running I pull out my phone.

 _"Dr. Jasper Whitlock_." Like he's so fucking professional, the monster.

"Jasper, It's Edward. Is it possible we can meet somewhere, privately? I just want to talk."

 _"What could you possibly want to talk to me about Edward? You were a complete ass today. Do you realize you left Isabella, severely bruised around her neck and face? Had Carlisle not needed to care for her, I doubt you would still be alive to have this conversation. He would have caught you and possibly still be ripping you to pieces, putting you back together, only to rip you apart again, before setting your worthless ass on fire."_ He told me. Only a monster would think of something so grotesque. I'm sure Carlisle is angry with me, but besides a punishment, he wouldn't do what this monster is suggesting.

"Look, Jasper. I truly am sorry for what I did. I realize now how badly I acted. I want a chance to apologize to you and Carlisle in person. I can't go to Carlisle right now. He would never think I'm sincere. I want to show him that I am really willing to help him with Isabella. So please. Will you please meet me and hear me out?" I hope he can hear the sincerity in my voice. I hear him take a deep breath over the phone.

 _"I'll meet with you Edward. But only if I can sense your honest sincerity, will I let Carlisle know. But I will tell him you called me tonight. I won't go behind his back with this. I needed to call him anyway. How about I meet with you tomorrow. I hope to have plans to night."_ He tells me

"With the She-wolf? How can you think you are mated to her?" I ask him.

"Not that it's any of your business, Edward. But from what she and the Alpha has told me, I am not mated to her, she imprinted on me. Which from what I know of it, is somewhat like a soulmate. I'm not really sure how it works just yet." He told me. It is interesting. I would like to know more about it myself.

"It does sound interesting Jasper. I would like to know more about how it all works. Will you let me know how it works out for you? I do hope it goes well." I tell him sincerely.

"Well thanks Edward. Wow, that actually surprised me. I will let you know." He told me

"Why are you surprised? I mean, it kinda makes sense that the savage she-wolf, would imprint on someone like you. I mean, you used to be the most savage vampire out there."

"Aaaaand he's back. I swear Edward, for someone who spends his time picking through other peoples thoughts, you truly don't have a clue do you? You know, instead of trying to practice medicine, just to impress Carlisle. Why don't you try my field? Maybe it will help you learn how to really listen to people, instead of drawing your own conclusion from peoples' thoughts."

"Why would I want to waste my time listening to humans talk about their minute problems. I mean their minds are like a sieve. They have so little time on this earth, yet they dwell on problems that really have no meaning in the long run of things." I tell him.

"Ok, I'm done. Edward, I will call you tomorrow to set up a time." Then Jasper disconnects the call.

* * *

 **Edweirdo is such a creeper. He really is an immature ass.**

 **As I was writing this, I realized, that I use writing these stories as my own form of therapy. I also realized, that I am using Edward and Rosalie here, to show how I feel about humanity as a whole. Most people are so caught up in their own mind and how they think people should behave, that they don't take the time to think about how the other person may feel about how we spew our self-centered thoughts and words at them. Anyway. I hope you are continuing to enjoy my public display of self therapy.**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHPOV**

After a lovely night of talking, Esme and I got to know each other. She is truly an incredible woman. I wasn't sure how things worked with vampires, so I decided to take it slow. We made out on the couch like two horny teenagers, and watched movies, while I ate the magnificent meal she made me.

We talked a little about Bella, and she told me about how she and Carlisle came to be a family. How she tried to kill herself, after running from an abusive husband, while pregnant. How the baby died, two days after birth. She didn't feel there was a reason to go on.

"Carlisle gave me a second chance on this earth. I don't know if you would call it life. But this existence has been wonderful for me. I've done so many things, I don't think I would have ever done, had I still been human, with the man I married." She told me.

"Esme, I fear for my daughter. You know what it's like to have been abused, is that what he is doing to her. Is this a form of abuse?" I asked her.

"Charlie, I can't say that I understand that type of relationship, but I can tell you, Carlisle would never force her to do anything she doesn't want, and he would never intentionally hurt her. Carlisle made it very clear to me what he was, what type of "things" he was into. I told him that I would never be able to submit to him. And he made it perfectly clear, that it was my choice. Eternity is a very long time. So, I will admit, that he and I have been, "friends with benefits', nothing more.

We have, both of us, have been waiting for the one person, we know is 'THE ONE'. The one that you cannot live this existence without. Carlisle feels he's found that in Isabella."

"And what if I told you, I feel I've found that in you?" I asked her. She then came closer to me. We both looked into each other's eyes, I then looked from her eyes to her sexy lips.

"How do I get to become yours for eternity?" I asked her.

"Charlie, do you know what you are asking?" She asked me.

"I believe I do. But Esme. I don't want to rush things with you. If I am to truly have you for eternity. I need to take this slow." I told her.

"Charlie, you take as much time as you need. I need you to be sure. I'll be here when you are ready." She told me. "But for now, why don't you get some sleep. You have an early day I take it.

"Actually, I do, I want to get to the station early, and I want to come and talk to Sam Uley. I also want to talk to my best friend from the reservation, Billy Black." I told her.

"Ok, Charlie. Sleep well, and I will see you tomorrow." I walked her to her car, and helped her in. I gave her a chaste kiss on the lips, before she drove away.

"OH NOT YOU TOO CHARLIE." Jacob said, as he came out of the trees.

"What do you want kid? Bella's not here. And what is that comment supposed to mean?" I asked him.

"Well it just seems that everywhere I turn, somebody's falling in love with one of those leeches. First Bella and that freak Edward Cullen, then Leah and the shrink, now you. What would the leech doctor have to say about you banging his wife?" Why this little punk.

"First of all, you little shit, it's none of your business. Second, if I ever hear you call Esme that again, I will string you up by your furry balls. And for your information, they are not married. They are coven mates." I told him.

"Well I have two questions for you, Charlie. How do you know my balls are furry, and how do you know what they are." He asked me.

"Boy, you know I have been around the reservation far longer than you have been alive. I've heard the legends at the bonfires. It doesn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. Plus, apparently, she's my mate. Listen, tell Sam, I'll be meeting him at the Cullens, tomorrow afternoon. I have some things I need to discuss with him." I told him.

"Sure, Charlie. But how do you know she's not married to the doctor?" He asked me

"Well you are a nosy little fuck aren't you. Well they told me out of their own mouths, and Bella is the doctors mate." I told him. Jacobs eyes became wide as saucers and he began to tremble. I could feel the heat coming from him. Just then Sam and Paul came out of the trees.

"JACOB, YOU WILL CALM THE FUCK DOWN" Sam yelled at him. But it was too late, before I could step away from him, Jacob had turned into a giant russet wolf, as his front claws came down to meet the earth, they sliced me down my chest.

I heard Jacob yelling his apologies. Sam was scolding Jacob for his temper. But all I could feel was the burn from the gouge in my chest. The only thing that came to my mind, was I wouldn't get my eternity with my angel, before everything went black.

 **ESMEPOV**

I had a wonderful evening with Charlie. I have to say, I was a little disappointed that all we did was make out like a couple of horny teenagers. But when Charlie told me he wanted to take things slow, I understood. He had been hit with a lot in just a couple of days. I'm sure he wasn't sure how to process it all. He'd just found out that his daughter had been abused and molested, by his ex-wife none the less. That vampires and werewolves existed, and he and his daughter were both mated to said vampires, and that his daughter was a masochist, in love with a sadist.

After he walked me to my car, kissed me goodnight, and promised to see me tomorrow, I drove away. I was almost to our driveway when I slammed on the breaks of my car. The car slid and barely missed hitting a tree. But the pain in my chest was unbearable.

"CHARLIE!" I screamed. I leaped from the car, only grabbing my cell phone. "CARLISLE, PLEASE MEET ME AT CHARLIE'S. SOMETHING HAS HAPPENED TO HIM, BUT I AM NOT SURE WHAT." I told him.

"Esme, love, calm down. What has happened?" I could hear the wind rushing in the phone, so I know he was already out of the door

"I don't know, Carlisle. My chest, the pain…" was all I got out, when I came through the trees to Charlie's house. He was laying in the yard. Sam Uley, Paul Lahote and Jacob Black was standing around Charlie.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I growled at them. Just then Carlisle came through the trees.

"It…it…it was an accident. I—I—I didn't mean for him to get hurt." Jacob Black stammered out standing there, in all his nakedness. If I weren't a lady, I'd snatch his dick and balls off and shove them down his throat.

"Please Carlisle, you have to save him. He's my mate, I can't lose him, I've just found him." I sobbed.

"His heartbeat is so faint." Carlisle said looking up at the Quileute boys. "He is going to die if I don't." He said looking directly at Sam. Sam looked between Jacob, Paul and myself. He then nodded his head to Carlisle.

Carlisle then picked him up and carried him in the house, and laid him on the sofa. The Quileute boys, tried to follow us in, but I slammed the door in their faces.

"Esme, are you sure?" He asked me.

"Are you insane, of course I am sure. But I don't know if I have the control." I told him.

"Esme, he is your mate. If you want to try, I will be right here to stop you if you loose control." He told me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Carlisle always had more confidence in me than I had in myself. I nodded my head.

"I don't know how." I told him, still sobbing.

"I'll help you. Build as much venom in your mouth as you can. Bite until you feel the blood just on your tongue, and then push the venom in." Carlisle told me. I did exactly what he said. I felt the blood on my tongue, but I refused to taste it before I pushed the venom in.

"You did well, my darling. Now do the same on the other side, both wrists and ankles." Carlisle told me calmly.

"I can't Carlisle. Please save him." I continued to sob.

"Ok, darling, step aside." Carlisle told me, and he quickly completed the bites. Charlie was already screaming and writhing in pain. Carlisle quickly took off his shredded shirt and pants.

"Take him upstairs and make him as comfortable as possible." He told me. "I will get the Quileute boys to stage it to look like he was attacked by a bear." He told me.

I lifted my mate up and carried him upstairs, kissing his lips as I went.

"Baby, I am so, so, sorry. I know you were not ready for this yet. I know it hurts but I will be with you when you wake from this terrible pain." I told him.

As I laid him down on his bed, he reached and grabbed my arm. I looked at him.

"Th-th-this was m—m—meant to be, Esme. I—I—I love y—y—you." Charlie said to me through clenched teeth.

 **CPOV**.

After I completed the bites to Charlie Swan. I took off his shredded clothing, and instructed Esme to take him upstairs and make him as comfortable as she can. I then took the shredded clothing with me to the wolves.

"You are fucking out of control do you know that. We have a treaty with you for one purpose. We do not hurt your people, or the people of this town, and we keep each other's secrets." I told them. "It seems you can manage to do neither. Not only has Sam disfigured the face of his imprint, but you couldn't manage to keep our secret or yours. And now we are cleaning up your latest mistake. THAT IS NOT OUR JOB." I growled at them.

"Now I will admit, I was prepared to expose what we are, to Chief Swan tonight only because he is Esme's mate, only to my surprise, he called us the 'Cold One's'. But I then find out he knows what you are as well. Now, you have almost killed the man. Now, since I have fixed your mess. You will stage the accident, and If the Keeper of the Guardians, or the Volturi come down on this, I swear to god I will sing like a fucking canary." I said as I threw the shredded clothing at Jacob Black, who was now wearing only a pair of cut off jogging pants.

"Now I must be getting back to my mate." I said pointedly to Jacob Black. I had already heard the rumors, that Black had been after Isabella, since she moved into town. "And I swear, if I see you anywhere near Isabella, I will personally, string you up by your balls and gut you like a Christmas pig." I growled at him through my teeth. I started walking off, back through the trees when I turned and looked at all of them.

"One last thing, because of this, and you exposing us, thus breaking the treaty, I want no push back, when it comes time for me to change my mate." I told them.

"Dr. Cullen," Sam walked up to me. "I assure you, I will keep Jacob away from Bella, and we will explain things to the Elders, as far as Charlie, and when you choose to change Bella. I've got your back." He told me. He then extended his hand. I shook it before taking off through the trees at vampire speed.


	17. Chapter 17

**BPOV**

I woke up, to find myself back in my bed. I was alone which was a little scary, being in a new place. I got up and peaked out of the room. The house was unusually quiet. Even for vampires, this place was usually bustling with activity.

"Hello?" I called out. Is anyone here?" But there was no answer. I walked quietly back down to Carlisle's study. While I was here with Esme earlier, I noticed all the books and was in awe. I hoped Carlisle wouldn't mind. But I really wanted something to read. I'd slept so much today, I really wasn't tired anymore. But then I started to look around at all the books. I immediately felt calm. I knew the man was intelligent. After all, he'd have to be, he was a doctor. But, of course, that was not my first reaction to him. My first reaction was lustful, sexual, almost downright primal. I wanted this man. No, I had a need for this man, like needing air to breathe.

I wandered around the office looking at all the books. He had all of my classic favorites. Wuthering Heights, and others by the Bronte Sisters. Everything from Jane Austin, Charles Dickens, and William Shakespeare. There were my favorite poems from Elizabeth Barret Browning. He even had works from poet's others often overlooked, such as Langston Hughes, Maya Angelou, and Paul Laurence Dunbar.

Some are used and weathered, like my favorite copy of Wuthering Heights, others are first run and original editions.

I pick Jane Eyre, and sit on the chaise and began to read. There is a cashmere throw on the back of the chaise and I throw it over my legs to keep warm. As I pull it down, it smells of him. I love the smell of his office. It smells of old books, wood and leather, I also smell vanilla and spice. Carlisle. I bring a corner of the throw up to my nose as I start to read. Occasionally, I take a sniff of the blanket.

I'm so caught up in the smell, I close my eyes. I don't hear Carlisle come into the room

"Isabella?" Carlisle says with a smile on his face as he looks down at me. I scramble to get up from the chaise.

"No, baby. Don't get up. But may I join you?" he asks me. I give him a puzzling look.

"Of course, you may, it is your study after all. I am invading your space." I tell him.

"My love you have done no such thing. Everything here now belongs to you too. You do realize you are now a part of this family?" He says to me as he climbs over me. He rests back against the back of the chaise, with me pressed, with my back against his chest. He wraps his arms lovingly around me.

"Isabella, love, I have some rather bad news to tell you, and I am not quite sure if you are ready for this." He tells me. I look up at his face. It is devoid of emotion.

"I can't live here, can I? You want me to leave?" I ask him.

"Isabella, no, of course not. Baby, I just told you, you are a part of this family. This is now your home, just as much as it is Alice's or mine, and the others. No baby, this has to do with your father.

"Carlisle, I'm really sorry how I spoke to him, but I just couldn't hold it in any longer," I told him.

"Isabella, I need you to stop talking. I need you to listen to me." He said to me sternly. I closed my mouth and lowered my eyes.

"Now, as I was saying. There has been an accident at your father's. He was very badly injured. Actually, he was almost killed," He says to me, as he cups my face with his hand. The tears begin to well in my eyes.

 **CPOV**

"I'm not sure how familiar you are with the Quileute Tribe; however, we are not the only supernatural beings in this world," I told her

"Yes, I'm aware. They think they are some sort of werewolf." She told me.

"We have a treaty with them, they keep our secret and we keep theirs, as well, we do not bite or harm the people of their tribe or the people of this area," I told her.

"What can they do if you did?" she asks.

"They could kill us. While they are not traditional werewolves, they are known as shifters. Or spirit warriors, guardians. We are their natural enemy. They are able to shift at will, into giant wolves. And one of them, Jacob Black, shifted too close to your father…"

"NOOOO!" she cried out and bolted from the chaise.

"Let me guess, Jacob became jealous?" she asked as she sobbed into her hands. "I have to go to him, Carlisle. He's dying, and he thinks I hate him." I get up and walk over to her and place my arms around her to comfort her.

"Sweetheart, I can't let you do that right now. We will go to him in the morning. Honey, Esme and I had to turn him, in order to save him.

"How bad?" She asked.

"He was sliced down his chest, into his heart and lungs. By the time I got there he'd lost a lot of blood. There was no other way."

"So now? Will the wolves kill you and Esme?" She asked.

"No, sweetheart. We basically cleaned up their mess. Remember, I said they keep our secret and we keep theirs. Neither of us is to let the other be exposed. If we were to kill someone, they would kill us and cover it to keep the secret. They nearly killed Charlie, so we turned him, to keep their secret." I told her.

"But won't somebody know Charlie's missing. I'm mean, he is the Chief of police."

"The Quileutes are staging it as a bear attack. They will make it appear as a bear carried him off. We will, however, need to make memorial arrangements for him." I told her. She nodded her head.

Just then, I hear Jasper and Leah, come in the front door. "Carlisle, is it true?" I hear Jasper call out to me.

"Come, sweetheart, let's go down and talk to Jasper," I tell her. I take her hand and lead her downstairs.

"Yes Jasper, but how did you hear?" I asked him

"Leah and I were out, and she received a phone call from her mother and Billy Black. It seems he and Charlie were close friends. He was very distraught." Jasper told us.

"Hello, Leah, it's nice to see you again," I told her with a courteous smile.

"Nice to see you again as well Dr. Cullen. Hey Bella." She greets us both. Isabella is still very upset and only greets her with a tight smile, that doesn't reach her eyes.

"I called the other's they are on their way. I think we need to be over there with Esme." Jasper says to us.

"Actually, is there a way you could bring him here. This is more secluded. If they start searching for him, and they go to the house they will discover him." Isabella says to us.

"That is actually a wonderful idea, sweetheart. Do you two think you could do that? Call Emmett and have him meet you there with his Jeep. And someone needs to bring Esme's car home. She jumped out of it when she felt the pain from Charlie. I don't want to have to leave Isabella again, unprotected." I tell them.

"Carlisle, I think it would be better if Leah stays here with Bella. Remember, she is a wolf. It would be better if your presence is there, with you being the head of this Coven. There seems to be some concern with Billy Black and the other Elders" Jasper said with reassurance.

"Yes, Jasper, I think you may be right. Leah, are you aware of the concerns I have with Isabella's safety?" I asked her.

"Yes, Jasper filled me in on the way here, about Edward." She told me.

"Actually, it's not just Edward, it's also Jacob Black," I told her.

"What does Jake have to do with this?" She asked.

"Well, besides Jacob being the one that attacked Charlie, albeit an accident. It all stems from his jealousy towards Isabella." I told her.

"That jackass. Is he still bothering you, Bella? When I see him, I am going to string him up and whip his ass." I gave her a little smirk.

"You may use our playroom, once it's completed if you like," I told her with a chuckle. Jasper chuckled as well.

"I may have to take you up on that offer." She said. "You guys go ahead. Bella has nothing to worry about." She reassured us.

Just then, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie walked in the door. "Come with us please, I will explain on the way. Rosalie, please go and bring Esme's car. Alice, go get blankets to put in the back of Emmett's Jeep. Rosalie, you stay here with the girls, while Jasper Emmet and I go to Charlies. And Rosalie, play nice." I told them

After that everyone left for their tasks. I gave Isabella a kiss, told her I loved her, and we'd be back as soon as we could with her father, before leaving out of the door.

 _ **~~MLSVD~~**_

Once I arrived again at the Swan residence. All of the Elders and pack were congregated outside of the house. They were blocking the entrance, so my coven could not enter.

"What is the meaning of this?" I asked them.

"You have no jurisdiction here. This is not your territory." Billy Black stated from his wheelchair. I took a deep unneeded breath.

"You listen to me old man. We have done you a favor here tonight. It was your son's lack of control, that put Chief Swan in danger." I told him.

"Then why is it your wife is the one held up in there with the Chief." He asked me

"Not that it is any of your business, but she is not my wife. She is the Chief's mate. And it is not us that broke the treaty, it is you and your people when you chose to inform the Chief who we were. Now, if you would like to come inside, where we can discuss this calmly, and privately. You people do not seem to be concerned with the laws of our kind. You are standing outside making spectacles of yourselves. What if one of his deputies were to come at this moment."

"Esme dear, if you could come and unlock the door please and let us in," I said to her in a normal voice. Knowing she could hear me, due to vampire hearing.

Paul and another of the wolves lifted Billy's wheelchair to carry it into the house, once Esme unlocked the door

"I was frightened, Carlisle. They were demanding entrance. I knew if they were to enter without you being here, Charlie and I would both be in danger." She informed me through sobs, with venom tears in her eyes.

Once Sue Clearwater, who was representing her husband, Old Quil Atera, Young Quil and Paul were seated on the sofa with Billy next to them in his wheelchair; my family stood in front of them, with the coffee table between us.

"Now Billy, I am not sure what you have been told…" I was interrupted then by Billy.

"We were told only that Charlie had been bitten. Please tell me how Jacob is involved in this. It was then that Paul hung his head. I knew he had not been totally forthcoming with the tribe on the events that happened. He was the only other one here at the time the event occurred.

"I can tell you that your young wolf here as misinformed you. He was the only other here besides Jacob and Sam that can tell you the events as they occurred. Charlie is in no condition at the moment to give the full account. And I assume, Jacob and Sam are still staging his accident.

Billy then looked up at me fully ashamed, as he should be. "Paul, please tell us what happened." Old Quil commanded the young wolf.

"Sam, Jacob and I were patrolling the area. Sam and I stayed back in the trees. Of course, Jacob came closer once we were near the Swan house, as usual, hoping to get a chance to see Bella." A growl then escaped from my chest. They then all look at me with surprise on their faces. "He walked up on the Chief kissing the female bloodsucker. He told us in the pack mind we should go after her, but we refused him since she had done nothing wrong. He then shifted and went up to the Chief and started asking him all sorts of question about why everyone was mating with bloodsuckers. Once the Chief informed him that he was indeed mated to the female, but also Bella was not with Edward but with the doctor. Jacob lost control. That was when Sam and I shifted and tried to get him under control, but it was too late. He was already shifting and his paw struck the Chief in the chest."

"And why were you in this area. You have been informed that this area is no longer to be patrolled since Isabella insist on being a part of their world." Sue Clearwater inquired then.

"Because Jake still has a thing for Bella. He thinks the more he is around her, he will eventually imprint on her. We try to tell him, that if it hasn't happened already, then to give it up. But he won't listen." There was now a constant growl in my chest, and the Quileute's were becoming more and more agitated.

I finally was able to calm myself enough to speak. "Let's clear this up once and for all. Isabella is MINE!" I then felt a wave of calm come over us, thanks to Jasper. "She does not belong the Jacob, nor does she even belong to my son. Now, one of our main laws is that you do not interfere with another's mate. You have similar laws regarding your imprints. And Leah has imprinted on Dr. Whitlock here." I gestured back towards Jasper. Sue became rather distraught at that news. "Charlie is mated to Esme. Which now means, we are bound together. I'd always hoped we'd become allies rather than enemies. But your tribe can't seem to let go of your prejudices. You don't seem to realize, we have common enemies, and if we could only work together, we could make both our lands safe. Jacob nearly killed Chief Swan. Esme could not let him die. That would have been her own death sentence. So, she changed him, to prevent him from dying. We covered your furry asses. Why the Swan Family seemed to be shrouded in the supernatural world, I don't know. But they are bound to it now. We have come to take Chief Swan to his now rightful home, so his death can be fully staged. My family will stage the funeral, as I hope your tribe has covered the disappearance.

"NO! YOU HAVE DONE ENOUGH!" Billy huffed. "HE WAS OUR FRIEND! WE WILL ARRANGE THE FUNERAL!" I was becoming more and more incensed with this old fool. Once more there was another wave of calm in addition to serenity, compliments of Jasper.

"Are you so totally unaware, that the man has a daughter, you, old fool?" I growled at him. "And did you care so much for your friend, that when his daughter became apart of our world, that it was you who decided, they no longer needed protection, albeit the protection they seem to have needed is from the ones they called friends. WE will be arranging the funeral and memorial, on behalf of Isabella. Now, we will be collecting the Chief, and taking him to our home to complete his transformation." I was ready to get out of here before I did something I would fully regret. "Jasper, Emmett, please go upstairs and collect the Chief. They nodded.

"Dr. Cullen. I'm sorry this meeting got out of control. The reason we were here, was to verify the injuries to the Chief. May I please?" Sue asked me.

"Mrs. Clearwater. This is only for your safety. It is going to be very hard, for Esme to allow you near her changing mate. I would suggest you let one of the wolves, along with Jasper accompany you up. Jasper, because he will be able to keep Esme calm, and one of your own, for your protection." There was then, a knock on the door. It was Sam and Jacob. I looked Sam in the eye. He then nodded to me, letting me know that all had been completed.

"Jasper if you and Sam could please escort Mrs. Clearwater up to see the Chief." They both nodded, and Sue got up from the couch and followed the men up. I then heard a growl escape from Esme from upstairs.

"Chief Black. Might I suggest to you? I know it is not my place to tell you how to run your affairs. I know Jacob as birthright as Alpha. You might ask him to step down, in light of all that has happened and allow Sam, to fulfill that role, only until Jacob has matured more. I am only suggesting because I too am in a position, where I feel I gave someone this existence at too young of an age. However, my mistake is irrevocable." I told him thinking of Edward.

"You are right Cullen, it is not your place. However, I will take that under advisement." It was not oblivious to me that I called him by his formal title, yet he did not offer me the same courtesy. It was then, Sue descended the stairs, walked up to Jacob and slapped him across the face.

"You insensitive, stupid, petulant child." Jacob only hung his head in shame. "Dr. Cullen, your suggestion will be taken to a vote by the Elders." She then started sobbing into Sam's arms. I quirked an eyebrow at Sam. He then mouthed 'later' to me and shook his head. He proceeded to walk sue out the door. Esme then came down, followed by Jasper carrying a writhing Charlie Swan.

Billy instructed Jacob and young Quil to shut down the house after we all left. Jasper and Emmett situated Charlie and Esme in the backseat of the Jeep.

Sam walked up to me then and advised, that the stage was set, at an isolated location, between the reservation, and his normal route home. He told me that there was also a deer with a broken neck entangled in the grill of the Chief's car along with paw prints leading from the inspection of the car, to the woods, with shreds of the Chiefs clothing. He stated, he would have Billy make a call to the Chief's cell phone, and the house phone, once they returned home. Once the Chief did not show up to work tomorrow, he would then have Billy call the station looking for him there.

"Very good son," I told him. I placed a hand on his shoulder and inclined my head to the side asking him to step further away from the group. "What is the issue with Sue?" I asked him. He then gave me a smirk.

"Carlisle, there has always been a 'sexual tension' between Sue and Charlie. After Harry died, they had become a little 'closer', shall we say. Now because of Jacob, all hopes of that is lost for her." Sam informed me.

"I see. Will your crew be able to make it tomorrow, to start the construction?" I asked him.

"No, Carlisle, I won't. I most likely will be a part of the 'search' party for Charlie tomorrow." He used his hands to represent air quotes. "However, I will still be sending Paul and the other men. That is if Esme is up to it. But I will give you a call," he informed me.

I offered my hand to shake. Once he took it I gave him a pat on the upper arm. We then all parted ways.


	18. Chapter 18

**CPOV**

Once we got back to the house, Bella was asleep in the living room, with her head in Rosalie's lap. I looked at Rosalie, with surprise.

"Oh Carlisle, don't look at me like that. She and I had a nice little talk, and well, I see why you love her. And if she makes you happy, I'm willing to try." She told me. I walked over to her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"That's all I asked, Kitten," I told her. "Now would you mind taking her upstairs. I really don't want her to see Charlie like this.

"Carlisle, I really don't think it's a good idea to hide this from her. She's a lot stronger than you or I think. She asked to be awakened once you got back. She said she needed to apologize to Charlie before it's too late. She doesn't want him to die, thinking that she hates him." Rosalie told me. A nod of the head from Leah and Alice confirmed that Rose was right.

"Give her to me Rose." Rosalie picked her up and laid her in my arms. After being placed in my arms, the warmth of her body seems to flow right into me. I took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. And I began to purr. Then her eyes fluttered until they were opened and focused on me.

"You're back," She said. A small smile formed on her lips. She brought her arm around my neck, and inhaled me

"Yes sweetheart, I'm back. They told me you wanted to see your father." I told her.

"Yes, I need to Master. I am so ashamed of the way I behaved with him earlier. I can't continue to let him think I hate him, because I don't hate him. I am or was, disappointed in him, that he didn't seem to care. But he is the only real family I have left. I—is, is he going to be alright?" She asked me.

"Yes, my sweet girl. I think he's going to be just fine. I will take you to see him, once Jasper and Esme gets him settled in. But sweetheart, I must warn you. It's not pretty. The injuries were quite serious. He still has an opened wound in his chest. The venom that is pumping through him now, will seal, and heal the wound, I Just don't know if it will result in a permanent scar. Most human scars are healed once we are turned. However, this is not a human scar. Since it was made by a wolf. The one thing designed to kill us. I don't know what the result will be." I told her. I place her on her feet and reached for her hand. She places her tiny hand in mine, and I bring it up to my lips to kiss the knuckles on the back of her hand, before ascending with her up the stairs.

We walk into the only other guest bedroom we have, that has a bed. I walk with her up to the bed where a writhing Charlie Swan lay. Uncharacteristically, he is not screaming. Almost all of us remember the screams associated with the pain that accompanies being burned from the inside out. But Charlie is silent. You can tell he is undoubtedly in pain.

Isabella, walks over to him, and climbs into the bed next to him, and lays her head on his shoulder. "Charlie, I am so sorry for the way I behaved this afternoon. Please know, I don't hate you. You are all I have left, so please, if it's not asking too much, would you stay around, so we can really get to know each other." Bella says to him.

Charlie then lifts a shaky hand up and cups his daughters face, seemingly perfectly aware of his surroundings.

"Jasper?" I say to the empath, that is leaning against the wall with one foot braced on it with his arms folded in front of his chest. "are you taking his pain?" I already knew the answer to that, because, otherwise, Jasper would be giving telltale signs of discomfort. Yet his facial features were smooth and steady.

"Not one iota." He told me shaking his head. "While I do feel that he is in pain. For some reason, I can't manipulate them.

"What does that mean Jasper?" Bella asked him.

"I'm not really sure what that means, just yet, Darlin. It's kind of like the way your mind is silent to Edward. While we can't block our thoughts from him, there are ways, we've learned to only have him hear the thoughts we want him to. You, on the other hand, he can't hear you at all. While I can feel your father's emotions, there's like a barrier, that won't let my gift penetrate." Jasper explained to Isabella.

"Could they both be some sort of shield?" I asked Jasper at vampiric level.

"Carlisle, I hadn't thought of that, but that is a possibility. I've only known a few, and they all worked so differently." He replied.

"What are you both talking about?" Isabella asked me.

"Sweetheart, could you hear us?" I asked her. We both spoke at a level; no human should have been able to hear.

"No, I couldn't hear the words, I just sensed there was some sort of communication." She told us. "But I have a question. Does the fact that Edward can't read my mind, have anything to do with my blood appealing to him, as, what did you call it, a singer?" She asked us.

"No, Darlin' I don't think that's the case. I do, however, believe the fact that he can't read your mind, is the reason he is so intrigued by you, that he hasn't tried to drink you. Also, why he thinks you belong to him. Even though he tortures us, with his mind reading. I think it is a burden to him. And your silent mind gives his mind a much-needed rest." Jasper is always so insightful. He always challenges me to look at things in a different light.  
"Isabella, sweetheart, I think we need to get you to bed." I told her.

"Can I just lay here with him, please." She asked me. Charlie then turned his head to look at Isabella. Again, placing a shaky hand on her cheek.

"G—go—go rest b—b—baby." He said to her. She kissed him on the cheek, and got out of the bed.

"Will you come with me?" She asked me.

"Yes, baby, I will." I told her. She said goodnight to everyone before we headed up the stairs to her bedroom. Once we were in her room, she immediately climbed into bed, and yawned as her head hit the pillow.

"I just feel so drained." She told me.

"It's been a very trying and stressful day, for all of us. I actually envy the fact that you can sleep, and turn your mind off. I would easily give up my immortality, for one night of sleep." I told her.

"So, you can't sleep at all? How do you rejuvenate your mind?" She asked me.

"The closest we come to sleep is being in a meditative state." I told her.

"If you really want Carlisle, I can help you with that." Jasper tells me. He and Leah are now in his study/room. He then comes into the room with me and Isabella.

"Get comfortable, and I can send you enough lethargy, you could probably sleep through the night. What I don't know is how rejuvenated you will feel.

"Can we give it a try?" I asked him.

"Sure." I situated Isabella under the comforter. I pulled her close with her back to my chest, while I lay on top, so there is a barrier between my cold hard body and hers. I then start to feel a wave of calm come over me as I close my eyes.

BPOV

I woke up the next morning, to the sound of bustling throughout the house. I was laying against something cold and hard, yet it was not uncomfortable. It was then I realized I was wrapped in Carlisle's arms. I looked at his angelic face. He wasn't breathing, or moving, and he was cold. At first it was a little creepy. It was like laying with a dead person. But then, he started to stir a little, and his arms pulled me closer. Then it started to feel quite nice. I've never slept an entire night in a mans arms. Especially, one that loved me, and I was totally in love with. I then started to think about what it would be like to wake up to him, after a night of love making, and I started getting wet, and there was a tightening in my stomach.

"You might want to tone that lust down a little, Darlin," Jasper said to me. He was sitting on the floor in our room, leaning against the wall, reading a medical journal. I nearly jumped out of my skin. I didn't know anyone else was here.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you, Darlin'. I just wanted to be here when he woke up. I am interested to see the effects of our little experiment." He told me

"You mean, you've never done this before?" I asked him.

"Of course, I have, but not for this purpose. I have used it as a defense mechanism. One day, I will tell you about my life, prior to being with the family. But I could drop a herd of vampires, against attack by giving them a strong dose of lethargy. However, I never had the pleasure of them awaking, they were usually destroyed before I had that pleasure." He told me.

"But didn't you make Edward pass out in the hospital?" I asked him.

"I did. I didn't realize you were aware of that. But it wasn't to the point of sleep. He was awake within minutes. I just needed Edward to not attack us, while we tried to get him away from you. And again. I wasn't there when he did awake. And I didn't really give a rat's ass what he felt at the time." I giggled at that.

Just then, Carlisle appeared to wake up. "Good morning sleepy head." I said to him with a giggle. He gave me the brightest smile. I don't think I've seen him this happy since I've known him. He has always been so serious.

"It is a very good morning, with you in my arms. And then I felt his morning wood. "We're not alone." I whispered to him. He then lifted his eyes to see Jasper sitting across the room. Jasper only quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Well if you will excuse me, I need a human moment. I will let you guys talk. I went in and used the bathroom, brushed my teeth, washed my face and jumped into the shower.

JPOV

"So, Carlisle. That was a very interesting night. While Leah and I were in my room, I heard noises coming from this room. I decided to come down and check on you two. And it appears, Miss Bella, has very vivid dreams. And you seem to be the center of her dream state at the moment." I told him.

"You spied on her dreams?" Carlisle asked me.

"Well it wasn't my intention to. Like I said, I wanted to check on you. I've never done this to purposefully cause someone sleep. So, how was your sleep?" I asked him.

"It was most rejuvenating. More so than just meditating. But I don't feel like it something I would need every night, as humans do. It would be nice, when I had a stressful day, like the last two days. And maybe for a few hours." He told me. "So, is Leah still here?" he asked me

"No, she wanted to leave before Sam's construction crew got here. He and Leah used to be an item. Then he imprinted on her cousin, and they broke up. There is still tension there." I told him.

"Yes, I'm aware. But Sam probably won't be here. How are Charlie and Esme?" He asked me.

"Esme is holding it together. She is working in the basement with the construction. Rosalie and Alice are with Charlie. His wound seams to be healing nicely. By the time he completes the transformation, we should know about the scarring.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower, change and make Isabella some breakfast." He told me.

"You mean lunch, don't you?" I asked him.

"What time is it?" he asked me as he looked down at his watch. "11:30, why'd you let us sleep so long?" he said to me with a scowl on his face.

"I turned off the lethargy about 2 ½ hours ago. I thought you'd awake immediately. After you didn't, the only thing I could do was wait you out. That's why I'm here. But let's get out of here and allow Bella some privacy to get dressed." I told him.

"So, Bella dreams about me does she." he says to me with a far-off look


	19. Chapter 19

**CPOV**

I went into my office/library's walk-in closet and pulled out a pair of jeans, and a white oxford Ralph Lauren button down, and laid them on my dressing bench. I pulled out a black t-shirt and black boxer briefs. I then shed my clothes, I had slept in. Sleep. It was a fantastic word. The sound of it playing in my mind brought me joy. I was able to sleep last night, next to my submissive, my mate. The more I thought about it, the more I realized, I actually didn't sleep. I was rendered unconscious, incapable of protecting my mate if necessary. Yes, my mind now felt sharp and rejuvenated but left my mate exposed, vulnerable. That would not happen again. I know Jasper and the others would never let anything happen to her, however, that is not their job. She is my submissive, my mate. I alone am responsible for her wellbeing.

I went into the shower, turned on the water as hot as it could get. The heat from the water made my cold marble skin warm. That made me feel more human. I always placed hand warmers in my lab coat pockets before any interaction with patients. Before the invention, I would place my hands in boiling water, with the invention of indoor plumbing, run them under hot water, to warm them before touching a patient. As I stand there, letting the water caress my skin, I grabbed the shampoo and washed and rinse my hair, then took the body wash and lathered it over my body, before rinsing and turning off the water. I loved the rise of the steam that came off my body after a hot shower. I quickly dried and walked back through the office toward the walk-in closet.

"Still the same fine specimen of a man I woke up to all those years ago." Esme was packing up books while eyeing my naked ass. Esme and I have always been easily comfortable around each other, more like brother and sister.

"Dear, that could have waited. You have a mate that is changing just downstairs. Shouldn't you be with him?" I asked her.

"I know, and trust me, I am very aware of how he's doing. But you know me, I need to keep busy. If I continue to just sit, I will be too worried something will go wrong. Rosalie and Emmett are taking good care of him. I check on him every hour, sit with him, wipe his brow. Then I am back to work." She told me.

"Are you sure you are ok with this Esme?" I asked her. It was then she broke down sobbing.

"Oh Carlisle, this isn't what he wanted. Nor I. Not just yet. I wanted both of us to be sure, he needed to be sure before… Oh Carlisle, what if he resents this, resents me? What if he can't adjust to our lifestyle? What if he wanted to feed on humans? What if he is a danger to Isabella? It is one of the reasons I am wanting to get your space in the basement completed as quickly as possible." While she spoke, I dressed as quickly as possible, so I could go to her and comfort her

"Esme, I'm so sorry, I didn't know. But I'm sure everything will work out fine." I said as I pulled her to my chest and rubbed circles on her back to try and calm her down. "Esme, are you aware that Jasper is unable to manipulate his emotion? He can feel them, but he cannot alter them. And Isabella, Edward cannot read her mind. I have a feeling, mind you, it's only a gut feeling, that they are our mates, and shrouded in the supernatural world for a reason. They have a latent gift, even in their human form. I'm wondering, if somewhere along their family tree if they have vampire DNA. Maybe a watered-down version of Hybrid. I have a feeling, they both are shields of some sort. I have a feeling, Isabella is a mental shield, and Charlie may have a physical shield.

There are archives, in Volterra, that spoke of vampires mating with humans. Hybrid children being the result of those mating." I told her.

"Oh Carlisle, what are the chances?" Esme spoke to me in a doubtful tone.

"Think about it, Esme. Neither of them shows a natural fear of us. We are not the first supernatural beings, either of them have met. Isabella has even had other encounters with a vampire, or vampires." I told her. "I have a feeling, that their control once turned, will be remarkable. Mind you, like I said it is just a gut feeling." I said to her. I saw her face wonder over the information I gave her.

"I'll tell you what, later, I will call Marcus, and see what information he has on hybrids. But for now, I will let you finish in here. I need to go down and make Isabella her breakfast."

"Her breakfast and lunch are already made. Though, you may need to warm it up. I didn't expect you two to sleep so late. How was it by the way?" She asked me, while her eyes danced at the thought.

"It was peaceful, rejuvenating. But I don't think I will be doing it again." I told her.

"Oh, why?" I noted the disappointment in her voice.

"I feel vulnerable, after the fact. I feel like I left Isabella, unprotected. If I were a normal human, in normal sleep, if something were amiss, I would be able to wake up. This was not normal sleep, I was basically rendered unconscious. And if something were to happen, I wouldn't have had a clue." I told her.

"You do know that none of us would have let that happen, right? That we would protect you and her at all cost?" She asked me

"Yes, I have no doubt in that. However, it is my job to protect her. She is my mate, my submissive. If I cannot protect her then I have failed her. I have already let that happen once. It. Will. Not. Happen. Again." I told her. "I promised her, on my life, I would never let any harm come to her. And I intend to stand by that." I was adamant.

"Carlisle, we are family. The family will always stick together." She told me.

"Is that so Esme. And what if it's family that has your mate in danger? Edward has been my family for more than 100 years. I am not sure I can say that any longer." I told her.

"He called me you know." She told me.

"You too? And what did he have to say?" I asked her.

"He wanted to apologize. To me, for disrespecting, he wanted me to convey that to you and asked me if I would persuade you to meet with him, so he could convey it to you, in person. He said he wants to help." Strange, it was the exact same message brought to me by Jasper. What exactly is it he wants to help with.

"Yes, well I got that message, loud and clear. It's almost a duplicate of the one I received from Jasper." I told her. "What exactly is it he thinks he can help with?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure. Maybe you should call him." She told me.

"NO, ABSOLUTELY NOT," I growled at her. Grabbing both her arms and shaking her. The look of horror on her face calmed my beast. I then took a deep breath and released her, I backed away from her towards the window.

"Esme, I'm sorry, please forgive me. I promised I would never lay a hand on you." I don't know what's wrong with me. I have been the epitome of self-control, since that terrible day in Volterra. The moment Isabella walked into my life, my beast is ready to rear its ugly head at the slightest impulse.

"Excuse me, Esme, I'll let you get back to your task, I must check on Isabella." I breezed by her never looking her in the eyes. "Again, I'm truly sorry," I said to her, once I cleared the door, never turning to look at her.

I went back to Isabella's room. She was not there. I then heard the most wonderful laughter I've ever heard in my life. I go downstairs to the living room and find Isabella, and Emmett, playing some sort of video games on the television. They are standing in front of the tv, waving some sort of controller around. Emmett is putting his hand, in front of Isabella's face, trying to distract her from the game.

"Stop, you big lug." She said with a giggle. "You're just sore, because the mere human, is kicking your butt." She laughed. It was the most magical laugh I've ever heard. She then cheered that she'd won the game. Then she did the silliest victory dance I've ever seen. I was in such awe of her. I just stood back and watched her. It brought joy to my dead heart and a smile on my face. During her dance, she then turned to face my direction and saw me standing there. She immediately stopped. The smile left her face.

"Please, don't stop on my account," I told her. "I'm glad you are feeling at home." I then walked over to her and laid my arm on her shoulders.

"I'm sorry, you didn't tell me I could leave the room and Emmett…" I was then struck numb.

"Baby, I've never told you, you couldn't leave your room. You are free to do whatever you like, here. The only thing I ask is that you not leave the house unless accompanied by one of us, and that's only for your safety. Why would you think you needed permission to leave the room?" I asked her.

"Mas…I mean Phil, would punish me if I did. I wasn't allowed to do anything unless I asked his permission." She told me. A growl escaped me before I even knew it was there.

"Oh shit." I heard Emmett say at vampire level. I closed my eyes and took a deep unneeded breath. I immediately caught her scent of freesia and strawberries, and it began to calm me. I pulled her close to me and nuzzled into her neck. I inhaled her delicious scent once again and began to purr.

"Isabella, I'm so sorry if I may have scared you just now," I told her. She then placed the palm of her hand on my cheek and softly stroked my face.

"I'm not afraid of you, I love you. I understand when I talk about the things Phil did to me upsets you. It's also letting me know, he may have overstepped his boundary as a Dominant." She told me.

"That is unequivocally true, Isabella. I am going to retrain you properly. But before we get into that, first I must know, have you eaten." I asked her.

"Yes, and it was a wonderful breakfast. I had my favorite, French toast, bacon, fruit with yogurt and juice. I don't know the last time I've eaten that well, and not have cooked it myself." She told me.

"I'm glad. Now, why don't you show me how to play this game you are playing." I asked her. I really didn't care about the game, I really wanted to hear her musical laughter again. She handed me her controller.

"No, I will watch you and Emmett first." Emmett gave a look of what the fuck.

"Pops, you've watched Jazz me, play this a million times. What the hell?" He asked me at vampire level.

"I know, I want to see her happy and hear her laughter again. I've not seen or heard her this happy before. Thank you, for giving her that." I replied to him still at vampire level.

They continued playing for about 15 minutes, and I continued to enjoy her infectious laughter before Isabella lost that game. Emmett razzed her a bit before she turned to me. "OK Carlisle, your turn." She said to me.

"Ok Isabella, now tell me what to do."

It's a basic tennis game". She told me. "That's your guy, and this is me." She pointed to the little people on the screen. "You move the controller as though it's a tennis racket, like this." She gestured with her controller in her hand, as though she was serving the ball.

"That's simple enough," I told her.

"Great, I'll serve." She said and started playing the game. I was able to keep up, and I admit it was fun. When I eventually won the game, I expected her to be disappointed, but instead, she cheered for me and launched herself into my arms for a hug.

"That was so much fun, Carlisle. Thank you." She told me. I looked her deep into her eyes, and there was a bright twinkle. But I furrowed my brow.

"What are you thanking me for, sweetheart?" I asked her

"For taking the time to just be. No rules, no expectations. Just fun. I know there will be time for the training and all the other stuff, but right now, I'm just free to be. And it's because of you." She told me and then leaned in to kiss me. I deepened the kiss by running my tongue along her lip, she opened her mouth, and I explored her mouth with my tongue. Then there was a clearing of a throat behind us. We broke the kiss to look and Esme, Alice, Emmett, and Rosalie were standing watching our display.

"Well don't you guys look cute. But I'm afraid I have to take Bella away from you, she promised to go shopping with me, and Rosalie is going to join us." Alice informed us.

"I'm sorry, Alice I totally forgot. Let me get my shoes, and I'll be ready." Isabella informed Alice. Alice produced a pair of ballet flats from behind her back. I released Isabella from my arms and placed her on her feet, and she went over to Alice. I reached into my wallet, and pulled out my credit card and handed it to Isabella.

"I want you to use this, whatever you want, it doesn't matter what it is. I will be ordering you your own, but for now. Alice make sure she uses this." I told them. I knew Alice. That absolutely was not going to be a problem.

After the girls left for their shopping trip, I decided to go and check on Charlie. I think the entire family had taken turns sitting with our newest family member, except me. I walked into the guest room. He still writhed in silence. Though the writhing had calmed some. It was still abundantly clear, he was still in pain. I took the cool washcloth from the bowl sitting on the night stand and placed it on his forehead and his neck.

"Charlie, I'm very sorry this happened to you. Esme explained you were not quite ready for this life just yet. I have to admit, we did it quite selfishly. While the existence of the supernatural world must be kept secret at all costs. Esme was not willing to let you go, just yet. She has walked this earth for over 100 years. She has endured an abusive husband, the loss of her child, an attempt at suicide, only to be reborn into this existence with more love for others than anyone I know. She found her chance for someone to truly love her back. She was not ready to give that up. She is not ready to give you up." I told him. He then reached a shaky hand and grasped my arm.

"I—I—Love h—hhh-her t—t—too. E—eee-ev—ry thing will be f—f—f—fine." He said to me shakily.

"You know Charlie, I told her those exact words," I told him. "Charlie, I also want to share something else with you. It warmed my heart when I heard it. I think you will be glad you stuck around when you hear it as well." I told him with a wink. I heard Isabella laugh today. A real laugh. It was joyous and delightful. I know when she came to you, there was no joy in her life. But I think we are turning that around. I look forward to you hearing it too." I told him.

"I—I—I want to k—k—kill Ren-nn-ee'." Charlie stuttered out.

"Now, Charlie, I know how you feel. I feel the same way. But we have to remember something. Renee' is still Isabella's mother. I don't think killing Renee, would be right. But, I am all for putting her behind bars. Now those men that hurt Isabella, is a different story. There's something else I need to tell you about this. One of those men, was a vampire. And I don't know if it was just a bite, or if he was feeding from Isabella. However it occurred, the venom was sucked out of her so she wouldn't turn. So my guess would be he was feeding from her.

"That is what I want to help you with. Carlisle." Edward said to me. A venomous roar immediately escaped me.

"I vowed if you ever showed your face here again, I would kill you." I growled as I had him pinned by his throat against the wall.

"I tried to tell him, to let me talk to you first. As usual he won't listen." Jasper told me, as he and Emmett tried to pull me off Edward.

"Believe me, Carlisle, I now know how wrong I was. I want to help, I want to go after these men, that hurt Bella." I was snarling and growling at him

"HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT HAPPENED TO ISABELLA." I roared at him.

"See, here's the thing, I was listening, when you were having dinner with Bella and the Chief, and I know I invaded your privacy, but…" I didn't let him finish. I had thrown him across the room and out the window, taking his arm off in the process.

"JASPER, YOU BROUGHT HIM BACK HERE? I TOLD YOU IF HE EVER SHOWED HIS FACE…" I was beyond feral at this point.

"You fucking get a hold of yourself, Carlisle. You really fucking wanna have a go with me? Now, you know me. I would never bring him here, against your wishes. The fast fucker escaped me. I told him I would talk to you, let you know that I found his words sincere. It would be up to you, whether you wish to take him up on his offer. I thought he was walking away to let me talk to you first. Next thing I know, he took off. You know how fast that fucker is. None of us have ever been able to catch him. Now I have a plan to get Renee here. So, do you want to calm your ass down now and listen?" I took a deep unneeded breath to center myself, with Jasper sending me a dose of calm emotion. Once I was calm I nodded my head for him to continue.

"Once we set up Charlie's funeral, we'll get her here in the ruse that there is a will. But we need Isabella to press charges. Since Charlie's technically dead, he can't do it. We find out from Bella, who those fuckers are. While you escort Bella to the funeral we take care of them. Edward, Emmett and me. If that ass Phil shows up here with Renee…" I interrupted Jasper then.

"Don't worry, he will be dealt with. As a matter of fact. If you find him in Phoenix. I want him brought here." I told Jasper. I then threw him Edwards arm.

"Go help that bastard reattach his arm." I told him.


	20. Chapter 20

**CPOV**

After Jasper helped Edward reattach his arm, Emmett went with him to hunt. Jasper came back inside.

"Can I have a word with you?" Jasper asked me. "In private?"

"You can. Let me get Esme to come in with Charlie. Meet me in my office." I told him. I went down to the basement where Esme was inspecting the work the now missing construction crew was doing. I'm sure they were given a break or dismissed for the day with the chaos that ensued upstairs.

"Esme, Jasper and I are the only ones here at the moment. I need to have a word with him. You may need to sit with Charlie until we're done." I informed her.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I realized then, how dark Esme's eyes were, the purple bruising under them. I reached my hand and gently placed it on her cheek. I used the pad of my thumb to trace the bruising.

"Dear, you need to feed. You are no good to anyone, and a danger to Isabella. I will try to make this meeting with Jasper short, have him sit with Charlie and you and I will go for a hunt." I told her. Esme gave me her warm smile and kissed me on the cheek.

I then went up to my office to see Jasper standing, looking out the window. He didn't seem to acknowledge I was there, but I knew he was aware of my presence.

"What the hell is going on with you Carlisle." He asked me with concern in his voice. He then took a deep unneeded breath before turning toward me.

"I have always admired your self-control and compassion. Don't get me wrong Carlisle, I get it. Bella is your end all and be all. She is your soul mate, your better half. But I have to say, I've seen your beast rear its head, more since you've met Bella than I think I've seen in the entire time I've known you."

"I don't know, Jasper, I just have this rage that seems to come over me whenever I feel Isabella is threatened. I get this possessive need, almost to the point of obsession, to protect her. I even took my rage out on Esme this morning, not that she was a threat to Isabella, but when she told me about the phone call she received from Edward, I could see nothing but red." I told him hanging my head in shame. Jasper thought about this for a moment.

"You need to claim her, Carlisle." He told me.

"I can't do that just yet, Jasper. I won't, not until she turns 18." I told him.

"Then you'd better find a way to wrangle that fucking beast of yours. I know I have been your submissive for a long time. You've rarely seen my Dominant side. I gratefully switched, to help the both of us. But, I no longer wear your collar, Carlisle. So, if you ever come at me that way again, I won't hesitate to drop you like a flaming bag of shit. You've only heard the rumors, you've not had the pleasure to meet The Major. I only play the role. Do not mistake me for your average submissive." I could only smirk at that.

Jasper had been a great friend, and confidante. He was a wise soul, and yes, I'd only heard the rumors of The Major, The God of War. I'd heard the horror stories from Jaspers own mouth, the atrocities he'd committed, during his time under Maria and the Southern vampire wars. Which is why he and Alice sought me out. To help him overcome everything he'd been through, during those terrible times. Luckily, we'd never had any trouble, that would warrant Jasper to go into war mode, for him to bring out his alter ego The Major. However, I knew, that if there ever came a time, I truly needed to protect this family from any foe. The Major would step up to the challenge. I walked over to him and offered him my hand. He took it, and then brought me into a man hug.

"Fucker, I should whip your ass, just on principle." He told me with a laugh. "I love you, you hard-assed fucker." I laughed with him. Jasper was my best friend. We'd seen each other through emotionally rough times. I knew he had my back.

"One more thing, Carlisle. If you are planning on taking revenge on that asshat, Phil, here in Forks. You need to let the Quileute's know what's going on. We can't have them thinking we have gone to killing innocents." Fuck, he was right. I needed to talk to Sam. Just then, as if he were reading my mind, my cell phone rang. It was Sam.

"Dr. Cullen, here," I answered.

"Doc, just a heads up. The deputies are coming to talk to Bella, about The Chief being missing. It seems grace was on our side, The Chief let one of his deputies know, Bella is staying at your place. They are still having us search, they are not giving up so easily without a body." Sam sounded urgent.

"I may be able to help with that Sam. Not a body, but do you think blood will do. I actually did the Chief's annual physical a few months back. I think I can get a vile of his blood. Maybe if you could produce a blood trail or at least enough, that will halt the search. We need him pronounce missing and assumed dead as quickly as possible. Which brings me to another issue, Sam. I need another meeting with you or Jacob, whoever is now Alpha and the Elders. We have another matter I need to discuss." I told him.

"That might help, and the Elders are still in council as to whether or not Jacob should remain Alpha, but I can have them meet with you. How's tonight, at the treaty line?" They still don't trust us enough to come here? I sighed at that.

"Doc, you know I trust you. But you can't teach old dogs new tricks. Maybe it will take one of their friends, becoming one of you, to understand." He told me.

"Or they will turn their backs on him, yet again," I replied. "Nonetheless, treaty line, Midnight?"

"That should be fine, Dr. Cullen." He confirmed.

"Sam, I consider us friends, please, call me Carlisle." I offered. "But Sam, two things. Isabella's not here right now, she's gone shopping with Alice and Rosalie. Also, how can I get you the blood?"

"Even better. Let them come, tell them she's not there, and offer to bring her to the station. Better she's coached beforehand, and any questioning, if any, done at the station. And, let me know when you are on your way to the station. I'll get the blood from you then, Carlisle." I'm glad he took the gesture.

"Very well, Sam. See you then." We disconnected our call.

"Jasper…"

"I'm on it, Carlisle." He was headed downstairs.

"Jasper that can wait for the moment. I need to take Esme out to hunt, she's been so worried about Charlie, and I've expended much energy as well. Do you think you can sit with Charlie, while we go for a quick hunt?

"Sure, Carlisle. I actually was going to ask you about Esme. She does seem a bit haggard." He affirmed.

"We'll make it quick. We're going to have a rough road ahead of us. We haven't had a newborn since Emmett.

"And I was the best you've ever had," Emmett said as he came through the door just then, with his booming voice and a wiggle of the eyebrows. His innuendo not oblivious to me. He was such an ass sometimes, but a good-hearted gentle bear of a man, with his childlike humor.

"Well Jasper, since Emmett is back…" I started, but Jasper always had a way of knowing what I needed.

"No, it can still wait until you get back. I'd like to talk to Emmett, more about our plan." Jasper confirmed

"Very well, then." We all walked up to Charlie's guest room. Esme was laying next to him. Stroking his jet-black hair with one hand, while holding is shaky hand to her face. She had been keeping him calm, which became apparent when she rose from the bed to join me. She kissed him gently on the lips. Charlie started writhing more from the loss of her. Amazingly he was still silent, but very much aware of his surroundings. Esme held out her hand for me, as I walked over to the window. We both jumped and ran off for our hunt.

 **CHPOV**

The burn was intense. I felt as though every fiber of my insides were drenched with hot lava. Everyone in my new family had come to sit with me, to help ease my pain, though none helped. It was a comfort to know that they didn't just leave me to my burn, like some old horse being left out to pasture. It was funny though, I hadn't seen much of Esme as I'd liked. She'd come in occasionally, sit with me, wipe my brow, and then leave. Was she sorry this had happened? Did she not want me as a vampire like her? She seemed so worried and preoccupied.

I couldn't understand why I just wouldn't blackout. Because I was completely aware of everything that was going on around me.

Carlisle finally came in the next morning. He sat with me, held a cool cloth to my head and neck, which help very little, but it was a little relief. He then told me Esme was worried that I was not happy with everything that has happened. Oh, my angel. Did she not know how alone I had been since Renee' took Isabella away from me? I'd close myself off from ever finding love again. My heart was so broken by Renee'. Sue Clearwater, had been my saving grace, from starvation and loneliness. She had encouraged me in those first years, to come down to the Reservation more often. Spend time with her and Harry. She was a sweet woman, had she not been married to one of my best friends, I could see her and I being closer. Then when Harry died. I tried to be there for her like she was there for me. We had become close friends, but I never really saw us getting any closer than that. There was something between us, but I still had a wall around my heart.

That was until I formally met Esme. The minute I looked into her eyes, I had never felt anything like it, not even with Renee'. I never intended to marry Renee', but she became pregnant with my baby, and I intended to be there for my child. Renee' was always a little too flighty, even a little crazy, now that I think about it. But those big brown doe eyes pulled me in. I did what I thought was the honorable thing back then. Then the bitch snatched every bit of happiness I had away from me. I want that bitch dead. As much as I wanted Renee' dead for what she put me and Isabella through. However, it was Carlisle, that made me understand, no matter what I felt for Renee' at this very moment. In the end, she was still Isabella's mother. If you could even call her that. But Carlisle was right. Death would be too good for her. She needed to suffer like she'd made me, and my little girl suffer.

Isabella. My sweet, sweet Bella was not a little girl anymore. She had to grow up way to fast and in the worst way. But Carlisle said she laughed today. My, what I would give to have heard it again.

Then suddenly, there was chaos in the room. With the pain I was in, I couldn't keep up with what exactly was going on. But it seems Carlisle felt Edward had put Isabella in some sort of danger. But Edward apologized for whatever he'd done and wanted to help. Help put an end to those horrible men, that hurt Isabella. Wait. Did Carlisle say one of the men, that hurt Isabella was a vampire that had been feeding on her blood? Would I do that? Would I want to feed on Isabella's blood? NO! NO! I have to put that out of my mind. I need them to get me away from Isabella.

Then there were roars and growls, as though there were wild animals in the room. What the hell kind of a monster had they turned me into? The one thing I saw clearly was Carlisle pinning Edward to a wall, before throwing his ass out of a window, with Edward's arm still in his hand as he went out the window.

Now that is some cool, shit. Will I be able to do that? I would love to tear those fuckers that hurt my baby limb from limb. But there was a discussion of them doing that without me. NO! I wanted to growl. But I couldn't let my voice be heard above a whisper, if I did, I would surely cry out. And that, I did not want to happen. But I want to be there and tear those fucker's limb from limb, for what they did to Isabella.

Then everything started to calm within me. Esme. She was here. I knew every time she entered the room. This time I had to let her know. She was everything I wanted. Everything I needed in my life, especially at this moment. She laid down beside me and everything felt right again. I could still feel the burn, but knowing she was with me made it less intense.

"I—I—I w—w—want th—this," I told her. 'I—I—I w—w—w—wa—nt you." I tried my best to convey and I tried to raise my hand to lay on my angel's cheek."

"OH, Charlie baby. I love you so much. I know we barely know each other. But I never want to do anything to hurt you. I'm so afraid that once you awake to this existence, you will regret it, and resent me." She told me as she started combing her fingers through my hair. Oh God, it feels so good having her next to me, even with this pain. I tried to take my hand away from her cheek, but she took her other hand and held it there. We laid like that for a while. My writhing calmed by the presence of the love of my life.

I don't know how long we stayed that way before the others filed into the room. "Charlie, I will be back." She whispered in my ear. "Carlisle and I need to go hunt, to keep up our strength. Someone will be here with you though." She told me. She then rose from the bed and gave me a chaste kiss on the lips. She then joined hands with Carlisle. That fucker better watch it around my girl. They then jumped from the now broken window.

"Charlie, jealous much." Jasper laughed as he sat down on the bed. How the fuck did he know that?

"Charlie, I'm what's known as an Empath. I can feel all your emotions. Usually, I can influence the emotions of others, but not yours. I can feel them, however. I have a feeling you are going to have one hell of a powerful gift. The emotions we feel, carry physical attributes. The fact that I can't alter your emotions tells me you might be what's known as a physical shield. It will be interesting to see, just what that shield can do. If you could find a way to put that shield down, I might be able to help you with that pain, much like Esme did. However, Esme is able to help just from her pure love. You know I can feel that from you and from her." I thought about what he was saying, so I tried to convey my validation at what he was saying. I then reached over and pointed to his arm, the scars he showed me, and conveyed my curiosity.

"Yeah, the story I told you at the hospital, that is my cover story for anyone that sees my scars. I guess I can tell you a little of my real story."

He told me how he was the youngest ranking Major in the Civil war. How he had been very charismatic, and able to persuade others to do what he wanted or needed. How he was changed by 3 female vampires because of his rank and ability, to fight in their vampire wars. How he trained newborn vampires. In that training, he received all those scars. How he was tasked to train, fight, and cull the newborns that were no longer useful after their newborn years. He also explained how newborns are at their most volatile, dangerous and strongest, during their newborn time. Because of their own blood that still lingers in their tissues. How the only thing they think about is getting blood. How they stopped at nothing, only he was able to control them.

That worried me. If he was unable to control me as a newborn, because of this shield I have. How was I going to not want to feed on the town, my friends, my child?

"Don't worry Charlie. Just because I can't alter your emotions and cull your bloodlust, doesn't mean I can't still help you. I have done some things, during those times with Maria, that I am not proud of. But my reputation as the meanest son of a bitch around is well founded. I am Major Jasper Whitlock, The Vampiric Ares, The God of War. If I have to tear your fucking arms and legs off and beat your ass every day with them. You'll learn." He said to me with a straight face. I must have conveyed how frightened I was then; because he then burst out laughing. "I'm just joking with ya. While the moniker is all true. I wouldn't do that to ya, Charlie. But we will have to figure out a way to keep you from hurtin' others." His southern drawl started to slip then.

"Now we need to discuss some other things far more pressing. Those bastards that basically raped Isabella. I need you to try and think, during this time you are changin'. Many vampires awake from this existence with very little memory of their human life. I am an example of that. I think that may have something to do with our change being a traumatic experience. While yours still was, I don't know of many that are fully conscious during their change. I think your shield has something to do with that. I also think your shield may help you during your newborn stage rather than hurt you. But I need you to try to recall any of those boyfriends of Renee's. We intend to hunt those fuckers down, and end their miserable lives for what they did to that little gal."

 **JPOV**

"Is that what you wanted to talk to me about, Bro?" Emmett said. He had been sitting here, listening to my conversation with Charlie.

"Yeah, Em. We need to meet with Edward, and come up with a plan to end those fuckers. We need to be in Phoenix, during the time of Charlies memorial service." I told him.

"Yeah, bro, I'm in. I just don't know about working with Edward. Besides, I would think you would prefer to call in Peter and Charlotte on this." Em was right. They would be my go to for something like this, but this actually was Edwards plan. Usually any plan Edward would come up with would be shoddy at best, but his was actually a well thought out plan. But him, workin' with Peter and Char? That was a total no go. They rip his ass in two just on the fact they can't stand is snobby ass. Then they'd whip my ass for even suggesting they work with him. Just then I got a chime on my phone with at text message.

 _We'll be in Phoenix when you arrive Major. Just keep that pansy ass fucker away from us. 5 sets of eyes are better than 3_ –PW

Oh fuck, this is about to go to hell in a hand basket


	21. Chapter 21

CPOV

Esme and I took off for our run. We ran to the border of Canada, before taking off on our separate ways to hunt. Since we were not a mated pair, it was rare we would actually hunt together. Only mated pairs were able to hunt together, as we were too possessive of our kill. However, I would sometimes watch Esme from a perch of a tree. She was so dainty and ladylike; it was almost like a dance. The way she floated toward her kill, to take it down. This time, however, I wanted to get back to Isabella, and she back to Charlie as quickly as possible. So I went off in search of my own meal. I took down a couple of Elk, and then ran across a mountain lion to quench my thirst. I'd pushed the elk into a nearby lake, but dug a hole to bury the mountain lion. I'd just finished up when Esme silently jumped down from a tree in front of me.

"Are you sated enough my dear?" I asked her. I then walked up to her, and the bruising that was underneath her eyes had vanished, and her eyes were a bright topaz. She was such a lovely creature. There were times I wish she would have been my mate.

"Yes, Carlisle, I'm fine now." She told me. I grabbed her hand and attempted to bring it to my lips, but she snatched it away.

"Is there something wrong dear?" I asked her with a confused expression on my face.

"I just don't feel this is appropriate behavior any longer, Carlisle. I think it's time that we redefine our roles in this family." She told me. I thought on her words for a moment. She was right. We now had a much more mature member of this coven. I think our cover should change.

"I think you are right Esme. And I am sorry; I didn't mean to disrespect you. We now both have mates, and yes, this behavior is inappropriate." I say to her as I look down at our adjoined hands.

"Oh Carlisle, don't you just love the sound of that. We have our soul mates." She was like a love sick school girl, and it was most delightful.

"Esme, it is wonderful, but I have major concerns. First and foremost, Edward. I know you think of him as your first child, and you two have a wonderful relationship. Much more solidified than he and I have ever had. But Esme, I can't have him here, putting Isabella in danger. And then there is Charlie. While he is her father, we don't know what he will be like as a newborn. Have you thought of that?"

"Yes Carlisle, I have. My cottage. It sits deeper into the forest. Well away from the town of Forks. It will work. I will make it work. I have to. As far as Edward, I don't know. Yes, he was my first child in this life. But you are our sire. I will take your lead as far as what you wish to do with him. I just wish he would too find his mate. At least a companion." I think a moment on all Esme has said. And yes, I do think if Esme and Charlie were to live in the cottage, we could make that work.

"Yes, Esme. We will make that work." I say to her with a smile. Her eyes twinkle with delight. "Shall we make our way back then my dear sister?" I hold out my hand for her. She grabs my outstretched hand and we start our run back to the house.

Once back at the house, I see that the girls have returned from their shopping trip. And if I know Alice, there's not much left at the mall. I also see that the construction crew has returned, and are back to work. I go down to the basement to check on the progress. It has come along quite well. There are already wall frames in place, as well as the hole in the ceiling that will serve the spiral staircase.

I go to the kitchen, and find Isabella, having lunch at the counter. I walk up behind her, wrap my arms around her waist and nuzzle into her neck. I inhale her intoxicating scent.

"Hi there." She said to me with a bright smile on her face.

"Hi there, yourself. Did you have fun with the girls shopping?"

"I did, though I don't think I would ever be able to keep up with Alice, when it comes to shopping. That girl is non-stop. If I hadn't reminded her that they needed to feed the human, I don't think we would be done. And even at that, she wanted to just stop at the food court. I then had to remind her that I did just have an accident in which I was nearly crushed to death, and that my feet hurt from walking so much. Only then did she relent and bring me home.

"Oh my poor baby, how about a foot massage then?" I asked her

"Ummm-Hummm, sounds nice." She said as she leaned back into me.

"Are you done with lunch love?" I asked

"Yes." She replied. I then took her plate, rinsed it and put it in the dishwasher.

"I could have done that, Sir." She said walking up to me at the sink. I wrapped my arms around her

"It was my pleasure sweetheart. Now let's get you off your tired feet." I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. She squealed with laughter as I did so. This brought joy to my undead heart. I ran us up to my study at vampire speed. I softly placed her on the chaise. I then took her shoes of to expose her delicate feet, and began to massage them.

"OOOHH that feels so good." She said as she lay back with her back against the back of the chaise. Her feel resting in my lap.

"Have you checked on your father since you've been back?" I asked her.

"Yes, when we got back, Jasper and Emmett were with him. Jasper told me to tell you he was on his way to the hospital." She told me.

"Isabella, once Jasper returns, we have to go to the police station. Sam called earlier while you were out. He said the police had some questions for you." I told her.

"I figured as much. It's fine. I'm actually a pretty good actress." She told me with a wink. I smiled at that.

"Isabella, sweetheart. I have something a little more serious I need to speak with you about. We have to plan a memorial for your father. The family and I will take care of that for you. However, I think you need to call your mother, and inform her." Isabella began to visibly shake with this information.

"Carlisle, what if she makes me come back to live with her. I won't do it; I can't go back to that life." She was starting a panic attack at this point.

"Sssh, sssh, baby. No, I won't let that happen. This is why I need your help. You need to press formal charges against your mother, for the abuse she inflicted against you. As well as a list of the men whom have harmed you. Formal charges will be brought against Renee', however the men, your father has requested that they be taken care of…unconventionally." She raised an eyebrow at that.

"You mean he wants them dead." She said as a statement, not a question. She sighed, and I didn't have to be an empath to know her emotions were all over the place.

"My mom most definitely deserves to be in jail. If you can even call her a mom. I don't even remember the name of the guy she held me down for. He was just some random john, she needed money from. But James, Laurant, and Phil…" She trailed off as she began to hyperventilate in a panic attack.

I placed her against my chest and buried my nose in her hair. I'm so sorry baby; I don't mean to make you relive that horror. I don't know how much you know about vampire mating, but a vampire will do everything in his power to get revenge for hurting his mate. Just the thought that they hurt you, physically and emotionally, is too much for me to bear. Even myself." I pulled her back from me so I could look in her eyes. "The first day we met, do you know how much pain I was in when I acknowledge who and what you meant to me? I knew I hurt you deeply and if I could, I would have pulled my own heart from my chest."

"And you would have caused me even more pain. I don't want to think of a world without you in it." She told me while placing her small warm palm on my cheek. The hand that had the bite mark on her wrist. I took her hand down and look at the bite.

"Who did this? I need to know how this happened." I asked her

"That was James. He and Laurant would feed from me though my cuts. James got carried away and bit me. It was Laurant, however, that sucked the venom out, preventing my change." She told me reluctantly. "But Carlisle, I don't want you getting hurt over me." I put a finger over her lips to stop her.

"My love, I have not been around for nearly 400 years not to be able to take care of myself." I told her.

"But this vampire, James, he is some sort of tracker. When I would try to run away, he would always track me down. If he hand to track me, my punishments were always more severe, until I stop trying altogether." A growl escaped from my chest at this knowledge. Just then, Jasper walked in.

"Carlisle, are we ready to take Bella to the Police Station now?" He asked me. I looked down at Isabella; she nodded her head as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

I slipped her shoes back on, and we walked downstairs hand in hand with Jasper following behind. "I brought the Mercedes back from Seattle this morning. Also, the police did stop by, while you were out feeding, and Bella was still at the mall with the girls. I am taking the paperwork, which shows she is under our medical care, so there will be no issue with child protective services." Jasper informed us. "I let them know that I would inform both you and Bella, why she was needed. So Bella, if you needed emotions to portray you are distraught about your father being missing, I can help you with that." Isabella only nodded at this.

"It shouldn't be a problem, at the moment, my emotions are all over the place anyway, but if you feel I'm not giving an appropriate emotion, I would appreciate the help." She told Jasper. I opened the car door and assisted Isabella in, before fastening her seatbelt. Jasper climbed into the back seat. I then flitted around to the driver's side. As I claimed in and started the car, tears were flowing from Isabella easily. They were genuine tears. I'm not sure what brought on the emotion, but I didn't question it. I then pulled out my cellphone and called Sam Uley to inform him we were on our way to the station.

As we drive along Borgachiel Way toward Forks Community Hospital, Isabella's emotions become more heightened.

"Isabella?" I question her with a quirked eyebrow.

"I'm thinking about the fact that I have to call my mother. What if James tracks me here from the call? Sir, you can't let me go back to that." She is starting to hyperventilate again. Jasper sends a flow of calm through the car.

"Isabella, I promise, no one will take you from me. You are mine!" I say to her as I place my hand on her thigh, just above her knee and giving it a light squeeze. We finally pull into Forks Police department. I turn to her and look her face on.

"Are you ready to do this Isabella?" I asked her. Just as Jasper started to climb out of the car, Sam Uley runs out of the trees toward us.

"I've actually found an empty bear cave. The smell of bear urine and feces are strong. I grabbed a pair of boots from Charlie's and took them up, after letting Jacob chew on them for a while. Once I trail the blood up and into the cave, we should be all set." Sam told us.

"Thanks Sam, once this business is finished we can start to prepare the memorial. Tonight we will discuss some other issues we have concerning that." Sam's brow furrows but he give me a tight smile, and takes off again toward the trees.

"Let's get this over with sweetheart." I say to Isabella as we make our way into the station. We are greeted by Deputy Randy Champion and Deputy Cheri Dupree

"Hi Bella, we met briefly when you first moved to town, but I feel like I've known you your entire life. I'm really sorry to meet you again under these circumstances."

"So am I Deputy Randy. Do you have any more information on Charlie?" She asked him with tears in her eyes.

"I'm afraid not Bella. Can you tell me the last time you spoke with him?" He asked her

"When he left the Cullen's last night. We were supposed to have dinner, but we got into a terrible fight. I pretty much left him with the impression that I didn't love him, before storming off upstairs. I'm not even sure when he left." She told him.

"Well we brought the cruiser in. There was nothing there to tell us anything, except there was paperwork from the hospital."

"Isabella is under our medical and Psychological care. Chief Swan signed over care to us." Jasper told the deputy.

"Can you tell me what kind of Psychological care Bella requires?" The deputy questioned.

"I'm afraid we can't. Unfortunately it goes against HIPPA regulations and against Doctor/Patient privilege." I tell him.

"It's ok Dr. Cullen, Dr. Whitlock. I have been having 'episodes' due to abuse, sexual, mental and emotional, at the hand of my mother. In lieu of having me committed for inpatient care, they thought it best to provide in home counseling and rehabilitation. So I could understand a real family dynamic, since I didn't grow up with that. This brings me to another point Deputy Randy. Is there a statute of limitation for child abuse?"

"Actually Bella, there isn't. Is this something you wish to pursue?" The deputy asked

"Very much so, Deputy Randy. My mother has kept me from having a normal life nearly my entire teenage life. Not to mention she kept me away from the only parent that really cared about me. And now, he's missing." At this point Isabella broke down in tears. Jasper and I both placed an arm around Isabella to support her.

"The only problem I foresee is that Renee is still in Phoenix. I could get the Phoenix PD on it, but we don't have jurisdiction there." Randy told us. Just then Sam Uley came into the station.

"Deputy, I think you need to come see this." Sam nodded to us and gave the deputy a look of urgency.

"If you will excuse me Isabella. I don't know if you know the guys we use for missing persons cases. They are from the Quiluete Indian Reservation. They are the best trackers in the area. I didn't want to get your hopes up or dissuade you in any manner. But we normally use them in case we feel have to do with disappearances that involve animals. Isabella, we actually suspect that your father may have been attacked and carried off by a bear.

"OH GOD! that's awful. So then you suspect that he…he's…"Isabella says to the deputy with horror gracing her face.

"I'm afraid so. I am so sorry to have to give it to you in this manner. But it looks like Mr. Uley here may have found the proof to close this case, as missing and presumed dead. Ms. Swan, the Chief was a fine man, I am very sorry for your loss" At this information, Isabella starts to hyperventilate and faints at the news. I see Sam Uley roll his eyes and Jasper gives him a little smirk. I scoop her up in my arms.

"I'd better take her home. This has undoubtedly been too much for her to handle. Please call us and let us know your discovery."

"Will do, Dr Cullen. Now if you will excuse me." Deputy Randy flitted out after Sam and I carried Isabella to the car. I put her in the backseat with Jasper and we drove off.

Once we were out of range of the Police station, Isabella immediately sat up. "Was the fainting too much?" Jasper and I both laughed. "No sweetheart, I think it was just perfect." I tell her shaking my head.


	22. Chapter 22

CPOV

Something was undoubted off, with Charlie's change. It was now 30 hours into his change, and I swear, he's almost total transformed.

"Jasper, what is going on? Have you ever seen anyone transform this quickly before?" I asked my son.

"Carlisle, I've personally not seen it, but I've heard other mention, that if a hybrid were to become a full vampire, because of the vampire venom already in their system, then the transformation is lessened. But I've don't specifically of a vampire that started out a hybrid." Jasper told me.

"What am I going to do with Isabella? She cannot be here when her father's transformation is complete. He is going to be a newborn. She's not safe here." I told Jasper. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the key to the penthouse.

"Carlisle, take her to Seattle. There are still a couple of weeks before school starts. And it's going to take Esme a few days until your basement is complete. It's just until we see how Charlie reacts as a newborn. Then you can bring her back." Jasper offered. "You'd better get her out of here, it looks like he's only got about 6 hours left, he may smell her blood, and he could go ballistic".

Before I could call Isabella down and ask her to pack a bag, my cell phone rang. "This is Dr. Cullen."

"Dr. Cullen, Interim Chief Randy Champion here. Can I get you to come down and sign a death certificate for Chief Swan, so we can close the case. That will give Bella the closure she needs to plan to lay the Chief to rest.

"Give me about an hour, Chief. I was about to head out of town for a few days. Isabella is not taking her father's death at all well, and I planned to take her away for a little while. Just to get her out of the town Let me get her packed up, and we will be right over.

"Actually, Doc. Can you bring Isabella back to the station? I spoke with the Phoenix PD and child services over there. It appears there have been some complaints from teachers that were brought to their attention. I need to get an official statement from her, as well as any medical records you can provide. They have multiple records and even pictures that have been faxed over to us. I just need to collaborate the information. If that thing called a mother shows her face here, her ass will be in the slammer faster than you can say boo.

"I don't understand Chief if they have the information, why hasn't she already been arrested?" I asked.

"Well, it seems then, Isabella wasn't will to cooperate. According to the records, she would say she's just clumsy, or she got hurt in a freak accident. I've seen cases like this before, once the child is removed from the problem, they are usually more willing to cooperate. The system is so screwed up, it's hard to explain. They can't officially arrest her if the child doesn't say she's been abused, but the system is also so overcrowded, that if they can't remove the child immediately and place them someplace safe, they end up staying in the abusive home, and it makes it worse for the child. It's a vicious cycle. But it seems now, Isabella is ready to admit what her mom has done to her. It should now be an open and shut case."

"Chief Randy, Isabella, Dr. Whitlock and I will be down in a few minutes. While I'm doing the paperwork for the death certificate, Dr. Whitlock, who is her personal Psychologist, can assist her with the statement, and add anything additional to the report."

"Very good Dr. Cullen, I'll see you guys soon." I disconnected the call.

"Is everyone here Jasper?" I asked him.

"Yep, Esme is with Charlie, Alice and Rosalie are upstairs with Isabella and Emmett of course…"

"…is in front of the TV playing video games. Does he do anything else?" I finished his statement for him. Jasper chuckled.

"Don't be so hard on him Carlisle. You know he's just a big kid." Jasper continued to chuckle.

"Can everyone come down please for a family meeting?" I asked at the normal hearing range. I knew everyone with vampire hearing would hear me, and the girls would let Isabella know. Seconds later, Esme and Emmett were in the dining room, and the girls were coming down with Isabella. She ran over to me, and I immediately brought her into my arms. I sat at the head of the table, with Isabella in my lap, quickly nuzzling into her neck and taking in her delightful scent.

"First, Charlie's transformation is almost complete; therefore I am taking Isabella to Seattle until we can figure out how he will react as a newborn. I expect all of you to help Jasper and Esme get him acclimated." Everyone nodded in agreement. Alice's eyes glazed over in a vision.

"I don't think you have to worry, I see him having excellent control," Alice advised us. I was pretty sure of it myself, without Alice's vision, but I had to take precautions with my mate.

Jasper, get with Jenks. We need new documents for Charlie, as well as Isabella. I also need to have a will made up, have him check to make sure there is not one already in place. If he doesn't we need everything left to Isabella. I know we just got here, but depending on Charlie we may have to move him to a location that he can live his newborn life. I would prefer to send him and Esme, then for all of us to move so quickly, if possible. Of course, Esme, once we know of his control, you both are welcomed back. Also, we need the house prepared for sale."

"Yes Carlisle, I totally understand. Isabella's safety comes first." She told me with her sweet smile.

"Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett, you are in charge of organizing the memorial for Charlie. Make sure you get the wolves involved." They all nodded.

"Carlisle, I will call Leah in to help them with that, she already offered to help in any way she can," Jasper informed me. Jasper stepped away to make his calls.

"Lastly, for you Isabella, The new interim Chief called. I have to go and sign off on the death certificate for your father. Also, they want to get an official statement from you in order to start prosecution proceedings against Renee'. Are you ready for that Sweetheart, If not, we can wait until we come back from Seattle?

"Sir, I can do this. We need to get this out of the way before the memorial. Renee' needs to think she is getting something in that will; otherwise, she would care less about coming here. She hated Charlie. She is just a money grubbing bitch. She wouldn't still be with Phil if he wasn't a baseball player."

"A baseball player, for what team?" Emmett asked.

"The D-backs," Isabella confirmed.

"Philip Dwyer is your mother's boyfriend? How is he already not in jail? Do you know how many sexual assault charges and rape charges that guy is accused of? He is a total scumbag." Emmett growled.

"Yep…"Isabella said as she popped her 'P'. "That sounds about right." She finished with a nod of her head. Jasper walked back into the dining room then.

"Ok, so there is a will already in place, Jenks happens to be Charlie's attorney also. He is getting all of Charlie's living relatives here for the reading. Interestingly enough, there is a relative, that won't be able to attend the reading, but will be meeting with you and Isabella, while you guys are in Seattle." Jasper informed us. So you needed to stop by Jenks' office while you are there, to pick up the contact information. Leah will be here in a couple of hours, to help us. Lastly, Carlisle, you and I are on family vacation until school starts back up, just in case." Jasper supplied the final information we needed for the meeting.

"If everyone has their responsibilities, we are done here. Isabella, Jasper are you both ready to head to the police station?"

"I just need to get my shoes," Isabella informed me.

"I'll grab them for ya, Darlin'. I have to just run up and get your file and we can go." Jasper was gone in a flash and was back just a quickly.

As we headed out the door, I called back for the girls to pack a bag for Isabella.

"Already done Carlisle and in the car. I packed it last night. I saw you would be taking her on a trip, even though I wasn't sure why." Alice informed me.

"Alice, you never cease to amaze me. Thank you."

~~MLSVD~~

Once we were done at the police station, and Isabella gave a very damning statement against Renee' We were headed to Seattle.

"Are you okay with everything that's happened, Isabella? I asked her as I brought her hand up to my lips She intertwined her fingers with mine.

Yes, master, I'm more than okay. I've never felt so light and free in my life. It's all because of you and your family, you know that right?

"You mean everything to me, Isabella. I intend to make the rest of you existence amazing. Since we are off for a few month's once school is out, what do you want to do for the summer?" I asked her.

"I don't know. I've never been on vacation. What do you guys normally do?"

"Well, it really depends, Rosalie and Emmett, once they've finished high school, they usually have a wedding and go off on their many honeymoons. Since this is a graduation year, I assume they will do the same, though I haven't heard it mentioned. Sometimes we visit with our relatives in Alaska, and then there was the year we went to our island in South America. Jasper and Alice sometimes go off to Paris." I told her.

"Holy, shit. I was thinking a water park or some other amusement park. You don't have to do anything that elaborate for me." She looked up at me overwhelmed.

"Isabella, I told you, I'm nearly 400 years old, 377 to be exact. Do you know how much money I have accumulated over that amount of time? I am a billionaire, many times over. Therefore, if I choose to buy you your own private island in the Caribbean, or in the Greek Isles, or a villa in the French Riviera, it means nothing to me, except your complete happiness, so I can see that beautiful smile on your face."

"But what if what makes me happy is to give to the poor, or homeless shelters, or even abused children?" My girl has surely a heart of gold.

"Then my love, all you need to do is say the word. But I can tell you, every Thanksgiving and Christmas, we feed the homeless shelters and pass out toys to the children. I also contribute millions to advance research on many medical advances to hospitals. But if there is something in particular, you would like me to donate on your behalf, you just tell me. Rosalie and I have a fundraiser every year for battered women's shelters I don't want to share her story without her approval…"

"Oh yes, she already told me, how she came to be with your family. That's how we came to our 'come to Jesus' moment so to speak. She shared that with me when you all went to take care of Charlie and the wolves." Isabella told me.

"So you see, whatever you want, and I still have plenty to spoil my one and only girl," I told her as I kissed her hand again.

"I just don't want to be an ungrateful bitch like my mom." She said so low, if not for vampire hearing I would have missed it. She turned her head to look out the window.

"I have something I'd like you to read while we continue our drive." I pulled the file out of my messenger bag and placed it on her lap.

"I don't understand, what is this?" She asked.

"It's the rules and contract for our D/s relationship. Isabella, I really hate the fact that you call me Sir, and Master when we are not in sessions. I am not just your master sweetheart. I intend for you to be my friend, my lover, my mate and eventually my wife. I don't want this to be the only aspect of our relationship. I haven't chosen to correct you yet because I want you to be comfortable with me, before we start going over rules. But I thought, maybe if you saw them, you'd feel comfortable enough to call me Carlisle, or even a pet name. I was extremely happy when Jasper offered me his penthouse. I will give you as much of a D/s relationship as possible this weekend. But when we go home, that goes away." I see she is intently reading the contract. I am going out on a limb here but I have to tell her about Jasper and my relationship. I don't want to have any secrets with her, in turn, I hope to fully gain her trust.

"Baby, before we get to Jasper's place, I need to tell you something about mine and Jaspers relationship. Before you came along, I didn't have a permanent submissive. Again I don't want to give Jasper's story, I think it's up to him to tell you. But when he and Alice came to live with our family, he was in a very dark place. He was struggling daily, and I introduced him to this lifestyle of BDSM. Although he has a very dominant personality, I was his Master and he was my slave. He purchased this penthouse, so we could practice our lifestyle, away from the family. None of them knew this aspect of our relationship except Alice. Although Emmett, knew we practice the lifestyle, he never knew our role together. I came forward about my participation, once I met you. And I released Jasper as my slave."

"You did that, for me?" She asked me. "But why would you do that? There is nothing special about me."

"Isabella Swan, you are all that is special to me. My whole world revolves around you. I would move heaven and hell for you, were it possible." Tears are freely falling from her eyes. I immediately pull the car over to the side of the road. I unbuckle her seatbelt and lift her to straddle my lap.

"Isabella, baby, what is it?" I ask her. She is now sobbing against my chest.

"Carlisle, no one has ever made me feel this special. And I don't understand it. We've only known each other a few days, yet I feel exactly the same way about you. You mean everything to me. If I were to ever lose you…"She trails off and looks deep into my eyes. I feel she can see straight into my soul if I had one.

"Isabella, if I still had a soul, you would own it," I say as I kiss the tears from her cheek.

"Don't say that of course, you have a soul, there is no way possible for you to exude this much love if you were a soulless monster. How could we be soul mates if you didn't have a soul to share with me?" She brings her lips to mine for a searing kiss. I wrap my arms tighter around her waist and grasp her hair as I deepen the kiss. She begins to grind her core into my dick. I throw my head back against the headrest, as I grasp her hips with both hands.

"ISABELLA!" I growl. Baby if you don't stop this, you are going to have me a mess before we reach our destination.

"Please Carlisle, I need this, I need you." She says as she continues to grind her core into me. I take her off my lap and place her back in her seat. I unzip my pants and take my painfully hard dick out.

"Suck me, Isabella, once we reach the penthouse, I will give you your release," I tell her.

"On one condition, drive." She tells me. I chuckle at that.

"Isabella, how am I supposed to drive, while you are servicing me?" I ask her.

"Oh come on Carlisle, don't tell me you have never had road head?" Is this little girl actually going to teach this old dog a new trick? Well, I guess I better do as she commands. I start the car and step on the gas. She immediately swallows my dick after giving me a little smirk.

"FUUUUUUUCK!" I growl. Thank the gods for vampire reflexes because I would have swerved off the road. I want to thrust into her mouth, but this is her show. I am going to let her call the shots. She reaches down and her small warm hands find my balls, as her tongue swirls around my dick. With the next pass, her teeth lightly graze the underside of my dick, and I come undone.

"ISABELLLLLLLLA!" I growl her name with my release, and I swear, fireworks went off behind my eyes. After swallowing everything I give her, she releases me with a pop of her lips. She then licks me clean, before placing me back in my boxers and zipping my pants back up She sits back up very pleased with herself as she uses her thumb and forefinger to wipe down the corners of her lips.

"You sexy fucking minx," I say to her as I reach over and plant a kiss on her lips. I taste myself on her lips. "Isabella, we have to stop at the attorney's office, which is in the same building as the apartment. Once we are done with Jenks, I am going to make you cum so many times, you will not be able to leave my bed until morning."

"MMMMM, I look forward to it." She says with a sly grin.

"Such a little vixen." I smile back at her.


	23. Chapter 23

**CPOV**

We finally reached the 212 building. The sky rise building that houses both J. Jenkins and Associates and Jasper's luxury penthouse. Once we parked in the underground garage, I helped Isabella out of the car, and wrapped my arm around my waist, and pulled her close to my side. I'd come down later, once I got her settled in and bring our bags up. We took the elevator up to the ground floor and exited into the lobby and walked into Jenks office.

"Dr. Cullen, how good to see you again." The portly African-American attorney greeted me. "And Isabella, I'd know you anywhere." He said reaching out his hand. Isabella lifts hers to shake his hand.

"I'm sorry, should I know you?" She asked him. Jenks closed his hand around Isabella's and clasped his other hand on top.

"No dear, we've never met, but I have been your father's lawyer for years, and I assisted him in searching for you, and finally to seek full custody of you. My dear, your father is a fine man. I am very sorry for your loss." He said with a wink

"Now, I understand you have a copy of the death certificate, Dr. Cullen." I reached into the inside breast pocket of my jacket and pulled out the death certificate and handed it to him. He looked it over quickly.

"This will do just fine, for the purpose of life insurance, pension, and 401K. Now here are the documents you require. I made birth certificates, drivers licenses, and passports in the name of Carlos Cullen, Charles Platt, and Charles Whitlock. If any other alias is required, please let me know. Now to finances. Charlie has an investment fund account, that I am sure you would like to transfer to one of the aliases. Once he 'awakes' and has chosen an alias, I will transfer all of those assets to him in a blind trust. I also assume you will be transferring the standard $1 million dollars to him as a new coven member, Dr. Cullen." Jenks asked me.

"Yes, as always. Also, once we determine the name he will use, we need to order a black card for him. And this investment fund…?" I was interrupted by Jenks with a lift of the hand.

"We'll get to that in just a moment. I need to move on to Isabella's finances, which will involve this account as well, then all will be revealed. Now Charlie had a $1 million dollar life insurance policy, with Isabella as the sole beneficiary. And the will, which I will disclose to you at this time, with the official reading after the memorial service. Do you know when that will be?" Jenks asked me.

"I would imagine within the next 2-3 days, but you can defer to Esme, his mate, for those details," I advised him.

"Ahhh, I see now, why the alias of Platt. No one had ever used that before other than you and Esmeralda." Jenks said with a smirk. "…and will marriage licenses be required as well?" He asked.

"I'm sure, in the future. But right now, we will hold off on that, until…" I again was interrupted by the rise of Jenks' hand.

"I totally understand. I will give Esme my congratulations when I talk to her. Now, Ms. Swan, as per the will, you will inherit, Chief Swan's primary residence, which I'm sure you will sell. It is valued at $500,000, including the half acre of forest land behind the property. His pension and 401K are valued at an additional $500,000." Isabella gasped at that. She then stood up and planted both hands on his desk and leaned into him looking him directly in the eyes.

"Are you seriously telling me that I now have $2 million dollars? HOLY FUCKING SHITBALLS!" Jenks and I both laughed at that.

"Actually my dear, you only know the half of it at the moment. He also had a trust fund set aside for you to be distributed as follows: ¼ to be given to you once you turn 18, and free of your mother's influence, which if I am not mistaken, is in two months. Another ¼ once you graduate high school, for college and living expenses. The other half, once you reach the age of 25, for a total of $5 million dollars." Isabella stood silent for approximately 30 seconds, only blinking her eyes, but I could also hear her heart rate pick up, before her eyes rolled back in her head, and she fainted. I caught her before she hit her head on the desk as she slumped to the floor. Jenks went to get her water and a cool towel for her head. After a couple of minutes, her eyes began to flutter open.

"Isabella sweetheart, are you alright?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, I just had the strangest dream, I dreamt a lawyer told me I am now worth $7 million dollars." She told me. Her face was flush, and her heart rate was still above normal for a human. Jenks came back in with the water. She sat up, thanked Jenks and took a sip.

"At the risk of you fainting again, Isabella, you are actually worth $12 million dollars. There is an additional blind trust for you of an additional $5 million dollars." Jenks told her.

"I don't understand, Mr. Jenkins. My dad was a small town cop. How could he have accumulated that kind of money? And these blind trusts, who put that kind of money aside for us?" It was then I smelled other vampires. A young man, looking much like a young Charlie Swan, without the mustache and young woman, that had the same hair and heart-shaped face as my Isabella walked in.

"That would have been us, sweetheart. Hello Isabella, we are your great, great-grandparents. I'm Samuel, and this is my wife Isobel. We are ecstatic to finally meet you, and do not have to hide from you anymore." They said as the stooped down to Isabella's level.

"I—I don't, I don't understand." Isabella stuttered.

"I know dear heart. But I promise we will explain. We would like to explain to your entire family, all at once, if you don't mind Dr. Cullen. We actually have a common family member of your coven as well." I gave them a questioning look. Samuel stood up and faced me at this time.

"The Major is my sire. I served with him in the Southern Vampire wars, though he had already escaped before I met my Isobel. But it was he, and his brother Peter, that gave me the courage, once I found my mate in Isobel, to leave that hell with my then human mate. We raided her village in Mexico, and when I saw her, I knew I could not destroy my mate. So I picked her up and ran with her. Never looking back." He said, looking lovingly into his mates eyes.

"So my theory is correct then, Charlie has vampire venom or at least a watered down version so to speak," I said to them. I now checked my watch; Charlie should be waking from his transformation in about another 2 hours. "He will complete his transformation in a record 36 hours," I informed him.

"So it is true, Charlie didn't die? He is in the process of becoming a vampire?" Isobel asked me with a thick Spanish accent.

"Yes, it's true grandmother," My Isabella, stood up and wrapped her arms around her grandmother. Her grandfather stepped over and placed a hand on both his mate and his granddaughter's shoulders.

"Oh Mi Nieta, I was there when you were born, we always looked in on you and your father, until your mother took you away. It wasn't until you came back to Charlie, that we learned that your childhood was so terrible. It was then, we decided to make up for not being there for you to add money to a trust for you as well." Isobel said to her granddaughter.

"Yes, my little one, you see we have been in hiding most of our lives too. But again, I will explain all of that to you, when we meet the rest of the family." Samuel explained.

"Well, I think we are done here for the time being. We will meet again after the memorial. Samuel, Isobel, are you staying at your usual hotel?"

"Yes, the Ritz Carlton, near the space needle," Samuel advised.

"Then can I meet you there, when we are heading back to Forks, you can ride with us, or follow us there. I brought Isabella here for the weekend. Charlie is due to wake in the next couple of hours and I wanted to get Isabella away until his newborn control can be ascertained." I explained to the pair.

"Dr. Cullen, I mean no disrespect, but what is your relationship with my granddaughter?" Samuel asked. I then reached my hand out for Isabella. She looked at me lovingly, placing her delicate hand on mine and stepping over to me. I wrapped my arm around her and brought her close to my side before answering.

"She is my mate, and I love her very much." This brought a smile to Samuel and Isobel.

"As I suspected, I just wanted to hear verbal confirmation. Very well Dr. Cullen" Samuel then walked over to Jenks desk and wrote down his phone number on a slip of paper. "Here is our number. Please let us know when you will be returning to Forks. We have rented a car and will follow you back. Until next time Isabella, I hope to really get to know you, and you us." He said as he placed his palm on her cheek.

"I'd like that very much. I've never known my grandparents." Isabella told them.

"Yes sweetheart, I know, but we plan to make up for all of that," Samuel said tapping her on her nose with an index finger. That brought a giggle from Isabella.

"Enjoy your time together, and we will see you in a couple of days. Goodbye, for now, Dr. Cullen, Isabella. It was a pleasure meeting you Dr. Cullen." Isobel said to me.

"The pleasure is all mine, but please, both of you, call me Carlisle," I said to them before exiting the law office and taking Isabella to the elevator, to ascend to the penthouse.

"Once in the elevator doors closed, I attached Isabella with my mouth and hands. My mouth crashed into Isabella's with a searing kiss. She pressed her body to mine, her sensual heat crashing into me. I explored her breast, and I lifted her, wrapping her legs around my waist; the willpower to wait until her 18th birthday, slowing waning.

"Isabella, I don't know if I can continue to wait," I told her.

"Then don't, I want you, I need you like I need air to breathe." She told me. "I've never felt like this about anyone. I want you to be my first, my only." I had to calm myself before I took her right here in the elevator.

Once the elevator doors opened again, I walked her to the door, still wrapped around me. I placed her on her feet and retrieved the keys from my pocket to unlock the door. I place my hand on the small of her back and guided her in.

"Carlisle, this place is beautiful." She said as she walked around. She went over to the floor to ceiling window and look out. "The view is magnificent. I can see the space needle from here. God, I think I can see all of Seattle from here." I walked up behind her after setting the keys in the dish on the table near the door. I wrapped my arms around her waist and leaned down and nuzzled into her neck, placing open mouthed kisses, before looking out to the view.

"Yes, it is quite a magnificent view. Wait until you see it at night." I told her. I looked down at my watch again, noticing it was late afternoon.

"Isabella, dear, you must be hungry." As if on cue, her stomach growled. We both chuckled.

"Why don't we go grab a bite to eat for you, I can also pick up a few things for you to snack on, as well as breakfast. How does that sound to you?" I asked her.

"Yes Carlisle, I think that will be fine. Then, when we get back, will you finally show me this playroom of yours." My dick nearly burst out of my pants at the moment. The thought of Isabella restrained in front of me was just a little too much for "little Cullen, to handle.

"Come on love, let me get you out of here and feed you before I can no longer be responsible for what I do to you, or your stomach eats you alive," I told her. I picked up the keys and we went back to the garage to drive to get her something to eat.

"What would you like to eat, Love?" I asked her. As we drove through the streets of Seattle, she spotted sever restaurants.

"MMMM I think Chili's, she told me. I pulled into the parking lot. "I just love their fajitas and southwestern egg rolls. We went in and the hostess seated us. She was attractive, and she blatantly flirted with me, but I only had eyes for my Isabella. Once the waitress came over, Isabella ordered her food, the waitress looking at Isabella as if she were a bug pestering her. Isabella only hung her head. The waitress then stooped down and placed her hand over mine, asking me what I would like, I quickly moved my hand and placed it on my lap.

"I'll have a scotch, neat," I informed the waitress. She then stood up making flirty eyes at me.

"You sure you don't want anything else, cutie?" She said as she bent over the table, brandishing her ample bosoms in my face. Isabella, then scrunched up her face and her mouth dropped open in disgust. I looked at Isabella until she caught my eyes. I winked at her.

"Yes, I would. I would like to see your manager, please." I told her. She stood up straight then and her eyebrows shot up her forehead.

"OH, sure I'll get him for you." She turned and walked away from the table.

"Did she not see me sitting here?" Isabella asked me I got up and brought my chair around to sit next to Isabella, instead of across from her. I then wrapped my arm around her shoulder.

"Isabella, don't let that little _thing_ make you feel inadequate. I love you very much, and I only have eyes for you." I lifted her chin and brought my lips down to hers for a chaste kiss. We were interrupted by the drinks being placed on our table by the waitress. She had her lip turned up as if she smelled something unpleasant.

"The manager is on his way over now." She said as she pointed over her shoulder to the man walking toward us.

"Hi, I'm Chip the manager, how can I help you Mr…" He said as he reached out his hand for a handshake. I accepted his handshake.

" _Dr_. Cullen and I'd like to make a complaint against your waitress here." Isabella placed a hand on my cheek then.

"No, Carlisle, it's okay." She said trying to deter me. I leaned into her touch

"It certainly not okay, Isabella; Chip your waitress was rude to my fiancée. And her blatantly thrust her breast into my face was quite unprofessional.

"Fiancée? I don't see a ring on her finger. How was I supposed to know?" She blurted out, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Not that it is any of your business, but I am here in Seattle, for Isabella to pick out the perfect ring. We only stopped to get her a quick bite to eat, not for her to be belittled." Isabella looked up at me with loving eyes.

"Dr. Cullen, I am very sorry for Heather's unprofessionalism. Please accept my apology on her behalf, and let me buy your fiancée's lunch." Chip said to me.

"No." Isabella simply stated

"I beg your pardon, Miss…" Chip said

"Swan and you have nothing to apologize for Chip. It's Heather here that owes me an apology" Isabella stated. Heather initially rolled her eyes, but when Chip gave her a stern look, she stepped forward.

"I'm very sorry for disrespecting you and your fiancé. Please accept my apology." She stated very sincerely.

"Yes, I accept your apology, and please accept a little advice. Don't cheapen yourself like that. You never know what type of element you will attract with that type of behavior." Heather looked rightfully ashamed then. She turned and walked away.

"I'm very sorry, Miss Swan, Dr. Cullen. I will bring your meal right out, and again. It's on me. Please enjoy." Chip said and then walked away. He came back quickly with Isabella's lunch and asked if I would like another drink. I told him that would be fine. He returned shortly with another cocktail.

After Isabella, finished her meal we got up to leave. Chip rushed over to us with a bag in hand. "I took the liberty to prepare another fajita meal, to go as well as a dessert of cheesecake. Please enjoy, and congratulations on your engagement. I hope to find a woman as wonderful as Isabella, one day." He said to us. I looked down at Isabella, and she had a smile on her face.

"You may come close, Chip, but my Isabella is one of a kind," I told him before exiting the restaurant.

* * *

 **Up next, what everyone is waiting for. Isabella's playroom time, Charlie wakes up from his change. And we meet Renee**


	24. Chapter 24

**I know I know. I said Renee and Charlie were next, but it got too long. I promise they will be next Chapter.**

* * *

 **CPOV**

Once we completed our shopping, We headed back to the penthouse. Once inside, I started a bath in the garden Jacuzzi tub for Isabella. I filled the tub with bubble bath. While she soaked in the tub, I brought up our overnight bags and the food. After I got everything put away. I went into the bathroom. I stripped my clothes and joined her in the bath. As I stepped in, I turned on the hot water, because I knew my cold body would bring the temperature of the water down quickly. I sat behind Isabella and brought her back to my chest.

"Isabella, did you read all of the submissive contract I gave you in the car?" I asked her.

"Yes I did, but there are some things I didn't quite understand."

"That's fine love because I am going to go over them with you when we get out of this bath. I would like to have a playroom session with you this evening after we go over any questions you may have.

"May I ask you a question now?" She asked me.

"Baby, you can ask me anything. What's on your mind?"

"Can you tell me about this collaring?"

"Well, there are two ways to be collared. I prefer a choker type necklace. It's very tasteful. People who don't know of the lifestyle, with think of it as just another piece of Jewelry. There is also a cuff or bracelet. If It's a time you should be collared, but you will be in a more conventional place, such as school, then you will wear your cuff. I will require that you are collared at least 4 days a week, from Thursday- Sunday. So Thursdays and Fridays, while in school, you will wear your cuff, at night you will wear the collar. Then there is a punishment collar. This is more of a thick dog type collar. This will be attached to me at all time, with a chain attached to my wrist. Those are only for the most severe punishments. And you would have to do something terrible, like put yourself deliberately in mortal danger or run away from me." I told her.

"May I see them, before I agree to wear it? She asked me

"Isabella, did something happen to you while you were collared?" I asked her.

"I've never been collared, but I do have a fear. Phil used to choke me until I passed out. I don't want to go through that again.

"Oh my sweet baby, I would never do anything to cause you harm. I promise it's nothing like that. It's really just a symbol, to show who you belong too. Once you become a vampire if that's what you want. I will mark you as mine. All mated vampires wear their mate's mark. If you wish to mark me then, I will accept it. It sort of an instinctual thing." I told her.

"Come, Love lets get out, I will show you all three forms of collars and we will go over the contract together. Because I also need to know your limits. You will see my hard, or red limit includes choking and asphyxiation. When you make your list, make sure you include that as well. I wanted you to see my list before I asked you to make yours, so you could get an idea of what you are and are not comfortable with." She gave me a nod. I got out of the tub, I dried myself and wrapped a towel around my waist before grabbing a towel for her. I lifted her out of the tub and dried her off. I took her hand and lead her into the bedroom. There I took a short robe from the bag Alice packed for her, for her to put on. I went to the closet and took out my robe and put it one and we walked together hand and hand to sit on the sofa. Once she was sitting comfortably, I went and got the contract and the cuff and collars and brought them back to her.

"Isabella, this will be your main collar." It was a white gold choker, with a slave lock in back The front of the collar had the Cullen Crest. The cuff was a 2 inch, platinum cuff bracelet, that also had a slave lock, and also had the Cullen Crest. The training, or punishment, collar, was the collar I used for Jasper that had the loop for the chain leash. I then got up and brought back my matching cuff, to which the chain attached

"What is the emblem?" She asked. I then showed her my ring.

"It's the Cullen Crest. Everyone in the family has a special piece of jewelry that shows this crest. Edward, Emmett and Jasper, each has a leather cuff, just like this one. Esme and Rosalie wear a pendant, and Alice wears a blue ribbon choker, with the crest. You too will have a piece of jewelry that is not your collar. And if Charlie chooses to remain a member of my coven, he too will have something with the Cullen Crest, whether it's a cuff like the boys or a ring like mine. It's up to him." I told her.

"Why wouldn't he chose to stay with us?"

"Because sweetheart, now that we know about your grandparents, he may choose to remain with their coven.

"Oh, I didn't think about that, well I don't want to leave you. And if Charlie left, would that mean Esme would leave too?"

"Yes, I suppose it would. We'll have to discuss that when the time comes, I suppose." I admit I hadn't thought about Esme leaving either.

"I like the collars, I would be pleased to wear your collar." I gave her a warm smile and picked up her hand and kissed it.

"Now let's go over the contract. I pulled it out of its binder and she read it again.

 **Rules for Dominant and submissive.**

 **Sub will be obedient to Dom at all times while collared and will follow instructions and commands without hesitation.**

Sub will be respectful at all time, regardless of being collared.

Sub will accept, that failure to comply with these rules will result in punishment, which will be at the discretion of her Dom.

The submissive will only use Sir, to address her Dom, when in session or when wearing her collar, unless in public. She is then permitted to use his name.

In public, the submissive will be mindful of her Dom and will seek to please him and comply with his command.

The term Master will only be used when the submissive is collared.

The submissive will have free use of her safewords at all times. The Dominant will respect her, and will never use violence or force his will upon her.

The Dominant will always care for his submissive and will treat her with love tolerance and well be mindful of her wellbeing at all times.

The submissive will wear her collar as agreed upon by herself and her Dominant.

The submissive belongs to her Dominant. Her heart and body belong to him. The submissive will not have an orgasm or seek to pleasure herself, without permission of her Dom.

The submissive will maintain a healthy eating regimen. She has three meals a day, as well as two snacks. In order to keep her body toned, the Dominant requires she exercises three times a week. Current that regimen will be modified to only twice a week until she reaches an appropriate weight. The submissive will keep her body, underarm and genital area, hair-free at all times. Her sisters will take her once a week for spa sessions to be waxed, she will maintain her body by shaving.

 **The submissive will have open and honest communication with her Dominant n free areas or at any other times when not in a play session.**

 **FAILURE TO COMPLY WITH ANY OF THESE RULES WILL RESULT IN PUNISHMENT, WHICH WILL BE AGREED UPON AND SUBMISSIVE WILL THANK THE DOMINANT FOR** **AFTER EACH PUNISHMENT.**

 **DOMINANTS LIMITS**

 **SOFT/GREEN**

Oral pleasure

Kissing

Vaginal and Anal Sex

Spankings-Hand, Paddle, Flogger

Playroom Use

Restraints – Handcuffs/Leg/Ankle restraints/Scarves

Hardware Use – Vibrators/Nipple and Genital Clamps/Gags/Blindfolds/Anal plugs and beads

 **MEDIUM/Yellow**

 **Suspension**

 **Restraints – Ropes/Chains**

 **Spanking – Cane/ whip**

 **Fisting**

 **HARD/RED**

 **No Sharing**

 **No Blood Play**

 **No Branding**

 **No Asphyxiation**

 **No Cutting**

 **No Marking (while human)**

 **No Violent hitting or use of Fists.**

 **No Humiliation Publicly or Privately**

Once she put the contract down she sat back and looked at me. "Whats fisting?" She asked. I told her, that though I had never performed it before. I didn't feel comfortable doing this to her while she was still human, but that after inserting several fingers into her, either vaginally or anally, that a man would eventually work to where his entire hand could fit. Isabella thought about that for a moment. After a few more moments I picked up the smell of her arousal.

"So I take it we are not taking it completely off the table?" She blushed and then giggled, and covered her face in embarrassment.

"Anal beads?" she asked

"Did you enjoy the anal plug? I asked her. She moaned and her arousal becomes more pronounced. I smirked at that and winked at her. "Then I think you will enjoy the beads."

"Will you collar me today?" She asked me

"Would you like me to collar you?" I asked her.

"Yes, I think I would like that." She told me. I then got up and went to the curio to retrieve the key to the human playroom, as well as the key to the slave lock. I reached for Isabella's hand. Once she placed her hand in mine, we walked down the hall to the playroom. I turned on the lights and placed a hand on the small of her back and guided her in. she walked around and touched each piece of furniture. She also fingered each of the floggers, whips, canes and riding crops She went to the hardware storage drawers and looked at me before opening them. I nodded to her that it was ok. She opened each drawer and a soft smile played on her face. She then walked over to the futon and ran her hand over the satin duvet and pillows. She also went to the ensuite bathroom, before coming and standing back in front of me with her eyes cast downward. I lifted her chin to look at me.

"Is there something wrong Isabella?" I asked her with concern written on my face.

No, sir. I absolutely love it. When can we start?" She asked me. I chuckled

I walked over and picked up a pillow off the bed and placed it on the floor in front of the bed. I turned the thermostat up so it was warmer before going to the door.

"I expect you naked and in inspection pose, once I return," I told her and walked out the door. Once outside the door, I let out a breath I didn't realize I had been holding. I swiped my palm down my face and looked down at little Cullen. "I expect you to behave yourself," I said through my teeth at my dick, grabbing it firmly with my hand. I then walked back to the bedroom and put on a pair of leather pants. No underwear, no shirt, and no shoes.

I returned to the playroom, to find Isabella, kneeling on the pillow, knees shoulder-width apart. Her arms were clasped behind her back, with her forefingers touching her elbows. I walked around her and inspected her form. I unclasped her hands from behind her back and placed each hand on each thigh.

"This will be position 1. The way you were before will be known as position 3. I took a hair band and pulled her hair up into a high ponytail. I then picked up her hands and placed them behind her head.

"Clasp your fingers together." I watched as she did as I asked. "This will be your inspection pose, or position 2. Do you understand Isabella? You make speak your answer."

"Yes sir, I understand."

Good girl, Kitten. I then ran my hand over her arms and legs. I knew her mound was shaven, there was just light stubble as well as her underarms. I will take her to the spa before we return home.

"Now, Isabella, please change to position 1 and look at me." Her eyes and head rolled up to look at me.

"Isabella, as your Master. Do you accept my collar, to show your submission? That I own your mind and body? And you belong only to me.

"Yes Master, I am submissive only to you. I belong only to you, mind and body and I accept your collar." She said to me. My dick did jumping jacks in response.

I placed the white gold collar around her neck and locked the slave lock with the key.

"May I touch it, Master?" She asked me.

"You may, Isabella." She lifted her delicate fingers and traced around her neck where the collar sat, before stroking the Cullen crest in the center of her throat. She then placed her hand back down on top of her thigh.

"Does this please you. Master?" She asked.

"It does, but the better question, is, does this please you? A tear fell then from her eye.

"This means more to me than you know, Master It pleases me very much. Thank you."

"Now Kitten, I hate to be a buzzkill, but, I owe you a punishment.

"A—a—a punishment Master?"

"Yes, Isabella, That bout of mouth diarrhea you exhibited during dinner with your father," I told her.

"Oh yeah," _SHIT_ she said under her breath. I chuckled.

"You father asked for leniency. So four warm-ups with my hand, and 6 with the paddle. After which I will bring you pleasure. Come over to the spanking bench. I reached my hand out to help her to stand and walked her over to the bench.

"Place your hands her." I pointed to the handles. I then placed the restraints down on her wrist. I checked the tightness to make sure she could not slip them out, but also that they wouldn't leave a mark on he wrists. "Place your feet here and here." I pointed to the footmarks on the bottom of the bench. I then adjusted the height of the bench to where she would be in a comfortable pose. I went over to the rack that held the paddles. I picked one that was solid but with not much weight. I would be lenient for her first time. I did not want to overwhelm her. I placed the paddle in front of her face, so she could see it.

"Would you like to touch it? I asked her.

"No thank you, Master, I am familiar with a paddle." She told me.

"I wanted you to know this is a very lightweight paddle, I don't want to overwhelm you the first time," I told her.

"Thank you for your kindness Master, but I'm fine with my punishment." She told me.

"Very well, Kitten. Hand first." I reminded her. "Try not to tense up too much, it won't hurt as badly" she only nodded. I gave her four swift swats one on each butt cheek and one on each thigh.

"Now Isabella, you will count each spank and you will thank me," I told her.

THWACK

One, Thank you Master.

THWACK

Two, Thank you, Master.

THWACK

Three (Sniff-sniff) Thank you, Master. Her voice we becoming strained

By the time I was done with the spanking, she was full on crying, and it was breaking my heart. I walked around and kissed her tears.

"Isabella, do you understand why you were punished?"

"Yes, Master. I disrespected my father, and in turn disrespected you, by flying off my mouth. I regret it with everything in me because I could have lost my father. Thank you for correcting me."

"You are welcome Isabella, and I love you very much.

"I love you too Master. She told me.

"Show me how much you love me, Isabella. Please me with your mouth." I walked up to her still restrained and unzipped my pants. I grasped my engorged cock in my hand and bought it to Isabella, mouth. She licked her lips before opening her mouth to take me in. She stuck out her warm pink tongue and licked the precum, that had formed on the tip. I grasped her ponytail and I entered her mouth. I will never get enough of her warm mouth on my cock. I set the pace and fucked her mouth. She moaned around my dick. The vibration of her moan was almost my undoing. She then hollowed out her cheeks This was like a vacuum seal around my straining cock.

"FUCK, Isabella your hot little mouth feels so good. I am not going to last much longer, Kitten. A few more thrust, into her hot mouth and I growl out my cum. I shot stream after stream of cum down her throat. She swallowed everything I gave her. She then released my cock with a pop. I quickly undid her restraints, picked her up and carried her over to the bed. I went back over to the storage drawers and pulled out a bullet vibrator, and butt plug, lube, and clamps, and brought them back to the bed. I restained her hands above her head, with the bed restraints. I laid between her legs and she brought them up and around my waist. My control now was completely gone, as I ground my hips against her pelvis. I then forced her to unwrap from my waist by bringing her legs down onto the mattress. I kissed my way down to her core. Flattening out my tongue, I swiped from the back all the way up to her clit, curling my tongue once I reached her bundle of nerves.

"SSSSSSSS" She hissed and arched her back off the mattress. I then reached for the leg restraints, spreading each leg and attaching the restraints to her calves, so her legs were opened in a 'V'. I then picked up the butt plug, and the lube, and applied a generous amount. I worked the butt plug at her pucker hole, before slowly pushing it in. She began to whimper and pant at the intrusion.

"Is that too much, Isabella ?" I asked her. She vigorously shook her head no.

"Good Girl. You are doing good baby." I told her. I then picked up the bullet vibrator and turned it on. I allied it directly to the tip of her clit

"OOOOHHHHH SHIIIITTTT" She exclaimed. With my other hand, I pulled and pushed and twisted the butt plug she began to visibly tremble.

"Cum for me Isabella," I would not push her limits today, we would work on climax control at another time. Today was to be all about her pleasure, and her first experience with the playroom.

"FUUUUUCK MASTER." She exclaimed as her cum flowed out of her, I brought my mouth down and licked her clean. It was like ambrosia, honey, from the gods. It was all I could take, I quickly removed all the toys and restraints and wrapped her around my body. I needed to be inside her and I needed it now. I aligned my cock at her entrance when something clicked. Her paternal great, great grandfather is a vampire, who impregnated a human. I wouldn't subject Isabella to this unless I was sure she wanted to have a baby. I never once thought, I would find my mate and need to use a condom. I immediately reached into the nightstand drawer and pulled out the gold foil packet. I tore it open with my teeth and rolled the latex on my cock.

"Isabella, Love, this may hurt a little, but I promise I will be gentle," I told her before kissing her on the lips.

"I'm ready Master, I want this, I want you. I love you so much and I trust you." My heart soared at her words. I again aligned myself at her entrance, this time I thrust a little at a time until I hit her barrier. I pulled out and thrust in again this time breaking her barrier. This was almost too much for me to take. The warmth that surrounded my cock. The connect that flowed from her, into me, and me to her. I knew in that moment, I would gladly lay down my life for her, and I would destroy anyone that tried to take her from me.

She then begins to wiggle beneath me for me to begin to move. I pulled almost fully out of her and thrust in again. I continued thrusting in and out. She mewed and moaned in pleasure.

"Oh master, I never knew it would feel so good, please don't stop "

"Baby, I don't plan on stopping anytime soon, and you may cum at will. And we didn't stop for the next 30 minutes. She had another 4 orgasms when I finally released into the condom. She was covered in a light sheen of sweat and looked thoroughly fucked. I rolled over on my side, bringing her with me, but not pulling out of her. I plunged my tongue into her mouth and our tongues caressed each other's.

"Let's get you into another shower, then you need to eat. She nodded her head. I got out of the bed and went over to the mini fridge and gave her a bottle of water. I took the toys into the bathroom and placed them in the sink, I took off the condom, and placed it in the trash pail, and started the shower. "Finish your water, and I will be right back and we will take a shower. I walked into my bedroom, and grabbed both our shower gels and heard my phone notification that I had text messages. I checked the phone and found I had 4 text messages and voicemails.

 _Please call us, Charlie is awake and asking for Bella.-Esme_

 _This guy is a freak of nature, he has very little blood-lust and is controlled as a decade's old vampire.-JW_

 _Renee will be here day after tomorrow. The memorial is set for then at the High School at 3 pm There will be plenty of clouds cover.-Alice_

 _Almost forgot I've contacted Jenks and the Chief of Police. The Will reading will be the day after the memorial at Charlie's house and Renee will be arrested from there.- Alice._

I'll listen to the voicemails later. I went back to the playroom with towels and shower gel. Isabella had drifted off to sleep. I place the things in the bathroom and climbed into bed with her, cuddling up with her an deciding to let her sleep.


	25. Chapter 25

**BPOV**

I must have drifted off to sleep after a wonderful night with my Master. I really thought I had scathed past the punishment my Master promised me for disrespecting Charlie. It was painful, but not anything like I'd received from Phil. And I didn't want to shed tears, because it wasn't very painful, but it did because, with each spank, I realized just how much I disappointed my Master. And I could tell, it was hurting him to punish me, as much as it was hurting me.

I was also very happy he finally made me his, in almost every way possible. I felt like we were joined as one. Once he broke through my virginity. there was a little pain, but he kissed me and waited for me to get used to the feeling before he took me to new sexual heights. Now I am laying here loving the feeling of him holding me in his arms while I sleep.

"You gonna just lay there continuing to pretend be asleep, or are you going to let me bathe you and taking care of your red bum?" He said kissing me on my neck. I then reached my hand up and stroked my neck, making sure my collar was still there.

"Oh Master, I was just laying enjoying being wrapped in your arms. Yes, I'm ready for a bath." I told him

"Then come, my pet. I have a hot bath waiting for you, once, I've finished bathing you, I am going to put cream on your bum. I have already cleaned up the playroom, but this will be your responsibility when we use it from now on. I will add it to the contract plus a few other things. 1 being this."

"What is this Master," I asked him

"This is a journal. I would like for you to write something in it every day. I don't care what it is. Good or bad, I want to know whats going on in that pretty little head of yours. Also after each session, I want specifics on what you liked what you didn't like, or what you would like to see happen next time. Once a week, before I collar you, I will read what you wrote, and we will discuss it.

"You-you-you want to read it?" I'd written in my own personal journals but I thought they were to be private, I didn't expect anyone to read them.

"Is that a problem, Isabella?" You may speak freely with me." Master told me.

"It's just no one ever asked to read my journals before?" I told him

"Well, I don't expect this to be a personal diary. This is a relationship aid. I want to make sure you feel like I am meeting your standards as a mate. It's another form of trust. How about this, I will write one too and we will exchange them on Wednesday nights. We will discuss them on Thursday nights before I collar you. How does that sound?"

"Yes Master, we can do that?" I told him.

"Now let's get you bathed, your bum taken care of, maybe some dinner for the human. And then it's off to bed with you.

"Bed Master? I just woke up.

"Isabella that was only a nap, sweetheart. You've only been asleep about an hour. It's 9 pm. I want you in bed by 11 pm every night, unless we have something else special planned. Now come, my pet."

He picked me up and took me to the bath; there was hot water already in the bathtub. It wasn't as hot as I liked it, but it felt good against my sore muscles. Master didn't get in with me this time, but he actually bathed me, which I wasn't expecting and washed my hair. Once he was done, he lifted me out of the bath and dried me off. Once he was done, he laid me on his lap and applied a balm to my bum.

"Go back to our bedroom; there is something for you to wear. Dry your hair and place it up in a bun, then meet me in the dining room for your dinner."

"Yes, Master. I knelt down at his feet and kissed his feet before getting up and going off to my task." Once I dressed in the little nightgown master and left for me, and dried and styled my hair. I went out to the dining room where my Master had heated up the fajitas we brought back. After dinner, I was more than ready for bed. I was asleep again as soon as my head hit the pillow.

The next morning I was awakened by the smell of bacon warfing in the room. Master was leaning in the doorframe when I opened my eyes.

"Good Morning, my precious little pet," Master said to me. He looked like a Greek god standing there. The sunlight for the windows behind him, made him appear as he was glowing.

"Good Morning, Master. How may I please you today?" I asked him. He then rushed over to me at vampire speed and had me in his arms.

"You already have, but why don't you go take care of your human moments, and then meet me in the dining room for your breakfast, and we will talk about what we will do today." He told me I reached my hand up to my neck but realized my collar was no longer in place.

"Carlisle, you removed it?" I was clearly upset. Maybe he wasn't pleased with our performance last night. Did he no longer wish for me to be his submissive?

"Baby, it's okay. Don't get upset, I thought you understood. I gave you the specific days you would be collared. Today is Monday, sweetheart." He told me. "But tell me why had you so upset?"

"I—I—I thought I didn't please you and you didn't want me as a submissive anymore. I thought you would send me away." I told him

"Baby, I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you. But if there ever comes a time, we no longer wish to continue in this lifestyle for whatever reason, you will still me my mate, and eventually my wife. I plan to always have you with me until you order me away. Otherwise, neither of us is going anywhere. Do you understand, sweetheart? I nodded my head. "Use your words sweetheart."

"Yes Carlisle, I understand. I love you and will never send you away." I told him. He then stood me on my feet.

"Good, now go get ready for breakfast, I will put something out for you to wear." He said and gave me a soft playful tap on my bottom. My bum was still lightly tender from my punishment last night. I went to the bathroom, washed my face and brushed my teeth. I took care of my other human needs. I took a quick shower once I dried myself, I went into the bedroom. Carlisle was waiting for me with my clothes lying on the bed.

"Come, love. Let me put some more balm on your bum. I notice when I gave you that love tap, you flinched. I'm sorry, I didn't realize you would still be sore." He told me

"It's really not that bad. I told him.

"Nonsense, come lay across my lap so I can take care of you." Carlisle then reached for my hand and led me to over to lie across his lap. Once I was comfortable he lifted my towel over my butt. It was so erotic, the wetness began to pool in my core. "Baby, I would love to bring you pleasure, but we have a big day ahead of us." I groaned at this, but he began applying the balm to my butt. Once he was done, he stood me on my feet and brought me to stand between his legs.

"Don't be mad, precious. I promise tonight I will make you feel good. Now let's get you dressed. He dressed me in a sexy lace bra and panty set, a pair of black skinny jeans, and a sexy red sleeveless blouse, and a pair of strappy low heeled sandals. He pulled me into the dining room, to a breakfast of French toast with bananas, bacon, scrambled eggs and juice. He then sat down next to me.

"Today baby, I am going to take you for a spa treatment, then we are going to your grandparent's hotel and have a little chat with them. Then how about I take you to dinner at the Space Needle restaurant?"

"It sounds great. But you don't have to go to all that trouble. I mean, you don't even eat, why would you want to go to an expensive restaurant.

"Because nothing is too much, or too good for you. I want to show you how much I love you." He told me.

"And you do in so many other ways. But I would be pleased to go to dinner with you." I told him with a smile.

"Great, so finish your breakfast, because you have a spa appointment in 20 minutes. Alice was able to get you in on short notice." He told me. So I finished my delicious breakfast. I skipped any makeup and we headed down to the garage. He took me over to a private vehicle storage. Once he opened the roll-up door, there was 20 vehicles lined up. He then handed me a set of keys.

"Are these all your cars?" I asked him.

"A combination of mine and Jaspers, these are mine." He said pointing to the row of cars on one side of the garage. He then walked toward a cute little red convertible sports car. "This my dear is yours. It's an Audi R8 sport. I don't like you driving that rusty pickup truck. Now, you may drive it to school, but someone must be in the car with you. Remember, I don't want you going out alone. I still don't trust what Edward will do, and since Rosalie and Emmett will be graduating next week, for now, it will be you and Alice left going to school." He told me I stood there with my mouth open like a fish for a few moments before launching myself into his arms.

"Carlisle, I don't know what to say. This is so amazing, no one has ever….Thank you, so much. I love it" I told him sobbing against his neck.

"I told you nothing too good for you baby. Besides, you are a multi-millionaire now, You need a car to go along with that status." He told me hugging me tightly to his chest. " Now come on, we are going to be late.

I climbed into the driver's seat and started the car. Carlisle walked outside of the private garage door and beaconed me to pull out. Once outside he closed and locked the garage and sat next to me in the passenger set. As I went to place my hand on the gear shift, Carlisle reached for it, bought my hand up to his lips for a kiss. I looked at him with a bright smile.

"So, where are we headed?" I asked him.

"Pull out of the garage and hang a left." He said and winked at me. And we were off. He directed me to the spa and told me to pull into Valet parking. Once I handed the keys to the valet, he laced his fingers with mine and we walked inside.

"Dr. Cullen, how nice to see you again, Alice told me you would be stopping by with a very important client this morning." The lady with a Swedish accent spoke to Carlisle.

"Yes, Hilda. This is my girlfriend, Ms. Isabella Swan. She will have a standing appoint me every Wednesday afternoon from now on. She will have the full-service package." Carlisle told Hilda. "Isabella, I will be back to pick you up in 2 hours. I have some shopping to do. Have fun sweetheart." He said before giving me a chaste kiss on the lips. We then walked out of the door.

"Come, Isabella, we will take good care of you," Hilda told me. And take care of me they did. For the next two hours, I was primped, propped cropped, plucked and tucked. And it was fun, all except the Brazilian wax, FUCK ME WALKING SIDEWAYS. That hurt worse than anything I ever dreamed of doing to myself. My hair was trimmed and styled. I had a mani-pedi. When it came to makeup, I told them very lightly, and to just make me look as natural as possible. They went a little more dramatic on the eyes than I would have liked, but when I took a look in the mirror, I couldn't believe it was me.

"Oh, my, God, I look beautiful," I told Hilda.

"You were always beautiful, my sweet. I just brought out more of your features." She told me.

"Do you think Carlisle will like it?" I asked her.

"Darling, if he does get a woody when he sees you, then my service today is free." She said give me a wink. We both giggled.

We walked out to the lobby, and Carlisle was sitting there surrounded by bags. When he saw me his mouth dropped. He immediately stood up and Hilda and I both saw his pants begin to tent. He only stood there blinking. Hilda winked at me. I walked over to him I placed a finger under his chin and pushed his mouth closed.

"Don't just stand there with your mouth open, pay the nice lady," I told him before walking back over to Hilda and giving her a hug and told her I will see her next week. Carlisle finally collected himself enough to speak.

"Isabella, I always knew you were beautiful, but my love, you are absolutely stunning," he said.

"So you like it?" I asked him

"Like it, Isabella, you took my breath away." He said bringing me to his chest for a tight hug. He then nuzzled into my neck. "Baby, if I didn't promise you grandparents we would come for a visit, I would take you home so I could ravage you." He whispered in my ear. I moaned in response. "Come on love, your grandparents are waiting. I've already called for the car. I'll drive." He told me. Minutes later, we were pulling up to the Ritz Carlton. Again we pulled into Valet parking and got out. We went to the elevators, and go off on the 18 floor. Once we found the room, the door was opened before Carlisle could knock.

"Carlisle, Isabella it so good to see you again," My Grandfather said showing us into the suite. He then brought me into a tight friendly hug. "Please have a seat, my wife will be out in a moment. Isabella, you look absolutely beautiful today." My grandfather told me.

"Thank you, Carlisle treated me to a spa day." I smiled brightly at Carlisle. He placed a hand on my knee and squeezed it lightly. He then began to smooth soft circles there with this thumb. My grandfather quirked an eyebrow at that.

"What exactly are your intentions for my granddaughter," Grandfather said sternly at Carlisle

"Oh behave, Samuel, let them be, it obvious they are in love. Don't you remember when we first fell in love, you old goat." My grandmother said coming out of the other room. I loved her Spanish accent. She reminded me of Esme, in her motherly sense. Come, Isabella, let's go to the restaurant downstairs, I will get you some lunch, and we can get to know each other. Let's let the men talk. Remember Samuel, behave." She said. She then took my hand and we were out the door.

 **SAMUEL POV**

"Marie, I don't like it I tell you, I know he is a respectable vampire, a doctor no less, but that is our granddaughter. She has already been hurt so much by the foul woman, Charlie married. I can't see her hurt again. I told you we shouldn't have sent that damn tracker to find her. I didn't trust him.

"But Mi Amour, how could we have known. He had a mate, and he was the best tracker we knew. I feel like this is entirely my fault." Marie told me with venom tears. I rushed over to my wife and wrapped her up in my arms.

"Dear heart, don't blame yourself. I was the one that hired him. It was just something about him. But we have her back now, no thanks to him. But you saw the scar on her arm. Someone has been feeding on her. And I have a feeling it was that filthy James. I knew I should have paid him anything until he confirmed he's found her, But he demanded payment up front. If I find out that Cullen fellow isn't who he says he is, I promise you…" I was cut off my Marie

"Dear, I really don't think that is the case. He is legendary. You see his golden eyes, he doesn't feed on humans. She told me.

"Well, they are on their way. When they get here you take Isabella to lunch, and I will have a talk with that Cullen fellow, man to man." I hear the elevator doors open down the hall from our suite. I then hear two footsteps coming toward us. I waited until the stopped at the door. I opened the door before they could knock. I greeted them and showed them into the suite. Isabella looked even more beautiful today. I brought her into a hug, being extremely careful of my human granddaughter. When that sat down, she told me how she had been to the spa. Then that Cullen fellow had his hands all over my granddaughter. I wanted to rip his hand off his body. My Marie bought me back to a friendlier frame of mind. Yeah, I'll wait, no need to upset Isabella.

"Samuel, I know how this must look, but I assure you, I love Isabella, with my very being. She is my mate, I hope one day she will agree to marry me. But I have to get her well first." He told me.

"Well, what do you mean, is she sick?" I ask him with concern.

"Well as you said, you learned of her terrible childhood being with her mother. Do you know the extent of it?'

"I have speculations, but why don't you explain it to me," I told him.

"I don't know all the details, only somewhat Isabella has shared with me and my family. But Isabella was physical, emotionally and sexually abused." A growl escaped from my chest. "Because of that abuse…" Cullen continued, "…Isabella began a behavior of self-mutilation. She cuts herself. The Major and I have been helping her overcome this, and she has made great strides. But she still has a long way to go. She still has abandonment issues, but she trusts me and my family a little more each day." He told me.

"And the bite mark on her arm?" I asked him.

"I'm not sure of all the details of that, but one of her abusers, according to Isabella, was this prick named James, some vampire, that was a tracker. He befriended her mother's boyfriend." My heart sunk. I did this to her, just as if I sunk my teeth into her myself. I slid down the wall onto the floor with a thud and brought my hands to cover my face.

"Samuel, what is it?" Cullen asked me.

"I—I—I sent him." I sobbed, "I sent him to find Isabella for us. He was the only tracker I knew, but I also knew there was something about him I didn't trust. I never thought…" I was audibly sobbing then.

"Samuel, do you know how to contact him again? My family and I intend to take care of that foul boyfriend of her mothers, and have her mother arrested when she arrives in Forks." Cullen told me.

"What is the mother's involvement?" I asked

"The physical and emotional abuse. Some of the sexual abuse, she was forced into by Renee' for money." He told me. I had to hold the roar that was threatening to scape me.

"JAIL IS TOO GOOD FOR THAT BITCH!" I growled, louder than I intended.

"Death is too easy. She should suffer for what she did. Time to think about all, that she allowed happening to Isabella.

"Cullen, I can't get ahold of that ratchet James, He won't return my calls. But I think I have the perfect solution for Renee, and that prick of a boyfriend." I pulled out my cell phone.

"Diego, I need a favor. I need a meeting with Mistress Maria." I told the new second in command of the Southern Army.

"Samuel, you can't be serious. You have been in hiding from her all these years. You want a meet with her now?

"Yes, I know. And I intend to make her an offer she cannot refuse. Two for the two she lost." I told him. I heard a large intake of air over the phone.

"What is your proposal, Samuel?" He asked me.

"I send her two new recruits, one a female, she can use as a sex toy, as she intended to do with my Marie. A male, in my steed. And she leaves me and my mate in peace. I will have repaid my debt. And if I'm lucky, I may even have a tracker for her as well.

"Sounds promising, I will bring it to her tonight, and get back to you tomorrow." Diego offered.

"Very well my friend. Until tomorrow." I disconnected the call. I then turned to Cullen, how had an interested smirk on his face.


	26. Chapter 26

**JPOV**

I call Emmett and Edward into the room with Charlie. I know Esme wants to be in the room when he wakes up, and in all actuality, it will probably keep him calmer. But I can't risk him hurting her. Since I am unable to control him using my gifts, I asked Emmett, since he has the closest strength to a newborn, and Edward, who has the closest speed, and can at least tell me what he's thinking., in case the guy decides to bolt.

Charlie's heartbeat is now like a speeding freight train, meaning the venom has started its concentration directly at his heart. Within the next minute, Charlie screams and arches up off the bed. Then his heartbeat ceases. Charlie takes his first unneeded breath into this existence. His eyes fly open, but he hasn't yet moved. Then I see his brow furrow. He's probably noticing the dust motes flying around the air. That is usually the first thing a newborn notices when they first awake.

"Charlie, do you know where you are?" I ask him

"Of course, I know where I am, I'm not an idiot. I'm just enjoying laying here without the pain, Whitlock. Be patient. "So I take it I don't really need to breathe?"

"No, you don't. But we do, it just appears more natural, and it's kind of a reflex response." I told him

"Why does my voice sound different? It's deeper, smoother" he asks, still not really moving.

"I really don't know. It may have something to do with you not needing air? No one has ever asked me that before. Then his hand flies up off the bed, and he almost slaps himself in the face.

"Fuck, I was trying to feel my face." He said with a chuckle. Let me try that again. This time he reaches his face and swipes down his face with his palm first. Then he touches his face and his mustache. He then flies up to a sitting position.

"Ok is there a way to turn the volume down on the movement?" He asks me. This guy is totally freaking me out. He is holding a logical conversation with me, yet I can't feel his emotions. He turns and looks at us standing there.

"You, you little shit!" he growls, and Edward then flies into the wall behind us by some force field. I take it, its Charlies physical shield. "I should snap your fucking neck for hurting my daughter."

"Chief Swan I'm sorry. I promise I will keep my distance from her from now on. I know that she needs Carlisle, she is not mine. Jasper do something!"

"What is it you want me to do Edward, I can't break his shield down. I can't even manipulate his emotions. How did you not hear this coming?" I ask.

"No Jasper, I can't hear him, just like Bella." Okay, so he has a mental and physical shield.

"Okay, Charlie. Can you put him down? We need to get you to hunt." I told him.

"Is that what that burn is in the back of my throat? Edward then flies across the room and crashes out the window. I then hear Esme out in the hall.

"Dammit Charlie, I just had that window fixed." Charlie ducks his head.

"Sorry, Love" Charlie called out to Esme. "Before you teach me how to hunt, can I see my mate and my daughter, please?"

"Well Charlie, Bella's not here. Carlisle took her to Seattle for a couple of days until we can figure out your control with bloodlust, but Esme, you can come in. I'm pretty sure he won't hurt you.

"Of course, I'm not gonna hurt her. But explain this bloodlust, what is it and what does it have to do with Bella." Esme entered the room at this point and walks over to Charlie, and sits down next to him on the bed. He pulls her to his side and begins to nuzzle into her neck.

"Charlie, bloodlust is how you act when you smell human blood. If you can't control it while around Bella, then you would be tempted to drink her blood." Esme told him.

"Well, how will I know if I don't know what her blood smells like?" he asks

"That's a good point, Charlie. The other thing is most newborns, or new vampires waking up to this existence, are violent and crazed and will stop at nothing to get blood at all cost. Until we could determine how you would wake up, we couldn't take the chance of her being here." I told him.

"I understand, Thank you, Whitlock, for protecting my daughter. Now if you will excuse us, I think my mate and I could use a bite to eat." He told me

"Um, Chief, I'm sorry but no can do. I'm afraid you are stuck with all of us. Can't have you going off and attacking the town, now can we. Not only that, you're supposed to be dead. We don't need you wondering off and exposing yourself, thereby us." I told him. I then see a smirk form on his face.

"And if I say no, who's gonna stop me, you Whitlock, or big boy over there, or maybe that pansy ass I just threw out the window.?" I had to hang my head in defeat.

"Charlie, now that you are a vampire, your shield has grown stronger. I can't feel or manipulate your emotions, so you are right, there's not much I can do. As a matter of fact, I don't think there is much anybody could do if you decide to decimate the entire town. But please understand Charlie, we only want to help you, we are not trying to hurt you in any manner." I tried to plead with him.

"Don't worry, I was just testing you. I see why you are the best in your field, both human and vampire. So if you're done with your thumb up your asses, take me so I can have a meal with my lady." He said with a smile on his face. I just swiped the palm of my hand down my face. He turned with Esme and started towards the window.

"I saw you and Carlisle do this, and it looked like fun, but one more thing, keep that pansy ass fucker away from me. I feel a lot of deceitfulness coming from him." He said

"Trust me Charlie, most of us are trying to figure out how to get rid of that petulant child. Unfortunately, he is Carlisle's first companion, and Esme's favorite." I told him. He looked down at Esme with a tight smile, before he and Esme jumped from the window. I looked at Emmett with a quirked eyebrow. Emmett just shrugged his shoulders and headed out the window. I followed behind them. I caught up with Charlie and Esme quickly, I think only because Charlie was not willing to leave Esme behind. I picked up the scent of a few elk. I flew ahead of the pair and stopped, I then threw my right fist up for the universal military signal to halt. Charlie being a police officer would recognize this. I turned and walked up to him.

"Charlie, close your eyes, use your instincts and your other senses. What do you smell, what do you hear?" I asked him.

"I hear heartbeats, 5. 50 yards away. I smell... is that elk? I also hear another heartbeat, about 75 yards away but closing in on the other 5. I smell... that's a mountain lion. I also smell…OH MY GOD, what the fuck is that awful wet dog smell?" I immediately sent my emotional sensors out, and he was right the wolves. How did I not pick that up?

Sam then came out of the trees in human form. Followed by a few other wolves. Sam was holding his hands up in surrender.

"We mean no harm, we saw Charlie and Esme out and just wanted to see how he was doing and to apologize to him personally for our actions.

"Well, Sam, I can tell you, you don't have to worry about me eating any of you, you smell like hot garbage, mixed with wet dog. Not appealing to my pallet one bit." Charlie told him. Sam chuckled.

"Good to know Chief." Suddenly Charlie stiffened, then took off like lightning.

Esme, Emmett and I took off after him and caught up in time to see Charlie take down the mountain lion. He was as stealthy as the lion himself. No real struggle, he pounced and caught the lion in midair, by the neck and snapped it before sinking his teeth into the jugular. Then he grabbed Esme by the hand and they were off. We again took off after them. This time he caught up with the elk that scattered after the sense of danger. He caught two at a time and snapped their necks before taking down another. He handed it to Esme before going over to grab the first two he took down. He went over to where Esme was kneeling feeding on her elk. Sam and the pack came through the brush at that time. Charlies sensed them, and went into a crouch to protect his kill as well as Esme. Emmett and I had stopped far enough back he shouldn't have sensed us. But with the wolves disturbing the scene. He was now in protection mode. Suddenly a soft shimmering bubble surrounded He, Esme and their kill. I watched as he drained his first bull elk, and started on the second. He then stopped and offered it to Esme.

"Guys lets go. If I'm not mistaken, we don't want to be here once they finish." I told them. Emmett turned to the wolves and wagged his eyebrows up and down, in a suggestive manner. I saw Sam's expression change.

"Yeah, I definitely do not want to witness that," Sam said with a frown on his face.

"So Sam, how's the basement coming along? I think Carlisle and Esme would like it finished before he brings Bella back.

"It's almost completed, but Esme halted construction. She sent us to complete the cottage instead. She said that's where she and Charlie will live." He told me. We continued to walk back toward the house. The rest of the wolves had already taken off. I pulled out my cellphone to call Carlisle then. It went to voicemail.

"Carlisle, it's Jasper. The Chief is awake and this guy is amazing. I don't think you have to worry about Bella. And according to Sam, he and Esme are going to live at the cottage, so whenever you are ready to bring her home, I think it will be fine. Give me a call when you get this message." I disconnected the call.

Once I got back to the house, Leah was waiting for me, with her sexy ass. "Hey, beautiful, so what do I owe this pleasure?" I asked her bringing her in for a hug. I noticed then she was wearing a trench coat. I held her out so I could take in her form.

"Oh, I just thought I'd see if my sexy warrior wanted to play." She said as she took my hand and lead me into the house. I followed behind like a child being led by its mother.

Once she led me to my room she let my hand go and opened her trench coat. My eyes bugged out of my head She was wearing a red vinyl corset, with a matching silk garter belt and thong. Black fishnet stockings and black thigh high spiked heeled vinyl boots. I immediately fell to my knees to worship my Domme. I saw her boots walk up to me. I immediately bowed my head and kissed her booted feet.

"I think you are wearing too many clothes, my submissive warrior." She stated with a commanding voice.

"Yes, Mistress." Was all I said and before she could blink my clothes were in shreds.

"Now, please your Mistress, using your mouth and fingers. My cock immediately came to life and slapped me on the stomach. She walked up to me and I lifted one of her booted thighs and placed it over my shoulder. I moved her silk thong to the side and ran my finger up her slit until I found her clit. I swirled my thumb around her bundles of nerves. I then flattened out my tongue and licked up her pussy, curling my tongue as it reached her clit. I flicked my tongue on the tip of her swollen clit before taking the little button into my mouth. At the same time, I thrust two fingers into her entrance.

"FUCK!" She exclaimed. And I felt her knees go weak. I knew then this was going to be a battle for dominance. This was always risky. If she was not willing to submit, I was willing to be her submissive. But I had to try and assert my dominance. Fortunately, but also underhandedly, I used my gift to my advantage. I sent her all my lust and desire. If I could bring her to her knees. Then I would exert my Domination over her. However, she could become angry over this, this would not end well, and I would take my punishment.

"Oh, God, yes" I felt her go weak, and her walls began to clench around my fingers. I curled my fingers into a come-hither motion while alternating between, swirling, flick and sucking her clit. She slumped and I looked into her eyes. I can feel her relinquishing her resolve.

"Don't cum," I commanded while still looking her in the eyes, and sending her a dose of acceptance. Still looking at me, she then squinted her eyes.

She broke free of my gift, "FUUUUUUUCK!" She growled, as her cum began to run down my hand. I wanted to lick her clean, feel her cum on my tongue, but her exertion for Dominance won. So I lowered my eyes from hers and awaited my instruction.

"Lick me clean, sub."She growled. And that growl was sexy as fuck. My dick twitched.

"Yes, Mistress," I licked and cleaned her up so well, she came again.

"That little display of yours has cost you sub. Since I don't have the proper tools to punish you thoroughly, It has cost you your release. She then picked up her coat and put it on, I hung my head, as she walked to the door. I heard the rustling of clothing before she opened the door.

"Jasper? I heard her call my name, I looked back at her, and she immediately threw me her thongs. I caught them and brought them to my nose. I looked back at her and she winked at me.

"Better luck next time." She said with a smile, I smiled back and her and she turned to leave,

"Hey, babe," She turned back to look at me. "I have vampire, as well as human strength tools back in Seattle."

"MMMM sounds yummy. Can't wait. Maybe this weekend?" She asked.

"It's a date beautiful. I'll call you." I told her. She then walked out and closed the door. Minutes later I heard the distinct sound of a Ducati engine firing up I rushed out of my room butt naked and was down the stairs in a flash I opened the door just in time to see her take off down the driveway. FUCK ME SIDEWAYS THAT IS SEXY AS FUCK!

 **"MY GOD JASPER, FOR ALL THAT IS HOLY PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"** I turned to see Charlie and Esme standing there, Esme with a shocked expression on her face, Charlie shielding Esme's eyes and looking murderous.

"And DUDE, take a shower, you smell like wet dog." Emmett boomed standing behind them with a scowl on his face. Yeah, this isn't going to work. We are definitely moving to Seattle.


	27. Chapter 27

**EDWARD POV**

I am getting tired of being pushed around and torn apart. I have offered to help them, but they push me aside as if I'm nothing. They all have made their mistakes and yet, I try to befriend one little human slut, and I'm pegged as the enemy. I think I have shown far more self-control than Esme and Emmett who have both came across their singer. If I had wanted to drain that little slut I would have. I know without a doubt I am better than that scarred monstrous freak. With all his college degrees, doesn't make him any better than me. I have degrees as well, but why would I want to waste my time helping these insignificant humans, with their petty griefs. I can read their minds and hear their thoughts. Their minuscule complaints mean nothing in the grand scheme of their brief lives.

And my so-called father, he is nothing more than a sexual pervert. I can't believe I followed him blindly all these years.

I'll show them. I'll show them all. I just have to continue to do things on the fly, and not make any decisions to stay ahead of Alice.

 **CPOV**

Bella and I are now heading back to Forks, Bella driving the car I gave her and I was driving my Mercedes. We were being followed by Charlie's and Bella's grandparents. While on the drive back, I decided to listen to my voicemails. The first one is from Jasper, basically, telling me what he had in his text. The next was from the hospital, wanting to know if I still planned to be away on leave. The last disturbed me more than anything.

 _"Carlisle, this is Alice. Edward is planning something, I don't know exactly what it is yet. He is not making any direct decisions as yet. But he was extremely angry after Chief Swan threw him out of the window upon his waking. I would keep my eyes open, and watch my back if I were you. Of course, I am always watching for you. See you soon and give Bella my love._

I wonder if its possible to throw Edward in on the deal with Maria. I'm tired of dealing with his spoiled, entitled ass, and if I'm honest it would probably do him some good. I decided to give Jasper a call to give him a heads up on the change of plans.

"C _arlisle, about time you made contact. I take it you and Bella enjoyed your time together?"_

"Yes Jasper, I can say my bond with Bella is definitely stronger."

" _Well, all I can say is, it's about damn time. I also pray you didn't pull the goalie?"_ He asked with concern in his question.

"I'm not an idiot Jasper, the last thing my mate needs at this time in her life is a baby. Especially with the news I really called to share with you. But first, have you spoken with Alice?" I asked him

" _Yes, she told me to keep an eye out for that punk. You know if he would just stop and listen to people, take a little advice, he could be a somewhat likable guy. Yet he doesn't understand why people won't put up with his know-it-all and condescending attitude."_ Jasper sounded frustrated.

"Yeah, I know. But to more important matters than my wayward son. I ran into a comrade of yours from the southern wars." I told him

" _What, whom? It's not Maria, is it?"_ Jasper now sounded worried, I might even say, I sensed a little fear.

"Jasper no, do you remember Samuel?" I asked him

" _Of course, I'd heard he too escaped that bitch, Maria, as well. How did you just happen to run into him, from what I understand he'd been in hiding?"_

"Well Jasper, it's not just by chance I ran into him. But I will let him explain, I'm bringing him back to Forks as we speak. I think he is going to be of great use to us, and be extended family." I told Jasper.

 _"And you're sure about him? I wasn't very close to him. I mean, yes I'm his sire and all, but Carlisle, do you know how many I've sired for Maria? Not all made past the post-newborn cull. A few, like Samuel, proved to be fierce warriors. And now that I think about it, he was the only one I remember to every wake up from his change unlike a newborn at all, I'd never seen anything like it until…"_ Jasper then trailed off as if in thought.

"Until Charlie." I finished for him.

 _"Exactly…What am I missing here Carlisle? What exactly aren't you telling me?"_ he asked me.

"All will be revealed in time. As a matter of fact, we should be there in about 20 minutes. One more thing have you heard any more from Renee?"

" _Yes, Esme talked to that bitch, she is some piece of work, not once did she ask about her daughter. And she's bringing that fucker with her. All she wanted to know was about the will reading. Esme told her she didn't have any details on it, only that it just so happened we had the same attorney._

"Even better, But I need one of you to do something else. Call the new Chief of Police, let him know that unfortunately due to circumstance, beyond her control, Renee will be unable to make it. Tell him that she seems spooked, and at the last minute decided she couldn't come." I told him somewhat cryptically.

" _Got it, so you have other plans for them?"_ He asked

"Boy, do I ever. Again, all will be revealed, my friend. Patience is a virtue. Also, Peter and his mate still on standby in Phoenix?"

" _Ready and awaiting my command."_ He informed me.

"Good, tell them they are to look for a tracker by the name of James. He may be accompanied by a companion, by the name of Laurent. Have them to allude to the fact that they know of the little tasty human he's been looking for, and they know exactly where to find her. I also suggest they just send them this way, I don't suggest they make the trip." I told him.

 _"Not sure I'm liking the sound of all this, Carlisle."_ He told me with genuine concern in his voice.

"Jasper, I'm not going to lie to you, I have my own concerns as well. But I have faith it will all work. But, it may be a good idea if you were not around for a few days. Maybe you and your little imprint could take a small vacation." I advised.

 _"Carlisle, if you are expecting a fight, I have never backed down from a fight in my life, and I'm not about to start now."_ He advised me.

"I know, my friend, but let us explain before you take a stance here. We'll be there soon. Just think about what I've said." And I disconnected the call.

As I continued to drive, I thought about all that has happened in the past week since I've met my little beautiful mate, and how much our family as grown, and apparently continues to grow. Which, in itself could actually be a problem. I don't know how close, Samuel and Isobel, plan to remain with the family, but should they choose to join, that could bring the Volturi to take a closer look at us. If they feel we are a threat because of the size of our coven, I may be forced to change my mate before I or she are ready. I try to think of a tactful way to suggest, while they remain close, an extended family, much like Eleazer and his coven in Denali, they not directly join us. I may actually lose Esme in the process. And how exactly would that work? Would Charlie be willing to only be an extended family to Isabella again? I decide to let it go at the moment, we will broach that subject once this latest threat is averted.

We finally pull into the driveway, I hit the automatic garage opener and pull into the garage. I direct Bella to her parking space in the garage. Samuel and Isobel park their rental in the drive near the front door. Once Bella is parked and gets out of her car, I bring her into my side, and we walk to escort her grandparents inside.

Señor Cullen, You have a very beautiful home." Isobel said in her beautiful spanish accent.

"Thank you Isobel, but please call me Carlisle.

"Very well, Carlisle, but only if you will call me Marie. I see Bella, is much like me, we both feel our formal names are just too much.

"So, I was named after you? I feel it an honor to carry your name grandmother." Bella told Marie

"Oh my little peach, the honor is all mine. But my little Nieta, how about you use the spanish word for grandmother, abuela. Grandmother sounds like some grey haired old woman, and lets face it…" she put her hand on her hip and took her free hand to flip her long chocolate hair back over her shoulder. "…I'm far too sexy for that." She stated as a matter-of-factually. Samuel then brought his beautiful sexy wife in for a passionate kiss that was so hot, I wanted to rush Bella up to my bedroom. Bella slapped her hands over her face in embarrassment and blushed a deep crimson. I just cleared my throat to bring them back to the situation at hand.

"My apologies, Cullen, lets go inside and meet the rest of your family." He then reached out his hand and assisted his wife up the steps in her lovely Christian Louboutin stiletto heels. As she did he gave her a love tap on her bottom. Marie squealed at the action. These two are going to give me and Bella a run for our money.

"Nieta, before we leave we must go shopping." Marie said as she walked into the house. Just then Alice rushed us at vampire speed.

"Did someone say shopping?" Alice squealed. I just rolled my eyes.

"You must be Bella and Charlie's grandparents. I'm Alice, It's a pleasure to meet you" The hyper little pixie was over the top as usual.

"Alice, why don't you let them come in and get comfortable, before you bombard them with questions and tales of your shopping adventures.

"It's okay, Carlisle. It's a pleasure to meet you Alice. I'm Isobel , and this is my husband Samuel Swan, but you can call me Marie. Like Bella, I think Isobel is just so formal."

We then escorted the couple into the Living room. Only Rosalie and Emmett were there waiting. I introduced them to Marie and Samuel. "Where's everyone else."

"Jasper went over to the cottage to get Esme and Charlie." Alice advised us. And as if on queue the trio walked in. Charlie stopped in his tracks. I could see venom tears well in his eyes.

"Gramp, Abuela, h-h-how?..." He then ran over to them and pulled them into an embrace.

"Nieto, even though you may not exhibit newborn control, you certainly have newborn strength. I think you are crushing your Abuela." Samuel told his grandson with a chuckle. Charlie ducked his head.

Samuel then walked over to Jasper. "Major, it's been a long time." Jasper reached out his hand to Samuel with a tight smile.

"Not that I'm not glad to see you Sam, especially now I know you are related to these two, but why are you here. Samuel then took a submissive stance against Jasper.

"Major, I mean no disrespect. But please, hear our story before you judge. Also you know I hate to be called Sam. Please can we sit, because I'd like to explain to Charlie the missing pieces of his life. We all sat in the living room. I pulled Bella into my lap in my winged back chair. Samuel and Marie sat on the loveseat, facing Charlie, while Esme sat on the arm next her her mate with her arms over his shoulder and Emmett sat next to them with Rosalie on his lap. Alice sat between the two couples and Jasper stood in a military "at ease" stance. This isn't the first time I've seen the Major, but it's always unsettling for me when he makes an appearance. To know that this lethal killing machine allowed me to dominate him.

"Major, as you already know, I came across the Major and Maria when they were fighting for territory in Cuba during the Spanish American War. A number of us were turned by the Major and Maria, including my friend Diego. Diego, fighting in the Cuban resistance, and I were coming home from a bar late one night. I guess it was the uniform that attracted Maria. She took Diego and the Major took me."

"Yes, I remember. I was just looking for a meal, however Maria had other plans for you two." The Major told Samuel.

"Always eager to please that evil bitch, Major." Samuel said.

"Yes, I guess I was at the time. But go ahead with your story." The Major urged but I could see the Majors resolve diminish, and Jasper slowly making his way back.

Well, Major, even though you may not have known, you were a hero to me. I wanted to be just like you, a hard ass son of a bitch, I knew when you let Peter and Charlotte escape, I even help up Maria from attending that cull, to allow them to go. Each time they came back for you, I hope you would free yourself from the evil bitches grasp. I knew, if you could make it out, My chance would come as well." Samuel briefly glanced at Jasper, and we both could see Jasper relax. So Samuel continued.

"A couple of years after you left, Maria had us raid this little village near Copper Canyon. The moment I laid eyes on my Isobel, I fled with her. I didn't stop running until I made it to Tucson. I treated her of any injuries she sustained, and we made love for the next three days. When a few weeks later I realized she was pregnant, I was scared to death. I had no idea mating with a human was even possible, let alone our union would produce a child. Your grandfather Charlie, our son Carlito.

"I don't understand, I left Maria in 1944. The timeline doesn't really add up." Jasper said to Samuel with a confused look. I was quite confused myself.

"Well, Major. Hybrids mature very quickly, Carlito was a full grown man with the maturity of a 19 year old within 7 years. The first four years maturing very quickly. The last three slowed to that of a normal teenager. He met a young woman, fell in love with your grandmother Charlie. They had one son your father Charles. Each generation maturing at a lesser rate. Charles was fully matured in 10 years.

"Grandpa, showed me many pictures of you two. I never understood, why he always looked so young, never aged, never got sick. He told me it came in the genes. That's when he first showed me pictures of you two. I thought you were the most beautiful people I'd ever seen in my life. He told me that My Grampy and Abuela were now angels looking down on us everyday. There were times I even thought I saw you two, and I just thought my angels were watching over me." Charlie told his grandparents.

"That's because we were Charlie. We have never left our children completely. Though throughout the entire time we left Maria, we were pretty much in hiding, we looked over our children and grandchildren." Isobel told them. Samuel then looked at me with a nod. I handed over Charlie his portfolio. Charlie opened the folder and if vampires could go into shock, he would have.

"Charlie, we made sure our children were taken care of. We placed $5 million in trust for both you and Isabella, Your grandfather placed and additional $5 million. Your Father was given his money up front, and as you know he was a womanizer, gambler and a terrible drunk. So your money was put into a blind trust, once you, and then Isabella was born. We intended for yours to be released sooner, but when we saw that Renee was not the woman you thought she was, we left it in trust. We hoped you'd eventually find your true mate, not aware you'd have to be thrust back into our world to do so." Samuel explained to Charlie.

"Charlie, are you okay? Trust me, I felt the same when I was told of my portfolio." Bella told her father. She then got off my lap to walk over to her dad.

"Isabella, I'm not sure…" I tried to hold her back.

"Relax Carlisle, I'm fine. Her blood doesn't bother me at all. I also fed before you guys came back" Charlie told me. Bella, placed her hand on her father's shoulder. He looked up at his daughter, reached his hand up and sqeezed his daugters hand. "I wouldn't push your luck though baby girl. I want more than anything to hug you, even though my thirst is under control, my strength, not so much. But I love you Sweet pea." Charlie told his daughter. He then took a deep breath.

"Speaking of Renee. Whitlock tells me there has been a plan change as far as punishment for Renee and that boyfriend of hers.?" Charlie asked Samuel.

Samuel looked between me and Jasper before answering. I nodded my head for him to go ahead.

"We are turning them over to Maria in exchange for her staying away from my family." Samuel told them.

"Are you insane," The Major was now back. "That bitch doesn't make deals." The Major growled.

"Well, Major, I disagree. I have kept in touch with Diego over the years, and it appears she has softened a bit. She is still an evil bitch, but less intense." Samuel said. With that information, Jasper flew out of the house and slammed the door so hard it shook the house.

* * *

 **I hope the timeline of the generations make sense, it took me a lot of time to figure it out myself. Please R &R and tell me if you see that is doesn't flow. I also hope the inheritance makes sense. Again let me know. Please continue to enjoy **


	28. Chapter 28

**SAMUEL POV**

Jasper made an angry display and left the house after we informed him of our plans with Maria. Trust me, I understand his anger very well. She is a demonic evil bitch. The problem is that Maria really did love the Major. I don't know what happened to her either in her human life or later in her vampiric life that brought out the evil that was Maria, but she did not know how to show love and care for the man she loved. Instead, she turned him into her counterpart, making him the evil son of a bitch, that made the legend known as The God of War. Once the Major let the Captain and his mate escape, Maria fretted for years, knowing she would lose him as well. Instead of nurturing the love for the Major, she tortured him, tormented belittled and made him feel worthless, thinking that was the way to keep him only to herself. I saw the Captain come back for the Major numerous times, and the Major never leaving with him. I planted a bug in his ear that Maria had plans to destroy him the next cull. Then when the Captain came back, I made sure to keep Maria distracted so he was free to make his escape.

Maria fell into a deep depression after that and it was only because of this, once I found my mate, I was able to make my escape as well. We pretty much stayed in hiding after that, only keeping in touch with a few select people. I had no idea, where the Major or his Captain was, or if the even still existed until I found out my grandson had been killed. It was then, I learned the Major was apart of another legendary coven, The Cullens. Not only that but my granddaughter was now mated to the famous Dr. Carlisle Cullen.

I've done my research. Cullen is not just famous for his iconic animal diet or being the legendary vampire that is a doctor to humans, but also for his exploits in the BDSM community. Not to say there is anything wrong with that, it happens to be very prevalent in the vampiric community. However, being with my granddaughter, knowing the abuse she has suffered because of her bitch of a mother, I am not sure I condone this relationship. I don't know if I have a leg to stand on in her life, but I do intend to make my opinions heard.

My phone suddenly buzzes bringing me out of my thoughts. I see that it is Diego.

"You have news for me, my friend?" I asked Diego.

"Samuel all is ago with Maria. She will be in a hotel in Seattle tomorrow evening, waiting to receive her charges. She will not, however, come to collect them. I will make our introduction to the party and take them back to Maria where she will take over. She would, however, like to meet with you and the Major only, tomorrow morning." Diego told me.

"Bullshit, Diego. This is a trap. What is it she is trying to pull now. I thought she wanted to make the deal for our freedom?" I told him.

"Sam, please listen to me. I am your friend. I would never double cross you. When I tell you she's changed, she truly has." He assured me. Samuel, she's found her mate and is getting out of the game. She is prepared to offer you or the Major the rule of the territory."

I didn't know what to say. I was totally speechless.

"Samuel, are you still there?" I heard over the phone.

"Why would she want to offer it to one of us, we left her, effectively abandoning her. She must see us in essences traitors." I told him.

"On the contrary, Samuel. She sees you both as wise warriors, knowing how she treated her soldiers, you could have easily chosen to kill her, as there have been many who's tried, and she knows that surely the Major would have succeeded if he chose to. It took her finding her mate, to understand why the Major chose to let the Captain and his mate free, and you finding yours to do the same."

"Well, Diego, I can't speak for the Major, but I can tell you my answer. As long as I no longer have to hide from her any longer, I don't wish to return to fighting for territory. I enjoy my life with my mate. But I have a question, if she is choosing to quit the wars, why would she agree to this trade?"

"Just as a gesture of goodwill, saying if you are asking this of her it must be a good reason, she will make sure they are dealt with effectively even if she has to trade them over to Benito." He advised me.

Just then the Major and the Captain arrived. "We heard everything, Diego. I was just outside the door when you rang. Tell her I will meet with her and hear her out. I too have found my mate as well, But I will speak with her. If this is something she would like to do we will consider

"Major, have you totally flipped your wig." The Captain asked?" I saw him look at the Captain, and give him a wink. Peter then threw his hands up in surrender.

"Give Samuel all the details and I will be there." The Major stated before he and the Captain left out the door again.

 **? POV**

I see the tracker standing with one foot braced on the bar wall in the alley in Port Angeles. His dirty blond hair pulled back into a low ponytail. I stand upwind so he doesn't catch my scent. Soon, I notice a human man walk out of a bar. I think the tracker is going to have him as his meal as soon as the human enters the alley, however, the human takes the exact stance as the tracker and they begin talking.

"I know where your human slave is?" I say low enough so only the tracker can hear me. "You can have her back, she is nothing but trouble, and I want her gone. You won't be able to track her, she is a shield, that's why you haven't been able to find her. Come to the Hoh River, you will see a glass house just north of the river,"

"How do I know this is not a trick?" He says also too low for his human friend to hear.

"Well you don't, if you want her I guess you will have to trust me, meet me in 1 hour if you want her." Then I take off into the trees. I was close enough for him to register my mental signature to track me, but far enough away for him to not catch my sent.

I quickly run back to the house. The only scent I pick up still in the house is the doctor and the human. I go and sit near the river and wait.

* * *

 **This is a short chapter, but there will be more to come soon**


	29. Chapter 29

**CARLISLE'S POV**

This morning I would give my Isabella the feeling of pure pleasure. I made her sleep in the nude that night, I wanted to be able to feel her naked body whenever I so desired. She was mine to do as I pleased.

So, I turned her so she was laying on her back, careful not to wake her until I was ready for her to awake. I pulled her legs slightly apart to expose her just enough, so I could slip my tongue into her slit. Her juices immediately started to leak from her. _That's my girl, I thought to myself._

As soon as my tongue made contact with her bundle of nerves, she awoke with a start, and a soft moan escaped from her lips.

"You will be quiet my love, and you will not cum until I tell you, I want this to be pure pleasure, I do not want to have to punish you. Do you understand?" I asked her giving her a quick bite on the inside of her thigh. I looked up at her as she bit the corner of her lip and her eyes rolled back before they closed.

Now that she was awake, I pulled out the soft restraints I had attached to her bed while she was asleep. I attached her wrists first then brought both legs up into a 'V'.

"Grab your ankles," I instructed her. She did as I asked. Once she had a light grip on her ankles, I attached the restraints to her ankles and clipped them to the wrist restraints so they were attached together. I then took out all of my tools. First a wand vibrator. Then nipple clamps, and a medium anal plug. I pulled out the lubricant and squirted a generous amount into her pucker hole. I then pulled out a set of medium string of anal glass pearls. I squirted the lube along the pearls and pushed them one by one into her pucker hole. Her leg twitched with each pearl going in. With the last pearl, I could see her pussy twitching as she tried hard not to cum.

I then turned on the wand vibrator and with the first touch to her clit, she began to convulse. I took the wand away. The juices started to run more from her pussy. I decided not to torture her any longer.

"You may cum, and you may scream to high heaven if you choose to. We are alone, everyone has left to prepare for the funeral this afternoon, and Jasper and your grandparents have gone to set up the punishment for your mother and previous master." I told her. I then placed the wand directly at her entrance and shoved it up toward her clit.

"FUUUUUUUUUUUCK" she screeched as her cum ran out of her like water before squirting out. When Esme made the bed yesterday I made sure she put a waterproof liner to protect her mattress. Bella bucked and continued to croon. She was beautiful in her pleasure, so I continued the torture on her pussy. I saw she was about to pass out from the pure pleasure, and I couldn't have that, So I stopped. I tapped her lightly on the face.

"I need you to stay awake my beautiful girl," I told her. I grabbed the bottle of water from the nightstand. I went and sat near her head and lifted her head so she can drink. She was losing lots of fluids and I need her to stay hydrated. After she downed half the water, she looked relieved and revived.

"Can you continue?" I asked her

"PLEASE!" She begged.

"Please what Isabella?" I asked her with a smirk

"Please Master, I need _MORE!_ " She emphasized more.

"Speak freely Isabella, whatever you need I will give within my power," I told her.

"Anything?" She looked skeptical.

"Anything within my power. I don't have many hard limits, so as long as it doesn't fall within the boundaries of harming you.

"Phil forced me to watch porn, and tell me the things he would do once I was 18. They always repulsed me until now. There was one, that from looking at it was completely horrifying to me. But what I have just experience with you…" Then she turned beet red. My sweet innocent girl wanted to experience a first with me. My monster was literally beating at my chest to get out. I climbed on the bed between my beauty's legs and licked her clean of the juices that were still pouring from her pussy,

"Tell me, Isabella, tell me how you would like me to pleasure you," I nearly whispered, trying to keep my beast back.

"Well, the girl was hog-tied with rope and suspended sideways. She was at a level she could be sucked or fucked, he also used a wand, dildo or whatever, both anal and vaginal. Phil called it pussy torture. The name in itself frightened me, and I didn't want him to. But part of me enjoyed watching, because of how she was free to cum. She would cum so much there was a puddle below her, I wanted that," she told me. My beast was still rattling the cage. A low growl escaped my chest, as my monster tried to escape. I had to end this before I could no longer be responsible. I picked up the wand again and placed it on her pussy as I pulled the anal beads out.

"Cum Isabella, as much and as loudly as you like," I told her. I pulled the beads out slowly one by one. With each one emerging, Isabella convulsed moaned and whimpered. I could see her building up for the explosion. She loved everything I was doing to her, and my monster was thrilled. But this was not about me or my beast. This was all about pleasure for Isabella. Once the last bead was out, her pucker hole was begging for more. So I grabbed the lube once more and squeezed it into her hole and stuck the anal plug in. With that, she screamed and her cum once again shot out from her pussy. I was covered in her cum and the bed sheets were drenched. While she was still reeling in pleasure, I released her ankles and massaged her legs from ankles to thigh. I could also tell she was weak. I would need to make her food once I got her cleaned up. Once I was done with her legs, I then released her arms from the restraints. Then fell to the bed with a thud. I picked up one of her arms, starting at the wrist I massaged up to her shoulder, before going to the other. I then removed the butt plug and lifted her off the bed. She was like a rag doll at this point. I cradled her to my chest with her head on my shoulder. I loved her so much. She needed me and I needed her. I sat her on the toilet, so she could take care of her human needs while I ran her bath, filling it with her favorite freesia bubble bath. Once she was done with her human needs, I cleaned her and lifted her and placed her in the bath.

"Just soak for a while, my love. I am going to strip your bed, then I will be back to wash your hair and bathe you.

"I can.." I stopped her with a soft kiss on the lips.

"I want to do it, sweetheart. Today is all about your needs and your pleasure," She then looked down at the tent that was protruding in my sleep pants. I decided to give my beast a little respite.

"You may if you wish, but I am not requiring you too, Isabella. This was only supposed to be about you," I told her. She then got on her knees in the tub so that her mouth was level with my boner. She pulled my sleep pants down to my knees and I worked them down with my legs so they fell to my ankles. She palmed my engorged cock with her warm hand that was even hotter from the hot water. The contrast nearly rendering me undone in an instant. I knew I was not going to last long. So I resisted fucking her mouth and let her set the pace. She immediately sucked me in hollowing out her cheeks.

"Fuck, Isabella! So good baby!" I had to resist grabbing her hair. Once her hot hand touched my sack I was done for.

"ISABELLAAAAAA!" I roared as I shot stream after stream into her mouth. She swallowed hungrily. She then released me with an audible pop, before licking me clean. She then slid back down into her bath very pleased with herself. I couldn't help but chuckle. As I bent down to pull up my pants, I kissed her sweetly on the forehead.

"I'll be back darling to take care of you," I told her. She nodded and laid her head back on her bath pillow and closed her eyes.

I left the bathroom and quickly stripped the bed. I tucked the restraints away and took the bedding downstairs to the laundry room. The house was quiet for a change, but for some reason, I had an eery feeling. Before going back to Isabella, I went to my study and closed the door. I quickly went into my bathroom cleaned the cum from my chest. I would come back later and take a shower, once I had prepared a meal for Isabella. When I came back out, I noticed my iPad sitting on my desk, so I picked it up and quickly search pussy torture porn. What I found intrigued me. And I did find the video Isabella referred to.

I ran downstairs at vampire speed to see how far to playroom was coming along. Isabella's birthday was in a couple of weeks. I decided this would be part of her birthday present. I rushed back up and was halted on the stairs by Charlie bursting through the door holding Edward by the neck and both his arms raised above his head with one hand.

"I don't know what's going on Carlisle, but I found this punk skulking near the river. The deception coming off him is stifling," The smirk that was coming from Edwards' face, told me he was definitely up to something. It was then I realized I didn't hear Isabella's heartbeat.

I ran upstairs as if my life depended on it because it did. I ran to her room and into her bathroom, and it was empty. The vampire scent I smelled did not belong to Edward, but I didn't recognize it. I then began to hear a scuffle downstairs and Charlie yells before there was silence. However I was stuck, I couldn't move. I could only stand there in horror looking at the water in the bathtub minus Isabella.


	30. Chapter 30

*****WARNING DETAILS OF RAPE. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THE SUBJECT PLEASE SKIP THE SECTION*****

* * *

 **BELLA'S POV**

I love my mate, my Master. He told me he would give me anything, so I wanted to give him everything. All of me.

With Phil, everything felt so dirty and disgusting and I knew he didn't even like me. I was just a piece of ass and a cum dump for him, but I thought it was all I was destined to have, but with Master Carlisle, I knew I could trust him not to hurt me and he truly loved me. I wanted to give over to him, my desires and he, in turn, would give me pleasure, and pain that would wreak pleasure.

I was laying back enjoying my bath waiting for Master to come wash my hair and bathe me. It was silly really, this was something I could do for myself, but of course, I didn't want to anger him, not after what he just did to, and for me.

I'm laying here with my eyes closed when I hear the bathroom door open. I don't bother to open my eyes, I just wait for Master to start, when a hand came pressed over my mouth.

"One sound and I will snap your fucking neck. Did you really think you could get rid of us, you whore? Even in the fucking bath, I smell his stench all over you. Now stand up and put this towel around you. I liked that little porn scene you told that asshole about. Once I get you back to your Master, I think I might like to watch that, I may even participate,"

I stuck my tongue out to lick his hand, hoping it would startle him enough to remove his hand, not only was he hurting my jaw but if I could just get one sound out, Carlisle would come for me.

"CAR…" was all I managed before he backhanded me, my head hit the side of the tub and everything went black.

 **JAMES POV**

SHIT, I hope I didn't kill her. If she was dead I wouldn't get my money. There was no blood thank God, because nothing would have stopped me from draining her on the spot. How could I let her surprise me like that? I just didn't expect her to lick me. I could think of a better use of that warm tongue than on my hand. But when she started to scream for her new Master, I lost it.

I timed it to when I heard him go in the basement, but I didn't know how long he would be there, so I had to hurry. I scooped her up and flew out the window with her. I ran towards the road, where the car was stashed. I tossed her into the back and headed back towards Port Angeles, where that piece of shit human was, so I could get my money.

But then I heard the growls, and then I saw them. Wait, he's supposed to be dead. That's why the piece of shit human and the cunts mother was here, for his funeral. So I stopped the car and sneaked off through the trees making sure to keep upwind. So, he's been turned. That's interesting. Which also means he's a newborn. Yeah, the little prick needs help to get out of this mess.

To be honest, I could give two shits about the little prick, but then I didn't want him to cave under pressure and divulge our plan, so I guess I'd help the punk out.

The newborn had his back to the door, with the kid facing the door. I saw him smirk when he saw me. He started to struggle just enough for the newborn to be distracted. I immediately flew in and with one twist, snatched the newborns head off.

"Thanks," the punk said, grasping his own throat.

"Trust me, I didn't do it for your benefit, now let's go," We ran back towards the car. The closer the kid got to the car, I saw a change in his demeanor.

"What is it, kid?" I asked him. He just shook his head and got into the front seat and we drove off to a warehouse we rented in Port Angeles.

"Why is she unconscious?" He asked me, with a scowl.

"Look, kid, it was an accident, she caught me off guard, I told her if she made a sound I would snap her neck, it was a bluff, and she called it. I slapped her a little too hard and she hit her head. There was no blood, so she should be fine," I told him.

"You don't know shit about humans, do you, she could have a concussion," He said to me smugly. I slammed on the breaks and grabbed the bastard by the throat.

"Look you smug bastard, no, I don't know shit about humans other than they are food, only I enjoy playing with my food. So unless you are going to fuck her or drain her I suggest you turn around and shut the fuck up. But I warn you, if you are going to drain her, I suggest you cough up the money I'm going to get for delivering the goods," I told him and let him go. I saw his pants tent at my offer. I smirked and continued driving.

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

I was finally able to lift out of my fog to run downstairs. I was going to tear that bastard Edward limb from limb and torture him until I got out of him, where Bella was. Only when I reached the stairs, I found Charlie laying in the doorway decapitated. I quickly pulled out my phone and called Jasper. It was 10 am, everyone should be on their way back. The memorial started at noon.

"JASPER! SHE'S GONE!" I growled.

 _"What? Who?"_ he asked

"BELLA!" I told him as I put the phone on speaker so I could reattach Charlie's head.

 _"What do you mean she's gone, Carlisle? Did she leave, or did someone take her?"_ He asked. Just then, Esme, Alice, and Rosalie appeared in the door.

"CHARLIE!" Esme exclaimed sobbing.

" _Carlisle, are you still there? I just got a text from Peter. He and Emmett know where she may be. They've been following that fucking boyfriend. He has a warehouse outside of Port Angeles. They spotted him and the tracker together at a bar last night, They stayed with the boyfriend when they saw Edward go after the tracker. They thought he was working with him and Emmett, and following the tracker,"_ Jasper informed me.

"OH GOD!" Alice exclaimed. I hadn't noticed Alice was having a vision.

"WHAT IS IT ALICE?" I asked.

"Edward hasn't made a definite decision, but he's trying to decide whether to…" she trailed off and looked up at Rosalie. Rose's hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh God No!" Rose started sobbing.

My monster tore out of his cage, and a primal roar ripped from my chest. "Get Charlie reattached and fed so he can heal," I told the girls as I ran from the house.

 _"We're still in Seattle but we are on our way. We're on foot, we'll reach Port Angeles quicker,"_ Jasper told me

"I WANT THEM ALL STILL ALIVE WHEN I GET THERE! I NEED TO SMELL THEIR FEAR! SOMEBODY FIND THAT WINCH RENEE'! I WANT THIS OVER, NOWWWWW!" I roared and took off into the trees. My mind was reeling at the thought of any of them touching her.

First, a came across the car. Edward's, Bella's and the other vampire's scent was all over the car. I had to be careful, I was already outnumbered two to one, and I didn't want Bella injured in the process of me getting her away from them. So I had to wait for the Calvary. I then felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Doc, you ready to go save your lady?" Peter asked me.

"I'm afraid if I go in like this, Bella will get injured or even killed in the process," I told Peter.

"That's why we're here," Jasper and a very beefy latino vampire came through the trees.

"Maria went after that bitch Renee. She heard what was going on and decided to help. Samuel joined your Emmett at the warehouse. Now let's go get your mate," Jasper told me.

"EDWARD! No please, don't!" I heard Bella shriek. I immediately took off towards the sound of my love.

 *****WARNING DETAILS OF RAPE. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THE SUBJECT PLEASE SKIP THIS SECTION*****

 **JAMES POV**

While the bitch was unconscious, we took turns fucking her in the car. I swear this kid must have been a virgin, he came so quickly the first time.

"YOU KNOW I AM A MIND READER, I CAN HEAR EVERYTHING YOU'RE THINKING," He told me.

"Well, if that's the case, then I guess you know how pathetic I think you are, that this is your first piece of pussy. Move let me show you how it's done.

I picked her legs up and bent them back to her chest and spread her open, and shoved my cock into her cunt. By the time I was done with her, I wanted her pussy useless. But I couldn't do what I wanted in this fucking car. So I picked her up never pulling out of her and took off running into the woods.

"Get my pants kid, let me show you how to fuck this bitch," I told him. But once I was ball deep in the bitch, I could see why the kid came so quick. She was no longer a virgin, but damn if her pussy wasn't good and tight. It only took me about 10 minutes before I was ready to cum. I shot stream after stream of cum into her.

"Now kid you really want to have some fun?" I asked him.

"Why do you keep calling me kid?" The kid asked me.

"How old are you kid?" I asked him.

"17," he replied.

"In vampire years," I deadpanned.

"119," He replied

"Well kid, I was 26 when I was turned, 500 years ago. So that's why I call you kid. Now, let's have some fun. Lay down," I told him. I picked the bitch up and laid her on top of him. "Now, you are going to fuck her pussy, while I fuck her in the ass," I told him.

"That can be done?" He asked. I just shook my head. Just as I laid her down on his chest she started waking up and started shrieking.

"EDWARD! No please, don't!"

"Shut up bitch, we've been fucking you all morning. Now if you don't shut up I'm gonna shove my cock in that hot little mouth of yours. On second thought I think that's even better, you licked my hand, let's put that tongue to better use," I told her.

"Please don't James," She begged. "You don't understand, Carlisle isn't just my Master, he's my true mate." She told me. That made me halt everything and back the fuck up.

"Kid, did you know she was his true mate?"

"Yeah, and?" the kid asked.

"Kid you may have a death wish, but I don't. Do you know the punishment for fucking with another's mate? It was fine when I thought she was a random bitch. I may be sick and twisted, but I love my life. Fuck dude, you're on your own, I'm outta here," I turned to run and ran right into the fucking God of War. Fuck my life.


	31. Chapter 31

*****WARNING DETAILS OF RAPE, ABUSE AND OTHER VIOLENCE IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THE SUBJECT PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER*** If You are under 18 you shouldn't be reading this anyway.**

 **Character Death/ OOC Carlisle**

* * *

The threesome of vampires ran toward the voice of Carlisle's love of his life, Carlisle's beast leading the charge, Peter mentally noting that this Carlisle was far more fearsome than he'd ever seen. He'd only ever seen the compassionate subdued critter munching Doctor. Peter didn't quite know what to make of the violently unstable vampire. Carlisle looked like the vampire legends were written of. His face was obscured by pure evil, and the snarls and growls that were ripping through the air were animalistic in nature. He decided to try and calm the good Doctor before they got to Bella. He'd only briefly met the human once but was sure Bella would be more frightened of this vampire than ever before. That had been a mistake of epic proportion. Peter softly spoke to Jasper to go on while he talked with Carlisle. The moment he stuck his hand out for Carlisle's shoulder, Carlisle had Peter pinned to a tree with his arm pinned behind his back and Carlisle's teeth just nanometers from his neck. Carlisle roared into Peters' ear. Peter was sure this would alert Edward and the tracker of their presence so he hoped Jasper was able to take control of the situation if he ran across them. Peter wasn't quite sure now how to calm the beast, but decided to go with some of the things he knew about Carlisle. Peter slowly lowered to his knees.

"Master, I mean no disrespect…" Peter started, lowering his eyes as the venom dripped from Carlisle's mouth down his shoulder. "I only meant to try and calm you before you went to your mate," Peter said in a subdued voice. Then just as suddenly as the attack came, Carlisle sniffed the air before dropping Peter completely to the forest floor. Another roar ripped through the air as Carlisle speeded off. Peter quickly got to his feet and took off after the rogue vampire.

They both ran into The Major holding the half-naked tracker, the look on the trackers face said he feared for his life. Carlisle charged them. The tracker was struggling to get from The Majors grasps unsuccessfully. Peter was truly hating his life at the moment, in what world would he be faced with two vicious vampires. At this moment he even contemplated taking over the reins for Maria, if it meant getting away from this clusterfuck. He even started to feel sorry for the tracker, even though it was clear to him that he most likely raped Carlisle's human mate. Because the torture that was about to rain down on this man, he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy.

Once Carlisle reached the tracker, he seemed to calm. The evil smile that played on Carlisle's face was priceless. He grabbed the tracker by the throat, and with a nod, The Major released his grasp. Carlisle looked right into the tracker's eyes, and his hand went down to his dick, he stroked it a few times, getting him hard. Peter wasn't sure whether to look on or give them privacy. Then in one stroke, Carlisle's knee came up swiftly and made contact with the man's balls, as he snapped his dick off. Peter grabbed his own gonads and dropped to his knees. As the tracker opened his mouth to scream, Carlisle nodded to The Major, who swiftly ripped his tongue out of his mouth. Carlisle then brought the hardened dick to his nose.

"YOU FUCKED HER! YOUR FILTHY DICK WAS INSIDE HER!" Carlisle growled. He then picked the guy up by his throat and slammed him to the ground face first. The next action was so quick, it could have been missed. Carlisle spit his venom on the dick, while kneeling down between his legs, using his knees to spread him open before shoving the man's own dick up his ass, and proceeded to fuck him like he was using a dildo with his own dick at vampire speed.

"Does that feel good?" Carlisle whispered into the tracker's ear. "You know, I think I might just keep you as my slave. I wouldn't have to taint my own cock with your ass, I could just fuck you with your own. I could keep my Bella only for her pleasure, while I use you to feed my sadistic side," Carlisle said with the same evil grin.

Suddenly there was a shriek behind us. "You will be quiet and you will not move," Carlisle whispered as if the man could scream. Without a tongue, he could only manage a strangled mewling noise. Carlisle stood and slowly turned looking quite calm now and strangely satisfied. As the figures came into the clearing, it was a human woman with the human man we had been following, with the last person I expected to ever see again in my life. Maria. She was flanked by Emmett, Samuel, and Diego, who Peter had forgotten all about.

"I don't understand what's going on," The woman spoke.

"Just shut the fuck up Renee' for once in your life. I swear if it weren't for that pretty piece of ass Bella…" The fucker was cut off by Samuels' hand around his throat and a growl escaping Samuels' chest.

"Samuel, Amigo, you will not manhandle my humans, they belong to me now," Maria spoke in her smooth Spanish accent.

"Where is Bella? I thought she was taken to Port Angeles," Carlisle asked becoming unhinged again.

"She never made it, he was supposed to bring her," The human man pointed to the broken vampire on the ground.

Carlisle took off running. The Major tossed Peter the fuckers tongue, telling him to reattach his tongue and interrogate him.

"His tongue won't just start workin' Major. He'll need blood," Peter told Jasper matter of factly.

"Then get him animal blood Captain," Jasper said as if that was the most obvious thing in the world, before taking off after Carlisle

Peter did as he was told and reattached the fuckers tongue.

"Here let me, even I won't be as cruel as to give him animal blood, I don't know how The Major hasn't gone crazy feeding on that shit," Maria said as she pulled the human woman along. Renee shrieked.

"Shut up bitch, you will do as you are told. I hate you more than you know. Cunts like you and fucking scum like him are the worse fucking humans in existence," Maria told Renee' as she took her nail and sliced Renee's arm to allow the tracker to feed.

"Watch your teeth, do not bite her. I don't want her changed," Maria told the tracker.

"J—J—James, what's happening," Renee' stammered out. Maria slapped her.

"I told you to shut the fuck up bitch. You want to know what's going on, then I will tell you. You're just like my own mother forced your daughter into prostitution. The only difference between you and my mother is you at least had the decency to preserve her virtue. My mother didn't give a shit about that, as a matter of fact, I became a baby factory for her. That meant more money as she could sell the babies to gringo's for three times as much as she was getting from selling my pussy. That is until a vampire like this scum impregnated me. Once that baby ripped her way out of my wound, he turned me. I later found out I was not the only woman he'd don that too. My two sisters, Lucy and Nettie, had been his victims for years. When he finally caught wind that we were plotting his death, he sold us to the Vampire wars. My sisters and I worked our way up the ranks until we started our own coven. Which is where I am today. By the time I ran across my own mother who was too old and feeble to be turned, I drained the bitch. But you, you wretched bitch puta, will be my revenge on my own mother. You will fuck whomever I tell you to fuck, you will feed whom I tell you to feed. You puta, have given me the ammunition I need to stay in control of my own coven a little longer. I will make sure the worse torture is bestowed upon you, until you are of no use to anyone, or you are dead. Whichever comes first," Maria said as Renee fell to her knees too weak to stand from the loss of blood.

Just then Charlie emerged from the trees. He picked Renee' up by the throat.

"Ch—Ch—Charlie, h—h—how is this possible?" Renee managed to stammer out in her weakened state. But Charlie said nothing. He only picked up her arm and ran his nose across the cut. He then cocked his head to the side looking at her

"Now I know where our daughter's blood gets its delectable scent, but I wouldn't drink her blood because I love her too much and she is the only good thing in my life besides my Esme. You, I despise, but I wouldn't drink your tainted blood if it were the last blood on earth," Charlie said before dropping her to the ground.

"I hope you intend to stick to that promise you made to her," He said as he turned to Maria.

"You must be Chief Swan. I've heard a lot about you, in your short newborn life. Too bad you are mated. I could use a good controlled newborn such as yourself, now that I am staying with the war. I no longer keep mated pairs. If one of my soldiers were to find his or her mate, I give them the option to leave with their mate or staying. But yes Chief Swan, I intend to stick to my word," Maria told him.

"So are you saying if my mate and I wanted to come with you, you would allow it?" Charlie asked. Maria nodded.

"Would she be required to fight?" Charlie asked as if he were seriously considering it.

"No Señor, she is your mate, to do as you please. If you do not wish her to fight, then she is your queen to protect," Maria informed him.

"Will you give me time to speak with my mate. She and her daughters are attending my memorial. But I would like to witness first-hand the torture on these two for what they did to my daughter. Where is Bella by the way?" Charlie asked. We then all turned and looked at the scum vampire laying on the ground.

 *****WARNING DETAILS OF RAPE. IF YOU ARE SENSITIVE TO THE SUBJECT PLEASE SKIP THIS SECTION*****

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

Once my sadistic beast had been satisfied by fucking that fucker in the ass with his own dick, and all the players came into view except for Edward and Bella I took off in the direction from which the fucking tracker and The Major came from.

"Peter was right you know, you need to calm that raging beast before we find Bella. If Bella see's you in this state, she may not understand it. You've managed to keep this part of you from her thus far,"

"Well she needs to see it, she needs to understand fully who I am. This is me, Major, just as much as The Major is a part of Jasper. I'm tired of burying who I am. I won't hurt her, I will never hurt her. But my so-called son, my first reborn. If he has laid a finger on her, he will wish for what I did to the fucker once I'm through with him," Then I heard them. Bella was only whimpering against the strokes.

"This is what you wanted isn't it, from my father," I heard Edwards voice between the sound of skin tearing open. Then I heard him slurp and hum in satisfaction

"Fuck, I never knew sex could be this good with a human, blood, and sex. Fuck! Oh, I hear him, Bella, I hear his thoughts, he's coming for us. Should we let him see the gift you are giving me? Maybe he will finally be proud of me. I'm finally just like him. I can fuck a human, drink her blood and not drain her,"

The scene I walked upon, was worse than my worse fear. It looked like the scene when I'd fled Volterra two centuries ago. Edward was shirtless, his face and chest covered in Bella's blood. His shirt torn into strips and fashioned as restraints used to restrain my Bella to a tree. A bloody green branch, fashioned as a cane, he'd used on Bellas back and buttocks, was now being held against her throat, as he fucked her from behind while licking the blood off her slashed back.

As I start towards them, The Major holds me back with just a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't even try it old man, I will snap her neck and finish draining her before…" and he slumped to the ground before he could complete the sentence. The Major had rendered him unconscious before he could finish his statement. Once he was on the ground I tore him limb by limb and placed his limbs in a pile.

"Wake him up, Major, I want my face to be the last thing he sees," I told the Major. Once he awoke, looking around confused, I picked him up by his throat.

"You think this is what I am about? Torturing women within an inch of their life? If you wanted to know about Sado-masochism, you could have asked me," I told him.

"I know about you, I know all about you _FATHER!_ " He said with so much disdain. "I know about the woman in Volterra you beat to death.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I said as I slapped him so hard across the face, there were cracks in his neck. Any harder and his head would have come clean off. "That was a mistake. I didn't know what a singer was back then. Yes, I beat her to death, because I thought her to be evil coming to torture me into drinking her blood, once I realized what I had done, I was ashamed, and I fled. I didn't drink her blood and I sure as hell didn't rape her. As sorry as I am for that, that doesn't hold a candle to how sorry I am to have ever created you. ROT IN HELL YOU SON OF A BITCH!" I told him before I ripped his head off and threw his torso in the pile of limbs. I took out my lighter and tossed it into the pile. The torturous look on Edwards' face was satisfaction enough for the time being. So I tossed his head into the pile

Thankfully, The Major had untied Bella, taken off his shirt and was about to wrap her in.

"NO!" I yelled out to him. "Once the cloth dries with her blood, to remove it will only open up the wounds again. Lay the shirt on the ground, and lay her on top of it. I will tend to her wounds here." I told him.

"How, Carlisle? You don't have your medical supplies," He told me as he continued doing as I asked.

"By doing what I do best as a doctor, using my venom," I told him, as I began licking her wounds. "Baby, my sweet Bella, I am so so sorry he did that to you, and I was not here to defend you. Once again I have failed you as a mate," I told her between licking her wounds sealed.

"J—j—j-ust k—k-ill me," my Bella struggled to say, so softly, if not for vampire hearing I would not have heard her.

" SSSHHH, my beauty, why would I ever do a thing like that," I said to her as she looked at me, her eyes only open to narrow slits.

"I'm tainted, used up. I'm no good for you, she whispered.

"You are mine, my love. I'm not going anywhere, and I am not going to kill you. I love my life. And to kill you would only kill me. And I'm not committing suicide anytime soon. Jasper, please go to the house and bring my medical bag and some clothes so I can take my mate home.

Alice then stepped out of the trees with my medical bag and a bag of clothes for Bella. "I'm sorry Carlisle, his decisions were all spur of the moment. It was too late before I could do anything about them. And we were in the middle of Charlie's memorial. Since we were the only ones there I couldn't leave to get your things for you. But I'm here now. I ran as fast as I could, once the memorial was over. I couldn't even tell where you were until I saw the purple smoke," She told me with venom tears in her eyes as she looked down at the state of Bella.

"Alice, no one is blaming you. The blame lays on the shoulders of the monsters that did this to her," I told her reaching my hand out for the bag. Alice and Jasper stood by while I dressed Bella's wounds in sterile gauze and gave her a sedative. Once we were back home, in the privacy of her room, I would assess the damage to Bella's private parts.

"Jasper maybe you could go check on the others," Alice said to him pointedly. Meaning she wanted to talk to me privately. Jasper nodded and walked off back towards where Peter and the others were.

"She will be fine Carlisle, I still see her becoming one of us, but there is something blocking part of that vision, and I don't know what it is. It's like when she is around the wolves. I know she's there, but its blacked out," Alice told me.

"Alice your visions are subjective," I told her.

"I know that Carlisle but it's not that. There is something blocking this vision. I see you and her happy, and she's a vampire, but then something comes and blocks it out. I also cant see up until she becomes a vampire, I only see you bite to turn her," Alice explains while she helps me dress Bella.

"Also, you don't have to worry about the Volturi thinking us a threat because we've become too big a coven. Charlie, Esme, and his Grandparents will be leaving us, going back with Maria.

"What?" I was surprised by this turn of events.

"They will explain once we are back at the house. Now come one, let's get Bella back. Everything will be revealed," she told me. I lift my Bella and cradled her in my arms. This small slip of a young woman had now become my everything.

* * *

 **OKAY, SO NOW WE KNOW WHY MARIA IS SUCH AN EVIL BITCH. I HAD TO GET RENEE' PHIL AND JAMES VENGENCE OUT OF THE WAY. I KNOW SOME ARE NOT GOING TO BE PLEASED WITH EDWARD'S DEATH. SORRY. IF YOU READ ANY OF MY OTHER FICS,YOU WILL KNOW I AM NOT TEAM EDWARD.**


	32. Chapter 32

**CARLISLE'S POV**

I ran as fast as I could to get my beloved home. My heart was tearing in two. This time I'd failed her to the point that not only had Bella been violated but tortured and fed on. I was no good for her. I could not even protect her from the one person I knew was a danger to her.

I didn't deserve her.

And my very selfless beautiful soul thought she was no good for me. I wanted to show her what love means, how to share love and give love without being used and abused. I wanted to give her everything, yet the only thing I have managed to give her was more torture at the hand of someone that should have been family. I was in the worst torment imaginable.

I sat on the floor in the corner of her room where she slept. My knees bent to my chest, with my head on my knees. I listened to her breathe and the occasional whimpers from the pain she was in. Then suddenly I heard her sweet voice call my name.

"Carlisle," my sweet love whimpered. "Please make them stop," she panted out. I looked up as she writhes in her dream. "Please stop I belong to Carlisle, I am his. Please don't Edward! I'm sorry Master, please make him stop, not again, not again!" she was having a nightmare, of what they had done to her.

Had she called out for me to make them stop when they were violating her? My dead heart wretched in agony. I was next to her in a nanosecond.

"Bella, love, I'm here, baby wake up, you're having a nightmare, I whispered," when she opened her eyes and saw me, the horror I saw in them, made my heart ache even more.

"NO! NO! NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU WEREN'T THERE! YOU PROMISED TO PROTECT ME BUT YOU WEREN'T THERE! THIS IS WORSE THAN BEING WITH PHIL, AT LEAST I KNEW I COULDN'T TRUST HIM, BUT YOU! YOU ARE WORST OF ALL! YOU MADE ME BELIEVE, YOU MADE ME HOPE! I DON'T WANT YOU! GO AWAY!" She screamed and sobbed and tore my dead heart out of my chest. I backed away from her and out of the door.

That was it, she forced me away. She no longer wanted me. I could do nothing but abide by her wishes. So I ran. I didn't know where I was running to, but I ran from the house. The pain in my heart was so great. My chest felt as though it were going to collapse in on itself.

Then I saw red. I was mad at the world. I was mad at Edward, I was mad at that piece of shit mother, and that pedophile boyfriend and I was going to make them all pay. I wished I didn't end Edward so quickly because I needed to take my rage out on them all.

I sniffed the air looking for where I left that piece of shit I fucked with this own dick. Once I caught his scent, I ran towards it.

What I came across enraged me even more, they were helping this fucker, they were reattaching his dick. I went ballistic. I didn't see faces, I had no idea who was there. I dragged the fucker across the clearing by his ponytail into the trees. I ripped his shirt from him and tore it into strips. I tied him to a tree, the same way My Bella was. He was too weak to struggle. Though he had been fed, once his tongue was reattached, he was still losing venom from his dick still being detached, which is why they were trying to reattach it. I went back to the group, without saying a word, and grabbed the human woman, I assumed was Renee', her features reminded me of Bella. She screamed when I roughly grabbed her by the arm and began tearing her clothing from her.

"Shut up bitch! Were you screaming when you held your thirteen-year-old daughter down while a man forced his dick down her throat?"

"I'm sorry, I needed money, and that little bitch was draining me. She needed to earn her keep," She sobbed, I backhanded her across the face and she passed out. I still tied her to a tree.

"Lying bitch. That little girl worked to take care of herself!" I roared at her even though she couldn't hear me.

I then went back for the pedophile. He was struggling to get away from the grasp of Samuel and Charlie. I grabbed him by the throat and punched him in the gut.

"You, I am going to make sure there is a special place in hell for you," I whispered into his ear as he cried, doubled over clutching his gut. Of course, I didn't punch him at full vampire strength, that would have killed him instantly. His torture was going to be my extreme pleasure.

"Maria, I presume," I bowed to the lovely Hispanic female vampire standing among the group. "I'm sorry you had to come all this way. I will compensate you for your time, and expenses. But since my love has forced me away, I have nothing better to do than to make their lives a living hell," I said with a smirk on my face.

"What are you saying, Carlisle?" Charlie asked me.

"What I am saying Charlie, is that I have failed your daughter for the last and final time. She has forced me away from her for what the long-haired fucker and my son did to her. Oh, that's right, you have no idea what has happened. Well let me fill you in," I say to Charlie in the most pleasant voice I can muster, being my mind and body was enraged.

"Since your daughter finally began to trust and believe she had someone that really loves her and was there to protect and take care of her; one of them took her from her bath. Since you were holding the demon spawn of my venom, I doubt it was him. So it had to be the blond fucker or this piece of shit," I picked up the pedophile's head up by his hair. "And since I doubt this fucker can scale a house, it had to be blondie. They brutally raped and tortured her. They beat her with a tree branch fashioned into a cane until her skin tore open, and my s—s-…"I stammered but couldn't form the word because he was no longer that to me, even in his final death, I would never call him that again. "That bastard continued to rape her and feed on her wounds. And I wasn't there. Until it was too late. I wasn't there to save her. Now she doesn't want me, and I know I don't deserve her. I couldn't protect her from a threat from my own family, let alone a fucking stranger," I dropped to my knees and wept. The venom that would never fall from my eyes stung.

"Carlisle, you know she doesn't mean it. She said the same thing to me when I brought her home to live with me," Charlie tried to reassure me.

"Charlie, that was a different circumstance. You didn't know these fuckers were hurting her. You didn't even know it was a possibility. But I knew. I knew that fucker already raped her, I smelled her all over him. I smelled her on his dick, which is why I tore it off and shoved it up his ass. I knew what that boy was capable of. I knew she was his singer and it was only a matter of time, yet I failed to protect her," I said as I regained the strength to carry out my task.

"So what are you going to do now?" Samuel asked me.

"Well, this one here…" I snatched him away from Samuel again. Obviously, he tried to run when I was in despair. "…first gets to watch while I torture the other two to death. So he will fully understand what his demise will look like. But he will be tortured until I get my love back," I told them with a false smile. I smiled, but there was no joy in my heart, only anguish.

"I can't let you do that," Charlie said to me. I roared at Charlie.

"AND WHO'S GOING TO STOP ME? YOU CHARLIE?"

"Calm down Carlisle, I'm on your side. I just mean you cant do that here. You can fuck with the vampire all you want, but the humans. People know they are here. We need to get them away from Forks before someone comes looking for them. We were just waiting for Peter and Diego to come back with transport, so Maria Samuel and I can take them to Mexico,"

"So Alice was right you are leaving?" I asked him.

"Well, it's what I want to do, but I haven't talked to Esme yet. We have talked about leaving while spending time at the cottage. She was concerned that the coven was getting too big, and that maybe we should go off on our own. But I want to make sure these two get their just due. Now I'm not so sure I should leave Bella," He told me.

"Charlie, she may have ordered me away, but I can't be far away from her. If I have to move into the cottage. She's my entire existence," I told Charlie.

"I know son," Charlie said, placing his hand on my shoulder. I looked at Charlie. It felt odd, him calling me son, I was the Elder vampire here, but Charlie saw me as the would-be son-in-law that was in love with his daughter. He looked deep in thought. It was hard to comprehend he was only a newborn.

"You have 10 minutes to exact whatever revenge you need. Then we must take them away. Maria, you and Samuel take them on into Mexico. Give me a few days to talk with Esme and Bella, and if I'm coming, Deigo can bring me. If not, I will send him on.

"Very well, Amigo. I will give you time to settle your affairs. I will wait a week at our outpost in Las Cruces, New Mexico. Diego knows where it is. Dr. Cullen. I'm sorry we had to meet under such dire circumstances, however, it is still a pleasure to finally meet the man that took such good care of The Major," She held out her hand to me. I took it, bowed and brought it to my lips for a kiss.

"Such a charming bastard, too bad we didn't meet under different circumstances," Maria said with a wink. "10 minutes as the Chief said. Exact your revenge and torture, then we must be on our way." I nodded my understanding.

Dragging the pedophile off into the trees, I ripped his shirt and pants from him. I tied him to the tree with the other two using his pants. Blondie was weak, needing more blood in order to gain strength now that his dick hand fused back. I shoved pieces of the pedophile's shirt into the human's mouths and gaged them with strips of shirts tied around their mouths. I had them facing the tree with their backs to me. I walked up behind blondie.

"And what is your name, pretty boy?" I asked him.

"James," he said weakly,

"Ahh, so you are James. So, you are the one that was feeding on my mate back in Phoenix," I said with a pleasant voice. The pedophile's eyes widened at this news.

"I swear, I didn't know she was your mate. As soon as she told me she was your mate, that he belonged to you, I stopped I walked away. That was when The Major found me.

"So you friend here didn't know you were feeding on his fuck toy, interesting," I said as I ripped his dick off again. This time when he opened his mouth to scream, I shove the dick down his throat and secured it in his another piece of ripped cloth.

"So you know the penalty for causing harm to another's mate, and you just left. Leaving that fucker to further torture and rape her," I then bit into his shoulder, pushing as much venom into the wound as I could. He tried to scream through the dick shoved down his throat, before slumping against his arm the was suspended from the tree limb.

I then checked the tree branches for a particularly strong green branch. Dried branches would only break. No, I need a green one, strong and sturdy. Once I'd found the perfect branch, I cleaned it of leaves. I swished it through the air, to get a feel of its strength and listen to the swish through the air. Once I was satisfied, I began to beat the two humans. I knew exactly how much pressure to use. I would not be careless as Edward had, I would not break the skin or draw blood, but they would be tortured nonetheless. I could keep this up for hours since I didn't tire, but I only had 10 minutes. So I alternated between the two of them until Renee' passed out first. Now I concentrated all of the strike on the asshole pedophile Phil. That was when Peter, Diego, and Jasper came into the trees.

"CARLISLE! HAVE YOU GONE INSANE?" Jasper asked me.

"Yes," was my simple answer.

"Then I suggest to elude some symmetry of sanity and come see about Bella," Jasper.

"Oh, Jasper. She doesn't want me anymore," I said to him slightly sing-songy

"That's enough son, time is up," Charlie said to me. I looked at the pattern of welts I'd left on their skin, though not satisfied, I was pleased. They untied the two unconscious humans and paid them in back of a panel van Peter and Diego pulled into the clearing next to the car.

"The car is registered to Phil. It was rented at Seattle Airport. We acquired bodies to replace these two. We'll set it afire and push it off a cliff, along with all of their belongings from the hotel room." Diego told us.

Jasper just stood there watching as they loaded the bodies, in a wide-legged military at ease stance, watching me.

"Cullen, I'm sorry about my granddaughter. I hope she will eventually come around. I have to admit I was initially leery of your relationship with her, but I do believe you love her very much. Even though she was ordered you away, be there for her however you can," he said before climbing into the driver side of the van, after helping Maria into the passenger seat. Charlie then walked up to the van.

"I will let you know my decision soon after I've spoken to Esme and Bella," He told Maria, then reaching over to shake his grandfather's hand.

"Well, that's what I've been trying to tell you fuckers. Nobody will be hearing anything from Bella, She's gone Catatonic. Her future has gone blank to Alice and I cant feel or manipulate her emotions. It's like she's not even there," Jasper explained. It was then I noticed he wrenching in my chest was gone, and it no longer hurt. Bella was totally detached from me.


	33. Chapter 33

**BELLA'S POV**

The pain in my chest is too much. It feels like my chest walls will collapse in on itself. It's too much.

He told me he would protect me. He lied.

"UGH!" My chest.

He told me he wouldn't let me be hurt again. He lied.

"UGH!"

He told me he would be here for me until I ordered him away. I ordered him away.

"UGH!" I cant take this pain. I want to love him, but I can't. They took what should be his. I have nothing else to give.

 _ ******BLANK******_

 **ALICE'S POV**

"ROSE, ESME, SHE'S GONE!" I cry out as I come out of my vision. Rose runs into my room at vampire speed. Esme rushes upstairs from the kitchen, where she's making food for Bella.

"Who, Ali? Who's gone?" Rose asks me.

"Bella!

"Bella? Ali, I just left her room. I was watching her after Carlisle left. Other than her being in pain she's fine," Rose tells me with a curious look on her face.

"No, Rose! Her future. Her future is blank!" Just then we hear the front door open.

"Ali, Rose, Esme? What's wrong with Bella?" Jazz calls out from her room.

"What do you mean what's wrong with her?" We all go to Bella's room. And she's there, laying in bed with a blank expression on her face.

"Bella, wake up darlin'," Jasper says to her, as he lifts her hand and taps her on the cheek.

"I came to get blankets for the transport of Renee' and Phil. When I walked in I checked her emotions, but I get nothin'," Jasper sits on her bed, he tries to sit her up but she's like a rag doll.

"Jazz, her future just went blank, I was explaining to Rose and Esme when you walked in," I explained to Jasper

"Bella, darlin', can you hear me," Jasper sits there for a minute, with his hand on her chest. He then moves his hand to her forehead and just sits there for a minute. He then shakes his head.

"Where's Carlisle?" He asks. Rose, Esme and I just look amongst ourselves without answering him.

"Well, where is he?" Jazz says impatiently.

"Bella ordered him away," Esme finally says just looking at her hands, not making eye contact with anyone.

"I can't reach her. It's like she's not there. I've pushed every emotion to get a reaction from her. I tried anger, amusement, sadness, hell, I even tried lust. It's like she's put up a shield. Damn these fucking Swans and their shields. She's protecting with a mental shield and blocking with a physical one, Fuck! I didn't even know she had a physical shield," Jasper said in frustration. He then pulls out his cell.

"FUUUUUCK! The fucker isn't answering his cell. Look I gotta get the blankets out to the van. Peter and Diego are waiting for me downstairs. We gotta get these fucknuts out of Forks before people get suspicious and start looking for them. Keep an eye on her. She's gone catatonic. I'm not surprised with what she's gone through. Carlisle ended that rapist too quickly for my taste, but It was not my revenge to enact," With that said, Esme broke down at the loss of her son.

"I can't believe he would do that. I'm not saying he didn't, but…" Esme started sobbing with her head on Rosalie's shoulder.

"Edward just lucky it was Carlisle and not me. Jazz, why didn't you stop Carlisle? You could have made Edward feel exactly what he did to Bella," This made Esme sob even more. Jazz just shook his head at Rose telling her now was not the time.

"Esme, darlin' I know he was your son, but honey, I was there. Carlisle and I walked up on him with Bella, and he didn't care. He thought somehow Carlisle would be proud of him. So, darlin', just be happy Carlisle ended him quickly," Jasper told her, and I saw the resolve come over Esme, as she looks at Bella. She then walked over to Bella and wrapped her in her arms.

"You poor child, I'm so sorry Bella," She then looks at Jazz, "Go find that asshole and you drag his ass back here, she may have ordered him away, but she will never be whole without him," Esme calling Carlisle an asshole was a common occurrence, but for Esme to use two curse words in one sentence, well, Esme was pissed. We all snickered.

"You got it, Mom," Jazz says before kissing both Esme and Bella on the forehead. He then speeds out grabbing what he needs and leaving out the front door.

 **~~MLSVD~~**

 **BELLA'S POV**

 ** _WEEK 1_**

 ** _****BLANK****_**

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

When we leave the clearing, I had Jasper and Diego take James to the basement, remove his arms and legs and lock them in the attic.

"I've got this Carlisle. If I know nothing else, I know about torture. I've inflicted it, and I been the victim of it,"

"NO! This is my revenge to exact. I just need him locked away, while I see about Bella. No one touches him but me," I growl. Jasper holds his hands up in surrender.

I rush up to Bella's room and everyone is there. Emmett is holding Rosalie in his arms, while she leans her head on his shoulder. Alice is at the end of her bed painting her toenails, while Esme has her propped against her chest as she brushes her hair.

I look at my beautiful girl. She looks lost, just a shell of herself. I look around the room at my family.

"Thank you all for looking after her, but I have it from here on out. Esme, I think you may need to go to the cottage. Charlie is waiting there to speak with you," I tell her. Esme nods her head. After laying Bella back down on the pillow, and fanning her hair out like a halo over the pillow, she kisses my sweet girl on the forehead. As Esme takes her leave, she stops briefly, placing her hand on my shoulder and give it a light squeeze. Everyone files out with Esme and they close the door. I go over to the bed and I lay my head on Bella's chest. I can hear her heartbeat, but I also hear her digestive track. If I don't get her out of bed she is going to soil herself.

I lift her out of bed and carry her bridal style into the ensuite. I lower the sleep pants that and see the deep bruises between her legs. I see a slight twinge on her face, telling me she still feels the pain.

"I'm so sorry my love," I tell her as I sit her on the toilet. I hold her up, while down on my knees in front of her. She slumps her head on my shoulder, but I hear her have her human moments. She has totally checked out and leans into me much like a rag doll. I continue to listen until I can tell her bladder and bowels are empty. As I clean her, I can tell she's been torn up. Even though I can no longer feel Bella in my soul, my heart still aches for her. I check the toilet to see if there are signs of internal bleeding, thankfully it seems clear, other than the venomous semen she has expelled, and a growl rips from my chest. But none of this has any effect on Bella.

I remove her sleep shirt and the gauze that I wrapped to cover the slashes on her back and buttocks, and my venom has healed them completely. I sit on the side of the bathtub and run water for her a bath with her on my lap. I talk to her while the tub fills.

"Baby, I know I haven't kept my promises to you, but please come back to me. I gave you my heart and soul, and without you here, I'm nothing. I'm just as empty as you feel right now. Please help me make us both whole again," I whisper in her ear. I look at her face and she blinks a couple of times and a single tear falls from each eye.

"I know love, but at least it's a start, I'm almost resigned to put you in a medically induced coma, so you mind can heal from everything you've been through, but I'm not sure if its wise just yet," I tell her as I lower her into the bath. Once I have her in, I start taking off my clothes to join her, and I see her start to slip underneath the water.

"NO, ISABELLA!" I say to her as I jump into the tub and pull her up so her back is against my chest. "You will not do this! You will not end your life, Bella. YOU ARE MINE, ISABELLA! No matter what they took from you, you still belong to me and only me! I will not let them take you away from me, nor will I let you take you away from me! Do you understand me, Isabella?" I say to her as I wrap my arms around her pinning her arms down to her side as I rock her back and forth. The tears a flowing down her face now, so I know she feels something. What she is feeling is anyone's guess. After I get her bathed and her hair washed, I dry her, wrapped her hair in a towel and dressed her in a sleep chemise. I need her private parts to get as much air as possible.

I lay her back in bed, and I notice someone has come and changed the bedding. I will have to think Alice or Rosalie when I see them, but I don't want to leave her just yet.

Instead, I rush quickly and grab my laptop and messenger back and come back to her room. I set up at her desk, and order some medical supplies I need.

As I decide to send a text to Alice asking her if she could bring Bella something to eat, there is a soft knock on the door, and Alice walks in carrying a tray with tomato soup, grilled cheese, and crackers, along with a bottle of water and ginger ale.

"You may want to stick your finger down her throat first, so she can throw up the contents of her stomach before she tries to eat this. I see that she will try to eat, but because of whats in her stomach, she throws up all over the bed, and you will have to clean her again," Alice tells me with a sad look on her face. I bite my fist and close my eyes, trying not to picture what Alice is telling me, and vowed from this day forward, I would never make her suck me or swallow for me again.

"So you can see her?" I ask with hope.

"No, Carlisle, but I can still see you," She tells me. My head drops to my chest and I close my eyes.

Alice rushes out and comes right back with a vomit basin. "I can do it for you if you like," She tells me.

"Alice I'm a doctor I think I can…" Alice holds up her hand to interrupt me.

"But none of them have been your mate, Carlisle. If you were to see this, I see you make a decision that may not be healthy for your relationship. I see several outcomes Carlisle, one where Bella's future never comes back, and the family splits up and falls apart. That future I don't see you. The other, is what I told you in the clearing, The future is still blank until I see you change her, and you are happy and Bella is healthy and like us," Alice tells me.

"Then are you telling me I should change her?" I ask her holding Alice by her shoulders.

"I wouldn't do that just yet if I were you, Carlisle," Jasper says while leaning against the door frame. "While I was with Maria, I've seen vampires that were turned when they were not mentally stable humans. We've had to cull them immediately after they awake. Come take a walk with me, Carlisle," Jasper says to me. I try to object.

"That was not a request," Jasper says to me. I quirk an eyebrow at him, he only gives me his signature smirk. Jasper then jerks his head telling me to follow him.

"Carlisle, I know this has been as hard on you as it has been for her. I know you want to constantly watch her, but no one will leave her side. You also have to take care of yourself, which means you need to feed. I know for a fact you haven't fed since you returned from Seattle with Bella. So you will come with me and Charlie for a hunt, if I have to drag your sorry ass out of this house," While I'm not as unskilled a fighter as one would think, there is no way I would challenge the infamous God of War. So I follow him out the door and find Charlie standing, waiting for us looking nervous. I'm not sure what this is all about, but I don't say anything just take off running with the pair.

I see we are heading towards the border to Canada when I stop. "I don't want to be away from Bella this long," I say to them to stop them. They turn and come back towards me.

"Well, I guess I'd better get this over with then," Charlie says to me. I cock my head and look at him curiously.

"Carlisle, you would be the closest thing to Esme's father as I could get, you being her sire," He starts.

"Well she and I combined are your Sires, so what's your point," I asked him impatiently, wanting to get back to my Bella.

"I want to ask for your blessing to ask Esme to marry me," I let a smile play on my face but try to hide it from Charlie.

"Oh, Chief Swan. Well, I know for a fact, you are recently out of a job, so how do you intend to support yourself and Esme?" I say to him with a smirk. Charlie only chuckles.

"Well, I recently came into an inheritance, and am worth several million dollars to start. With proper and lucrative investments, I'm sure I can make that stretch for an eternity," he tells me.

"Whew, for a minute there I thought you were going to tell me you were living on God's graces and your good looks," I say to him turning my head and raising an eyebrow. He laughed and place both hands over his cold dead heart, feigning hurt.

"Wow, Carlisle, I'm wounded, here I thought we were friends," I pat him on the back.

"We are, my friend. Nothing would make me happier sans Bella accepting me back than for you to marry Esme," I told him shaking his hand. "Now let's get something to eat, so I can get back to Bella," I say as I take off toward a heard of Elk. After taking down three out of the herd, and burying the carcasses, I head back to the house but am met as I come out of the trees in front of my house by Sam, Billy, and Jacob.

"Look I don't have time for this, so please, tell me what you need so I can get back to Bella," I tell them.

"I see she was missing from the Memorial, which you so eloquently reminded me that she is Charlie's daughter, though your wife and daughters were there. You two and the rest of the men failed to show," Billy says to me with a scowl on his face. I take a deep unneeded breath.

"Yes, well events prevented us from making an appearance. And we've told you she is not my wife, she's Charlie's mate," I tell them.

"IS SHE EVEN STILL ALIVE? OR HAS SHE BEEN DRAINED, LEECH?" Jacob growls at me

"Look, I don't have time for this, I need to get back to Bella," I walk past them into the house.

"We want to see her and Charlie," Billy demands. I roar at them.

"WHO ARE YOU TO DEMAND ME, OLD MAN?" I say as Charlie and Jasper appear out of the trees.

"What's this all about Billy?" Charlie says as he walks toward his friend, but then freezes turns up his nose and starts to gag. "What the fuck is that smell?" Jasper and I both laugh.

"It takes some time to get used too, Charlie, but that would be Sam and Jake," Jasper answers him between laughter. Charlie covers his face with his arm.

"You know we don't need to breathe, Charlie," Jasper offers.

"Yeah, but that still doesn't help the burning of my eyes," Charlie says, we continue to laugh.

"Charlie, is that really you? Why are your eyes red, why are they not gold like theirs?" Billy asks as he looks Charlie over.

"They will be after about a month on our diet. We awake into this life with red eyes. It's from our own human blood that still lingers in our tissues," I tell them.

"So he hasn't fed on Bella?" Jacob asks. This ass was getting on my nerves.

"I will bring Bella out so you can see her, but yes she has been hurt, but not by us. Bella was violated and beaten, by the fucker that used to be my son, and a human drinking scum, that is now being held a prisoner in my basement, that was introduced to her by her piece of shit mother's boyfriend," I told them.

"Edward?" Sam asks. I only nod.

"And where is he?" Jacob asked.

"Dead," I said to Jacob with a deadpanned expression on my face. "I killed and burned his sorry ass." I then sped into the house and up to Bella's room. Alice had already dressed her in a long robe and warm socks for the night air.

"Come on sweetheart, some friends just want to make sure you're still alive," I tell her as I slip one arm under her knees and the other around her back. Surprisingly, she slips her arms around my neck as I lift her. She cradles into my chest with her head under my chin, as I take her downstairs. As I take her out the door onto the front porch, Jake rushes up the steps.

"Bella?" Jake says softly. Bella lifts her head and looks at the three Quiluetes. As Jake raises his hand in a gesture to stroke her hair, she cringes and turns her head back into my chest, as a snarl escapes me. Jake snatches his hand back and looks at me and Bella.

"He's got the bitch brainwashed," Jake growls.

"JAKE! That's enough!" Billy says as Emmett and Rosalie emerges from the garage and Esme and Alice emerge from the house behind me. Charlie and Jasper walk up the behind the three men, all of us growling at them. I kiss Bella on the forehead and hand her over to Esme.

"How fucking dare you come onto my property and accuse me of harming my mate. I have every right within the boundaries of the treaty to kill all of you. Sam, I thought we were friends," I say looking at him. He only lowers his head.

"We are, Billy insisted on coming to see Charlie. I had no idea Jacob was going to show up here, Carlisle. I'm very sorry," Sam said to me. He then looked at Esme and Bella. I turn and see Esme nod to him as she hands Bella back to me.

"Charlie, I'm very sorry for everything we have put you through and what Bella has been through, but I guess this is the end of our friendship," He says as he starts to back his wheelchair up. Charlie just shakes his head.

"You really are a stupid old fool, Billy, you know that? Sam disfigures his wife and Jacob kills me, literally, but we're the enemy here? We have common enemies Billy. Human drinkers that prey on humans. And other humans that prey on the weak, like my baby girl. I've met some friends that live on human blood, but only those from the dredge of society, murderers, rapists, pedophiles, like the one that preyed on Bella. I intend to form I own form of justice, once I'm done with the punishment I plan to bestow on Renee' and that piece of shit human that initially hurt Bella. If that makes us enemies Billy, then I feel sorry for you," Charlie told him. Billy looked up at Charlie like he'd grown two heads. He continued to back his wheelchair away from Charlie

"I'm very sorry, Charlie. He said as he turned his chair to leave. Jacob turned to push his father towards the truck, but looked over his shoulder at Charlie with a sad face and mouthed ' _I'm sorry'_

"I'm very sorry for all that has happened. I will come back later and we can talk about how we can come together as allies, and discuss how to amend the treaty," Sam offered.

"But the Elders…" Sam interrupted by raising his hand

"Jacob has been stripped of his birthright for now. That will only be amended once I decide to stop phasing to have a family with Emily. Since it is my pack, and it's up to me how to protect the reservation and this community, they have to listen to me, not the other way around. So Charlie, Carlisle, please let us talk before you decide anything," Sam said pointedly to Charlie. Charlie only nodded.

"Again, I'm sorry for the intrusion," He said before turning and climbing into the driver seat of the truck, Jacob sitting in the bed, as they drove off. I looked down at Bella who was now sleeping in my arms.

I was happy, even in her silence, she was allowing me to be this close. I took her back upstairs, laid her in bed under the covers before laying next to her on top of the covers and cradling her in my arms.

* * *

 **As you can see, it's going to be a slow road to recovery for Bella and Carlisle.**


	34. Chapter 34

**BELLA'S POV**

 ** _WEEK TWO_**

 ** _****ZOMBIE****_**

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

During the first week, we were still getting very little from Bella, Jasper couldn't feel or manipulate her emotions and Alice still couldn't see her future. She also stopped eating, until I explained that if she didn't eat, I would be forced to put a tube down her nose to tube feed her. She would eat just enough, that she wouldn't starve to death.

When Charlie explained that he and Esme were getting married and that he really wanted his baby to be there, the corners of her mouth turned up slightly, with what I would assume was as much happiness as she could show at the time.

"Bella, honey I'm going away for a little while. But when I come back Esme and I are getting married. Since my friends that know I'm alive, or undead as it is, has abandoned me, you are the only true friend I have, baby girl. And I'd really like it if you could stand by my side as my best man—or Best woman, so to speak," Charlie said to Bella sitting on the side of her bed holding her hand. She turned to look at him and gave a simulation of a smile.

"I know honey, I know it hurts. I just wish there a way for me to take that pain from you baby girl," Charlie said as he kissed her forehead and walked out of the room.

I knew what she needed, but I was afraid. I was afraid of the rejection, I was afraid it was too soon. I was also very angry. I also needed a release, but I knew how to release my anger, and he was downstairs in our basement.

I had Sam and his crew to install a hoisting mechanism from the ceiling of the unfinished basement. No sense in finishing it now, as, by the time I was finished, it would most likely be covered in vampire venom.

I went out one afternoon and caught every unsavory warm-blooded animal I could find, from squirrels to rats, opossums to raccoons, you name it I caught them and put them in cages.

I retrieved the bastards arms from the attic and reattached them and force-fed him a couple of squirrels so they would fuse, but not enough to sate his thirst or strengthen him.

I attached handcuffs that were made from titanium alloy and forged in vampire venom, so they were unbreakable, even for a vampire. I had Caius to rush ship me over new products. That was a fun conversation.

"So Brother, I see you are back to your old tricks," Caius said to me over the phone, with too much pleasure in his voice.

"Not exactly Caius, this is a special situation that I do not wish to discuss at the moment," I told him.

"I see. But I had to call to make sure you understood what you ordered. These are made to exact an almost deadly torture on a vampire. Surely you understand these are not for the faint of heart. Should I be concerned?" He asked curiously.

Yes, Caius, I do understand, and no, there is no need for concern. Can you send them or not?" I was getting impatient with his nosiness. If he didn't want to fulfill my order, there were other ways. I could remove and burn his digits one by one. When I was out of those, I could start on different things like his ears, gouge out his eyeballs, and of course there was always biting. But that wasn't what I wanted. I wanted the pain that would slash his vampire flesh, so he knew what was done to my Bella. I wanted those wounds to heal, only to be reopened again and again. So he knew how she had begun to heal and was now tore open with fresh wounds, not only to her flesh but to her mind and soul.

"You'll have them in three days, but please understand the murder of a fellow vampire arbitrarily carries an offense," Caius warned. I didn't answer. I just disconnected the call. I wasn't going to kill him, not yet anyway.

By the beginning of the second week, I would have the tools I needed. Charlie was getting ready to take his leave for Mexico. He spent the rest of the week at the cottage with Esme, preparing for his leave. I wasn't sure how they were going to manage to be apart, even if it were for only a month, until they finally emerged on the day he was leaving, both with fresh claiming marks on their necks.

I'd noticed that Alice too had been quite scarce lately, until she and Diego appeared, also with claiming marks.

"Why you little Pixie Minx, why didn't you tell us?" Rosalie hugged her sister, obviously happy for her little sister.

"Well, at first, I wasn't sure how you would react to me falling in love with a human drinker, especially with Bella around. I also wasn't sure if I would be able to follow him back to Mexico. I want to be here with my family. But, when Diego said he was only going to be gone long enough to escort Charlie to the camp and give his notice to Maria, I figured at least if we officially claimed each other, that would sustain me enough, and I could keep busy with Esme with her wedding planning, we should be fine.

"Oh Alice my child, I'm so happy for you. I still don't see how you managed to keep it a secret, Esme told her giving her daughter a hug.

"Well, I didn't exactly keep it a secret. I told Bella. And since Bella isn't telling anybody anything, that's what we would talk about when I kept her company" Alice told everyone. While I was extremely happy for Alice and Esme, it also made me very sad. Everyone seemed to be getting their happily ever after, except my Bella. Since everyone was downstairs bidding goodbye to the men, and congratulations to the women. I snuck off to be with Bella.

Surprisingly when I got to the room, Bella was out of bed, showered and dressed. I rushed over to her where she sat in the window seat staring out the window. I rushed over to her and brought her in my arms for a hug.

"Bella, darling, I'm so glad you are up," I told her. While she hugged me back, there was no warmth to it like before. She still showed no expression of anything on her face, it was still blank, much like a blank canvas.

"You know your father is leaving today?" She nodded her head.

"Would you like to come down and say goodbye?" She took a deep breath but shook her head no.

"Would you like him to come up and say goodbye?" She nodded her head, though reluctantly, she was still expressionless. She was in a zombie-like state.

As I was going back downstairs to talk to Charlie, I pulled out my phone and called Jasper.

"How much longer before you come back to the house?" I asked him.

Leah and I are on our way now. Why, has something happened?" He asked with such concern in his voice.

"Well yes and no. You know Charlie and Diego are leaving today. But also when I went up to check on Bella, she was up, showered and dressed. But emotionally I'm not sure if anything has changed. She appears to be out of her catatonic state, and more in a zombie-like state," I explained.

"That is a gradual upgrade, no matter how small. Be patient Carlisle, you have to expect baby steps. But we were coming to bid farewell to Charlie and Diego. How are Esme and Alice coping?" He asked.

"So you knew about Alice and Diego?" Jasper laughed.

"Yeah. Hey, we're crossing the Sound now, we'll be there in a few, I'll fill you in when I see you. I'll check Bella's emotions when I get there. And Oh, I have a shipment from Italy for you that came to the Penthouse. I'm bringing those too," Jasper advised me.

"Good, I've had that bastard hanging from the ceiling for three days now," Jasper laughed again.

"Leah wants me to remind you, that she could always phase and tear a few chunks out of the fucker if you want." He told me.

"Well thank Leah for the offer for me, but what I've ordered is just as good. It's a flogger and whip with the teeth and claws of children of the moon on the ends." I told him.

"FUCK, Carlisle, are you serious? And he just sent them, no questions asked? You know those could kill a vampire," Jasper questioned.

"I'm well aware, and so is Caius. And yes there were plenty of questions, which I chose not to answer," I informed Jasper.

"OOOOKAAAY, Well, we'll be there in about 10," Jasper then disconnected the call.

I made my way back downstairs to inform Charlie to go and say goodbye to Bella. I was quite pleased that my order had been fulfilled, even though I knew it carried a warning that the Volturi would be watching.

After Charlie said his goodbyes to Bella and everyone else, and they were out the door. The women off to do wedding planning stuff at the cottage, Jasper and I went up to Bella. Before we made it to the room, I stopped him at the stairwell.

"Jasper, I'm afraid. I'm afraid I've lost the woman that I love. Though she's here physically, I'm afraid she will never be the same. And if she never wanted to participate in BDSM ever again, I'm totally fine with that. I just want her to be happy," I told Jasper.

"Are you sure about that Carlisle? He asked me with concern. I took a deep unneeded breath before answering him.

"Yes and no," I answered him truthfully. "Jasper, I feel like that is going to be the only thing to truly bring her out of it. I feel I need to release her pain for her. I fear that she will hold on to that pain forever unless I help her. But is it too soon, or would she respond to it at all? What if it only brings back the horror she's already suffered? I don't know how to get her to open up to me again. We were on the cusp of happiness when it was all snatched away," I explained to Jasper.

"Carlisle, that is a lot to deal with. But no one can answer those questions for you but Bella. She's the only one who knows whats right for her right now. But you need to be prepared for her answer. Are you in love with the girl, or are you in love with the girl, because she was in love with the lifestyle. I will have Leah see if she will talk with her. But what I think you two need, is to get away. Just you too. Really get to know the girl if she will let you," Jasper advised me. It was perfect. I'd take her to Isle Cullen. As a matter of fact, I'd gift it to her. It would be her Island. From now on no matter what it would be Isle Isabella. I gave Jasper a big wet sloppy kiss on the cheek. Then looked at him with a bright smile. Jasper's face turned into a frown.

"Not that I'm not glad I cheered you up, and I could have done without your sloppy kiss, I'd rather have that from Leah, but what's the change of heart?" He asked

"I'm taking my girl to Isle Isabella," I said nearly bouncing like Alice.

"You mean Isle Cullen?"

"Yes, but from now on it will be known as Isle Isabella," Jasper nodded his head.

"Let's go see Isabella, and I will call Jenks in the morning and get the paperwork started the name change. And will he need to do a deed transfer as well?" He asked me.

"Absolutely!" I told him.

"You're that sure this will work?" He asked.

"No, I'm going off faith. I'll call and have the groundskeepers open and stock the house. We'll leave in three days"

* * *

 **OKAY GUYS, I need your input in reviews. What do you think? I already know, at least I hope this is going to be a controversial subject. How should this be handled? Bella handled her previous abuse with Self-harming masochism. Will that bring her back? Or will that do more harm than good?**


	35. Chapter 35

**BELLA'S POV**

I want to open up, but it hurts so much. The hole in my chest. I can't handle this

 ******ZOMBIE******

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

I sent Leah and Jasper to talk to Bella, while I unpack the package I received from Italy. Once the package is opened I see the most exquisite piece of torture device I've ever seen. I pick it up out of the box and feel the weight of it. It's much heavier than I expect. This flogger, a cat of nine tails, made of titanium alloy with 9 wolf teeth on the ends. The whip is leather for its flexibility, one wolf claw on the end. I'm excited, and the only trouble I am having is what to start with. My beast is rattling its cage for escape.

I carry the box downstairs to the basement, and James is hanging there like a pretty picture. My beast is now out, and a murderous growl escapes my chest.

"So, you like to fuck and torture human girls," I growl.

"So what, I enjoy playing with my food," he answered weakly

"Way wrong answer," I said as I brought the flogger down on his back. He cried out in agony. The ripping and tearing sound as the teeth made contact with his back sounds like metal on metal, and my beast is jumping for joy. I'm just going to sit back and enjoy the show.

"Why won't you just kill me," he whispered.

"Because this particular human girl is my mate," I said as I brought the flogger down again.

"And because her piece of shit mother and her fucked up pedophile boyfriend, ripped her heart out and played with her mind and body," I said as I struck him three more times, each time, he cried out.

"Then when I was just on the verge of making her whole and happy, you and the fucker I sired ripped that away from her."

"I swear I didn't know she was your mate,"

"So you've said," I brought the flogger down for the last time. His back was torn up like minced meat. His head slumped forward to his chest. I lowered the hoisting device so he was now laying on the floor. I took out two raccoons from its cages, using one of the teeth from the flogger, I cut the throat of a raccoon and placed it to his mouth. He hungrily drank it down, since he'd only had 3 squirrels in the last three days. After he drank them he pulled a face.

"I don't know how you stomach that shit," he said. I offered him an evil laugh.

"We don't eat this, we prefer bigger prey, deer, mountain lion, Elk, Bear," I told him.

"Then why are you feeding me this shit?"

"Because I don't give a SHIT about you! This is what that son of a bitch did to that little girl upstairs. And I intend to torture you, the way she has been tortured until she is healed, and feels safe and loved, or until I tire of you. Whichever comes first. The blood, that's just so your back heals, so I can tear it open again. The same way after I helped her heal, you two fucked her up again, I WILL CONTINUE TO FUCK YOU UP," I growled. Then I took a deep breath, feeling a slight weight off my chest. I smiled and ripped his arms from his sockets again, and fed him another raccoon.

 **BELLA'S POV**

Jasper and Leah were here to visit me. I was tired of everyone coming in looking at me with pity. I didn't want to be pitied. I just wanted to be left alone, until I could figure out what I'd done to deserve this life.

"Hey Bella, I just need to talk to you for a minute. Jasper is only here to see if he can feel your emotions. You've been keeping yourself pretty shielded. But you don't need to be shielded you need to be healed," Leah told me. "I'm not saying there is a timeline on how long you need before you begin to heal, but you need to figure out what it's going to take to start moving forward. I looked up at Leah and Jasper's face and I didn't see pity.

"I don't know how to move forward," I told them. "I don't know what to make of my life. I don't know how other people live, but I see girls at school, talk about boys and dances. What they are going to do for summer break, or what movie they're going to see over the weekend. I didn't get to do any of that. WHY? Why was I taken from the only person that loved me, and end up with a fucked up mother? Why couldn't she get a job like other mom's to pay the bills and buy food? Why did I have to do that? Why couldn't I have sleepovers and playdates and birthday parties? No real first date or first kiss. My first date was sitting in a truckstop diner, while my mother fixed me up with some 50-year-old trucker to suck his nasty cock. Then when I find a man that wants to fix me, care for me and loves me, I send him away. Who does that, Leah? Sometimes I feel like it would be better if I weren't here. I'm not worth anything to anybody"

 **JASPER'S POV**

I'm not sure if it was better or worse, her shielding her emotions or letting them free, because what came next nearly crippled me.

ANGER, PAIN, SELF-HATRED, CONFUSION, SELF-DOUBT, VIOLATED, UNSAFE, UNLOVEABLE, UNFIXABLE, SELF-MUTILATION.

I was ready to rip my own skin off with the last one. She was now scratching at her arms so hard she was about to draw blood. That, I could not let happen. So I immediately grabbed her wrists as she started breaking down. While my control has been good around Bella, while in that clearing, I had to hold my breath.

"Bella, Darlin', you have to stop this, do you know how much Carlisle, everyone here loves you? You're more than worth it to Carlisle and Charlie. You're worth it to me too. It's been since I was human, I've had a little sister to love and care for, and I don't even remember her that well. We took care of everyone that has tried to hurt you and tear you down. Edward is dead Bella, Carlisle ended him. That so-called mother of yours and Phil, Charlie is taking care of them as we speak, darlin'. People who you don't even know came to help us for you. They were ready to take down Phil and James that night. We thought Edward was on our side, but he threw a wrench into our plan," I tried to explain to her, but she wasn't hearing me. She was hyperventilating, and having a panic attack, and fighting against me. Since her shield was down and I could feel her emotions, I decided to test if I could manipulate them. If she still had a shield up, I didn't want them bouncing off of her and back at us, so I pushed a little calm at first, which did absolutely nothing. So I then started to slowly push lethargy, she was still crying but started to calm, so I continued to push. When she finally slumped, I picked her up and laid her on her bed.

"Leah, honey, will you stay here with her, make sure she doesn't hurt herself. I think Carlisle is right, she needs her Dom. I know he's down with that asshole, playin' with his new toys,"

"Oh my would I love to see that. You know, I've never got to see the famous Master Carlisle in action, you guys left that night baby, remember. I was looking forward to seeing him torture that fine ass of yours," She said as she walked around me, finally groping my ass with both hands, before snaking both hands around my waist with her chest pressed against my back and now groping my cock and balls with both hands. I turned quickly out of her grasp and at vampire speed I had her pinned against the wall with my hand around her throat.

"You don't play fair, darlin', you know this is my week," I said as I forced her legs apart with my foot, bringing one of her legs up to hook around my hip. She stared me down for a moment before I pumped submission into her, she then lowered her eyes

"You love to challenge me, don't you? You'll never win when you play dirty." I then turned her around and slammed her chest against the wall, and bringing both her hands up over her head and securing her wrists with one hand. I then begin to smell her arousal.

"You also love it when I get rough," I reached my hand under her leather miniskirt, moving her thong to the side and forcing three fingers into her searing hot dripping wet core. She gasped at the intrusion.

'It's okay, I'm always up for a good challenge," I whispered in her ear, as I finger fucked her just to the verge of release. I withdrew my fingers, not letting her have her release.

"Wait until I get you home and you are wearin' my collar, we'll see how much of a challenge you are," I whispered again, before bringing my fingers to my mouth to suck her juices from my hand.

"You will not pleasure yourself for release while I'm gone, am I understood, puppy?" She really didn't like my pet name for her, but I'm sorry, it didn't feel right calling her kitten, so she didn't answer me. I brought my hand down for a swift and hard slap on her ass.

"You didn't answer me, Leah. Am. I. Understood?" She hissed and forced her legs together. I smirked because usually, that would have forced her to cum on the spot.

"Yes Sir," she whispered, biting her lip and closing her eyes, trying not to cum. I placed an open-mouthed kiss on her neck before letting go of her wrists. I turned her around so that her back was now against the wall. She was still biting her lip. I pressed one of my hands against the wall while leaning into her, using my free hand to force her lip from between her teeth with my thumb, while using two fingers under her chin to raise her head to look at me.

"So fuckin' beautiful," I said to her before forcing my tongue into her mouth for a hot searing kiss. When I finally released her and headed for the door to go find Carlisle, she slapped me on my ass. I just wagged my finger at her.

"Wait 'til I get you home. You can open your eyes now Bella, we're done," I accidentally released Bella from her lethargy, when I forced Leah into submission. When I figured out Bella was awake, I continued for three reasons. One, I wanted to see if I felt any disgust for what she was seein' from her. Two, I wanted to see if she desired it, and three, well fuck, I like voyeurism.

I headed downstairs to the basement, just in time to see Carlisle place his boot on the fuckers head as he yanked on the handcuffs, to pull the fuckers arms out of its sockets. The darkness that was now his persona rivaled The Majors and forced The Major out of his cage to confront this dark vampire. This was no longer Carlisle. He immediately went into a crouch over the fucker, ready to attack me. _WHAT THE FUCK? WAS HE PROTECTIN' HIM?_

"MINE!" he was growling, "MY TORTURE, MY KILL!"

"Carlisle, I suggest you stand down!" I commanded him.

"Who the fuck do you think you are to command me?" He growled ready to pounce on me at any moment.

"I AM ARES! THE GOD OF WAR! AND YOU WILL STAND DOWN!" I roared as I ripped my shirt off my chest. This normally brought about either a fight or flight defense from any vampire. I was hoping for the latter, as I really did not want to bring my rath down on my mentor and friend. But he only laughed an evil laugh at me. _Ohhh SHIT!_

"WELL, I AM THE VIPER, THE DOCTOR OF TORTURE!" He roared back as he finally pounced. I really didn't want to hurt him, so at the last minute, I dodged, but not fast enough. As he flew past me, he flipped and brought a foot to my jaw. _Shit that was pretty good. I underestimated the compassionate Doctor_. As he came down near his package he received from Italy, he planted his feet with a fucking whip in his hand. He whirled it over his head twice before bringing it down to crack against the concrete floor. _Was this fucker for real?_ This was going to be painful as fuck, but I had to get that claw out of his hand without hurtin' him.

Doctor, I don't want to hurt ya'. I am a friend of Jasper. You remember Jasper don't ya. Jasper sent me with a message from your mate, Isabella." I told him, hopin' the names would bring him back

"My Isabella?" He whispered. He sniffed the air and then snarled.

"YOU'VE TOUCHED MY ISABELLA! I SMELL HER ALL OVER YOU!," then he pulled a face and his mouth turned down into a frown. "along with wolf pussy," With that, the claw of the whip came towards my face. I reached my arm out, so the claw would catch my arm versus my face. As the claw deflected and caught me just at my shoulder. I cried out and roared, but wrapped my arm around the leather and grasped and pulled the leather strap, pulling The Doctor towards me. Just as he came within arm's length, I dropped the leather strap and grabbed him by the throat and turned him so his back was to my chest and forced the handle of the whip to his throat, and bared my teeth to the side of his neck.

"Carlisle, I'm your friend. I would never hurt your mate. You smell her because I was only comforting her. Now, I think you need to stop torturing this fucker and end him," I told him as I now turned him to face the half-dead fucker on the floor. I was starting to think the more he tormented this fucker the deeper into the darkness he was going to descend. So he needed to end this fucker and end him now. I also saw why he and Bella were mated. They balanced each other out. He was growlin' and snarlin' and venom was drippin' from his mouth and running' down my arm.

"I'm not here to take your torture or your kill, but you need to finish him because you need your mate and your mate needs you. Once it's done, then you can take care of each other," I told him as I pulled back from his neck

I slowly released him, and he began stalkin' towards the fucker like he truly was prey, once he was a step away from him, the next step brought his boot crushin' down on his throat. He bent down and grabbed his hair and pulled his head from his crushed neck. The head came off with such force he went crashing into the far wall. He then picked up the flogger and brought it down across his torso again and again, until there was nothing left but torn pieces and venom. We were going to need a shovel to scoop him off the floor.

Once he was done, his head snapped to me, he was snarling and panting like a wild animal, eyes black as coal. _FUCK! was he going to attack me now?_ He sprinted towards me but I noticed his eyes were not trained on me but the door. He was out the door in a flash, I had to rip the embedded claw from my arm. _Fuck it hurt like a bitch! Once he was back to his normal self, I was going to rip him a new asshole for this._

I flashed up the stairs after him, following his scent up to Bella's room, and my heart nearly sank when I heard the growl of Leah's wolf and the muffled sobs of Bella.

What I found when I finally arrived was Bella and a calm, and _PURRING?!_ Carlisle, wrapped around each other sitting on the door, that was now ripped off the hinges and on the floor, and a pissed off as fuck and naked she-wolf Leah, wrapped in a sheet, her clothing ripped to shreds about the room.

"What the fuck just happened?" I asked Leah

"You wanna know what happened? Okay I'll tell you what happened, this unstable fucking maniac came in knocking the door down, roaring like he's lost his fucking mind, scaring the be-Jesus out of both me and Bella, I phased trying to protect both me and Bella, when this bitch rushes off the bed using her body to try and shield him, now they're all lovey dovey and shit, get me the fuck out of this crazy house and take me home. Now I gotta go home naked, AGH! I can't believe those two…" She trailed off as she descends the stairs.

"I owe you a fucking ass whoopin' later," I told Carlisle. He nodded his understandin' while his face was still nuzzled in Bella's neck and hair purring.

"LET'S GO JASPER!" Leah growled from downstairs. _Fuck, I think I have to give up my week to make up for this._

* * *

 **We have just met Darklisle, much like Jasper's Major. Doctor Viper. The Major and The Viper go head to head. What do you think of Leah and Jasper? I think I'm going to have them double team as Dom and Domme on some unsuspecting soul at the Club. What do you think?**


	36. Chapter 36

**JASPER'S POV**

Leah and I drove back to Seattle in silence, however, the heat of the silence and the heat literally coming off the girl was stifling.

To say Leah was pissed to have been scared to the point of phasing is an understatement. She had confided in me that she did not enjoy turning into a giant wolf, especially now she had found her imprint.

As soon as we pulled into the garage of our building, Leah was out of the car before the car came to a complete stop. She'd manage to tie the sheet around her like a toga, and she looked like a caramel goddess.

As the elevator doors closed, I turned the key to press PH for our floor. I stepped back to stand beside Leah, I looked at her. She ignored my glances and didn't say a word, she just looked above at the floor numbers as they changed. Once the doors opened into the Penthouse, she threw her purse onto the console near the door and stomped off.

"VAMPIRE PLAYROOM, IN POSITION, 15 MINUTES, _SUB!" Fuck she was pissed, and I'm really not sure why?_ But I did as I was commanded by my Mistress. I grabbed the key and unlocked the playroom. I walked in and turned the air on as low as it could go. If she really got worked up, she needed it to stay cool, since a wolfs temperature was normal at 108 degrees.

I removed my clothes and folded them neatly and placed them on the bench near the door. I fully kneeled with my back facing the door, knees shoulder width apart and my fingers laced behind my head. Exactly 10 minutes later, the door opened, as soon as she stepped in, I smelled her arousal at the sight of me. A smirk played slightly on my face before I became expressionless and cast my eyes to the floor. I then heard her heels as it made contact with the marble floor, as she walked slowly towards me. She walked around me in a full circle before she stood directly in front of me. She was wearing my favorite 6 inches fuck me heels, but I didn't dare look past her ankles until I was told to do so.

She was tapping a riding crop against her lower leg. "What's your color, sub?" She said in the most seductive voice. My dick was instantly hard.

"Yellow. Permission to speak freely, Mistress," I asked.

"You may, lover." She replied.

"Why am I being punished, Mistress?" I asked. She took the riding crop and placed it under my chin. It was then I noticed it was a human crop. She used it to signal me to lift my head to look at her. When I did I saw the smirk on her face. My eyes went wide at what she was wearing. She was wearing a cupless black and red corset. Her dark brown areolas and marble-sized nipples standing at attention. The red matching crotchless panties, showing her glistening lower lips made me hungry for her

"Who said this was a punishment, lover. But I am curious, how did Bella manage to wake up to watch us?"

"When I projected submission into you, I let the lethargy slip from her," I told her trying to lower my head, She pushed the riding crop telling me she wanted me to continue looking at her.

"Why didn't you stop," she asked.

"Well mostly for Bella and Carlisle. I wanted to know if she still desired to be dominated after the abuse she suffered. If they could still have a successful Don/sub relationship.

"And?"

"I sensed a longing and strong desire from her," I replied. She then dropped the riding crop and pried my hands from behind my head and brought them to her waist. I caressed her velvety smooth caramel skin.

"You said mostly, what was the other reason?" She asked me as she wrapped her arms around my neck, straddled my thighs and lowered herself down on my lap. I didn't answer until she was eye level with me.

"What can I say, puppy. I like voyeurism," She growled at me.

"Why the fuck couldn't I be from the Seminole tribe in Florida, at least I could be a Panther, that way I could be called something cute like a kitten." I laughed,

'First, if you were in Florida, you and I may have never met, the sun and all," She nodded in agreement. "Second, I happen to think puppies are the cutest things. Ever," I whispered in her ear.

"Shut up and fuck me," she commanded. _So fucking bossy!_ I wrapped one arm around her waist, lifting her, and using my free hand to grasp my incredibly hard cock to tease between her folds, before slipping the head into her heat and impaling her down my shaft. She hissed as she threw her head back. This thrust her breast into my face. I took one of her areolas into my mouth and lightly bit down on the nipple, careful not to draw blood. I was rewarded with another hiss

"Who would have ever thought, a vampire and a shifter could mate," She said as she continued to rise up and down on my cock. Her feet were still planted on the floor, using her strong powerful thigh muscles to propel her, but I needed a different angle. I pulled her down so I was seated fully inside her, and held her there, I then took one of her long legs and wrapped it around my hip then the other. This way I was pressed against her g-spot.

"Just think of all the beautiful babies we could make darlin'," I told her. I don't really know why I said it. I knew hybrids existed, but I never really thought about it before, until meeting Samuel and Isobel, and suddenly it became a reality. But obviously, Leah didn't see it that way. Because as soon as the words came out of my mouth, she froze, the sadness on her face broke my dead heart. She then bolted off of me and out of the playroom. I grabbed a robe off the hook on the back of the door and went after her. I found her laying across our bed balling her eyes out.

"Baby, I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. It was just a statement, if you don't want kids it's okay, or if you don't want them from me…" She started wailing louder. I laid down next to her and wrapped her up in my arms and pulled her back to my chest. I started pushing calm and tranquility into her so she could calm down enough to talk to me.

"Jasper, I want to be a mother more than anything, I just don't think I can. Ever since I phased, I stopped getting my period. And then, after I imprinted on you, I thought this was why. I didn't know vampires could reproduce. Until you told me about Bella's grandparents," She told me.

"Leah, baby, do you know how much I love you. I don't care if we never have babies. For most vampires, it's not a possibility, since they mostly find their mates as vampires. Vampire women can't carry a baby and sustain a growing life, but it's only when a vampire finds their mate in a human, like Carlisle and myself, would it be possible. Do you think if you were to stop phasing, you would get your period again?"

"I see two problems with that, first the blood. Second, I would no longer be immortal, and we wouldn't have eternity," She told me. The smile that came on my face at the thought she wanted eternity with me, was a mile wide. But she was right, I hadn't thought of any of that.

"Darlin' we could always talk to Carlisle, and see what he thinks," I told her. She just rolled her eyes.

"That crazy maniac, what was up with him anyway? He looked like what I always imagined vampires to look like from the stories I'd heard at the bonfire story time, from when I was a little girl. I thought they were just scary stories to scare little children. I knew of your family before I phased, then when I phased and learned you were the cold ones, I still thought they were just scary stories, until today.

"Darlin' all vampires have a darkness in them, however when a vampire like myself or Carlisle try to bury that darkness, an alter ego, so to speak, develops. Mine was from the trauma from the Southern Vampire Wars like I told ya. Carlisle's is for a totally different reason, but that's not my story to share. He's also very guarded about it, so I doubt he'll share it with you. But I will tell you, since being mated to Bella, he gradually slipped back into that darkness, and I think it has to do with protectin' his mate. It was when I found him in the basement torturing that fucker that raped Bella, that he was fully engulfed in darkness.

"Look, I have to go there tomorrow, you don't have to come if you're afraid of him, but I need to have a therapy session with him and Bella before they leave on their vacation," I explained to her.

"You still trust him, after what happened today?" She asked me.

"Leah, honey, Carlisle is one of the few people I trust with my life, and that list is very short. Peter, Charlotte and now you, round out that list," I replied.

"But what about Bella, you really trust him with Bella?"

"Darlin' Bella is his soul mate. They need each other. She was the only reason he was able to be brought out of that darkness. He would also be the only one to make her whole again. What happened today, may have startled her when he knocked the door down, but she has never been afraid of him. I've never felt anything but the purest love for him from her. She loves him more than herself right now. But darlin', that's enough talk about them. You know you left me with blue balls?" She giggled the sweetest laugh.

"Well I guess I need to take care of that, then," she said as she tried to roll me over onto my back. I shook my head

"Uh-Uh, I told you this was my week. I was only willin' to submit because I thought I pissed you off." Before I could even finish the statement, I had her arms and legs restrained.

"HEY!" She said as I was strapping her ankles to her arm restraints so she was spread open before me.

"You know, maybe we should stop tryin' to switch for each other, and dually take on a sub. What would you say to goin' to the club, after we get Carlisle and Isabella out of our hair and finding a sub we can double team as Dom and Domme?" I asked her.

"I think that's doable, but how 'bout you stop yapping Major. Since you've got me all trussed up and spread open, start fucking me," she said. I laughed and impaled her.

"So fuckin' bossy!" I said as I held on to her ankles while I fucked her to oblivion.

 _ **MEANWHILE BACK IN FORKS**_

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

After Jasper and Leah left, I just held onto my mate. Her scent and her wrapped in my arms calmed me.

"I'm so sorry I scared you, my love," I said as we sat there still wrapped around each other.

"You just startled me. I've never been afraid of you. I'm so sorry I pushed you away. I didn't mean to hurt you. I was confused," She told me

"Baby you don't have to apologize to me. You've been through a very traumatic experience. It's hard to know who to trust after that," I told her. She shook her head.

"It's not that I don't trust you. From the day I met you, I knew I could trust you with my life. I just—After everything that happened with Phil, James, and Edward, I just didn't want to believe, anyone could want me after that. Carlisle, I love you, more than life its self," she told me

I then picked her up bridal style, applying butterfly kisses over her face, as I carried her to her bed. I laid her down gently, climbed into bed with her and wrapped her up in my arms. She groaned, and I took another sniff, and I smelled blood. I became scared. I thought I had hurt her somehow, or maybe Leah, when she phased on the fly. But I took another sniff, maybe she was bleeding internally when she crashed into me trying to protect me from Leah and caused internal injuries. But the smell was all wrong, this was not live blood. This blood was dead blood. My heart lept for joy.

"Bella!" I said shooting up from the bed to look at her. She must have seen the joy in my eyes.

"Bella, I think you need a "human" moment sweetheart. Do you need me to help you?" At first, she looked at me confused until she felt the cramping again.

"Oh, OH! I almost forgot. Why are you so happy about that?" She asked.

"Well, sweetheart, I was worried they may have gotten you pregnant, but since you are about to start your…not only that, it will also flush away their dead seed inside of you. She got up from the bed and went to the bathroom.

"Baby, I will get you something for your cramping," I called out to her.

"And the blood, it won't bother you? Or anyone else in the house?" She asked.

"Baby, I really don't know. We've never been around anyone that was menstruating. But I have never wanted you for your blood, so no," I told her as I came back into the room. Sweetheart, I would like for you to use the pads if you don't mind. I'd like for you to heal more down there before you use tampons," I told her.

"But I don't…OH! Alice or Esme must have stocked them for me," When she was finished, she came out of the bathroom. I gave her a couple of pills for pain and a bottle of water.

"Carlisle, do you not want me to get pregnant? She asked me with her eyes gazed at the floor and playing with the cap of the bottle. I walked up to her and took the bottle from her. I picked her up and sat her on my lap. She still refused to look at me. I lifted her chin and made her look at me.

"Sweetheart, I would love nothing more than to see you with a swollen belly carrying my child. Were you hoping to be pregnant? I wouldn't think you would have wanted a child that way? I wouldn't think you would want a reminder of everything you've been through.

"I just wanted someone that was all my own, that would love me unconditionally. And I know I would be a good mother because I know what a bad one is. But I see your point. But I wouldn't think of her that way. She would have been a part of me no matter what," I looked at this remarkable woman, and my heart swelled. I needed to heal her first. Then if she wanted a family, I would marry her, and I would give her everything she ever wanted, including children.

"Come, sweetheart, let me make you some tea and something to eat. It may help with your cramping. Then I will read to you. How does that sound?" She nodded and followed me downstairs. As we descended the stairs, she noticed the sticky footprints on the hardwood floors. I picked her up and carried her on my back, so she wouldn't have to step in it with her bare feet.

"What is that?" She asked. I looked at her, I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not. "Carlisle please, don't keep anything from me, or lie to me. I trust that anything you have done, you did to keep me safe," She told me with curious eyes.

"Bella, its part of what's left of James. I didn't realize I tracked him in on my shoes," I told her looking her straight in the eyes.

"So when you say, part of what's left…where is the rest of him?" I took a deep unneeded breath before answering her.

"In the basement," I told her.

"He—He—He's still in the basement?" She became frightened again.

"Bella, I swear he can't hurt you," I wrapped her in my arms and brought her to my chest.

"I thought vampires weren't dead until they were burned. Like you burned Edward," She stated.

"How do you know about Edward?" I pushed her from my chest so I could look in her eyes.

"Jasper told me. He also said that Charlie went away to take care of Renee' and Phil," she now had a hard look in her eyes.

"I want to see him," She stated as a matter-of-factly. "Why haven't you burned him?" She asked me.

"I was waiting until you went to sleep," I told her.

"I want to watch him burn," she told me. I nodded to her. I took her by the hand and went to the garage and retrieved a shovel. We then descended to the basement, where he was still smashed against the floor, some of his pieces still wiggling on the floor trying to piece themselves together.

"EWWW! That is gross," she said pulling a face, half hiding behind me. "Where's his head?" she asked. I pointed to the wall where it was embedded in the cinder block wall.

"How did you do it?" She asked me. I knitted my eyebrows together. Did she really want to know the details?

"I want to know. I want to know how this asshole, that tortured me for years met his end," I could see she went from being sad, to disgusted to angry. I pointed to the flogger, I threw aside. She went over and picked it up. She examined it.

"It's heavy. Are these teeth?" I nodded.

"Werewolf teeth," I explained.

"Like the Quilietes?" she asked with horror written over her face.

"No sweetheart, technically, the Quiluetes are not werewolves, they are shapeshifters, or Spirit Warriors to be exact. They are actually Guardians. This particular guardian just happens to take the form of a wolf and can phase at will. Real werewolves, or as we call them, Children of the Moon, phase only on a full moon, were almost rendered extinct, by the rulers of the Vampire community." She thought over everything I told her.

"Carlisle, is this the first time you've killed anyone? She asked me. The question caught me off guard and I wasn't sure how to answer her. I just promised I would never lie to her, but if I told her the truth, would she hate me? Would she then become frightened of me? I wanted to tell her, but I knew I couldn't live without her in my life.

"Bella I don't want to lie to you, the simple answer is no, it is not. I would like to explain, but I think it best if I did while Jasper is here tomorrow for our therapy session," I told her.

"Carlisle, that's fine. Whatever it is. I already love you," she told me with a smile, however, the smile did not reach her eyes. Instead, she picked up the flogger, which she had to use both hands to carry, and walked over to the head. I saw pure hatred in her eyes. She tried to raise the flogger overhead, but I could see, if she swung it, the teeth would fly back and catch her skin. But I saw that she wanted to enact her own revenge.

"Would you like some help? You will injure yourself the way you are holding it," I told her. She nodded her head. So I walked up behind her, wrapping my arm around her waist and slightly off to my left, while I placed my right hand over hers taking most of the weight of the flogger from her. When we swung it, it bore deep gashes across his face, ripping his ear and an eyeball out. What little venom that was left leaked from the scars. When a mewling escaped his lips, which I knew, would have been a growl but without vocal cords, it sound more like a whimper, Bella let go of the flogger and moved behind me. I looked over my shoulder at her, she was frightened but still angry.

"Would you like to just burn it instead?" I asked her. A small smile played on her face and she nodded her head like a bobblehead. I chuckled. I snatched up his head by the hair and handed it to her. She held it away from herself as if it would bite. I then went over and picked up the shovel, and scooped up his remaining pieces and carried them up the stairs and out through the patio door off from the kitchen, and put them into the outdoor firepit.

"Should I put the head in now?" She asked.

"Well you can, but if you really want to torture him, I can start the fire with his pieces he will feel them burn, then you can throw his head in afterward." She smiled more.

"Yes, let's do that," she said. So I pulled my lighter, struck it against my blue jeans and tossed it into the pit. It caught alight immediately. There was a lot of venom. She looked at the expression on his face from the pain he was experiencing.

"BURN IN HELL, YOU SICK PIECE OF SHIT!" she said before tossing the head into the pit.

I sat us down in a patio chair with her on my lap. She leaned her head on my shoulder and sighed.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded her head and sighed again.

"I just thought I'd feel happier," she said.

"Sort of anticlimactic?" I asked She nodded her head.

"You still haven't eaten, you know. I stated matter-of-factly. Then she sat straight up, turned her head to face me and smiled.

"Wait here!" She jumped up clapping her hands together, reminding me of Alice. She ran in the house, minutes later, she came back out, with a poker from the fireplace, a bag of marshmallows, a box of crackers and a chocolate bar, and a serving tray. She then pulled up her chair closer to the fire. She beckoned me with her hand to come closer. I pulled up my chair next to hers. She placed the tray on my lap and gave me instructions.

"Break the Graham Crackers into a square and make two rows. Break the chocolate bar up and place a square on half of them," I did as she said, amused at what she was doing. She placed marshmallows on the poker and held them over the pit. When the marshmallows started to melt from the heat, she placed one on top of the cracker and chocolate, making a sandwich, with a naked cracker. When she was done with the four marshmallows she had on the poker, she placed it on the ground and picked up one of her unusual little sandwich cookies. When she bit into it the glee that came over her face, was the climatic ending she was hoping for. She licked the melting chocolate from her fingers, and she was almost giddy.

"Have you never had this before?" I asked.

"OH GOD NO! And it tastes even better than they make it look on TV," She said as she quickly dug into the next three.

"I've never been camping, and there was never enough money for extras like chocolate and graham cracker," she told me as she giggled. Suddenly, Alice, Esme, and Rosalie came through the trees.

"So it's true!" Alice said as she ran up to Bella for a hug. "Welcome back B!" Alice squealed.

"My gosh, I've never seen someone have so much fun making s'mores," Rosalie said.

"I've never had them before," Bella giggled.

"What are they called?" I asked

"S'MORES!" all the women exclaimed at once. I laughed heartily, holding up my hands in surrender. Then the other women finally noticed the purple smoke.

"Who are we roasting? Rosalie asked. Bella gave her an evil smirk.

"James," was the one-word answer Bella gave, as she loaded more marshmallows on her poker. The women gave cackling laughter.

"Well, that would explain having so much fun making s'mores!" Rosalie laughed as she hugged Bella.


	37. Chapter 37

**JASPER'S POV**

As I pulled off the highway into Forks, I pulled out my phone.

"Carlisle, I'm pulling into Forks now, could you meet me outside, before we start our therapy session, there's somethin' I'd like to discuss with you first," I told him.

"Sure Jasper, I'll be right down," He told me. I disconnected the call. 10 minutes later I was pulling down the driveway, I saw Carlisle standing on the porch, he was smiling as he came off the porch to walk to my car door. As soon as I was clear of the car, I hit him with an uppercut that sent him flying 50ft into the trees. I sped forward when I predicted where he would land. As he came down, I brought my hand to his throat and body slammed him to the ground, and was on him fast as lightning, pinning his arms under my knees.

"That was for scaring the shit out of Leah and Bella yesterday with that dark bullshit!" I growled at him. He looked stunned but just nodded his head. "I suggest you get that bullshit under control. I'm hopin' that little vacation of yours with Bella will bury that demon again," I told him

"I'm sorry Jasper, I really don't know what came over me. When Bella and I burned James last night, I couldn't…" I held up my hand to stop him

"Bella helped you burn him? Never mind don't answer that. We'll get into that in session," I told him. I got off of him, reaching my hand down to help him up, even though he didn't need it. He clasped my wrist and pulled himself up. As soon as he was up I sucker punched him again in the nose. This time he roared.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?"

"That was for the werewolf claw that was embedded in my shoulder from your fucking whip! Do you have any idea how much that fucker hurts? I growled. He just took both his hands and set his broken nose so it would heal properly.

"Jasper the events that happened, up until I was holding Bella on the floor are—fuzzy. I'm sorry for anything I may have done. Once I took the flogger out of the box, with the first strike to his back, is just a flash of red," He told me

'C'mon, let's get back to Bella, we'll discuss this more, just you and me," He nodded.

"Why don't you go ahead, I need a quick hunt," He pointed to his nose. I just chuckled. _FUCKER._ I ran back to my car, gathered my bag from the car, and when in the house in search of Bella.

The smell of blood hit me right away. It made my throat burn, but it was not appetizing at all. I knew exactly what it was. It was a smell I'd become used to in a school full of adolescent girls. The first time I smelled it, I was so repulsed, I thought this was the way to overcome human bloodlust for sure. Rosalie and Alice finally explained to me what it was. Over time I'd become used to it.

I knew from the heartbeat, Bella was in the kitchen. "Bella, Darlin' I'm gonna go out for a quick hunt. Carlisle will be back soon," I told her as I ran out of the house

I met Carlisle coming towards the house as I headed for the woods. "Jasper?" He looked at me and projected curiosity.

"Bella's menstruation," was all I said. He nodded his head. But then more curiosity. I cocked my head to the side at his silent question.

"And you don't have this problem with Leah?" he asked, curiosity now written on his face.

"Another topic I want to talk to you about when we're alone. Go be with Bella, I'll be back quickly," I told him as I ran off.

I quickly down a mountain lion and a couple of elk, burying my prey before heading back. I went up to my old room, where I still had clothes, took a shower and changed into a pair of Levi's and a henley shirt. Once I came out of the room, I realized I didn't pick up Bella's heartbeat in the house.

"We're on the back patio," Carlisle called out. I went out and found them sitting on the patio loveseat, Carlisle's arm wrapped tightly around Bella, with a patio chair pulled up in front of them. I sat down with my bag and placed it on the side of the chair. I normally pull out a pad and pencil when working with human clients. They don't know that I have perfect recall and don't need to take notes, but I do it to keep up appearances. I didn't need to do that today.

"Why out here?" I asked.

"It was Bella's idea. She figured she made you uncomfortable with the blood," Carlisle explained. I nodded.

"Thank you, Bella, that was very thoughtful of you, but I'm fine now. If you feel more comfortable inside we can," I advised her.

"No, I think we should be fine out here, right Bella?" Carlisle answered again. Bella just nodded.

"Carlisle, would you please allow Bella to answer when I ask a question," I said to him. He looked at me then at Bella. He then unwrapped himself from Bella. Bella looked and projected confusion.

"What are you confused about Bella?" I asked her.

"Why because you asked him not to answer for me he feels he can't touch me now?" she confirmed.

"That's a valid question. Would you like to explain Carlisle?" I was curious about that myself.

"Sweetheart, I just thought you would be more comfortable if I answered for you, then I thought you would feel freer to answer if I wasn't all wrapped around you," He told her.

"Well, that's absolutely ridiculous, Carlisle. One has absolutely nothing to do with the other," She told him. He gave her a look and she lowered her eyes. "I'm sorry," she said weakly.

"Bella, why are you apologizin'?" I asked her.

"I obviously disappointed him. I don't want to disappoint him in any way," She said with submissiveness pouring out of her.

"Bella, my love, that was not what that look meant. I could never be disappointed in you. I want you to be open and honest with me," Carlisle said to her, taking her hand and bringing it to his lips.

"Bella, now that Carlisle has expressed that to you, I need to ask you a very important question, and I need you, to be honest," She nodded.

"Do you enjoy being a submissive?" I asked her. It took her a minute to think about my question.

"I don't know if enjoy is the right word," She answered truthfully. "It's all I've ever known. But I now know I was not treated as a proper submissive. I was treated more like a common whore. I wasn't even trained properly," She told me. Carlisle never let go of her hand. He gave it a light squeeze, but his lips were drawn in a tight line.

"Bella, if you were trained properly, is that the type of relationship you would like to have with Carlisle?" I asked her. She looked at Carlisle, and the love and trust she projected were so strong. She never took her eyes off him.

"I want to be whatever he needs me to be. I want to be with him. I need to be with him. I love him and trust him with my life," She said still projecting. I felt the same love coming from Carlisle.

"I'm going to table that question for the moment," I told them both.

"Bella, yesterday, when Leah and I were with you. You told us a list of desires you had," I told her. She looked a little uncomfortable talking about this. I felt embarrassment and avoidance. I also felt a little deception. She was planning to lie.

"I don't really remember what I said yesterday. I was very upset," she said partially lying through her teeth.

"I don't really believe that; luckily I remember exactly what you said," I told her. She projected disappointment. I gave her a soft smile.

"You said you didn't know how to move forward because you didn't know what to make of your life. From what I gathered, you didn't have friends to talk about teenage girl things like school dances and boys," Carlisle projected disappointment and looked very concerned. Bella looked down at the ground and nodded her head.

"I also take it because you needed to fork out a way to feed and clothe yourself, since your mom was far from a normal mom, therefore, you didn't have regular summer breaks or go to the movies on weekends. You never had sleepovers and playdates and birthday parties. No real first date or first kiss," Carlisle was shocked. Bella, squeezed her eyes shut, trying to hold back tears.

"Please Jasper, don't," she said. Which told me she remembered exactly what she said. She obviously didn't want Carlisle to know the next part.

"Bella, Carlisle has witnessed the worst of your abuse. And He's still here. I don't think anything that he learns from your time with your mother is going to run him away now," I said taking her other hand in both of mine and giving it a pat.

"I think he deserves to know, but if you don't want me to share that I won't," I told her. Her eyes were pleading, but so were Carlisle's.

"May I say something?" Carlisle asked. I nodded.

"Bella, Sweetheart, you asked me last night if I'd ever killed anyone before. I told you I would go into it when we had our session with Jasper. I'm afraid, if you know what I've done, you won't want to be with me anymore," Carlisle said to her. She stroked his cheek.

"Carlisle, I told you, I don't care what you've done. I already love you. Nothing could change my mind," she told him projecting the same love and trust as before.

"Carlisle, are you sure you want to do this now?" I asked him.

"Yes, Jasper. I want everything to be in the open, I will take the consequences as they come," He told me.

"Bella darling, After waking up into this new life as a vampire, I was disgusted with what I was. I will give you the full story of my change at another time. I learned I could survive off the blood of animals, and worked to control my bloodlust. WhenI first stumbled upon the Volturi, they mocked my unique diet, while they partook of human blood. Two of the rulers taught me the art of sado-masochism. While they would play with their humans before draining them as a meal, I kept a human from time to time as a pet. That was until I was brought a woman, that was my singer. Since I didn't drink human blood, I didn't know why her blood called to me, but instead of playing with her or drinking her blood, I beat her…" Carlisle closed his eyes and swallowed hard. The sorrow he projected nearly knocked me over. He then grabbed Bella and wrapped her tightly in his arms.

"Bella, Sweetheart, I promise I could never do that to you. I'd rather start a pyre and walk into it than to ever hurt you," Carlisle was sobbing unshed venom tears.

"Carlisle, are you telling me you beat her to death?" Bella asked him as she tried to push away from him, but Carlisle only held her tighter.

"Bella, please, I lost control of my beast, just like I did to James yesterday when I tortured him. But this time it was to protect you. Please love, you have to believe me. I left Italy immediately after that. I vowed never to let that side of me out again. I gave up sadism. Until Jasper came to live with us, and he too suffered to control his bloodlust. He became my submissive, for me to help him stay grounded. I've never had another submissive, until you," Carlisle said with her still wrapped in his arms, still projecting sorrow, but love and adoration for Bella.

"I believe you. Carlisle, I totally trust you, I told you that. I have never trusted anyone else in my life, but I trust you, and I love you. Carlisle, you couldn't control what happened to you. Edward, on the other hand, was a different story. He proved that if he wanted to he could control his bloodlust. He did what he did to me out of revenge to you. I'm glad you killed him, even though I know he was your son, he deserved to die for what he did to me. All of them do. Renee and Phil included," she said projecting pure hatred.

"Jasper, I want to tell him the rest, but first, I need to reanswer the first question you asked me. Do I enjoy being a submissive? Only for Carlisle, and I wish to continue being his submissive. My first real kiss, my first date, my first everything so far, has been as Carlisle's submissive. When you took me to Seattle, it felt like a fairytale. Even my punishment. While yes it hurt like hell, it hurt more, that I disappointed you. I saw the pain in your eyes for having to punish me, and I don't want to see that again. I would gladly wear your collar for all of eternity. By burning James together, released a lot of the pain and anger I had for what I went through in my life. The s'mores being an added bonus, another first.

What Jasper was referring to was when I told him about what I then considered my first date. My first date was sitting in a truckstop diner, while my mother fixed me up with some 50-year-old trucker to suck his nasty cock. At the time I told him that, I was still feeling sorry for myself. I now know I have a lot to look forward to. Being a submissive does not have to be about pain and suffering," I finally felt freedom coming from her.

"Isabella, being a submissive should never be about pain and suffering. It is meant to be a beautiful experience shared by two people, no one should ever be forced into it. What you saw yesterday between Leah and me, is how our dynamic works. Technically, neither of us are submissives, however, we try and trade-off, not to get into our relationship, we are working on a solution for that," I told her. A strong dose of curiosity came from Carlisle then. I only raised my hand to him.

"I'll tell you later," was all I told him. Bella and I shared a laugh with that until I explained, it would be our secret.

"Well, it looks like my work here is done. I didn't even have to calm anyone today. Carlisle, I still need to speak with you in private. But before that I have something for you," I told him. I reached into my messenger bag and handed him the land deed. It was in an envelope marked Isle Isabella. He placed the envelope in Bella's hand. Bella looked at the label on the envelope and projected confusion, mixed with excitement, love, and adoration.

"I don't—I don't understand. What is this? What is Isle Isabella?" She asked looking at Carlisle with a furrow of the brow.

"It's your island sweetheart," He told her. Isabella's eyebrows then shot into her hairline.

"HOLY SHIT! YOU BOUGHT ME AN ISLAND?" Carlisle and I laughed.

"Not exactly. I already owned the island. I'm now giving it to you. It's been renamed from Cullen Island to Isle Isabella. We'll be spending the rest of the summer there," Carlisle told Isabella.

"Carlisle, I don't know what to say, Thank you is not nearly enough. No one in my life has ever given me as much as you have in the short time we've been together," they then shared a passionate kiss.

"I can think of a few ways you can show your gratitude once we're on the island," Carlisle whispered in her ear. I just rolled my eyes. _As if I couldn't hear that._

"Now love, why don't you go call Alice…" Before he could finish his statement, the woman appeared in the yard. Alice bouncing up and down.

"Ready to go shopping Bella for your vacation?" The little pixie was relentless.


	38. Chapter 38

**Shorter chapter, just a little filler before we go to Brazil.**

* * *

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

Bella went up to get dressed to go shopping with Alice, so I went up to the study with Jasper. He had a few things he wanted to discuss apart from Bella.

"Carlisle, I need to ask you something. How much do you know about the shifter's DNA?" That question really threw me for a loop.

"Not much, Jasper. I know they have 24 chromosomes vs a humans 23. That's what allows them to shift. It also allows them to heal, almost as accelerated as us. Why are you asking?

"Leah and I had a discussion yesterday after we got home. I sort of, kinda of blurted out we could make beautiful babies during sex," He said hanging his head sheepishly. I started laughing.

"Who the fuck blurts out they can make beautiful babies during sex?" I asked him still laughing.

"Please, Carlisle, focus, this is kind of serious. Besides, I don't even know why I said it. I think she is so beautiful, and I just imagined her with her swollen belly, the glow of her beautiful bronze skin…anyway, I digress. It made her extremely upset. I found her crying," Jasper told me.

"So, she doesn't want to be a mother?" I asked him.

"That's just it, she says she wants to be a mother more than anything, but she said when she began phasing, she stopped having her periods and thinks she may not be able to," now I understood, also why Bella's was such a problem for him.

"I'm sorry Jasper, I really don't know that much about female shifters. First of all, I didn't know it was possible for a female to shift. I can tell you a little about the imprinting process. Imprinting ensures the survival of the species. A male shifter finds the best and most compatible mate to ensure they will produce the strongest, for lack of a better word, litter," As the word came out it hit me, just what was going on.

"I think I know why she stopped menstruating. Mind you it's just a theory. Think about when a female dog goes into heat. Every dog within miles of her smells when she's in heat. What if this was natures way to protect her, from every male in the pack…" I paused, gesturing my hand for him to let his mind take it from there.

"So, if imprinting is to ensure the species survives, does that mean, we are intended to reproduce? Otherwise, why would she imprint on me? And if that were the case, wouldn't we be creating a whole new species?" he asked me.

"Not a new species, but maybe a more evolved, immortal and indestructible species of wolf. Why else would this female wolf exist, to imprint on a vampire? A male wolf would have no chance of producing this kind of pup. Female vampires cant reproduce. But a male vampire, impregnating a female wolf?" I asked him.

"Is it possible for a woman to get pregnant if she doesn't have a period?" He asked me.

"It is very possible. Many women do not realize this, but it is possible to ovulate without having a period. It is also possible to have a period without ovulating. The two are not mutually exclusive, and many women are misinformed about this and think that you have to have one to have the other. While this is not true, it is MUCH easier to get pregnant when you have regular periods, simply because it is easier to track your cycles and to know when you are approaching your fertile time. However, since the egg is actually released somewhere between 12-16 days before a woman's expected period, it is technically possible to become pregnant without a period. So it's possible she could be pregnant right now, it could also be possible, that now she has found her mate, she may very well start ovulating and having her periods. Which brings me to something else. I don't know why I didn't think of it before? I can stop Bella's periods and a form of birth control until we are ready to conceive," I told Jasper.

"How do you know Bella will want to conceive?" Jasper asked me.

"She expressed the possibility to me. What shocked me more, was that she was a little disappointed that she wasn't, even if it was from one of them, my poor mate craves love so much, she was willing to have a baby from a rapist. She feels the child would love her unconditionally," I told Jasper. My heart breaking just thinking about it.

"I intend to show her so much love, she may push me away for real, because she feels smothered. But back to your topic, have Leah come see me. If she would like to come before we leave, I'll make time to see her," I told Jasper

"That's another problem, I kicked your ass because when I said you scared Leah, you really scared her. She said it brought back memories of the oral stories told at their tribal bonfires. That she thought those stories were made up to scare children. When she phased and learned what we are, she thought definitely they were just horror stories, until yesterday," Jasper told me, then pressed his lips together in a tight line. I was devastated.

"Wa—w—was I really that bad?" I hung my head in shame. "Please Jasper, offer Leah my sincere apologies. What can I do to show her that's not the real me?" I asked him

"I'm not sure, Carlisle but I will see what we can do. I really would like for you to examine her if she will let you. Like you, I want to make my mate happy, if giving her a child will do that, then I'd like to try," He told me.

"I will do some more research, I'd like to check if she is ovulating. I may not be able to fully help her until we return. If she won't see me, there are things I can help you achieve while I'm gone. First, I want you to purchase a few pregnancy tests, it's possible she may be pregnant. If she isn't already pregnant, ask her if she remembers what time of the month she usually had her cycle, next you will need to purchase ovulation kits. They look like pregnancy tests, but they check ovulation cycles. Regular women have a spike in body temperature when they are ovulating, you'll need to check her regular body temperature, which should be at 108 degrees, even a 1-2 degree spike could mean she is ovulating," I told him. Jasper just stood there with the goofiest grin on his face, unblinking.

"Earth to Jasper," I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Sorry, Carlisle," he said looking apologetic. "The last thing I wanted to talk about we actually already covered. It was about Bella helping you burn James. I was concerned when you first mentioned it, but, I got a great sense of freedom from her when she mentioned it. But I want you to monitor that while you're gone. As time goes on, she may start to feel some guilt over that, not so much about James, Edward, and Phil, but about her mother. Even though she said Renee' deserved to die, she is still Bella's mother. You need to explain to her that Renee' is being tortured along with Phil. Charlie and Maria may tire of torturing them and kill them, but, they also could be turned," that had not occurred to me.

"Wait a minute, Jasper, is there a chance they could come after Bella for revenge? As much as I would like to wait, make sure Bella heals, matures and possibly give her a family, I will turn her today, if it means she is able to protect herself from yet another attack," I asked him

"I feel your concern, Carlisle. I doubt Charlie will ever let it come to that. There is something I would like to do once you return. I know she has a shield. In fact, I think she has two. A physical and mental shield. Or it's possible her mental shield can expand and protect her physically, I'm not really sure, but I'd like to train her to expand it and use it when she needs to protect herself. I'd also like to teach her to fight just as I've taught the rest of the family. No, she won't be able to fight vampires as a human, but once she is turned, she'll be ahead of the game." Jasper explained.

"Yes, I'd like that. Thank you, Jasper. I'm glad you're a part of this family. I used to regret you ever and to go through what you did entering this new life, while I do regret, you had to suffer, without your knowledge and expertise, where would this family be? I'm grateful to have you as my son," I said to him as I grabbed him in a familial embrace.

"Thank you for that Carlisle. Now it seems I have some shopping to do for my mate. So, have a good time on your vacation. Make sure you take the S.A.T phone, so you can keep me informed," With that Jasper gathered his things and left.

After Jasper left, I phoned in a prescription for a year supply of Depo Provera for Bella, which was four injections. I also got online and set up a commercial first-class flight to Brazil, making sure we landed after twilight. I checked the documents that Jasper gave us, and found there was also a passport for Bella. With that, I went upstairs and started packing for our trip, even though I was sure, Alice would change out everything.


	39. Chapter 39

**CARLISLE'S POV**

We had three days before Bella and I would leave for our summer vacation. Today everyone decided it was time to come home, as they decided to stay away at the cottage, to give Bella and I time alone and for Bella to heal.

The ladies took Bella shopping to purchase what she needed for our trip, so Emmett bound into the house calling out my name with his booming voice as if vampire hearing and senses weren't enough for me to know he was back.

"Carlisle, I just wanted to let you know how sorry I am about what happened to Bella. You know the whole time we thought Ed was working on our side. Peter and I saw him lure that tracker out. We thought he was going to take him out, while we kept an eye on the creeper boyfriend. If I'd known, I'd have bashed his head in myself," Emmett told me.

"I know son, it's okay. We all knew Edward was a danger to Bella, but thought he'd had a change of heart," I told him patting him on one of his huge shoulders. Emmett stood there looking at his shoes as if he had something else on his mind.

"Is there something else son?" I asked him.

"Well, Rosie and I were kind of wondering…" he paused, while his foot found fascination with something on the carpet.

"Spit it out Em, I've got things to do today," I was getting impatient.

"Well, I want to be trained as a Dom," Em finally said puffing out his chest. I had to hold back a chuckle as I saw he was very serious. I rubbed my eyes to keep the venom tears from stinging my eyes, and pinched the bridge of my nose, as I held back my laughter.

"Son, if you and Rosalie would like a D/s relationship, I would be glad to mentor you, and I could be wrong, but I don't see Rosalie as a submissive, and you, definitely not a Dom," I said shaking my head wildly.

"Man! Why does everyone think I'm some weak submissive?" Emmett said with a frown.

"Emmett, first of all, you've got it all wrong, being a submissive doesn't mean you are weak. It means you are obedient, yes, weak never. And second, Rosalie doesn't have an obedient bone in her body. I also think Jasper and Leah would be better mentors for you,"

"See I don't get that whole dynamic, arent they both Dom's?" He asked me.

"It's not really my story to tell, but I will tell you, Jasper can switch. He has just that much discipline. But give them a few days, they are sort of going through something, but after they get that worked out, I'm sure they would be willing to help you two. I'm actually hoping to see them before we leave, I'll talk to them about it if you like," I told him, again patting him on his shoulder.

"Thanks, Pops," Em said with his endearing dimpled grin. He really was a tender soul, and I suspect he would rather tear his own heart out than to lay one finger on Rosalie. Dom my ass. Emmett was fiercely loyal, with a child-like playful nature and a heart of gold. His goal has always been to make others happy. He would make a perfect submissive, I just hoped Rosalie didn't take advantage of that.

"Em, I have to run to the hospital to pick up a couple of things, would you mind doing me a favor?" I asked him.

"Anything, you name it," I smiled.

"First, I want to make sure you go hunt before Bella get's back…" he interrupted me.

"Carlisle…" he started with his brow furrowed. "Do you think I would ever hurt Bella?"

"Normally no, Em. But in this case, I would prefer if you were well fed. I should be back before them. In case I'm not, I want you to be prepared. This is something you should be familiar with being around teenage girls and all, but we've never had to experience it in this house. It was a little overwhelming for Jasper, I imagine it would be the same for you," I could see his mind working out what I was telling him.

"Oh, OH, OHHH, EW! Yeah, I got it. Yeah, it does burn the throat but, totally unappetizing," he told me.

"Yes, I understand, but as unappetizing as it is, it still wouldn't hurt you to hunt. Next, I sort of left a mess in the basement and a trail leading up the stairs, would you mind cleaning that up for me?" He then looked at the footprints leading from the kitchen up to the stairs.

"What is that?" he asked

"I sort of trailed James' venom up to Bella's room. I cleaned up on our floor, but if Esme sees this, she'll string me up to my own torture device. But I've got to go pick-up the vaccinations for Bella so I can administer them before we leave the country. I always fake ours, and I could fake her's as well, except, since she's human, I really would like her to get vaccinated. I can't have my human mate getting sick from Yellow Fever. Plus, I need to get her started on another shot, so none of us will have to go through what we did this month. I really hadn't anticipated what it would mean to have a human of childbearing age in the house," I told him.

"You mean they can stop it from happening? Why don't they all do it then? Do you know how foul that is?" Em asked me

"Em, because it's a form of birth control. Normally humans can't smell blood, so it doesn't bother them. As for me, no form of blood causes bloodlust. Plus she's my mate," I told him. He just nodded his head.

"Pop, can I ask you something?" I nodded in reply

"What does it feel like?" I furrowed my brow not following his question.

"You know…" He then gestured by curling both his arms up and pumping his pelvis, with his tongue hanging out of his mouth. He finished by wagging his eyebrows. I threw my head back and just rolled my eyes closed, before walking away from him to grab my keys and jacket.

"C'mon Carlisle, you gotta give me something man…" I just kept walking out the door. As I closed the door I heard: "Not like Rosie's gonna let me fuck a human to find out," I just shook my head.

I headed to the pharmacy to pick up the depo prescription first. I caught Jasper's scent as I walked in. I followed it to the woman's health section and found him standing there, looking dumbfounded.

"Is everything alright, Jasper," I asked him," He just shook his head.

"Who knew there were so many different pregnancy tests and ovulation tests. I'm lost here Carlisle," I finally looked down at this hand, and saw a handbasket brimming to the top with pregnancy tests and ovulation tests of all different brands. I looked around to see if we were being watched, before putting everything back on the shelf at vampire speed. I then grabbed three of the easiest to read pregnancy tests. They gave you a clear pregnant or not pregnant result. I picked up an ovulation monitor and two boxes of test sticks that had 30 per pack and placed them in the basket. I then walked him over to the medical equipment section and placed a basal digital thermometer in his basket and walked him over to the pharmacy check out. We stood there in a comfortable silence while the pharmacist gave me the prescription I ordered. We checked out and walked out of the pharmacy.

"Thank you so much, Carlisle. I was about to be the first vampire in history to have a brain shut down," He said patting me on the back

"Not a problem, Jasper. Have Leah call me if she has any questions. Speaking of questions, Emmett may be calling you. He and Rosalie may be calling you to ask if you would mentor them in the lifestyle," I told him.

"He asked me to train him as a Dom…" Jasper cut me off by laughing his ass off.

"Em! A Dom? Dom my ass, he's a submissive if I've ever seen one," I had to join in his laughter.

"I agree, but he is under the impression that to be a submissive means you are weak," I told him.

"Actually Carlisle, this could be perfect for Leah and I. We'd been trading off weeks sub for each other, but Leah won't submit unless I force submission on her using my gift. We decided we would find a submissive at the club whom we could double team.

"That reminds me, what was that thing between you and Bella?" I asked him He laughed a little then swiped his face nervously.

"Well you see, Carlisle, I had to put Bella under using my gift. She let her shield down when she was telling me and Leah all the stuff we discussed today. When I told Leah that you needed to be up here rather than down there torturing that bastard, Leah got a little excited, thinking about how she missed us that night, you torturing my ass. When I told her this was my week, she refused to submit. When I forced submission on her I sort of let the lethargy slip from Bella, and she sort of watched us…" He trailed off.

"Bella saw you Dominate Leah? And she was alright with it?" I asked.

"Well, that was part of the reason I let it continue. When I realized she was conscious, I wanted to see if it repulsed her, or if she still desired it, and she projected a strong desire, as well as longing, I'm guessing now that we've talked about it, for you," He told me.

"And let me guess, the other reason, you like being watched, you bastard," he only wiggled his eyebrows in reply.

"Tell Em to give me a couple of days to talk to Leah, and see what we're working with," He said holding his shopping bag up and getting into his car. "Have fun old man,"

"I got your old man right here," I told him grabbing my crotch. He roared laughing

"You know sometimes, you can be just as vulgar as Emmett," he told me, giving me the finger as he drove off. I then headed off to the hospital to get the Yellow Fever vaccine.

Once I got back to the house, it was bustling like I'm used to. Everyone was in front of the television playing one of those video games again. This one seemed to be some sort of dance contest, and again I heard Bella's infectious laughter. As I watched her gyrate her hips and ass, my dick became hard just watching her. I needed her to hurry up and heal, and be done with her cycle, I needed to claim her in the worst way. After what they did to her, my vampire nature was in dire need to claim his mate, but I couldn't. I would never hurt her, and if I were to take her and claim her now, I could do more damage than good.

I continued to watch her for a few more minutes until I could take it no more. I went and grabbed her by the waist, and spun her around and pressed against my body. I then picked her up and tossed her over my shoulder and run her up to her room at vampire speed.

I saw Emmett had replaced the door. I opened it and went in and laid her on the bed and just stood over her. I saw a bit of fear in her eyes.

"Love, don't be frightened. I promise you I will not hurt you. I need to claim you but I can't, not until you've healed. But I need to be as close to you as possible right now," I told her as I stripped my clothes keeping on my boxers. I then stripped her of her clothes only leaving on her panties. I laid down on top of her, keeping as much of my weight off her as possible, and buried my face in her neck, inhaling her delicious scent, which was becoming sweeter, as the foulness of those two were slowly leaving her body. She was stiff at first, but when she realized I just needed to hold her, have our bodies as close as possible, she relaxed and wrapped herself around me. I rolled us over onto our sides and wrapped her tightly in my arms while still nuzzling into her neck. I began to purr and placed open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

"I love you so much, Carlisle. I wish I could give you what you need," She whispered

"Bella, my love, this is what I need, you are what I need right now, just being here with you," I told her before forcing my tongue into her mouth for a passionate kiss. She ran her fingers through my hair and grabbed my head to pull me in closer. Once I felt her need to breathe, I went back to kissing and nuzzling her neck. We stayed like that for a while, until I felt her drifting off the sleep.

"Bella honey, before you go to sleep, I need to do something. I have a couple of injections I need to give you. One is a vaccine for Yellow Fever, for our trip. The other is a Depo Shot. Mainly I'm giving you this so you won't have a cycle, so your blood won't be a problem for others, but if you don't know, it's also a contraceptive," I told her. I could see the disappointment in her eyes.

"Baby, I would love for you to have my child. One day soon, once I'm sure you are emotionally ready for it, I would like nothing more than for you to be my wife and the mother of my child or as many children as we can have. But first, I want you to be happy and healthy, Do you understand, darling?" I asked her.

"Yes, you don't want me to be an emotional wreck like my own mother. But Carlisle, I would never do to my daughter what my mother did to me. I wouldn't wish that hell on my worst enemy," Bella told me, her sweet voice barely a whisper. "If I prove to you that I'm ready, that I'm happy, that I'm over what happened to me, will you let me have a baby?" She asked me

"Bella, I need to ask you something, how were you able to get over what they did so quickly. When it happened to Rosalie, she was an emotional wreck for a while. Not that I'm saying you should be…"

"I don't know, I mean I think maybe it was something that I'm used to happening. What really hurt me more than anything, not what they were taking from me, but what they were taking from you. Now that I'd found someone that truly loves me, they were taking what should only be given to you freely. I thought you wouldn't want me anymore. When I pushed you away, I did it before you did it to me. I couldn't bear to hear you say you didn't want me,"

"Bella, what you don't understand about vampire mating, once a vampire finds the other half of their soul, they cannot stand to be without them ever again. If something were to happen to you, if you were to order me away, I have no choice but to honor your wishes, however, you will never truly get rid of me. I would always be there in the shadows, in the background to protect you. If however, you were to die by being killed, I would stop at nothing for revenge, before ending my own life. If by a natural death, then I too would follow you in death," I told her.

"Oh Carlisle, that's actually quite beautiful, like Romeo and Juliette," Bella then pressed her lips to mine. I deepened the kiss.

"Baby, you need to get some sleep, Let's get these shots over with so you can get some rest."

After giving her the injections, she dressed in a tank top and boy shorts pajamas and settled in bed. I laid next to her. She was soon in a peaceful sleep.

 ** _MEANWHILE IN SEATTLE…_**

 **JASPER'S POV**

I was in the kitchen, preparing food for Leah. She signed up for a couple of summer classes, and had a part-time job on campus, working in the school's bookstore. I'd tried to persuade her many times, she didn't need to work anymore. She was adamant she was not going to be taken care of like some kept mistress.

"I'm only living here in your penthouse because I loathe living in the dorms with those silly girls, and you are closer to the school then staying with my mother," She told me one day.

"Is that the only reason you are living with me?" I said to her with a smirk.

"That, and I like being able to fuck you every day," She said with a smirk of her own. I was in front of her at vampire speed, ripping her clothes off. I picked her up and sat her on the kitchen counter and fucked her like there was no tomorrow.

A few minutes later, she was walking through the door.

"Mmmmm, lover, whatever that is it smells good," She said to me.

"It's Chicken Alfredo," I told her. I walked over to her took her book bag off her shoulder and placed it near the console table, before wrapping her in my arms and giving her a passionate kiss. I then lead her to the dining room, where I had a bottle of sparkling cider chilling in an ice bucket. I poured her a glass as she sat at the table.

"Cider, really?" she said with a quirk of an eyebrow.

"Just a precaution, for the moment," I told her as I lifted the cover from her dinner plate.

"A pregnancy test? I don't understand," She said projecting curiosity. I then went on to explain everything Carlisle told me. Once I was finished, she projected skepticism, with a mix of anticipation and hope. She stood up and went to the bathroom with the pregnancy test. While she was gone. I prepared two plates, one I placed the ovulation monitor and test sticks, the other the last thing I went shopping for, before coming home. I covered them both and placed them at her place setting.

"Well, whats the verdict?" I asked once she emerged from the bathroom.

"It takes five minutes. What's this," she asked.

"Lift the covers," was my simple answer. She lifted the one I strategically placed closest to her. It was the ovulation monitor.

"In case the results are negative," I told her what Carlisle said about her ovulation, and that if we were to monitor her peak ovulation days we could get pregnant.

"You want me to have your baby?" She asked me, looking up at me with those beautiful brown eyes.

"Darlin' I don't think anything could make me happier, except…" I then took the cover off the last plate, to reveal a blue Tiffany's box. I picked it up and got down on one knee.

"I'm not much with all the mushy romantic stuff, but I love you, Leah, I want to have a family with you, baby. Marry me?" She gave an audible gasp, placing both hands over her mouth.

"Jasper, lover, I don't know what to say," She said with tears in her eyes.

"Please, say yes," I asked her. Just then I heard the timer go off on her phone. She jumped up and left me there on my knee. The next thing I heard was Leah's heart accelerate quicker than I've ever heard it, then I heard a thud to the floor. I rushed to her at vampire speed. She was passed out on the bathroom floor.

"LEAH!"

* * *

 **Oh my, is that one of those nasty cliffy's** **? What do you think will happen, how will she answer, do you think she pregnant?**


	40. Chapter 40

**? POV**

I knew it! I knew this was too good to be true. When James came to me saying he needed help to find a girl, a human girl, I smelled trouble. James was the best tracker known in the vampire community. Though he didn't often track humans, they were usually a little more tricky. Sometimes he needed someone to get into official records to find out where to find them.

When he told me that he was getting a shit-ton of money to find this girl, I was in. When we finally located her, she was a fuck toy slut for this human, James decided fuck whoever wanted her, he was determined to have her for himself. He decided to pose as a Dom, that wanted to play with the human's fuck toy. I was in for that too, until the human gave him the rules to play. No vaginal fucking, she was underage. Well, what fun was that? We could finger fuck her, we could play with her with toys and she could suck us off. And boy, that fucking warm mouth of hers was like a fucking hoover vacuum. We could beat her if we wanted as long as we didn't spill her blood. We didn't even have to pay for her services, as long as we kept her from running away. If she did, we'd even be paid to bring her back. Hell, this was a win-win. But still, something wasn't right.

James had always been persistent and patient. He would wait for the right time, then he would have her all to himself. He'd have a personal blood bag and fuck toy. He'd already started to feed on the girl. The first time he fucked around and bit her, and the venom had to be sucked out of her to keep her from turning. If she turned, the money train would stop. After that, he would feed by reopening the many cuts she was already making to herself.

When I asked him, why this was so important to him, he said he always like the challenge. Besides, he was tired of the nomadic life. He wanted someplace for him and his mate. Fuck, I forgot all about _that_ bitch.

When the girl was finally taken from her mother for good, the asswipe boyfriend paid us again to find her and bring her back. We told him that she had been taken to her father, we were told not to take her, he was a cop and he didn't want that trouble. To just keep an eye on her. He sent us a monthly stipend to keep track of her. So that's what we did until we found out she was being protected by a coven of 7 vampires. That was it for me, I was out. There was no way I was going against this coven for one miserable human slut.

"It's no different than before," James told me. "We will wait them out. They will slip at some point,"

"Good luck with that, I'm out," I told him and I high tailed it out of there.

A few weeks later, I got another call from James, saying the mother and the boyfriend were in Forks, the father had been killed, and the mother was getting the kid and it was going to be a huge payday from the father's will. The boyfriend was going to take the money and the girl and leave the mother. Of course, James had other plans. He was going to kill the boyfriend, take the girl and the money. When he was done fucking the girl, he'd drain her and go back and play house with his mate. I told him I wanted nothing else to do with it, but I would come and watch his back.

He got sloppy. He wanted the girl so bad, he got trapped, by one of the coven members. I tried to call him and tell him he was being led into a trap, but he ignored my calls.

The next thing I know, James, the mother, and the mother's boyfriend had all been caught by the coven, and, WHAT THE FUUUCK? MARIA OF THE SOUTH! Not only Maria but every former and current second in command she's had in the last 100 years, including the infamous God of War and his Captain. WHO THE FUCK IS THIS GIRL? Not to mention the cop father isn't dead, he's been turned into a fucking vampire and working with Maria. James is on his own. The only thing I can do now is to let the poor widowed mate know James is dead. You know, Canada is nice this time of year. I think I'll give her a call. I don't want to see _THAT_ cunt face to face with _THAT_ kind of news.

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

Today Bella and I are leaving for our vacation. Usually, Rosalie and Emmet would go off on a vacation this time of year, Jasper would go visit Peter and Charlotte and Alice and Esme would go off to New York or Paris to shop. Sometimes we would all spend a couple of weeks on the island before everyone took off for their individual vacation. Sometimes Edward would stay with me. When Edward decided to tag along with Esme and Alice, Jasper would join me. We'd have a couple of weeks of uninterrupted playtime before I'd head back to work.

This time I was spending the entire summer vacation alone with my mate. Rose and Emmett were staying with Jasper and Leah, and Alice and Esme would only be gone a few weeks, their mates were coming back at the end of the month. We didn't close the house down as we usually did, because we wouldn't be gone as long as we usually were, and Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett would be fairly close by.

Rosalie and Emmett drove us to the airport on their way to Jasper's Penthouse. Bella was so excited. She told me she'd never been on a vacation, nonetheless out of the country. I wanted to show her the time of her life. I reserved a first-class Pod suite on the plane, so she could sleep comfortably if she so desired. She ordered the lobster and shrimp scampi for dinner. I even allowed her to order champagne.

Once we arrived in Rio de Janeiro, Brazil at twilight, the nighttime festivities were just beginning in the streets of the city.

"Dance with me, my love," I held my hand out to her. Her cheeks colored in this beautiful shade of blush, as she lowered her painfully long lashes the brushed her upper cheeks.

"I don't know how to dance, besides I have two left feet," She told me.

"AHH my love, you've just never had the right partner. I know you know how to swivel your hips, I've seen it," I said with a wink. She giggled. "Just pretend we are making love, and follow my lead." I placed one hand just below the small of her back, at the juncture of her back and ass, holding her hand with my free hand, I pressed her to my chest firmly before placing a chaste kiss on her lips, before I started to lead her in a simple Merengue step from side to side.

"That's it sweetheart, one, two, one, two, now to the other side one, two, one two." Once she felt comfortable with that and could do it without looking at her feet, I added more. Swirling her around and grinding my pelvis into hers. I even bent her for a swirl dip, before snapping back to my face. She giggled and laughed as we dance for about 30 minutes.

She was wearing a white cotton sundress, and the heat in Brazil had her glistening in a light layer of sweat.

I stopped us at a bar and got Bella a bottle of water, along with a caipirinha, a Brazilian cocktail, Coxinha, and Pastel, a Brazillian street food. I ordered straight rum for myself.

"Oh my God, Carlisle, this is amazing. All the colors and the people. I can't believe I'm here. So when do we get to the island?" She asked as she popped a Pastel in her mouth.

"As soon as we are done here we can be on our way," I told her. I'd already paid the limo driver from the airport, to wait at the docks with our luggage. She downed her drink and picked up her bottle of water.

"Let's go!" She said giggling, she was a little tipsy. So I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her into my side as we walked through the streets of Rio toward the docks. She was swaying her head to the music that was playing in the background.

Once we made it to the docks, the limo driver help me load the luggage onto the speedboat that was waiting for us. Once we were done, I picked her up bridal style and loaded her onto the boat.

"How much further is it?" She asked as I stood her in front of the controls of the boat.

"About another 40 minutes," I told her as I wrapped my arm around her waist, pressing her back against my chest and kissed her on the neck. "Hold on!" I told her as I put the boat into gear and sped us through the water to her island.

Once the lights from the dock and house came into view, I pointed them out to her, she leaned her head back on my shoulder and I gave her another kiss on the lips.

We finally pulled up to the dock, and you could clearly see the lights of the house.

"Welcome to Isle Isabella."

"Oh my God, Carlisle, are you kidding me? You're kidding me, right? NO WAY! I'm dreaming, I've got to be dreaming!" She exclaimed. I lifted her out of the boat onto the dock. She ran off the dock towards the house. Once her feet touched the sand of the beach, she took off her sandals and started twirling around in the sand with her arms outstretched. She giggled and laughed as I offloaded our luggage from the boat. My dead heart lept with joy as I watched her. Until she suddenly collapsed onto her knees onto the sand and started crying. I immediately dropped the luggage and ran to her.

"Baby, what is it, are you hurt?" I asked her bringing her into my arms.

"No Carlisle, I'm not hurt," she sobbed. "Th—th—this is just so overwhelming, I don't quite know what to think or how to feel. I'm happy and excited, nervous, and maybe a little drunk," She said with a little hiccup. I gave her a hearty laugh, as I picked her up out of the sand, threw her over my shoulder, and ran her to the house.

"What about our luggage?" She asked.

"Baby, we are here all alone. There is no one to steal our luggage," I told her as I placed her down on the deck.

"Oh," she said with her mouth in a perfect 'O'. I then slid the patio door open and guided her in.

"Why don't you take a look around, I will go back and get our luggage. Are you tired, or would you like to go for a swim with me in the lagoon?" I asked her.

"I'm a little tired, but I'd like to go swimming," she told me.

"Okay I'll bring the luggage and you can change into your swimsuit," I told her and kissed her on the forehead. I ran back to the dock and back in a flash with the suitcases, and deposited them in the master suite. I came back out, to find Bella walking around, admiring the furniture and running her fingers over the fabrics

"This is beautiful Carlisle," she said.

"Are you sure, because if you don't like it you can change anything you like. I want it to reflect your taste. After all, it is your house," I told her

"I don't think I will ever get used to the sound of that, my island, my house. But no, Carlisle, I don't want you to change a thing. I love it just the way it is," she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I placed my hands on her waist and lifted her up. She immediately wrapped her luscious long legs around my waist. She pressed her lips to mine for a passionate kiss. I lifted her dressed and palmed her plump ass as I walked her to the master suite, still kissing her. I placed her on her feet at the bathroom door. She whimpered as I broke the kiss and put her down. I chuckled as I handed her her bag.

"Meet me on the beach in 5 minutes," I said, before giving her another chaste kiss. As she turned to go into the bathroom, I slapped her playfully on the ass. Once she closed the door, I started stripping my clothes as I made my way to the beach. My boxers were the last thing to go as I walked into the warm Brazilian water.

I submerged myself in the water, which felt amazing against my marble skin. I barely heard Bella's sweet voice call out to me while I was under the water.

I came up to find her standing on the beach, looking for me, in a tiny red bikini with gold trim. She looked absolutely beautiful and sexy as fuck. Her face lit up when she finally saw me, and she slowly walked into the water to meet me. Once she reached me, I wrapped my arms around her and I brought her to my chest.

"Do you know how much I love you, Isabella Marie Swan?" I asked her.

"I love you more, Carlisle Cullen,"

"That's not possible," I told her.

"So you doubt my love for you?" She asked me in a playful voice.

"Not in the least my love, but you've only had 17 years to contemplate your love for me. I've been waiting for you for over 400 years.

"Wow, old man, should I get you a cane or wheelchair or something?" she giggled, then squealed as I slapped her on the ass again, before plunging my tongue into her mouth. I then submerged us under the water. I let her up after a few seconds, but I swam around below her as I didn't need air to breathe. I could see her clearly above the water, as the moon glowed down on us, however, she couldn't see me in the dark waters. As she was still staring into the water, trying to find me, I shot up from the water behind her. She shrieked and then laughed as I surprised her.

"Carlisle this water feels amazing, thank you for bringing me here," She told me. She then began to float on the water. I stood close to her as she floated around, lightly brushing against her warm skin. I could tell she was extremely relaxed, as her heart rate started to even out.

"Bella, darling, I think we need to go in, I can't have you falling asleep out here and drowning," I told her as I cradled her in my arms and carried her to the house. I stopped us at the outdoor shower. I stripped off her swimsuit and walked us into the shower. When I ordered the house to be stocked, I made sure her favorite body wash and shampoo was ordered for all the bathrooms. I quickly bathed us both and washed the saltwater from the lagoon out of her hair. Once we were done, I dried her off and wrapped her hair in a towel, I then dried off and wrapped a towel low on my waist, before wrapping a big fluffy towel around Bella. By the time we were done, Bella was dead on her feet. I carried her into the bedroom and sat her on the bed. I braided her wet hair down into one long braid, so it wouldn't frizz, then laid her down on the bed, and covered her with the covers.

"Carlisle?" She called out to me as I went to get up.

"Not tonight my love, you've had a long day, I want you to sleep well tonight. We've got plenty of time," I said as I kissed her forehead.

I got up and cleaned up the clothing and towels that were tossed about the room. I put away our clothes in the closets and dressers, before going to the study and grabbing a book to read while Bella slept. Once I got comfortable in the bed next to her she turned and laid her head on my chest. I listened to her heart rate slow.

"I love you, Carlisle," she said as she drifted off to a peaceful sleep.

"I love you too my darling mate," I said into her hair as I kissed the top of her head.

* * *

 **I know you all are waiting for the news from Jasper and Leah, I promise we'll get back to them soon.**


	41. Chapter 41

_I'm walking in the woods, suddenly I walk into a clearing of the most beautiful field of wildflowers. But where am I? I've never seen this before._

 _"I've asked you to come." I hear the familiar smooth velvet voice. "But you ruined it you little slut, this was supposed to be our place, our clearing, until you gave into my perverted father," the voice said turning to growls and snarls._

 _"E—Ed—Edward, but you're dead, I saw you burn," I said to no one. No one was there. Suddenly the flowers turned to brown shriveled up weeds._

 _"But we're not, yet, any way you ungrateful little bitch!" Renee' and Phil step out into the clearing. "I gave you life and a roof over your head. I taught you how to survive in a world that wants nothing from you but what that talented little mouth can do, and what you have between your legs. And what did you do to repay me, you tormented me to this hell hole," Renee' spat at me._

 _"You're mine, whore. Always have been and always will be," Phil said licking his lips._

 _"NO! I do not belong to you, never have and never will. You only used and abused me. I belong to Carlisle and only Carlisle!" I yelled back at the bastard. Phil only threw his head back and laughed._

 _"You keep telling yourself that, slut. He's a fucking vampire. He'll do to you what the other two vampires did. He'll fuck you until you're used up then he will drain you dry. You'll be nothing to him but a convenient blood bag and fuck toy._

 _"No, you're lying. Carlisle loves me!" I spat back. Phil and Renee' both threw their heads back in laughter._

 _"Loves you, who the fuck would love you, you silly child? You read too many of those stupid fairytales. There's no such thing as love. Those are just tales, something to fantasize about. At least he was smart enough to put you on birth control, so you won't be burden down like I was with you," Renee said with a sneer._

 _"That's just so my blood won't be a bother for the other vampires in the family. Once I'm strong enough, he will marry me, we will have a family. It's what I want. Carlisle will give me anything I ask for, and even what I don't. You two don't scare me anymore," I stood holding my head up to them._

 _"Oh no? What about now!" Suddenly Renee' and Phil turned into the scariest vampires I've ever seen, with glowing red eyes. Then, a vampire I've never seen before appeared. She had fire red hair and glowing red eyes. She would have been a beautiful woman, except for the snarls that ripped from her snarling teeth._

 _"Is this her Laurent, Is this the cunt that had James killed?"_

 _"Yes Mistress," Laurent said on his knees, his eyes cast down in a submissive pose. "Her family captured him after he raped her,"_

 _"I'm certain he didn't rape her, her own mother and father know she's a fucking whore! They did more than capture him, I've been to the house, I smell his spilled venom all over the house. His ashes still in their firepit. I'm going to rip you apart, just like they did my James!" The redhead screeched._

 _"Not if we get to her first," Phil growled._

 _"CARLISLE!" I screamed._

 _"Oh, do you want your precious Master?" the redhead mocked with a fake pout. "Oh Carlisle, your little cunt wants you," Suddenly, more fierce vampires appeared holding Carlisle by the throat._

 _"Bella," Carlisle whispered, looking into my eyes_

 _'CARLISLE!" I screamed_

"BELLA!"

A shrill strangled scream ripped from my throat as I sat straight up in bed.

"Bella, Baby, calm down, sweetheart. I'm here. You're having a nightmare, I'm here," Carlisle said wrapping his arms around me, and pulling me close. I looked at his beautiful face. I had to touch his face, to make sure he was real. My palm cupped his smooth cool marble skin, as he leaned into my hand.

"Please, tell me you really love me?" I whispered.

"Bella, you are the love of my life. I love you more than life itself, more than you will ever know," He told me.

"I need you, Carlisle, I need you to claim me, so I know I belong to you and only you," I told him. A feral growl escaped his chest, and he was on top of me in a flash.

"Bella, my love, I have to warn you. This will not be sweet lovemaking, I'm going to fuck you. It will be hard, rough and fast. Are you sure you are ready for this? I need to have my scent all over you." He told me looking into my eyes. His eyes were black as coal, and I could see the venom starting to pool and drool from his mouth.

"I need to be in control of this so I do not hurt you. Do you understand, Isabella?" He said in his Dom's voice. I could feel my juices starting to flow down my thighs. I lowered my eyes to him. I heard him sniff the air, obviously smelling my arousal and a snarl escaped him.

"Yes, I understand," I said to him. He gently placed his hand on my throat, and a growl ripped from his chest. His free hand comes between my legs and two fingers invaded my core, as his mouth claimed mine in a rough kiss.

"So wet for me." He whispered into my neck, I could feel his teeth barely grazing the skin on my neck. I stayed stark still, so his teeth didn't rip into my flesh, but then his marble lips claimed my neck as I felt him line himself at my entrance. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to relax, when his hard thick cock invaded my pussy. He was fully sheathed in me with one thrust. I could feel my walls pulsing with the beat of my heart.

"Fuck Isabella, so fucking wet," Carlisle growled as he raised up on his knees. He brought my legs up with his hands under my knees and spread me open as far as I could go, as he began to thrust relentlessly into my pussy. I couldn't say anything, it felt so good, as he thrust in and out of me. I was only able to pant with each thrust. Carlisle closed his eyes and a continual low growl rumbled in his chest. My walls began to clench around his cock as my first orgasm was ripped from me and my cum began to pour out of me. Carlisle then reached over into the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube and squeezed a liberal amount onto his fingers. His cock pulled almost completely out of me as his fingers plunged into my back door.

His fingers alternated thrust in my ass, with his cock in my pussy. I could feel another orgasm building.

"Come with me, Isabella!" Carlisle growled. Carlisle thrust hard into me as I felt his cold seed spilling in me, and a feral roar filled the room. He then wrapped his arms tightly around me as he flipped us both over, so he was laying on his back and I was straddled on top of him, never withdrawing from me.

He lifted both my hands and placed them on his chest. He then gripped my hips and ass with his huge hands, lifting me and bringing me back down on his hard cock, as his hips thrust upward to meet my pelvis. My hands on his chest braced me as he continued to raise me and slam me down onto him, I winced a little in pain as he continued to do this, which broke him out of his feral state. His eyes went back to their usual topaz, as they became focused on me once again.

"OH MY GOD, ISABELLA! I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, I don't want to hurt you, He said as he sat up, while still inside me and wrapped his arms tightly around me bringing our chests flush with each other. He buried his face in my neck.

"I love you so much, I never meant to hurt you, baby. Please believe me," He said kissing me softly on the neck. His hands scanning my body for injury

"I'm okay Carlisle, it was just a little pain is all, I'm not hurt," I told him, caressing my hands over his back.

"It is not okay, Isabella, if I hurt you even a little," He then tried to pull out of me.

"NO!" I cried out and thrust myself back onto him. I needed to be connected to him in every way. Carlisle pulled back and lifted my chin to look into my eyes.

"Tell me about your dream, Bella," he said squinting his eyes to look at me.

"There was a field of wildflowers, I came upon it from the woods, I think it was near your house. E—E—Edward said he led me there. But he wasn't there, I just heard his voice"

"There is a field of wildflowers not far from the house, Edward would go there sometimes to think," He told me.

"Then the flowers turned to dried up weeds when I told him I saw him burn, that he was dead, but, Renee' and Phil, came and said I was an ungrateful whore and slut, Phil said he was coming back for me, that I was rightfully his. When I told him I belonged to you and only you, he said I was nothing but a slut an a whore. Renee' said the only thing anybody wanted me for was for me to suck them and they fuck me. Then they both turned into vampires with red eyes," I told him sobbing into his chest.

"Baby it was a dream sweetheart, it's not true, I love you, Isabella, with everything in me, I love you," he told me grabbing my face and peppering kisses all over my face.

"But Carlisle, there was another vampire. A redhead, I think she was James' mate. She said she's been to the house and Laurant…" I was stammering now trying to piece it all together.

"Baby, who's Laurent?" Carlisle asked me with concern written on his face.

"He—He—he used to come with James sometimes, not often, James would make me suck him sometimes, but-but—I don't think he was a Dom. And—and—when James bit me, he—he—he—sucked the venom out," I was shaking and crying remembering this.

Sssshhh, Baby, I need you to calm down and breathe, in through the nose and out through the mouth," Carlisle said as he breathed with me.

"But they had you, a lot of vampires, captured you, and they were gonna, they were gonna, K-k—kill you, and she said she was going to rip me apart, the way you ripped James apart!" I was full on crying now.

"Hush, hush, now. Ssshh, ssshh, sweetheart, I won't let that happen to either of us. I'm far from being a novice fighter, but you don't know what Jasper is capable of. Jasper is the most feared warrior in the vampire community, feared by all. Including me. I'm not his sire, but I am still his coven leader. Jasper and my entire coven will protect you with their lives. We also have very powerful friends. They all rallied to take care of Renee' and Phil. Your father has not been tested as a fighter as yet, but I am sure he too will protect you. This Laurent, I remember you telling me about him, but the subject of him never came up again. I will call Jasper, but, first baby, I need to check you. I need to make sure I have not done further damage to you," he told me. I reluctantly nodded my head, and he began to withdraw from me.

I winced again as he slowly pulled himself out of me. As he did, we both saw a little blood on his cock. He looked right into my eyes, and I saw that his eyes were still their usual topaz.

"So my blood does not bother you?" I asked.

"Not in the least, my love," he told me with a small smile.

"I'm afraid I may have torn your vaginal wall," He told me with a look of sadness on his face. I don't know if I can get what I need here. But I will have Jasper ship me some from the house. I should have it by tomorrow. I will call the caretaker and have them deliver it as soon as it arrives. For now, I am going to run you a hot bath, so you can soak. It will help with the pain," he said and kissed me on the forehead nose and lips. I don't know why I let that dream bother me so. I know he loves me. I feel nothing coming from him but pure love. I feel the same about him.

He's off the bed at vampire speed, and into the ensuite bathroom. I hear the water running in the tub when he comes back out and lifts me and cradles me to his chest.

"There's no bubbles love, but I did put some lavender oil in the water. I don't want the chemicals from the soap to infect the tear. You soak, and I will be back. I need to call Jasper," he kisses me as he lowers me into the water.

"Carlisle, there something else you need to know, I don't think Laurent has a scent," I told him. He looked at me wide-eyed.

"What would make you think that Bella?" He asked me.

"Well, I can smell you more than others, but each of you has a different scent. I never smelled a scent from Laurent.

"Bella, humans cant smell us, unless we give off a pheromone, that we use to attract them when we…" Carlisle trailed off.

"Want to feed?" I finished for him. Carlisle nodded.

"Well, I'm not fully human now am I, but I also heard James and Laurent talking one night when they thought I was asleep, something about Laurent learning how to mask James' scent since Laurent didn't have one.

"I don't want you to worry your pretty little head baby, We will take care of everything,"Carlisle told me before going out of the bathroom.

 **CARLISLE'S POV**

I rush out to the kitchen, I don't want Isabella to know just how concerned I am. It seems my little mate may be a very gifted one indeed. I'm hoping it's just a nightmare, but the more she described her dream, it sounds as though she may have prophetic dreams.

I pull out the S.A.T phone and dial Jasper.

"Old man, what the fuck. I didn't expect to hear from you so soon. I figured you'd be balls deep in Bella right about now," He told me with a laugh. I then here Emmett's booming laugh in the background, followed by the sound of what sounded like a crop swishing through the air coming across vampire flesh, followed by Emmett.

"I'm very sorry Mistress."

"Well, it sounds like the training is coming along. But that's not why I'm calling, and yes, I was balls deep in Bella, which is where the problem lies. I need the vaginal ointment shipped to me.

"Check Bella's toiletry bag. Alice already anticipated that" I heard Rosalie in the background.

"Thank you, Kitten," I told Rosalie. "But Jasper, there seems to be another problem. Bella demanded I claim her, after a nightmare she had, which sounds an awful lot like a prophetic dream. I believe that bastard actually had a mate, that may be hell-bent on revenge," I told them. "She maybe even using tactics from your old Mistress, Maria. She may be creating a newborn army. Bella said she saw her. If she didn't know about her before, this had to be prophetic. She also saw lots of vampires had captured me," I told Jasper.

"Hmmm, funny you should mention that, Carlisle. There has been a rash of disappearances and murders in the Seattle area in the last few days,' Jasper said.

"Do you know of someone named Laurent?" I asked him. Jasper knows lots of Vampires through his travels.

"Yes, I know that sniveling scheming lowlife, he's always after power and money. He will follow anyone he thinks will offer him that. He's been through the Romanians, he's even tried to attach himself to the Volturi and Maria, all three turned him down. I'm sure you've heard of him, during your time in Volterra.

"Is he the French African, turned by Russian Ambassador Boris?" I asked Jasper.

"One in the same," Jasper replied. That's right, I believe you mentioned Bella saying he sucked the venom out when James bit her?"

"Yes, but somehow, we all seemed to put that name out of our minds, Bella also mentioned that he doesn't have a scent," I told Jasper.

"That's right he doesn't but that's not the only gift he possesses, He also has the ability to make you forget about him. I can work around his gift because I have his emotional signature. Obviously, Bella can also work around his gift, because of her shield. We may need to work fast on this, If the Volturi hear of a newborn army in this area, they will automatically think it's me, and with Maria having been in the area. That will definitely bring them calling," Jasper suggested.

"Yes you are right of course, not to mention, Caius only needs a reason to come, because of my recent order. Maybe you could ask Leah to call the wolves in on this as well," I told him.

"I don't know about that just yet, of course, I will have her call them, but I don't want her involved," Jasper told me.

"One last thing, Bella said the mate knows we killed James, she's been to the house. Maybe you guys can check up on things. I don't want to bring Bella back just yet, especially not now. I need to protect her at all cost," I told Jasper.

"I agree, um, Carlisle, if things get hairy around here, could I send Leah to you as well?"

"Jasper, of course, but do you want to tell me what's going on?"

"No, Carlisle, not just yet, Emmett and I will go check on the house, I'll call you from there. Keep the S.A.T. phone nearby." Jasper said.

"Will do, I need to go back to Bella, Thanks Jazz."

No Problem, Carlisle," And we disconnected the call


	42. Chapter AN

**VOTING IS NOW OPEN FOR THE SECRETS AND LIES AS WELL AS THIS IS THE LAST DAY FOR VOTING FOR FORBIDDEN FRUIT**

Unfortunately, I forgot to promote the contest here. It was promoted under the Fic I just completed Calvin Klein Boxer Briefs. Please check that out also if you are an EMxBELLA Pairing lover. It is AH though You can find links to vote in the contest under my favorite author's tab.

I'm Also promoting the Non-Canon Contest starting May 1. You can also find links under Favorite Author's Tab


End file.
